


Too Late

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Danny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Steve一直以为自己是一个比Alpha还Alpha的Beta，直到他在任务中迎来了迟到二十多年的性成熟以及Omega初情期。





	1. Chapter 1

所以事情究竟怎么会变成这样的？  
  
Steve安静地躺在诊床上，他刚被打了一针，里面有些镇定剂成分，所以他现在脸上一片空白地盯着同样一片空白的天花板。至于两条腿分开，像产妇一样架得高高的，下半身一丝不挂，等待着正在准备室里叮叮哐哐的医生来对他里里外外地检查一通，他也只剩努力翻白眼的份儿了。  
  
一个半小时前，Steve今天早上醒来的时候，本觉得神清气爽。不知道为什么，房间里飘着一股清甜的味道，像是Mary又把接骨木花和苹果汁撒了一地，有一种陌生的好闻气味。  
  
这股气味驱使着Steve在家里上下翻找了一遍，又去后院看了看，但是他还是没法找到这气味究竟源自哪里，而且即使是在海边旷阔的空气里，那种清新甜美仍旧没有消减。在他黄油咖啡喝了一半的时候，电话响了，Chin告知了地点，Steve就匆忙开着他的蓝色小卡车出任务去了。  
  
Danny走到Steve身边把防弹背心递给他的时候，看他的眼神就像被塞了一嘴Kamekona刨冰。Steve也觉得哪里不对，Danny今天闻起来不仅仅是平时那股他惯用的古龙水，而是伴随着更加强烈的阳光气息和淡淡的皮革味道，好闻到几乎让Steve膝盖发软。但毕竟任务紧急，Steve不想现在对于这件事纠结太久，反正之后还可以慢慢探究。他匆忙把防弹背心穿上，走向被HPD包围的建筑物。队员们都到了，正守在嫌犯家门口，等待Steve出现以及下达指令。  
  
“四个嫌犯，都携带火力。”Lou和Kono在房屋的另一个对角，盯着红外线屏幕，把门窗紧闭的屋内的情况报告出来。  
  
“携有一名人质，”Chin走过来补充，他的表情在走近Steve的时候发生了变化，没有Danny那么夸张，但也诡异得很，“你换了须后水？还是抹了新的香水，Steve？”  
  
Kono离得太远并闻不到什么，但是她听到耳麦里的对话，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你准备去约会，Boss？”  
  
“我闻上去有什么问题吗，”Steve问，他刚刚从Chin身上闻到了海浪和热风的香气，虽然有些出乎意料，不过让人感觉亲切而放松，他想了几秒钟，再次问道，“你们是不是闻到种苹果和接骨木花的味道？”  
  
“哈，Kono,我猜他不是准备去，”Danny的声音听上去很戏谑，“而是已经约过会了吧。嗯，闻上去像是很甜美的Omega，哈？苹果和接骨木花，我倒想知道，Steve你这个野兽Beta是怎么闻出来的？”  
  
Lou的语气里全部都是无声指控的意味：“醋味，全都是醋味，哪里来的苹果和接骨木花？反正我是个Beta也闻不出来，倒是醋味快把我熏晕了。”  
  
决定不再废话了，Steve匆匆布置了战术，一如既往地采取粗暴模式，只身一人靠近房屋，争取和嫌犯周旋打开窗帘；而Kono和Chin在预定地点狙击准备；Lou和Danny作为后备，随时支援以及解救人质。虽然算不上计划精巧，但鉴于Steve不要命的行为模式和不容小觑的战斗力，这样的部署也算是磕磕盼盼可行了。医务人员也有先见之明地拿出了绷带，准备处理Steve注定会有的磕碰擦伤。  
  
然而这次行动却没有顺利地进行到底。  
  
Steve脱下了刚穿上没多久的防弹衣，装作无辜地一边靠近房屋正门一边用言语拉东扯西，降低嫌犯的警惕。Lou在通讯器里充分控诉了Steve对他当年的模仿。“McGarrett少校没把外裤脱掉，Grover。”Duke这样说。  
  
事实上Steve成功地进入了屋子，骗嫌犯拉开了窗帘，Chin和Kono当机立断击倒了两个，剩下的两个被Steve轻易制服了，他甚至只微微撞破了右边颧骨地方的皮肉就搞定了一切。Steve在确认四名嫌犯都失去反抗能力以后，去给瑟瑟发抖的人质揭开捆绑的布基胶带，而以为万事大吉了的Lou和Danny这时候也放松地击掌庆贺，慢悠悠走向房子接应Steve。  
  
问题就出在这一刻，通讯器里突然传出Steve的一声…娇喘。  
  
或者说带着压抑色彩的低吟。  
  
“怎么了，Steve？”Danny扶住耳麦，飞奔起来，担心立刻攫取了他的几乎全部感官，“你受伤了？”  
  
回答是Steve喃喃的一句“Danno”，以及背景音里，人质的惊叫声：“天哪，这个Omega发情了！”  
  
被救护车送到医院对Steve来说并不陌生，但是原因不是在监狱里被捅了一改锥，也不是开飞机的时候被打成了筛子，而是因为浑身燥热，屁股里不停流着滑腻腻的液体，这种事实真相让Steve难以消化接受。他努力说服自己他最需要救护的原因是颧骨上那个早被处理好的撞伤小裂口，而不是Omega发情期的袭来。  
  
拜托，他已经四十岁了，一直作为一个Beta活着。更何况看在企业号的份上，他比所有的Alpha还Alpha，就算在SEALS都是顶尖的！即使他曾经想过自己是不是还没有显露出性征——在他二十一二岁的时候——那也是怀疑自己是个潜在的Alpha。  
  
说实在的这一切也不是空穴来风，他这个礼拜下腹都有些隐隐作痛，又酸又胀，他一开始以为自己吃坏了肚子，过两天就好，但是这种感觉随着时间推移只增不减。但是他向上天发誓，他真的从来都没有哪怕一丁点地，想过自己会是个Omega。  
  
可惜现实不是很配合。他现在躺在救护车里，阴茎翘得老高，后面湿漉漉滑溜溜得一塌糊涂，大脑里的思绪支离破碎，好像他全部的意志力和智商都被耗尽在了对付下半身猛然升腾起的热潮之上。这真是他妈尴尬极了。医护人员在他耳边轻轻说了一大堆安慰的话，还有一些询问，但他听着都像是好几十公里以外的传来的嗡嗡作响，他除了配合地胡乱点头，其他什么也做不了。之后他只是感觉有针尖扎进了他的脖颈，这让他本能地紧绷肌肉，几乎展露出战斗姿态，可是他却无奈地发现自己全身的血管里像是被灌进了沸腾的肉桂苹果焦糖酱，让他既舒服又难耐，四肢充满甜兮兮暖意的同时却在软绵绵地颤抖。不过很快，注射进他体内的冰凉的药剂就开始发挥效用了，Steve感觉到理智在一点点回笼，视线越来越清晰，对身体的控制力也慢慢回来了。  
  
糟糕的部分是，这让他更清楚地意识到自己正在两个陌生人的注视下阴茎勃起、后穴黏液泛滥，即使这两个人都是职业的医务工作者，Steve内心升腾起的巨大羞耻感仍在膨胀。难得一见的，害羞的潮红冲刷上了这位大无畏精神的执法者的两颊。  
  
躺在诊台上的检查过程让Steve差点羞愤致死。尽管医生只是在有条不紊地按照章程进行检查程序，而且因为注射了专用的抑制剂，Steve虽然会有本能反应，但并不会因为窥阴器、探针和四处揉按的手指而感到性冲动或者浪叫。但是自己扒光裤子架高双腿横陈在那里被别人上下其手这件事本身就已经让Steve咬紧下唇了，雪上加霜的是，医生用客观的语气，平平淡淡地说出那些“液体分泌量大”、“器官较为敏感脆弱”、还有“未经过插入式性行为”。  
  
等到医生做完全部检查，摘掉沾满Steve后穴分泌液体的手套后，他开始解释所发生的一切，而Steve全程都没好意思直视这位兢兢业业的医生的眼睛。  
  
事情大概就是——Steve的性成熟晚来了二十几年，他的Omega系统在过去的一周里经历了飞速成长，达到了成熟状态，而他现在正在经历发情初潮。  
  
医生把那些之前在Steve私处进进出出的一次性检查器具丢进了废物桶里，职业化地给已经坐起身来的Steve递了一条毯子好盖住裸露的下身。“我知道这很难接受，少校，但是这是实情。正常的Omega生殖系统发育需要两年，大部分在在14-20岁的时间段里发生。很显然您的晚熟不是一件正常的事情，我不清楚具体原因，因为那就要追溯到您的青春期了。最大的可能性是在您原本该发育的时候受到了创伤，严重的心理或是生理创伤都有可能导致发育停滞。或许您可以回忆一下在14-20岁期间是否有过重大事故发生在您身上。”  
  
Steve完全不用思考就知道这创伤是什么——他在十五岁的时候以为自己失去了母亲，与此同时，父亲为了保护他而把他送去了海军学校，这无疑一度令他怀疑自己也失去了父爱。  
  
“您的性器官刚刚发育成熟，虽然很健康，但非常地柔嫩，加上二十多年的晚熟实在罕见，我不能确定是否会有潜在的危险或是并发症，所以您需要住院观察48小时，”医生在Steve开口反驳之前接着说了下去，“在我去帮您签署住院表格之前，有事情要和你确认一下。”  
  
Steve本来想拒绝住院，但很是时候的，后穴一阵黏液涌出，把他原本想说的话呛在了喉咙里。他对自己身体现在所经历的太过陌生，48小时的观察同样可以让他在安全的环境里充分适应，这的确是个明智的选择。Steve双手紧紧扯住盖在下半身的毯子，冲医生点了点头。  
  
“之前给您注射的抑制剂只是临时效用的，会在一小时内失效。您是想要注射更为长效的抑制剂，好在完全清醒的情况下度过初情期；还是准备使用器具或者Alpha的陪伴来经历接下来的3-5天？”  
  
做了这么多年Beta的Steve对这一切完全没有概念，他一脸迷茫地看向医生。医生耸了耸肩膀，进一步解释：“如果使用抑制剂，您的意识会很清醒，不会被过剩的性欲所影响，而且信息素的浓度会控制在正常范围内。但是鉴于您是初情期，不能使用稳定型的抑制剂，所以您的生理反应会保留，像是勃起、黏液分泌以及括约肌不规律的松弛与收缩。”  
  
“所以说我会下身淌水好几天，”Steve想象了一下那个画面觉得自己并不喜欢，脸上染上一层嫌弃，“那不注射呢，使用器具是什么意思？”  
  
医生看上去被Steve的反应给乐到了，他翘翘嘴角：“不注射的话，用您的话来说，就会欲求不满并且因此神智模糊地下身淌水好几天。至于所谓器具，我是在指Omega使用的——”  
  
“明白了，”Steve满脸通红地打断了医生，“谢谢您的耐心解释，我还是注射抑制剂吧。”  
  
医生的笑容更明显了：“这没有什么可尴尬的，少校。根据您身上的这些疤痕，我推断您一定经历过很多生死攸关的时刻，跟那些比起来，注射了抑制剂的发情期一点都不难熬。”  
  
“是啊。”Steve小声咕哝了一句，听上去更像是在说服自己。但事实是，他宁愿再经历一次SEALS的地狱训练也不想面对接下来的几天。  
  
“那么最后一件事，您的情况需要保密吗，“医生摘掉了帽子，“我是说，这些当然都是保密的，不会有别人知道一点一滴。我是想问您，对于您的紧急联络人可以透露到什么程度？当然，如过对方不发问，我们也不会多说。”  
  
哦，Danny。一股阳光混合皮革的味道仿佛又出现在了Steve的鼻腔里。“Detective Danny Williams，对他什么都可以说。”Steve听见自己这么说。  
  
而此时的Danny几乎要发疯，医院的走廊在他的眼睛里仿佛着了火一样扭曲炙热。原因并不是一个Alpha对发情中的Omega的热情，虽然Danny必须得承认Steve的味道十分好闻，但是作为有职业素养的警察，出任务前吃两片抑制剂早就成为了习惯，Danny这会儿并不是因为受到浓烈Omega信息素的影响才如此狂躁，而是在于他感到的滔天愤怒。  
  
Steve还躺在诊室里任由医生对私处戳戳按按，作为紧急联络人的Danny不得不在门外的走廊里徘徊等待。虽然他并不清楚究竟发生了，但是自己的Beta搭档突然发情这个事实让他有了个简单而合理的推测——  
  
Steve一直在欺瞒大家。他是个Omega，但却骗大家，跟所有人说，他是个Beta。  
  
这并不是让Danny愤怒的根源，相反的，他倒是能够理解这样的做法。毕竟Steve在充满了Alpha以及各种危险的环境里工作，适当地掩盖自己Omega性别，以防被人抓住把柄，这是个聪明而有效的做法。  
  
令Danny感到不爽的是，Steve欺瞒了他。  
  
他不明白，自己和Steve一起出生入死这么些年了，甚至还捐了半个肝给他，究竟为什么他连得知Steve真实性别的资格都没有？他把自己的一切都暴露给了Steve，无论多么尴尬的隐私，对方都了如指掌。Danny并不奢求Steve对自己同样毫无保留，但至少这样的信任是他应得的。  
  
医生开门走出来的声音吸引了Danny的注意力，他快步走上前：“我是Detective Williams，他怎么样，没事了吧？”  
  
“他会没事的，但是要住院观察两天，”医生说，“我这就去做那些表格工作，您可以进去看看他，Detective。”  
  
Danny向医生道谢，然后就大步流星地走进了诊室。


	2. Chapter 2

  
Steve已经被医生转移到了带滚轮病床上，一会儿等医生把手续办好就可以去病房了。他换上了住院服的上衣，半靠着，试图把盖在身上的被子扯大一点，藏住自己屁股底下垫着的一大块纸尿裤一样的垫子。Danny走到床边，吸了吸鼻子，空气里到处都是苹果和接骨木花的味道，而散发这种该死的迷人味道的人，正一脸可怜兮兮地眨巴着眼睛望着他。这让Danny之前的怒火更加旺盛了，所以欺骗了我这么长时间还要装无辜？

“你到底是什么毛病？”Danny走上前去大声吼道。

Steve有一点懵，这次真的不是他的错，他也还处在刚刚得知自己是Omega的震惊中，他本来还期待来自Danny的安慰，或者揶揄的玩笑也好，但没想到迎来的却是劈头盖脸一句怒吼。“我感觉还行，谢谢关心。”他干脆把Danny的怒气归类为傲娇上身，于是他按之前处理这类问题的方法自顾自地回答。

但是Danny感觉似乎并没有买账：“哦，你感觉还行？在欺骗了我这么长时间以后？”

“我骗你什么了？”Steve被Danny说得有点委屈。本来初情期就让他心情很不稳定，有一点淡淡的抑郁。

“我以为我陪你玩命了这么久，还给了你捐了肝，你多少会给我那么点可怜的信任！”Danny手舞足蹈地说，几乎不能控制自己的音量。但这也不能完全怪他，早上吃的抑制剂还在起效，这虽然能够让他在面对发情期的Omega时不会太过激动，但在抑制剂效用里的Alpha会有不自觉的易怒倾向。

“医生没和你说清楚吗？”Steve不开心地皱起眉，微微撅着嘴。他有些疑惑，委屈更深了，他明明对Danny一片真诚，但Danny却在用诘责的口吻冤枉他。

“你想让医生来解释？我甚至都没想要个道歉，你就连亲自和我解释都不愿意吗！”

“我凭什么要和你道歉？”Steve完全不明白Danny为什么要这么咄咄逼人。

Danny翻了个白眼：“算了，我说，忘记它吧，我不干了。你爱怎么搞就怎么搞。”

其实Steve隐隐察觉出这之间有什么误会，要放在平时，他一定已经在耐心地向Danny解释了，但是现在，发情导致的情绪低落让他感觉到巨大的伤心和失望。他把脑袋转向另一个方向，不看Danny也不说话。

“哈，给我摆脸色。你是在逃避问题还是干脆在和我绝交？”Danny叉腰问道。

Steve仍旧不转头也不出声，他感觉被冒犯了，心里一阵压抑的疼痛。

Danny看着Steve不管不顾的样子，以为Steve是在默认那句“绝交”的气话。Danny同样感到委屈，自己一直以来不顾一切关心爱护的搭档竟然在欺骗自己之后还要摆出绝交的姿态。他狠狠瞪了Steve的后脑勺一眼，大踏步地转身离开了。但他还没走到医院门口就开始后悔了，他意识到，不管怎么样，都不该对一个发情中的Omega大喊大叫。

作为Alpha，一个曾就有过一任Omega妻子的Alpha，他非常清楚发情期的Omega是多么地脆弱，不管是生理上还是心理上都应该被妥善照顾。他得好好冷静一下，去和Steve聊聊。把一个发情中的Omega孤独地留在医院里，这个做法听上去就很混蛋。

正当Danny收拾好自己的情绪，准备回去面对Steve的时候，电话响了。Lou打来的，除了问候了一下Steve，还顺便带来了新的任务。

No rest for the wicked， Danny腹诽，No rest for cops。

“我马上就到。”他这么说，朝自己的车子快步走去，想着可以在路上给Steve打个电话，为自己刚才的失态道个歉，好好关心一下他。至于关于信任和Omega的问题，可以等到Steve平稳度过发情期之后再说。归根结底那是Steve的隐私，而且两个人这些年经历了这么多，Danny知道自己也没有什么立场去责怪Steve——但只是，那种Steve不信任他的想法实在要把Danny逼疯了，他甚至为此恐慌。

不过这个道歉电话在Danny到达犯罪现场的时候都没打通。问题不在于Danny，而在于Steve——他一直没接电话。Danny在打了两个电话都转到了语音信箱之后就紧张起来，他赶紧拨了医院的号码，接通负责Steve的医生。医生告诉他Steve没事，只是需要休息，已经睡着了而已。Danny无奈地和医生致谢，请医生等Steve醒来后转告自己的歉意和关心，然后恹恹地挂了电话，有点失落和后悔，像醉酒驾驶一样摇摇摆摆地把车开到了Lou告知的地点，和大家会合。

其实Steve并没有在睡觉，他看到了来电显示，但是他盯着屏幕上熟悉的名字看了几秒钟，心里越发难过。他其实有点唾弃自己这种小孩子一样闹脾气的样子，但是不管他怎么在内心对自己说“Man up”，他仍旧别别扭扭地在生Danny的气。

这个时候医生带着抑制剂进来了：“你不准备接电话吗？”

Steve闻声抬头看向医生，见对方正在用镊子夹去酒精棉球，于是配合地伸出胳膊。“有什么副作用吗…哦，我不是说抑制剂，我是说这个，发情什么的，”说出这样的语言让Steve有点羞耻，他的声音不自觉地轻了很多，“像是心理年龄会退化到八岁，或者行为举止朝十二岁小女生的方向发展？”

医生好笑地看了一眼Steve，在用酒精棉球擦拭过上臂以后，把针头很轻柔地扎了进去。“的确会表现出情绪不稳定的状况，而且多半伴随着抑郁倾向。这也就是为什么发情期的Omega格外脆弱，应该被好好照顾的原因。你的电话又响了，不准备接吗？”

“脆弱这个词和我之间存在屏障。”Steve皱皱鼻子，被说成需要呵护的娇嫩角色让他有点不适应。他看着医生用平稳的速度把针管里的药水推进自己的身体里，声音细细地说：“我刚刚可能和我的搭档，就是Danny，我的紧急联络人，闹了点不开心。其实我每天都在和他吵架，但我们之间从来不会想刚刚那样翻脸。我觉得自己幼稚极了——这些赌气什么的，但是我就是不想接电话，不想和他说话。”

“Omega发情期的情绪摇摆，这很正常，你不需要自责，少校。”医生注射完毕，同样用轻柔的动作拔出枕头，飞快用一团干燥的小棉花按压在针孔上。

Steve自觉地接替了按压棉花的工作，好让医生去处理掉废弃注射器。“如果他等下和你打电话，就说我睡着了好吗？”Steve撅着嘴咕哝着。

“我尊重你的选择，少校。我已经帮您办好住院手续了，过一会儿会有护士过来把你转移到病房。你接受注射的这条手臂可能会在两至三天内麻痹无力，但这很正常，因为这是你第一次接触真正的抑制剂，请不要担心，但也请避免使用这条手臂。其他的注意事项护士会和你说清楚的，如果你关于Omega体质还有任何的问题，请不要拘谨，你可以直接询问护士。”医生把注射用的器具按规章处理掉了，他对Steve保持着笑容，除了职业色彩，还带有安抚Omega的意味。

这时候医生腰间的寻呼机响了，他接通了Danny打来的电话，按照Steve的意愿说他已经睡着了。

“他让我转告他很抱歉，以及他很担心你，”医生挂了电话，对Steve说，“恕我直言，少校。我能感觉到他是个好搭档，而且很关心你。既然你让他做你的紧急联络人，并且愿意把你的隐私全部告诉他，这也说明你很信任他。虽然这次你逃避了电话，但请一定在情绪平复后和他谈谈。”

Steve抓着手机，看着两通未接来电的提醒，耷拉着嘴角怏怏地回答：“我会的，和他谈谈。”

护士很快就过来了，推着病床把Steve送到了病房里。这个护士是个可爱的小姑娘，身上散发的薰衣草味道很让人舒心。Steve的鼻翼又翕动了两下，他感觉自己似乎有点明白所谓的信息素与味道了，像是小护士身上的味道，除了薰衣草的香气，好像还有一种冥冥的暗示反馈给了Steve的本能，他意识到这个小姑娘也是个Omega。Steve试着在空气中猛吸了两口，嗅了嗅自己的味道，苹果和接骨木花的芬芳里也掺杂着那种，“Omega的味道”，不是什么特殊的气息，而是一种说不清道不明的感觉。

“初情期里你的器官会产生一些反应来适应，肠胃功能发生紊乱，不适合进食，而且因为分泌大量液体，你会很容易脱水，所以，”小姑娘很活泼地笑着，“把你的手给我，我得给你扎个留置针头，不时吊点葡萄糖和盐水。”

Steve感激地笑笑，因为小姑娘站在他左边，所以他很自然地递上了左手，看着针头被推进自己的血管里，手背上被贴了一大块胶布。

护士把推车上的东西粗粗整理了一下，确认Steve周围的所有设施都状态良好能够使用后，给他的留置针头上连上了一袋葡萄糖。“我懂的，初情期会很难熬，虽然你注射了抑制剂，但是还是很难适应那种感觉对吧。”

“说真的，快把我逼疯了，”Steve点头，“它就会一直那样流水吗？我觉得自己的屁股现在就是个坏掉了的水龙头。”

“很不幸，的确就是那样，”护士看了看病历上的记录，突然想到了什么，用职业口吻询问，“你需要点辅助工具吗？初情期抑制剂只能改善你的精神状态，压抑你的性渴望，但是无法阻止生理反应。男性Omega最大的问题就在这里，你不会有交配的渴望，但是你的阴茎会频繁勃起，尽管性欲望会处在平均值甚至更低。你需要点工具吗？还是喜欢更私密的自我解决方式？”

哦，完美，现在正有个小护士用一本正经的语气询问他是想用飞机杯还是想自己撸管。Steve感觉难以言状的尴尬瞬间点燃了他，他脸颊染上了绯红：“我自己就好。”

“你不需要感到不舒服，少校，我是个专职医护人员，我处理过很多这样的情况。那么我就先走了，如果你有任何需要，按铃就好。”护士颔首，并在Steve道谢后离开了，很贴心地关上了病房门。

这时候Steve才发现，他犯了一个严重的错误。他的阴茎硬着，他想着撸一发好让它软下去——但是他的左手在输液，右臂接受了抑制剂注射，现在完全没有知觉。他在绝望里放空了一会儿好来思索一下这个上午发生在自己身上的这些事。他暗暗在心里总结了下来，初情期抑制剂让他完全没有被别人操的渴望，有一些不会太强烈的操别人的渴望。但他现在只身一人在病房里，两只手都不能用来安慰自己的下体。

好吧，Steve McGarrett，这么点事情还不至于让你束手无策，Steve在内心里对自己说。这的确是真的，作为一个前SEALS，他的确接受过一些训练来处理这样的状况。Steve开始努力回忆他生命里那些糟糕的场景，试图让自己软下来，像是十年级时候才艺秀的怯场、十五岁时候警察来告诉他母亲去世的消息、失去Freddie时候的悲痛、还有在直升机上中弹后以为自己要死去的不舍——他当时满脑子都是再也见不到Danny了。

Danny。Steve糟糕地发现自己的思绪开始不受控制地围着刚和自己吵了架的搭档转，Danny的各种表情像是被人做成了幻灯片，在他的脑子里放映。他开始后悔半个小时前不接Danny电话，还教唆医生帮他说谎，他现在有种自己也说不清的冲动，非常非常想见到Danny，对方身上的那种皮革味道很好闻。Steve悲哀地发现，本该在各种糟糕记忆里软下去的阴茎，现在仍旧笔直地把盖在身上的被单撑起一个小帐篷。

Steve情不自禁地回忆着Danny身上的气味，让他感觉有种上瘾的感觉，像是似曾相识，带着Alpha的强烈冲击。

更糟糕的是，他在兀自回忆Danny信息素的气味将近一个小时后，自然而然地射了。他甚至都没去碰自己的阴茎一下。

等护士来给他换吸水床垫的时候他就差把脸埋在枕头里了，但是薰衣草味道的Omega护士似乎对Steve下体的混乱样子习以为常：“你不用难为情的，我见过很多。再说我自己发情期的时候比这还糟糕呢。”

Steve抿着嘴角，涨红着脸，几不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

小护士友善地笑笑，把差不多正好吊完的输液袋撤掉，开始用消毒纸巾清理Steve又湿又粘的阴茎、会阴和肛门。“你在这，”护士抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，“一个半小时内，有过几次阴茎高潮？”

Steve很窘迫地看着小姑娘，没有回答。护士把Steve下体擦拭地干干净净的，换掉了他屁股底下吸饱了的大号尿不湿床垫，以及被精液和前液弄脏的被单。“这没什么的，少校，我只是看看需不需要给你补充水分。”

“一次。”Steve试图用很平常的语气回答，但是快速眨动的眼睑出卖了他其实很紧张也很害羞的事实。

“你有什么别的不舒服吗，像是胸闷，心悸？”

“有点胸闷，其他都还好。”

“那是因为你的肺脏正在适应，请不要担心。我看了你的病例，你之前接受过肝脏移植手术，你的腹部有绞痛感吗？”护士在床头的记事薄上把Steve的情况大略地写了下来。

“没有，我感觉还行。”Steve想到自己肚子里还躺着Danny的一部分，莫名觉得有点安心。

护士点点头，又“唰唰”地记录了几笔后，把本子挂回了床头的挂钩上。“你接下来还会有勃起现象，请不要感到害羞，这是发情期，你会变得十分容易达到高潮，正常射精才是健康的做法。我过三个小时再来给你换床垫和输液，有任何需要记得按铃。”

Steve这时候特别想喊护士给他一个飞机杯或者别的什么性玩具，但是过度的自尊让他无法开口，他只能冲护士点点头，目送她离开病房。随着门“咔哒”一声关上，Steve意识到空荡荡的病房里又只剩他自己和满脑子的Danny了。他想着要不要给Danny打个电话，但是转念一想，他明明骗了Danny说他睡着了，这个时候的电话显得很心虚。他瞥了一眼手机屏幕，想着说不定Danny很快就会给自己打来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手活警告

而这一天Danny过得也很不容易，新的任务让他把整个下午都用在了高度警戒的监视状态里。而等天色逐渐暗下来，天空呈现出淡淡的紫色，一场猛烈的交火让Five-0取得了很典型的胜利。Danny在交火里受了点不碍得事的轻伤——蹭破的眉骨和嘴角、撞青了的侧腰以及轻微扭伤的脚踝。

他在监视过程中无比想给Steve打个电话，但又害怕Steve在睡觉或者还在生他的气。

“任务完成了，怎么样，去吃点东西，喝两杯？”在医务人员给他们的伤口做了处理以后，Kono建议道。

“你们去吧，我还有点事要去做。”Danny耸肩，放下裤脚把贴上了膏药的脚踝遮住。

Lou发出一阵甚至可以被称作猥琐的笑声：“你要去医院看我们的新晋Omega McGarrett了吧，哈？记得带去我们的问候。”

“嘿，我说，”Danny斜着眼睛，“别再这么笑了，真的很可怕。”说完他就在剩下三个人挤眉弄眼的起哄声里，翻着白眼钻进车里，一溜烟朝医院开去。

因为Omega发情的特殊性，如果在此期间入院，那么只有他的伴侣及直系亲属，还有紧急联络人可以探望，这让除了Danny以外的大家对不能亲自去看望Steve遗憾。

“本来就那么老夫老妻，这回更好，Danny是Alpha，Steve又成了Omega，简直是天造地设的一对，”Kono抱怨着，“他们怎么还没搞在一起？”

Chin若有所思地弯弯嘴巴：“他们早就在一起了，不是吗？”

其实折腾了一天，Danny现在又累又饿，但是他更急迫地想要去见Steve，看看他怎么样了，和他道歉，然后聊聊那些关于信任和诚实的问题。他不得不承认，Steve的味道很好闻，发情时候的浓烈信息素让Danny在抑制剂的药效里都有淡淡的性冲动。

向前台亮明身份、询问了Steve的病房后，Danny就匆匆在走廊上快步走起来，甚至完全没有顾及他受伤的脚踝。但是他没走出几步就停了下来，回到前台要了两片Alpha抑制剂，干吞了下去。早上吃的抑制剂早就失效了，他没办法在没有抑制剂的情况下面对一个发情中的Omega。

但是在Danny踏入病房的时候，他发现空气里的信息素浓度没有想象中那么强烈，这意味着Steve接受了长效抑制剂注射来度过这次发情期。

躺在床上的Steve正合着眼，像是在集中注意力思考什么。Danny轻手轻脚地走过去，不想打扰到床上的Omega。

不过Steve还是注意到了他的到来，他睁开眼睛，眼神有点迷离。下一秒，他就像是被撞见自慰那样惊叫了一声，瞪圆了眼睛看向Danny。

这就是事实，除了这会儿Steve的自慰只包含了用脑子使劲想象Danny的样子和味道。他突然发现空气里那股味道变得过分真实，一睁开眼就发现自己的意淫对象站在眼前。他本来都快要到了，但被这一出吓得又回到了阴茎高高翘起毫无办法的状态。“嘿，Buddy，”被生生打断的Steve带着一点小怨念的神情看向Danny，却发现对方脸上的伤痕，“你怎么了，受伤了？”

Danny叹了口气，掇了把椅子坐在Steve床边：“我没事，刚刚抓了几个坏蛋。倒是你，还在挂水，怎么了吗？”

“哦，那只是葡萄糖，没关系的。”

“听着，Steve，”Danny有点紧张，他吞了吞口水，喉结滚动，“对不起。我很抱歉早上那样对你大吼大叫。不管怎么说，对发情期的Omega那样发火都是不对的，更何况我还是个Alpha。”

“我也不该耍小孩子脾气。”Steve用承认错误的语气说，同时两条腿在被单底下挪动着，试图掩盖自己的勃起。

但这个举动反倒把Danny的目光吸引到了Steve的下半身。“你怎么会垫着这个，”Danny疑惑地盯着被单边缘露出来的吸水床垫，“我闻出来你使用了抑制剂，你应该不会需要这个了才对。”

这甚至是今天第四块吸水床垫了，Steve在心里默默抱怨。“医生说初情期不能用全效的抑制剂，所以我只是不会有太强的性渴望，意识清醒，信息素浓度正常；至于生理反应，无法控制。”Steve把医生和他说的复述给了Danny。

“初情期？”Danny的反应比Steve以为的要激动太多。

“就是发情初潮啊，”Steve解释，同时脸上也浮现出一点点难堪的神色，“这简直要杀了我，后面不停地淌水什么的。我是说，拜托，我一直以为自己是个Beta，等到40岁突然性成熟，就像是个大玩笑。”

Danny现在非常，非常想扇自己一巴掌。Steve没有欺瞒任何事情。他因为自己的无端揣测错怪了他；还对着一个因为初情期，同时在心理和生理上受着折磨的Omega大呼小叫。

大混蛋Danny Williams。他无声地痛骂自己。

“Steve…这简直是，”Danny深吸了一口气，但只是无奈的发现Steve那种清新的甜香气息让他的内疚感更深了，“我真的，真的很抱歉。我是个Alpha，应该尽我所能保护Omega。但是我却因为自己错误的判断而伤害你。我简直是个混蛋。”

“嘿，Danny，别这么说自己，你是个好人，我见过的，最好最好的人，”Steve歪着脑袋真诚地盯着Danny，“你做了什么错误的判断？”

“以为你一直在隐瞒自己的性别。”Danny满怀歉意地说。

Steve思考了一会儿，然后笑了出来：“你以为我不信任你所以生气了？”

Danny抬头看着天花板上的灯，点头。

“我不可能不信任你，Danno。你是我现在除了Doris和Marry，最接近亲人的那个。就像是医生来问我，可以把我的情况透露给你多少，我告诉他你可以知道全部。明白了吗，我信任你，完完全全的。”

“你这话让我觉得自己更混蛋了，你知道吗？”Danny看上去放松了一点。

Steve咯咯笑出了声：“我也要向你坦白，比如说我真的骗了你。你打电话的时候我没在睡觉，我只是在赌气，还拉着医生一起对你撒谎。所以现在我们俩算是扯平——”Steve的声音戛然而止，因为他发现Danny的目光盯着自己下体定格了好几秒。他顺着看过去，濡湿了一小块的被单正被自己还硬着的阴茎顶起来一片。

“我可以解释这个，”Steve立刻梗着脖子叫道，“你出现之前我正在，额，你知道的。发情期，我没办法阻止这个。我是说我试图让自己软下去，但是我老是莫名其妙地想到你的味道，Alpha信息素的味道，那让我没办法软掉。”

“所以我进来之前你正在想着我的味道自慰？”Danny挑眉问道。

Steve停顿了好一会儿，深呼吸了好几次，好让自己听上去不是那么困窘：“不完全。我做了个错误的决定，我的右胳膊接受了抑制剂注射，现在麻麻的，一丁点力气都没有。而左手，如你所见，在打点滴。”

“所以？”

“所以我大概…我可能是想着你的味道，靠努力扭动摩擦被单，射了那么几次。”Steve咬紧下嘴唇，绷紧神经担心Danny会一拳揍在自己脸上。

但是Danny看上去并没有冒犯到：“所以说你意淫我，你喜欢我？”

“意淫你，算是吧。喜欢你，我猜那只是因为你的Alpha信息素，要知道我在今天早上才变成Omega，到现在也没闻过几个Alpha的味道。”Steve眨眨眼，他也不知道自己这个推断到底是不是科学，但是似乎也就只有这一种解释了。

Danny撅撅嘴，看上去像是接受了这个理论：“那么我很抱歉打断了你。你现在要继续吗，我可以回避。”

突然之间，Danny帮自己手淫的画面跳进了Steve的想象里。得不到触碰的高潮其实并不好受，他已经能隐隐感到腰很酸。Danny的出现像是提供了另一个可能性，而且很明显比之前那个办法要好太多。“其实碰不到自己挺难受的。”Steve在理智阻止自己之前，就把内心的想法说出口了。他立刻闭上了嘴巴，带着紧张的情绪小心翼翼地观察Danny的反应。

而Danny的表情像是生吞了一颗手雷。“你是…在暗示些什么吗？”Danny用不确定的语调问Steve。

Steve立刻张开口想否认，但是几秒钟后还是把嘴巴闭上了。如果说他没有在期待点什么，那绝对是撒谎。他是一个发情期的Omega，Danny是一个健康又很好闻的Alpha，他不可能完全没有想法。于是他又张开嘴，想要解释一下，或者诚实地说个“是”，可他不希望自己粗鲁的举动吓到Danny，像是因为发情期的性饥渴而把搭档吓跑什么的，所以他又一次闭上了嘴巴。

“如果我想看吐泡泡，我会去找个鱼缸，Steve，”Danny被Steve纠结的样子逗乐了，他放软了语气，“嘿，Babe，别担心，就只是告诉我，你讨厌我的味道吗？”

“什么？不——不，你的味道很好闻。我甚至，你知道的，想着射了好几次。”

Danny发现自己很喜欢这个回答。“那你需要我给你点帮助吗？就只是搭档之间的帮助。你看，你是Omega，我是Alpha，我知道如果我帮你的话，你会好受很多。你不要想太多，更不用担心，我进你的病房之前吃过抑制剂了。”

“我不是担心，就像我说的，我信任你，Danno。”

Danny很显然认为这个回答可以算作默许了，他也不知道为什么内心一阵愉悦，仿佛给Steve撸管是他肖想已久的一件事一样。他把病床摇起来，让Steve能舒服地坐着。Steve看了看Danny此刻无比温柔的表情，觉得或许事情不会那么糟糕，就像Danny说的，他不过是帮助搭档能更加轻松地度过发情期而起。于是他不露声色地朝病床里面挪了挪，让出一大块给Danny。

Danny看到Steve配合的样子，心里一阵悸动，那种Alpha的保护欲像是瞬间沸腾了一样。他小心翼翼地在床边坐下来，左手稳住Steve的腰，让显得有点拘束的Omega靠在自己的胸膛上，右手从Steve背后绕到前面，慢慢地探进被单里。

“上帝啊，你真的是湿透了。”Danny无意冒犯，但是Steve格外潮湿的下体让他不自觉地感叹。他握住Steve的分身，发现尽管是个Omega，他的尺寸毫不逊色，甚至可能比有些Alpha还要大。Danny稍微用了点力气来回撸动了一次，令Steve全身战栗了一下。“你知道你有多敏感吗？”

“只是该死的发情期，Danny，相信我，我平时没这么好满足，”Steve调整了一下呼吸，“嘿，别停下来，再来几下。”

Danny照做了，就像平时给自己手淫那样，大拇指和食指环成一个圈，在Steve的阴茎上上下移动，早就一塌糊涂了的前液充当了完美的润滑。“你喜欢什么样的，”Danny做了几个来回后问道，“撸的多一点，还是挤压头部多一点？或者说你更喜欢捏几下蛋蛋？”

“嗯，”Steve发出了一声不知道是思考还是呻吟的喉音，“我不知道，就是，随便吧，听上去都很不错。”

Danny轻笑了一声，鼻息喷洒在Steve的后颈上。他加快了手上的动作，并且观察着Steve的反应，试图找出更容易让他敏感的位置。

“你知道吗，你或许该多用用手工皂，现在你的手粗糙极了。”Steve哼唧着说，他被剧烈的快感侵袭得有点晕头转向，Danny手上的活做得棒极了，撸动阴茎的节奏和力度简直完美，偶尔轻轻挤压他的龟头以及刮擦马眼，还有一两次对囊袋的玩弄几乎把Steve送上云端。

Danny能感觉到Steve很享受自己做的一切，这让他有种奇怪的满足感，很兴奋也很开心。“我以为粗糙一点会让你更舒服？”

“Fuck，yeah…我喜欢，都喜欢，”Steve已经闭上了眼睛，好像全身的感官都集中在了脐下三寸一样，“你能再碰碰刚才那——啊——对，就是这里，你太棒了，Danno。”

尽管Danny不想承认，但是Steve用那种带着满足的声音叫他的名字实在太色情了，如果不是抑制剂在起效，他绝对已经硬得流水了。他发现Steve很喜欢自己按压他龟头底下的那一小块，他从善如流地满足着Steve，听着怀里微微颤抖着的Omega叫得越来越大声也越来也粘腻，这令他的成就感得到了极大的鼓舞。

“你的手简直有魔法，Danny。太完美了，嗯…Fuck…你做的很棒，Danny，你很棒…”Steve语无伦次地赞美着Danny，其中夹杂了很多嘤嘤呀呀和尖声喘息，“再捏两下蛋蛋，Danno，对，唔嗯…右边还要几下，对对，再碰碰那里，Please？”

Danny有趣地发现Steve甚至在这件事上都有着令人咋舌的控制欲，他一直用处在情欲里的绵软声线给Danny下达着指令，像是想要撸快点还是慢点，想要揉揉龟头还是捏两下。不过本来也就只是因为Steve的手用不了才有的一次帮忙，说到底Danny也只是临时充当一下Steve的手，这并不是什么带有色情意味的手活。虽然Danny觉得这是他40岁的人生里经历过的最色情的事情，而且他也很喜欢Steve用这样的声音下命令，听上去不仅过分性感，而且让人的征服欲急速膨胀。“你很好闻，Steve。”Danny喜欢Steve信息素的味道，很像他小时候在家附近最喜欢的一家小北欧餐馆喝过的果汁，但是那家店在他上中学的时候就搬走了，他一直心心念念了好多年，直到那种味道渐渐在记忆深处被淡忘掉。

“你也，也很好闻。能再快一点吗，啊对，就是那里，再来两下，棒呆了，Danno，无与伦比，就像阳光一样，你的味道…”Steve嗯嗯啊啊地回应着，他感觉自己的舌头已经要开始打结了，大腿内侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的。

他快要到了，自己怀里的Omega在自己的安抚下快要高潮了。这样的想法在Danny心底催生出一片灿烂的喜悦，他更加卖力地进行右手的工作，同时落在Steve腰上的左手也开始隔着病号服轻轻揉捏起来，直接从Steve嘴里逼出了一声甜腻腻却堆满咒骂的呻吟，以及很多支离破碎的喘息。

Steve觉得自己要缺氧了，张大嘴巴却无法向肺里泵入空气。他听到细细的尖叫像是幼兽的嘶吼，从他收紧的嗓子眼里丝丝缕缕地飘出来：“Danno，我要，我要到了…啊啊，对，再来两下，用点劲，嗯啊…我要，要到了…”

Danny按照Steve的要求收紧手指，加快速度在Steve硬邦邦的阴茎上努力撸着，按揉腰侧的手也有意识在他的敏感点上反复撩拨。感受Steve无意识地挺腰，以及两条处在紧张状态里的腿并拢摩擦着。终于在十几次疯狂地撸动之后，Steve哑着嗓子尖叫了好几秒，轻微抽搐着在Danny手中释放了出来。

脑子里像是一片星河绽开，Steve有那么好一会儿都没从高潮中缓过来，意识飘渺，嘴巴里似乎全是彩虹的味道——尽管根本没人知道彩虹还能有个什么味道。等慢慢把自己的思维重新拼凑在一起的时候，他发现Danny仍旧维持着在他身后半搂着他的姿势，而自己的右臂正在被按摩着。他瞟了眼垃圾桶，里面有几个纸团，看来Danny刚刚已经把手上的精液擦拭掉了。

“嗯哼？”Steve小幅度扭了扭有点僵硬的腰，带着疑问地咕哝了一声。

“你这条胳膊不是打了针所以很麻么？我想着这样你能好受点。”Danny温热的手掌体贴地照顾自己几乎没有知觉的胳膊，这让Steve感到一阵说不出话的暖意。“谢谢，”他小声道谢，“你的手活可棒了，Danno。”

“我就当作是赞扬了。”Danny因为Steve的双关发出几声轻快的哼笑，他想夸赞一下Steve被情欲笼罩的样子特别性感，可几乎是马上就反应过来那太过界了——他们不过是搭档，刚刚那也只是一次情理之中的帮助，而不是情侣间浪漫的性事。Danny不知道为什么，这种想法让他感觉很不舒服，但他还没来得及深究，门口一阵响声吸引了他的注意力。

那个可爱的Omega护士来给Steve换床垫了。她在看到Steve和Danny的姿势后惊讶了一小下，随即镇定下来，怀着歉意说：“我不知道Detective Williams会过来，我应该先敲门的，实在不好意思。”

Steve想要解释，但是却不知道怎么说。他本能地看了Danny一眼，发现对方也顶着一张尴尬脸僵在那里。

“那个，我来给少校换床垫和被单。”护士愣了几秒，发现床上的两个人都没有反应，只好自己先开口了。

这时候Danny才像如梦初醒一样从床上站起来。护士走过来换掉了输液袋，然后伸手要去掀被单。

“哦！”Danny叫了一声，下意识地背过身去，伸手捂眼睛。

护士大剌剌地笑了出来：“没关系的，病人的Alpha可以留下。”

“哦不，我不是他的Alpha，”Danny赶紧解释，“他没被标记过，你能闻出来的。”

“现在这个时代还有谁在意脖子上咬那么一下啊。”护士笑得更欢了。

坐在那里的Steve清了清嗓子：“他只是我的搭档，我和他不是那种关系。”

这下小护士不知道该怎么办了，按理说现在她该请Danny回避，但是他却发现这两个人仍旧在用眼神交流着什么一样木讷讷地盯着彼此看。她在尴尬中不知所措了一小会儿，最终决定继续手头的动作。她先扶着Steve靠在被摇起来的床板上，再把床摇回水平。而轴承唧唧呀呀的声音也让Danny彻底清醒过来，他匆匆整理了一下自己的衬衫和站姿：“我先回家了。明天再过来。”他对Steve说，向护士道谢，然后赶忙走出病房。

护士在Danny走了以后才掀开Steve的被单，发现他的下体乱糟糟的，还带着温度的精液散落在被单上。“他真的不是你的Alpha？”小姑娘挑高一边眉毛看着Steve。

Steve只是装作睡着了一样闭着眼睛，涨红了脸回答了一句“不是”。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve的发情初潮一共经历了惨无人道的三天半。在医院待了48小时后，医生塞给了他一包大号卫生巾一样的吸水床垫和很多卫生棉条。“不然你准备怎么从医院回去，湿着裤子吗？”医生这么说。Steve接下来全程没脾气地听医生讲了棉条的用法和其他发情期的注意事项，并且告诉他一个礼拜后再到医院复检。至于在厕所里花了十几分钟克服心理障碍，颤颤巍巍用不利索的左手把棉条塞进自己菊花里，以及小护士看到Danny来接他回家时候丰富的表情，Steve一点都不想再去回忆了。当时他的右手恢复了部分直觉饿，但还是有一点麻木，导致他没法开车，只能喊Danny来把他送回家继续他的水汪汪的发情期。

他们在Steve的床上又进行了一次充满搭档爱的纯洁的帮助行为。

“我必须告诉你，发情期让我变得很容易射，我平时比这要持久多了。”Steve在Danny去卫生间洗手出来以后，义正严辞地说。

Danny只是看看表：“我知道发情期的Omega有多么敏感，Babe。我现在要去接Grace了，有事情的话打个电话。”

终于，在第四天中午，Steve发现自己屁股里不断流水的感觉慢慢在减弱，到日落前后几乎完全消失了。Steve怀着感激上苍的心情把葡萄糖塞进药柜里，给自己热了一包即食炖牛肉，就着一瓶啤酒愉快地安抚了自己空了将近一百小时的胃袋。但是一个小时后他就又饿了。他不得不抓起电话拨出了Kamekona送餐热线，要了一份什锦虾仁炒饭和一罐椰子水。

当十五分钟后门铃准时响起的时候，他没想到会见到左手拿着几只气球，右手拎着外卖盒的Danny。

“你找了份新兼职？”Steve靠在门框上，脸上挂着明亮的笑容看着Danny。

“气球是附赠的，”Danny把拴着气球的丝带塞进Steve手里，“Kamekona给我打电话说你点了他的外卖，所以我猜想你的情况应该结束了，就决定过来看看。”

Steve侧身让Danny进屋：“Grace和Charlie呢？”

“Charlie被Rachel接走了，他这个月和妈妈在一起。Grace的学校组织去野营了。”

“你竟然没跟着去，我很惊讶。”Steve看上去很开心，语调里甚至有一点跳跃的意思，他四周环顾了一下，把气球绑在了楼梯把手上。

“别跟我提这个，我很不安。Grace说如果我跟去的话会给她丢脸，你明白吗，她已经开始嫌弃我了！”Danny帮Steve把外卖盒打开，颜色漂亮的炒饭喷发出扑鼻的香气。

“她已经是个大姑娘了，Danny，你要学会习惯，你在她生活中占的比重会越来越小，”Steve走到餐桌前，看着超乎寻常的超大号外卖盒里塞得满满的炒饭，有点疑惑，“是我眼花了，还是Kamekona在搞促销？我很确定平时一份炒饭只有这个一半多。”

“他说你刚从医院出来，需要多吃点补补。”Danny在旁边的座位里坐下，把塑料勺递给Steve。

Steve抓着勺子坐下来，往自己嘴里猛塞了两口炒饭后，发觉Danny正盯着自己。“你没吃饭吗？”Steve问，他猜想Danny可能是也想来一点食物。

“额，什么，”Danny像是神游了一样两眼茫然地看向Steve，“哦，我吃过了，我是说我在回家路上买了个热狗，也算是吃过了。”

Steve站起身，去柜子里拿了一把金属勺子给Danny，然后把炒饭推到了两个人中间：“一起吃呗，反正这么多我也吃不完。”Danny接过了勺子，两个人就面对面一起消灭着Kamekona的虾仁炒饭，但是Steve发现Danny还是时不时抬头盯着自己看。Steve想想了一下，觉得自己满嘴油光锃亮狼吞虎咽的吃相肯定算不上有吸引力，所以他不明白为什么Danny要执着地把目光定格在他身上。

“我脸上有什么吗，我是说，你盯着我看好久了。”Steve把嘴里的东西咽了下去，倾身向前，趴在桌面上问。

“不，不是。我只是，”Danny的眼神东躲西藏了几下，“我小时候家旁边有家小餐馆，好像是个瑞典人还是挪威人开的，他们那儿有一种果汁，特别好喝，我每次去都点它，喜欢得不得了。但是后来那家的老板搬去别的城市，餐馆也就没有了，我因为喝不到那种果汁而难过了很久，然后我大概怀念了那个味道像是有三十年了。”

Steve莫名其妙地被糊了一脸Danny的童年回忆。他皱着眉头摊开手掌：“然后呢？我是说，这和你盯着我看有什么关系？”

“那个果汁就像是你信息素的味道。”Danny坦白地说，说完马上埋头用十分认真的神情吃饭，不去看Steve。

Steve维持着耸肩撅嘴的动作愣在那里，用了好一会儿来消化这句话，他觉得Danny似乎话里有话，又觉得自己的脑子有一点过载。他想了那么半分钟，然后得出了一个他自己都完全不相信的结论：“你是在和我调情吗，Danno？”

“什么，”Danny立刻从炒饭里抬起头，疯狂而心虚地摇着他的金色脑袋，“不不不，我只是在和你分享我的童年经历，陈述事实。”

Steve狐疑盯着Danny，手上半心半意地继续着用勺子把饭舀进嘴里的动作，结果把自己弄得满脸的炒饭味。两个人相对无言地把炒饭吃了个精光以后，Steve打了个响亮的饱嗝，然后用笃定的语气宣布道：“你刚刚就是在和我调情。”

Danny的表情像是在黑夜里突然被灯光照到的小野兽，一脸僵硬地假装自己是一尊雕塑。“Steve，你要不要擦擦嘴。”雕塑说着，伸手把水池边上的抹布扯下来递给Steve。

沉默，抿紧嘴挑高眉毛沉默。Steve不知道自己面对一块伸到自己鼻子底下的抹布还能干什么。

气氛凝固了那么一会儿，Danny终于在自己的胳膊举酸之前反应了过来，他像被烫着了一样猛地缩回手，那块可怜的抹布被直接甩进了水池里。“我不是，Steve你不要多想，”Danny双手在空中东一榔头西一棒地比划着，说真的，他只是情不自禁地分享了自己的故事，这一切到底是不是跟Steve所谓调情，或者说他对Steve是不是有着超越搭档关系的情感，他自己都不知道，“我不是那个意思，Stev——”

“嘿，Danno，嘿，听我说，这没有什么关系好吗。”Steve一把抓住Danny的双手，放在自己的手心里握着，暖洋洋的温度伴随着Danny喜欢的那股味道，直往他的皮肤底下钻去，顺着血管向他砰砰鼓动的心脏流淌。Danny皱皱鼻子，细细思索Steve这句话的意思。

Steve不介意自己和他调情。Danny检查了好几遍其中的逻辑，然后发现这是个正确的结论。所以这就是个表白什么的吗？像是自己先说了点什么，Steve又说了点什么？那么别人问起来的话，到底算谁先和谁表白的呢？以及更重要的——自己到底是不是喜欢Steve，那种Alpha对Omega颇为私密性的喜欢？那种情侣间的喜欢？那种包含了标记的喜欢？那种许诺终生的喜欢？Danny觉得脑子四处混乱，鼓着腮帮子一脸凝重思忖的样子。

“我是说，这没关系的，”Steve张开五指在Danny眼前晃悠了两下，“你只是帮我度过了发情期，当了个乐于助人的好伙计而已，你不要为此给自己太大的思想负担好吗？我们没有卷入任何的浪漫关系，甚至连炮友也不算是。我不是说你不好，Danny，你的味道超级棒而且我喜欢你给我撸管，但就只是，你完全可以轻轻松松看待这件事，没必要为了照顾我的情感来和我调情。”

Danny觉得突然间好多好多单词涌入自己的耳朵里，他甚至有点难以理解。但似乎是自己自作多情了，他尴尬地回过神，冲Steve笑笑：“那就好。”Danny听见自己这么说，的确，那很好，不用去思考是不是喜欢自己的搭档，这让他感觉轻松很多。但是他总觉得哪里酸不溜叽的，像是柠檬树在心尖上结出果实了一样。Danny想来想去都不知道这股酸劲是从哪里来的，他纠结了一阵，浑浑噩噩地把手从Steve的围拢的手掌里抽出来，像个机器人一样去把自己吃饭的勺子给洗了，然后有了个答案——一定是因为Grace已经到了开始嫌弃他的年纪，他才会感到难过。

日子不咸不淡地推进了半个月，这期间Steve在一次Lou搞的家庭烧烤聚餐上，趁Danny自告奋勇去做烩饭的时候，找Grace谈了一次心。他本来是想告诉那个青春期的小姑娘，Danny是永远无条件对她好的那个人，老生常谈地说一说父女间应该相亲相爱。但是到最后他却忍不住像是停不下的机关枪，滔滔不绝地描述Danny的各种优点。

“我知道Danny是个好人，Uncle Steve，”终于Grace把握住了他花式夸赞中的一个小间隙，打断了他，“我爱他，很爱很爱他。我对Danno而言有多重要我很清楚，因为Danno对我也是同样重要。只是，怎么说呢，我的意思是我已经这么大了，你想想看，你像我这么大的时候在干什么？如果爸爸没有骗我，你应该快要成为一个勇敢的士兵了对不对？”

Steve想了想自己的14岁，再过一年他就被送到了Academy，在各种各样的训练中受伤以及成长。他对Grace点了点头。

“可是到现在Danno都不放心我独自做任何事情，我知道他怕我伤到自己，但是我总得慢慢长大的吧。我没有想伤Danno的心，但是他总是有点，保护欲过度。”Grace垂着眼睛说完，然后就安安静静坐在那里不说话了。

关于Danny的保护欲，Steve完全明白，他在平时生活中对Grace的态度夸张得几乎让所有人抓狂。Steve看着Grace低着头的侧影，发现这个小姑娘也处在极度的纠结之中——她一边想照顾Danny的感情，另一边又想努力在长大成人的路上获得点肯定。

“到这儿来，Gracie，”Steve张开双臂，把青春期带着淡淡忧伤的小女孩纳入怀中，在她夹着漂亮发卡的脑袋上吻了一下，“这就像是一棵小草，好吗，Grace。你爸爸像是泥土，保护你这颗种子，你觉得Danny的保护欲把你围得密不透风，阻挡了你发芽的空间，是事实上如果没有泥土，种子根本没办法发芽，对不对？”

Grace在Steve的怀里沉默了几秒，然后咯咯笑出声：“Uncle Steve，你确实知道我已经14岁了吧，我不再需要用童话故事来交流了。”

“是呀，你是个大孩子了，”Steve也开心地笑起来，再紧紧抱了Grace一下，然后把她从自己紧紧的怀抱里解放出来，抓着她的肩膀，望进她的大眼睛里，“我们的大姑娘会找个时间和他的爸爸好好谈一谈的对吗？或许现在得轮到你来安慰Danno了。”

Grace翘着嘴角伸出一个拳头，Steve会意地用自己的拳头和她轻轻碰了一下。“我当然会去安慰Danno的，谁让我已经长大了呢。”Grace笑吟吟地总结道。

根据Danny之后几天的表现来看，Steve和Grace的这次谈话应该算是取得了不错的效果。Danny看上去仍旧有点失落，却没有那种怅然若失的样子了。但是奇怪的是，Danny感觉更加疑惑了——明明已经对Grace渐渐有了私密的生活释怀了，为什么心里那种酸味还是若隐若现地飘着？就像看到个漂亮橙子，剥开咬了一口才发现没熟，又酸又涩。

Steve成为了Omega这件事似乎并没有对平时的任务产生任何影响。毕竟如果没有发情，正常浓度的信息素不过就是像喷了点香水，让人觉得愉快而不会产生负面的影响。唯一发生变化的，就是Steve发现当他们聚在一起的时候，Chin和Danny都会不自觉地朝他身边靠，有时候甚至让Steve感觉到有点窘迫。他上网查了点信息，然后在去医院复诊的时候咨询了医生，发现这并不难解释，比如你身边有一个香水味道很好闻的人，你也会本能地靠近一点。医生给Steve做了些检查（检查过程仍旧让Steve害羞地不像话），告诉他一切都很正常，但是出于健康考虑，希望他能够自然度过前三个发情期。

“你是说接下来的两次，你都不会给我开点抑制剂？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，觉得世界有点崩塌。他还指望全效抑制剂能够让他即使在发情期也正常地执行任务呢。

医生摇摇头：“我只是建议，不是强制性的。发情周期在三个月左右，每三个月请三天假并不是什么很糟糕的事情。我觉得你应该至少在接下来的半年中，自然度过发情期。”

“我觉得这个建议还是先保留好了。”Steve没法想象自己在床上扭动着，下体湿漉漉亮晶晶一片，满脑子浆糊只想找人做爱，用各种奇奇怪怪的工具猛插自己的屁股，更没法想象这样度过三天。

“反正离你下一个发情期还得要有将近三个月，你可以再好好考虑一下，少校。”医生在病历上记了点什么，然后把Steve打发走了。

在距离Steve初情期过去一个月的一次任务里，一个不要命的Alpha小痞子大剌剌地调戏了Steve一句。“你闻上去甜得很啊，我猜你发情的时候也会叫得很动听是不是？”虽然下一秒他就因为手伸向了腰间的枪而被Danny一发打爆了脑袋。

这句调戏让Steve耿耿于怀，他还是没法接受被用“甜”这样的字眼形容。他去找了医生，医生给他开了点淡绿色的小药片。那是能够掩盖Omega气味的药片，从事高危职业的Omega可以在得到上级批准的情况下使用。鉴于Steve在Five-0任职而Five-0的领导就是他自己，所以他爽快的在《Omega专用药物申请表》上面的“上级意见”那一栏里填了个同意，龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的大名。


	5. Chapter 5

自从Steve家里那次鲜虾炒饭之后，Danny总是在见到Steve的时候有点小别扭，虽然明面上他还是像原来那样出任务、掩护Steve只身犯险、在车上不顾形象地破口大骂，但多少他的心理有了变化。

最主要是在于Steve性别上的转变。Danny从没有和Omega搭档过，他不知道这会对他已经习惯了的行动模式有哪些影响，比如万一Steve又一次在任务中发情怎么办？又或者嫌犯是个很强硬的Alpha，而偏偏一个人逞英雄的Steve不小心落入陷阱，万一在增援到来前，嫌犯强迫了Steve标记了他那又怎么办？一个Omega一旦被标记，那就会是一个不可逆的事实了，而且只要那个Alpha能够良好地控制住自己的信息素，被标记了的Omega几乎没办法反抗他的Alpha，只能屈从。更让Danny心烦的是，他为了Steve的转变而做了一系列的计划和应急方案，但偏偏那个惹人担忧的Omega一点自觉都没有，仍旧延续着原来粗鲁的行为模式。这很好理解——Steve其实根本还没认真思考过，甚至还没有从心底里接受自己变成了Omega这件事。Danny甚至怀疑Steve对标记一无所知，在他一根筋的脑袋里，作为一个Omega最糟糕的情况就止于发情期了。

Danny觉得自己作为一个Alpha，有必要和还把自己当作个Beta过活的搭档好好聊一聊，给他补补课。在Danny把这个想法付诸实践之前，就已经有情况发生了——那个不要脸的小痞子当着大家的面调戏了Steve。Danny被自己内心霎时间窜起的怒火给烧着了，他想都没想，一个Alpha对Omega的保护欲让他在自己的理智阻拦前扣动扳机崩了那个辱骂Steve的混混。幸好那个混蛋几乎在同时也做出了拔枪的动作，不然Danny就不知道该如何解释自己的这一枪了。

这时候Danny明白了自己如此烦躁的另一个原因——他被Steve的味道困住了。这是Alpha和Omega之间的一个说法，就像是Beta们说的“喜欢”那样。Omega的信息素会对Alpha有本能的诱惑力，有时候这种勾引是绕过理性思考的，吸引Alpha们产生性欲。所以在双方确认感情是出自真心的，不是因为信息素带去的反应之前，Alpha和Omega趋向于使用“被对方的味道困住了”来形容彼此间的感情。Danny不再是可以逃避的年纪了，也不像Steve那样对感情异常迟钝，他在湿漉漉的春梦后，觉得自己不能再假装自己只是关爱搭档了。看在上帝的份上，他因为梦里的Steve而成结了！Danny把射满浓厚的Alpha精液的被单团成一团丢在一边，没有去清理乱糟糟的下体，躺在床上疲累而冷静地思索着自从Steve在任务中发情之后，他对Steve所有的冲动，等待结慢慢消退。自己的目光不自觉地追随Steve；突然喜欢和Steve说一些自己的事情；因为Steve的反应而紧张，这些都是不能再明显的线索。他白天一枪把嫌烦爆头了，这也绝不仅仅是Alpha在保护Omega，这更像是Alpha在保护“自己的”Omega。

更糟糕的是，当他花了凌晨三点半到四点半的这整整一个钟头，在一片黑暗中闻着自己的信息素和精液味道想了很多之后，他发觉很有可能这不仅仅是困住自己的好闻味道，而是真心实意的爱情，并且这早在很久很久之前就发生了，和Steve的性成熟以及香喷喷的信息素根本没有任何关系。Danny Williams，你完蛋了，他绝望地想，你暗恋上你的搭档了。

但是再明显不过的，Steve对Danny似乎并没有其他的感情。Danny回忆着鲜虾炒饭的那个晚上，Steve义正严辞地告诉他，他不需要为了搭档之间纯洁的性帮助而感到负担。这里面的潜台词很清楚，Steve不觉得那两次手活有什么除了友爱之外的别的成分。Danny觉自己很愚蠢，毕竟一开始提出来这仅仅是出于单纯善意的那个人是自己。他想起在医院病床上还会因为害羞而脸红的Steve，发现现在为了这件事辗转反侧的反而变成了自己。如果Steve对自己并没有兴趣，Danny觉得自己最好不要贸然说些太超过的话。诚实固然是搭档间最需要的品质，但Danny担心在这件事情上的诚实会毁掉现在处于平衡状态的搭档以及朋友关系。

在Danny被自己“到底要不要去找Steve聊聊以及坦白”的纠结杀死之前，Charlie回到了夏威夷，这让他得救了，至少在短期内他能够有点什么事情去做，好暂时不被那个魂牵梦绕的接骨木花味道搞得心力交瘁。

Danny请了三天假来陪Charlie，很愉快的三天，他还喊上了那几个赏金猎人一起去了游乐场，Charlie简直玩起来简直像个小疯子。

但是在他回到Five-0总部的时候，他意识到有什么不一样了。那股在过去的一个月不肯放过他的苹果与接骨木花的香气消失了。Danny憋着一肚子的疑问直到中午，大家聚在显示屏前听Kono汇报着什么的时候，他忍不住大声问道：“你用了抑制剂？”

“什么？”Chin以为Danny在问自己，毕竟执法部门的Alpha服用抑制剂是硬性规定。但他一抬头就发现Danny在盯着Steve看。“Danny，这很不礼貌。”Chin带着点诘责的语气警告，虽然从前天发现Steve身上味道消失开始，他也有着同样的疑惑，但一个没被标记过的Omega是否服用抑制剂是一件非常私人的事情，这样当众询问是很忌讳的，更何况Danny还是个Alpha。

Steve看上去并没有什么异样，他耸耸肩，笑着从口袋里掏出了一个透明的小药瓶，里面是淡绿色的药片。

“你去找医生开了变色龙？”Danny有点惊讶，他知道那是什么，管制类药物，高危职业Omega可以在授权下使用，像是卧底的警察。药物本身并不会对身体产生伤害，但是如果长期服用，在停用后的一到两个周期里容易导致信息素浓度的紊乱，不管是否发情，信息素都会给出处于发情状态的错误暗示。Danny知道这个，因为他在新泽西的时候，警局里的一个卧底警员曾经使用过。而且这不是什么好的回忆——那个任务拖得太久，虽然最后还是顺利结案了，但那个警员在任务完成后停用了药物，爆发的信息素让她在非发情期里困在后街小巷中被一群刚刚性成熟的Alpha强奸了。这个回忆使Danny紧张起来，他盯紧Steve手里的药瓶：“你不该吃这个，你为什么要掩盖你的气味？”

Steve翻了个白眼，没有理他：“Kono，你继续说。”

Kono看着似乎就要发火的Danny，愣在那里不知道该不该说下去。

“我们先休息十分钟怎么样，”Lou试图打破紧张的气氛，他举起双手，“我肚子有点饿了，想先回办公室里吃点零食。”

“附议。”Chin大声赞同，拉起Kono直接离开了。Lou见状也迅速闪进自己的隔间里把百叶窗放了下来。

现在只剩下Danny和Steve面对面了。金发警探仍旧没有说话，他一脸怒气地盯着自己的搭档。没过多久，Steve就深吸一口气妥协了：“上次，被你打死的那个嫌疑犯你还记得吗？我不喜欢他说的话，我不喜欢他说我闻起来很甜。”

“那只是一个小混混穷途末路时候说的话，你为什么要在意？”

“因为他说的是真的。”Steve咬紧两排牙齿，从绷紧的双唇间吐出这句话。他也能闻到自己甜唧唧的信息素，他喜欢这个味道，但他不喜欢这个味道从自己身上散发出去。

他讨厌自己闻起来是这样不堪一击。

Danny观察着Steve的表情，那种自我厌恶的情绪在眉眼间露出一点端倪，这让Danny几乎立刻就产生了想要安慰对方的本能：“他说的是实话，你闻起来是甜的。那很棒，Steve，你的味道非常棒，你不需要掩饰什么。”

Steve盯着Danny的眼睛好一会儿，像是在寻找措辞反驳他。但是最后他只是垮下肩膀，垂下眼睛，语气变得低沉而柔软，像是那次监视，他告诉Danny关于自己和吉他的故事的时候。“我曾经想过自己有可能是个发育有些晚的Alpha，毕竟当时在SEAL，身边的同伴几乎都是Alpha，像我这样的Beta是少数，”他突然停下来，纠正自己道，“我以为自己是个Beta。我有过那么不太切实际的幻想，想过自己如果是个Alpha，会有什么样味道的信息素。我当时认定自己闻起来会是金属和火药的味道，那听上去很性感是不是？”

Danny点头：“而且很像你。”

Steve看上去有点低落：“但是到后来，我明白自己对于性成熟而言已经太老了，我接受了自己是个Beta的事实。突然间，Boom，原来我是个Omega，而且身上的味道像是个扭扭捏捏的小姑娘那样软弱。我从没想过会成为个Omega，我甚至对Omega究竟是怎么回事毫无概念。”

“这正是我需要和你聊的，Steve，我需要和你谈谈关于Omega的事情，”Danny做了两次深呼吸，“今天晚上有空吗？”

Steve不想和别人谈论关于Omega的任何事情，那会让他感到被嘲笑，但是他明白Danny是不会伤害他的，更何况现在矮个子男人脸上的表情那么真诚，带着急迫和请求的意味。

看到Steve小幅度点头，Danny继续说：“那你来我家吧，Charlie也会在。他说他想吃披萨，所以我晚上会做披萨，没有菠萝的。我们下班以后去看护中心接Charlie，然后一起到我家，我做饭的时候你可以陪我儿子玩玩，吃过饭以后Charlie有想看的动画片，那个时候我们可以开一瓶啤酒，聊聊。”

Steve在脑海里想象了一下那个场景，那就像一个温馨的三口之家会做的那样，他想象中的画面带着暖黄色的光芒，让他觉得安全。“没问题，”他说，“但是我开车。”

“哪次不是你开车？”Danny反问道。他说完就情不自禁地倾身上前，踮起脚，很自然地想要去吻Steve。但他在两个人的嘴唇离得太近之前反应了过来，意识到自己的行为看起来太荒谬了。于是他顺势倾斜了自己的重心，把这个未遂的吻变成了一个很大的拥抱。

下班前他们出了个小任务，轻松得把犯人拿下，除了Danny的膝盖隔着裤子在粗糙的地面上蹭破了皮。这其实完全是可以避免的。Steve本来胸有成竹，但是Danny莫名其妙跑过来搅合了一通。“我只是想保护你，你没看到那个混蛋枪口指着你吗？”Danny在医护人员处理他膝盖的时候对Steve吼道。

“我以为我们早都习惯了被枪口指着，”Steve毫不示弱地吼了回去，“而且我不需要保护，我可以保护自己，也完全可以保护别人！”

Danny没有回话，仍旧气呼呼的。不过Steve说得对，他才是有能力保护大家的那个。Danny想了想，理性一点来说，自己刚刚的举动的确太傻。

Steve看上去冷静了下来：“需要我叫外卖吗，或者我们换个时间？”医生用纱布把Danny的膝盖裹好，然后放下他卷高的裤腿，Steve立刻向Danny伸出一只手。

“我坚持自己做披萨，”Danny朝医生道谢，然后握住Steve的手借力帮助自己站起来，“再说Charlie喜欢吃我做的。我只是蹭破了膝盖，不会影响做饭。”

Steve翻了个白眼，想扶着Danny走，但是对方示意不需要帮助，所以他只好放慢速度，和Danny并排走向科迈罗。“谢谢，Danno，真心的。谢谢你试着保护我，”Steve发动了车子，“需要去趟超市给Charlie买点果汁什么的吗？”

他在关心Charlie。这个想法让Danny很开心。“家里还有，我们也差不多要赶去接Charlie了。”

之后他们在路上沉默了好一会儿，等到了看护中心，Danny下车之前，Steve拉住了他。他从驾驶座旁边的置物槽里拿出了一小瓶男士香水，在两个人身上洒了一通。

“你在我的车上藏了香水？你知道这很奇怪吗，不是说你滥用我的车，毕竟你一直在这么做。但是说真的，你，香水？”Danny觉得自己像是发现了新大陆。

Steve扯出一个带着邪恶气质的坏笑：“感谢我吧，不然你就要带着一身泥土和硝烟的味道去接Charlie了。”

“谢谢。但是你还是该解释一下，你为什么会有这个，香水？”Danny扁着嘴问。

“上次在路边停车的时候，搞促销的塞进来的，我就顺手丢在你车里了，”Steve笑得没心没肺，举着那个试用装的瓶子，“我也没用过呢，不过闻上去还不错？像橘子的味道。”

Danny不悦地皱了皱眉，大多数香水的前调都是柑橘味道的，这个味道和他的信息素混在一起有些奇怪，而Steve因为变色龙的原因，身上只有香水的味道。幸好前调也就维持着个几分钟罢了，很快萦绕周身的味道就转变成了淡淡的洋甘菊香气。他决定不去追究香水的问题了，打开车门，和Steve一起把Charlie从看护中心接出来。毕竟他不想浪费时间，他还要回家去搞定一张能喂饱Steve的披萨呢。


	6. Chapter 6

Danny忙活了一通，把披萨从烤箱里拿出来，放到布置妥当的餐桌上，然后走出厨房去喊Charlie和Steve吃饭。

他被眼前的景象震惊到了，他原以为Steve不是个会和小孩子玩得开心的人，可是他面前这个笑得简直像和Charlie一样大的人改变了他的想法。Steve盘腿坐在地毯上，腰背靠着沙发，Charlie甚至骑在他的肩膀上。

“王子Charlie，”Danny好笑地解下自己的围裙，抱臂站在那里，“国王Danny邀请你和你的骏马一起去吃晚饭。”

“嘿，我不是一匹马！”Steve大叫，同时小心翼翼地把Charlie从自己的肩膀上抱回地面。

Charlie也用奶声奶气的语调附和道：“Uncle Steve是我的龙。”

Danny觉得自己心里从来没有这么温暖过，他走近一点，想去牵Charlie的手去餐厅，但却发现茶几和沙发之间像是刚被空袭过的战场，玩具散落一地。“Charlie，你得把这些收拾好以后才能去吃饭。我和你说过的，玩过的玩具要放回盒子里，不能扔得到处是。”

然后他收获了两双狗狗眼。Charlie并排站在Steve旁边，背靠沙发，Steve仍旧坐着。两个人都睁大了眼睛用可怜兮兮的目光由下而上地盯着他。“Papa…”Charlie说。

“Danno，”Steve用很不符合他的年龄和外貌的语气说，“我们应该先去吃饭，不然披萨就要凉了。”

犯规，这是赤裸裸的犯规。Danny皱眉，努力说服自己在这样撒娇的攻势下坚守底线：“但这是规则，先把东西收拾好。还有，你们俩，对，停止这样子看我！”

“规则应该灵活点。我们先去吃饭，吃完饭以后保证回来收拾干净，不然就不看动画片。”Steve撅着嘴巴说。

Charlie撅着嘴巴一个劲地点头。

Danny听到自己的底线发出喀拉的碎裂声。“可是…”他试着找回自己的坚守。

“I love you，Danno。”Charlie放了大招。

“I love you，Danno。”Steve照葫芦画葫芦。

Danny再看了一眼那两双装满渴望和期待的大眼睛，败下阵来。“好吧，但是等会儿你要和你的恶龙Steve一起收拾干净，好吗，Charlie？”去他的底线，Danny想。他走过去牵起Charlie的手，另一只手伸给Steve，而盘腿坐着的Omega思考了一下，接受了他的善意，抓着他的手从地上站了起来。

“Uncle Steve不是恶龙，他是一只又勇敢又善良的龙。”Charlie颠吧颠吧地挣脱了Danny的手，左摇右晃地跑进了厨房。

Danny对着Steve翻了个白眼，然后提高音量对Charlie喊道：“那只是他骗你的表象。他很快就会变成邪恶的食人魔。”

“食人魔？”Steve在哈哈大笑前小声抱怨。

Danny冲他摆了个鬼脸。

在三个人把肚子都填饱以后，Steve和Charlie按约定去收拾客厅，而Danny则是和Grace打了一通电话。Grace作为拉拉队员跟着学校的橄榄球队去D.C.参加比赛了，他们约定好每天打一个电话互报平安。

“好了，现在你要乖乖地坐在这里看动画片，”Danny把Charlie塞进沙发里，打开电视，确保音量不会太吵也不会太轻，在Charlie怀里塞了一包玉米片，“爸爸和善良的龙Uncle Steve要去谈一谈，你一个人乖乖的好吗？”

Charlie笑嘻嘻地点头：“我不会把玉米片吃得到处都是的。”

“真是好孩子。”Danny低头在Charlie额头上亲了一下，然后示意Steve到厨房去说话。

但是他们还没走出去两步，就被Charlie喊住了：“Uncle Steve也要亲亲！”Danny因为这句话用眼神狠狠剜了Steve一记，而Steve笑得像个傻子，愉快地去给了Charlie的脸蛋一个超级响的亲亲。

“我要告你拐跑了我的儿子。”Danny一走进厨房就控诉道。而Steve还是一脸得意的笑容，转身把厨房门掩上，留了一条缝好让他们仍旧能看到Charlie。冰箱门开启又关上，Danny拿出两瓶冰啤酒，递给Steve一瓶，后者已经歪歪斜斜地靠在了料理台上。Danny摸了摸水槽旁边一小块空着的台面，满意地发现那是干的，于是他双手撑住边缘，使劲跳了一下，让自己稳稳当当地坐在那里，两条腿垂下来，悬在半空中晃荡。

“说吧，你要聊什么。”Steve打开啤酒，往嘴巴里猛灌了一大口。

Danny也喝了一口，他需要组织一下语言。“关于Omega还有和Alpha的关系，其实你什么都不知道对吧？”

“你要来给我补生理卫生课？”Steve挑高了眉毛。

Danny再重新开口之前，盯着Steve看了好一阵。他这么随意靠在料理台上样子好看极了，匀称修长的身材完美地凸显出来，拿着啤酒睁圆了大眼睛，因为头顶射灯的缘故，长长的睫毛在颧骨上投下两排阴影。那股洋甘菊的香水味飘进Danny的鼻子里，没有Steve信息素的味道好闻，但在这样的环境里令人安心。“我只是想和你说说，我的一些经历。”Danny把啤酒瓶伸过去，Steve会意地用自己手上的瓶子碰了碰，发出清脆的撞击声。

Danny清了清嗓子，把自己在新泽西的那位同事因为长期服用变色龙，猛然停用后被性侵的故事一口气说完了。Steve的眼神变得越来越不耐烦，但他还是听完了Danny的讲述。“你觉得我会被人强奸？”他等Danny停下来以后，用不可置信的语气问道。

“我知道你是超级海豹，也知道你以为自己能照顾好自己，”Danny举起双手，“但你对Alpha的控制力一无所知。一个Alpha甚至可以用信息素威胁Omega，虽然这听上去很荒谬，但的确是这么回事。”

Steve嗤笑了一声：“就像心灵控制？他释放出不许我乱动的气息我就会乖乖待在那儿？你在说童话故事吗？”

“没有那么严重，但也不可小视。如果Alpha被激怒，释放出有侵略意味的气息，Omega会本能地感到恐惧与臣服。虽然这不能完全蒙蔽理智，也根本不可能阻碍行动能力，但是有些Omega会被吓得忘记反抗，我在新泽西的时候办过这样的案子。”

“你都说了，不会阻碍行动能力。我相信我的意志足够坚强。”Steve抬起下巴，冲着Danny。

Danny看着对方毫不在意的样子，又着急又挫败：“那只是在没有被标记的前提下。你知道标记是什么吗，Steve？”

“Alpha和Omega的婚姻？”Steve随口答道，他知道的也真得只有这么多了。

“不是，”Danny摇头，“标记是不可逆的，是那种一辈子被捆在一起的许诺。我和Rachel结过婚，但我没有标记她。”

Steve看上去有一点疑惑了：“为什么不？你们甚至都有孩子了。”

“哈，为什么不，”Danny笑起来，“因为我不确定自己能不能承诺她一个永远，事实也证明我是正确的。而且Rachel也不想要标记，很多Omega都不想要标记。不管你有多么强壮、意志多么坚挺，一旦你被标记，那么标记你的Alpha几乎是能够字面意义上地控制你，你没有任何挣扎的余地，懂吗？”

Steve看上去有点被吓到了，他将信将疑地盯着Danny的眼睛，试图在里面找出玩笑的意思，但他失败了。

“这也就是为什么很少有Alpha和Omega标记，即使他们已经结婚了。”Danny总结道。

Steve皱着眉头，牙齿在啤酒瓶口轻轻叩击着：“那很不公平。Omega岂不是很危险？”

“那只是糟糕的情况，像是很坏的Alpha蓄意糟践Omega。其实标记本身也会让Alpha们产生很强烈的渴望，保护被他标记的Omega。”

“那还是很危险，”Steve的嘴唇和舌头无意识的在瓶口摩擦，“想想一个Omega走在大街上，如果有你说的那种很坏的Alpha冲出来怎么办？”

Danny翻了个白眼：“标记只能在Omega发情期内完成。大多数Omega都会选择在家里和自己的伴侣或者性玩具一起度过发情期。”

Steve没接话了，他默默喝着快被自己捂热的啤酒，直到快见底的时候才说：“那我一辈子都吃变色龙不就没事了？”

“你想想你的职业？你能保证自己绝对不会断药吗！”Danny几乎是吼叫出来，Steve赶紧伸出一只手平放在胯部示意Danny轻一点，毕竟Charlie和他们只隔了一道没关紧的门。Danny深呼吸了好几次，就在他准备重新开口的时候，他意识到自己一直都抓错重点了，Steve使用变色龙不是事情的关键，他为什么会想要掩盖自己的气味才是真正该关注的。他想起白天Steve的话，他在说到自己身上的味道的时候，一脸的失望。Danny突然间明白了，Steve不喜欢他Omega的身份，或许他还没好好思考过，甚至表现得十分正常，但是很明显，他的潜意识里在抗拒这个新的性别。

Danny从台面上跳下来，向前走了一步，这让他和Steve保持着很近的距离，踩在私人空间的警戒线上。他放软了语气，抓着Steve的肩膀：“听着，做一个Omega不代表你就比别人软弱了，好吗？你仍旧是那个你，你还可以做你想做的那些事，只不过你可能得在每三个月里多休几天假，其他没有任何不同。”

“…他说我闻上去很甜，”Steve很小声地说，“还说我发情期会很放浪。”

Danny没想到那个被他一枪击毙的小痞子的调戏会给Steve造成这么大的影响。“你是认真的吗，Steve？因为一个犯人的一句话？那如果哪个不要命的跳出来说你长得好看，你以后都会带着面具？”

Steve花了点时间消化Danny的类比，他把啤酒瓶扔到垃圾桶里，然后吸了吸鼻子，开口说：“我不想别人一闻到我，第一印象就是Omega，觉得我会是个需要被保护的人。”

“Beta闻不出来，而且他们占了人群中的大多数，这是A，”Danny一口解决了自己瓶子里剩下的啤酒，也把瓶子丢进了垃圾桶，“B，如果你想让别人觉得你足够坚强，那靠掩盖自己的气味就能做到吗？难道你每天吞一粒绿色小药片不是一种认输吗？你该做的很简单，那就是继续做你自己，勇敢无畏这些都和你是不是Omega没有关系。是，我承认，Alpha的本能会驱使我们对Omega产生保护的冲动，但那不代表我们认为你需要被保护，那只是表达尊重和在乎的方式。”

Steve沉默了好一会儿，像是犯了错误低头检讨的小学生。等到他重新抬起头准备说点什么的时候，一道稚嫩的童音响了起来：“动画片放完了，Danno。我可以再和Uncle Steve玩一会儿吗？”

Danny和Steve赶紧围到Charlie身边。Danny看了一眼手表，已经快九点了。“太晚了，你得睡觉了。我们可以下次再和Uncle Steve玩，好吗？”

Charlie略微有点失落地看向Steve。

“Danno说得对，现在该睡觉了，”Steve摸摸Charlie金灿灿的小脑袋，“下一次Uncle Steve带你去野营好不好？”

五岁大的小男孩歪着头思考了一下：“那可不可以也带上Danno和姐姐？”

“当然会带上他们。”Steve回答。

“好吧，”Charlie笑着妥协，“那现在去睡觉吧。”

Steve转头向Danny布置道：“你带他去洗澡睡觉，我把你这里的厨房收拾干净再回家。”

Danny点点头，小声说了句“谢谢”，抱起Charlie上楼了。Steve转身在厨房里忙活起来，把晚饭时候的盘子和杯子丢进水槽清洗，擦干净桌子和操作台面，整理了碗橱和刀架。等到一切都差不多忙完的时候，一股熟悉的味道击中了他的嗅觉。他一开始以为是变色龙开始失效了，但他很快就发现自己身上飘出的不是信息素的味道——但是像极了，苹果和接骨木花的清香渐渐散落在周围的空气里。那瓶试用装的香水，Steve明白过来，尾调淡雅的接骨木味道混合着果味渐渐显露出来，和之前洋甘菊的中调掺杂在一起，闻起来简直和自己的信息素八九不离十。就在Steve不知所措的时候，楼梯上传来了声响，没几秒钟，Danny就回到了厨房，他很显然也注意到了变化的香味。

“Charlie睡着了。”他宣布道，但是有点不自在地不停在两脚之间变换着重心。

Steve把手上的抹布挂到钩子上，潮湿的双手在自己的工装裤上随便地擦了几下：“厨房收拾好了，我…”

“你可以留下来。”Danny没头没脑地打断了Steve。他不知道自己为什么会突然这么说，但是逐渐有了反应的下体给了他一些提示。他喜欢Steve信息素的味道，尽管他知道自己现在闻到的并不是他真正为之倾倒的气味本身，但是香水营造出来假象足够逼真，加上自己暗恋的Omega正站在自家厨房里，在暖色的灯光下收拾干净了一切，此刻正用小动物般的眼神看向自己。该死的，这让Danny硬了。

Steve带着不确定的神情摇了摇头：“我留下来，干什么？外面没有在下雨，Danny。”

“我们刚刚没说完呢。”Danny不假思索地答道。他有些不安地变换着角度，极力隐藏自己胯下的鼓包，但最终还是被Steve看见了。

“哇哦。”Steve说。

“哇哦？哇哦是什么意思，”Danny摊手，但是他知道自己不该是感觉被冒犯的那个，毕竟他正对着自己的Omega搭档勃起，“我是说很不好意思，给你看到这个。但是你应该也闻到了，香水的味道，和你很像。”

“但那不是我的味道。你可以闻出来，这根本不是Omega的味道，只是香精混合在一起。”Steve皱眉。

“是，我闻得出来。但是这和你很像，而且你在我的厨房里，看上去帅气逼人，我没有冒犯的意思，但这的确让我感觉兴奋。是我的错，对不起。”Danny道歉，并且还在寻找掩体遮挡自己很不合时宜的勃起。

Steve在脑海里做了几个简单的推理，然后问道：“你很喜欢我的味道，还是说你喜欢…我？我知道这听上去很自恋，但是你刚刚的话让我有点浮想联翩。”

这回自己没得选择了，Danny悲伤地想，他得和Steve坦白了：“我其实自己也才明白过来不久，我的意思是，是的，我喜欢你。但是我得声明，这和你的信息素，你是Omega这些都没有关系，我似乎是，很久之前就爱上你了。”Danny说完，表现地像是等待宣判一样，无助地紧盯Steve。

“这像是个很真诚的表白。”Steve评价道。他被Danny的话给说懵了，他现在甚至可能比Danny还紧张。

Danny皱起眉头，很急迫地解释：“我没有骗你，我发誓。我仔细想过这些了，我是因为喜欢你才会喜欢你信息素的味道，而不是反过来那样。我甚至…前几天，我是说上个礼拜，我做了场春梦，我只是因为梦到你而成结了。”Danny顾不上尴尬，他想向Steve证明自己的感情不是本能带去的性冲动。

成结对Steve来说还有一点点陌生，他隐隐约约有模糊的概念，却没有直观的知识储备。但他能从Danny的话里听出来，成结是件分量很重的事情。“谢谢。”他不知道说什么好，最后他决定感谢Danny对自己的爱。

“我很抱歉，再一次，”Danny听上去诚惶诚恐，“你赶紧回去吧，要我送你吗？”

Steve又不自觉地瞟了一眼Danny的下体。他的想象里出现了裸体的Danny和裸体的自己，意料之外但又合情合理的，他觉得自己还蛮喜欢这个画面的。“我可以留下来吗？”他听见自己说。

Danny愣住了，他可能错过了好几次呼吸和好几拍心跳。“你，你说什么？”他的大脑像是在泥坑里飞转的车轮，纵使转得再快也无法前行。他想了那么一会儿，最终明白了过来：“你不需要回报我什么的，Steve，你初情期的时候我只是帮个忙，那会儿你的手受伤了。你不用为了那两次手活而觉得你欠我什么。”

“我不是这个意思，Danno，我想表达的是我可能，并不反感。事实上我之前没想过，从没有。和一个男人在一起或是成为了Omega这些，但是我觉得如果说是和你一起…天哪我该怎么表达，”Steve自暴自弃地在自己脑门上敲了几下，然后很快很快地说，“我可能还挺想和你做爱的。”他像是把肺里所有的氧气都用来说这句话了一样，脸涨红了站在一边，视线不安地在Danny胯下和自己脚尖之间来回徘徊。

Danny以为自己会为此疯狂，但事实上他还保有了绝大部分的理智：“我不是在说一次性爱，Steve，我说的爱是那种想建立关系的意思。”

“如果你的老二没像现在这样快把裤子顶破了，你会更有说服力，”Steve勾着嘴角，他想象了一下想今天晚上的生活一直重复下去的可能性，Danny、孩子还有赞爆了的披萨，他猜想自己喜欢这样，“我也没光说做爱，Danny，我想也许我们可以试试，在一起，恋爱什么的。”

气氛是个重要的因素。厨房里的橙色光线突然变得暧昧起来，加上沉默不言的两个人和空气里淡淡的香水味，一个吻很快就顺其自然地发生了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO肉，没Beta，锅都是我的。

在这个轻巧而缠绵的吻结束的时候，Steve感觉到自己的屁股里面有一点湿意，像是发情期又要来了一样。“为什么我湿了？难道是我的发情期出问题了吗？”他的嗓子眼里冒出嘶哑的迟疑。

“不，Babe，”Danny抓起Steve的手，“Omega在做爱的时候都会湿的，只是发情期比较泛滥而已。”他牵着Steve往楼上走，一路上磕磕碰碰，撕扯着彼此的衣服，又小心地控制着音量不去吵醒Charlie。Steve很显然也感染上了情欲，他在和Danny纠缠着走进房间的时候就已经赤裸着上身了。被Danny推倒在柔软大床上的一瞬间，他就急不可耐地解开自己的皮带扣，努力蹬掉自己腿上的裤子，发现自己不仅后面开始湿润，前面也硬了起来，撑起内裤的布料，有一小块濡湿的痕迹。

Steve脸颊上泛着微微潮红，这让Danny更硬了，他有些野蛮地扒掉身上所以的遮蔽，视线带上了微微色情的意味，打量同样也已经一丝不挂了的Steve：“宝贝你真漂亮…”Danny的声音像是从鼻子里喷出来的，低沉压抑，粘在一起。随即他发现Steve的表情停滞了小半秒，虽然是转瞬即逝的一下，还是被Danny捕捉到了。他意识到自己的话让Steve感觉到了不舒服：Steve不喜欢别人说他的味道甜，自然也不会喜欢别人夸他漂亮。他不喜欢自己被形容成所谓“Omega”的样子。他不喜欢自己是个Omega。

这不是个健康的心理状态，Danny想，Steve在自我厌弃，这一点都不好。他们之前正在讨论这个，直到Charlie打断了他们的谈话。

“你真该看看你自己，Babe，你太辣了。”Danny重新表达了一遍自己的爱慕，他觉得Steve应该去做些心理咨询来面对性别的转换。但是此时此刻，Danny不是个心理医生，而且他觉得他有更重要的事情要做，毕竟他的床上正躺着一个不着寸缕而且性感到不可思议的Omega。他爬上了床，被纱布包裹的膝盖有一点点疼，但早已被燃烧的欲望驱散得抛诸脑后了。

“你可以吗？你的膝盖…”Steve似乎比Danny更在意他无关紧要的伤口。

“永远不要在床上问一个Alpha这样的问题，我的小帅哥。”Danny扑在了Steve身上，开始舔咬他的脖颈。

自己的喉结被湿润灵活的舌头反复研磨，这让Steve微微震颤，声音也变得有些破碎：“小帅哥，哈？”鼻腔被Danny的信息素味道塞得满满当当的，Steve有些惊讶自己竟然感到一阵瘫软，就像潜意识在引导着他乖乖臣服在Danny身下一样。这个想法令他有一点恐慌，他试着握拳，紧绷自己的肌肉，发现其实力气并没有减弱，只是大脑在不断给出放松和听话的指令。他开始明白之前Danny说的，Alpha对Omega的控制是怎么回事了。

“你不专心，”Danny的舌头顺着锁骨下滑，落在了Steve的乳尖上，“怎么了？”

Steve因为胸前的酥麻感低吟了一声：“我不知道，唔嗯…Danny…我有点害怕。”他话一出口就有点后悔了，虽然他知道自己诚实回答是对的，但是在现在的情形下，这很扫兴。Danny果然听到这话就停了下来，他双手撑在Steve脑袋两侧，抻直了手臂，直视着对方的眼睛：“你没做过这个。”他用肯定的语气说。

Steve点头，脸上带着抱歉的神色。

“你不知道这是怎样做的，男人和男人，是吗？”Danny的语气温柔下来，浑身上下散发出的攻击气息也温和了很多，令Steve感觉自己突然间掉在一团软绵绵的云朵里，被阳光包裹着，他眨眨眼睛：“我知道这是怎么做的，Danny。我在军队里待了那么多年，再说，我的屁股里湿得一塌糊涂。”

Steve不是因为和男人做爱而紧张，Danny在心里推敲着，他害怕的是跟一个Alpha做爱。

“对不起，我毁了气氛，”Steve见Danny撑在自己身上，一言不发皱着眉头，心里有些不好受，“我感觉到了你说的那些Alpha对Omega的影响。我刚刚闻着你的味道，突然间就像没有力气了一样。”

“嘿，Babe，我告诉过你，除非标记，不然没有什么会影响你的行动力的，好吗？”Danny想在Steve因为自责和委屈而撇下去的嘴巴上亲一口，但又怕会让他的恐惧加深，只好维持着原来的动作，尽量让自己的信息素柔和一些。

“我知道。但是我慌了，多少有一点。对不起。”Steve越说越小声，到最后眼神开始朝旁边飘。

Danny向他们俩贴在一起的下身看了一眼，他们都还硬着，前液在两个人的小腹上闪烁水光。“看着我，Steve，对，看着我。你相信我是吗，”Danny几乎是在用气声呢喃，满意地看到Steve听话地把目光转回来，咬着下唇点头，“不要去想那些，Alpha或者Omega。只是我，只是Danny，只是我和你在一起。就算我有这个能力，我也不会控制你做任何不想做的事。”

Steve重重地吞了几下口水，用胳膊肘微微撑起自己的上半身，快速地在Danny嘴巴上啄了一下：“我相信你。”

“那现在告诉我，你还想要吗？如果你不想做了，那没有什么关系，我们可以停下来，去看看电视喝点啤酒，如果你想回家，我可以——”

“Danny，”Steve故意挺起自己的下身，用自己的性器摩擦Danny的，这也让Danny的喉咙里发出了咕噜噜的声音，Steve笑了起来，“你硬着，我硬着。除非你不想做。”

下一秒一串窸窸窣窣的吻就从Steve胸口一路绵延到他的小腹，Danny不轻不重的吮吸让Steve毫无遮拦地呻吟出声。Danny放送支撑自己的手臂，让两个人胸腹紧贴，他一只手放在Steve腰间轻轻搔刮（Danny之前给Steve打的两次手枪让他记住了这个Omega的侧腰有多么敏感），Steve在他身下不自觉的扭动以及越来越黏稠的呻吟声也证明了他喜欢Danny对他敏感区的碰触。Danny的另一只手滑入Steve发间，用很轻的力道抓着他的头发，好让他的脑袋稍微抬起来一点。Steve的眼睛半眯着，身体也慢慢放松下来。这时候需要一个热辣而温柔的亲吻，Danny花了几秒钟欣赏Steve脸上沉醉的表情，然后把舌头伸进了Steve微张的嘴巴里，在他的上颚逗弄。Steve热切地回应了这个吻，双臂缠上Danny的腰，有一下没一下地捏着自己身上Alpha完美的臀瓣。他试着忽略心底小小的恐惧，尽管那种心甘情愿被掌控的意识还是霸占着他的感官，但是他努力把注意力集中在Danny身上，想着自己是在和Danny享受一场性爱，这让他感觉好多了。

粗重的呼吸声持续了一会儿，偶尔间杂一两下嘶哑的惊呼，等这个吻渐渐停息下来，两个人的呼吸交合在一起，Danny情不自禁地像小鸡啄米一样继续在Steve脸上到处乱亲，眼角、脸颊、鼻尖、下巴，直到Steve咯咯笑着在他的屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌，他才带着满足的笑容停下来：“我真的超级超级爱你，Steve。”

“嗯哼，”Steve感觉喉咙上翻涌着甜丝丝的暖意，他故意探出舌尖，极尽色情地舔过自己的下唇，“表示一下？”

Danny觉得自己快要爆炸了，自己的Omega对着自己摆出来勾引的神情，邀请自己，他似乎隐约听见自己的性渴望轰然烧着的声音。不过他的理智在警告着他，他身下的Omega是个控制狂，而且他对自己的性别还有着接受障碍。

Danny不想让Steve感觉紧张，这场性爱应该是甜蜜的，不应该有谁因此难受或者委曲求全。Steve很显然不会喜欢处于被动的位置，而Danny对此并没有什么执念。是的，他是个Alpha，他的信息素激起了Steve本能的臣服倾向。但这这不代表什么地位上的差异，做一个Alpha的唯一规则，至少在Danny看来，就是去保护Omega。

于是Danny扣紧了Steve的腰，猛地翻身，调转了两个人的位置。现在他躺在柔软的大床里，Steve正有点懵地趴在他的身上。Danny的手指在Steve腰背画圈，见他的表情从一点点的惊吓慢慢变成了疑惑，Danny用鼻尖去顶了顶Steve的：“润滑剂和套子在第一个抽屉里。”

“什么？”Steve没跟上Danny的节奏，他的鼻尖还挨着Danny的。

Danny扁扁嘴，自己伸长胳膊打开抽屉，掏出几只安全套扔在枕头边上，又摸出一瓶润滑剂塞进Steve手里。“听着，我想保护你，但不是出于看轻你或是怎样。我知道你对这些还不是那么…接受良好。我希望我们都能享受这个过程，不是为了完成任务而做爱，懂吗？你不要去想那些Alpha和Omega的条条框框，这件事没有任何的束缚，只跟我们想做什么有关系。你不用强迫你自己，我是说，看看你的小兄弟，尺寸很棒，也很漂亮，如果他能插在我的屁股里，我会感到很荣幸，”Danny伸手轻轻弹了一下Steve的阴茎，“我爱你，Babe。”

Steve一动没动地盯着Danny的眼睛看了好一会儿。他不想承认自己差点要哭出来了，但他现在真的，真的感动到说不出话。他对Alpha和Omega之间的关系或许没有很彻底的领悟，不过他很明白一个Alpha对一个Omega说出这样的话是多么不可思议。而他的Alpha刚刚这么做了，为了迁就他的脾气让出主动权。

他把自己在几次接吻中逐渐充血的嘴唇贴上Danny的，轻柔地摩擦着，然后一字一句地说：“我也爱你，Danno。”

Steve和Danny又交换了一个简单的亲吻，然后他直起上身，跨坐在Danny大腿上，嘴角翘着，看上去既有诱惑的味道，又像是坏笑。他单手旋开了润滑剂盖子，然后倾斜瓶身，透明的粘稠液体从瓶口落下，被他的另一只接住。Danny的双手放在身体两边，紧紧攥住床单，他从不知道Steve还能有如此挑逗的神情，让他几乎迷失在这样的画面里。Steve喜欢Danny在自己身下涨红了脸一个劲吞口水的样子，那至少说明自己做的还不错，于是他继续倾倒润滑剂，直到他整只手都被裹覆着。Danny看到Steve又单手把盖子拧回去，他知道接下来会发生什么了，于是他默默抬了抬腰，想要分开双腿。

但是Steve稳稳地用自己的膝盖顶在他的大腿两侧，让他没办法张开。“Steve？”Danny在Steve开始用那只占满润滑剂的手圈住他阴茎的时候迷茫地问。上帝啊，Steve的手只是简简单单地上下撸动就几乎让Danny要射出来了，太超过了，Steve给别人打飞机的样子简直是违法的，这太超过了。

“你看，Danno，”Steve仍旧带着似有似无的坏笑，“虽然你的屁股好看极了，手感也超棒，但是我不想浪费我屁股里面流出来的那些东西。更何况你的那些套子是Alpha用的，我又不会成结。”

“可是，Steve，如果你——”

“我想要这个，Danny。”笑容在Steve脸上扩大，灿烂得像有光芒一样。Steve又在Danny的性器上套弄了几下，让那根硬挺挺的肉棒被润滑剂完全包裹住。然后他的手向自己身后探去，另一只没有沾上润滑剂的手撑在Danny的胸膛上，帮助他保持平衡。手指跟着里里外外的润滑，顺利地塞进了自己的穴口，Steve知道自己该试着给自己扩张，但他从没做过这个，只是有个模糊的概念。他懵懵懂懂地抽动手指，按压内壁，从没有过的感受刺激着他的神经。

“天啊，Danno。”酸胀的感觉慢慢升腾起来，混合着Steve所陌生的快感，他无意识地喊着Danny的名字，全部的理智都用在了自己手上的动作。他的后穴死死纠缠着他，火热湿润，他试着再加了一根手指，慢慢深入，转动手腕让两根手指摩擦穴壁，所有新鲜而猛烈的快感在他的身体里堆积。Steve说服自己放松，张开插在自己屁股里的两根手指，撑开后穴，他自身分泌的体液顺着甬道一点点流下来，汇聚在穴口，滴滴哒哒地滴落在Danny的阴囊上。Steve努力开拓着自己，找不到出口的情欲在身体里横冲直撞：“摸摸我，Danny，啊哈，摸摸我…”

Danny看着骑在自己身上因为自我扩张而情迷意乱的Steve，早就口干舌燥欲火攻心，几乎是字面意义上的看呆了。Danny对Steve言从计听地伸手抓住他的阴茎，不松不紧地套弄起来。他给Steve做过两次手活，他知道Steve会因为什么样的位置和力道而收获快感。果然，他没揉捏几下，Steve就像失去了所有氧气，眼神微微失焦，长大了嘴巴低吟起来。“宝贝，你简直是…不可方物，”Danny把两个人的阴茎都塞进了自己的掌心，贴合在一起上下撸动，“我的天啊，太棒了，这太棒了…”

没有花多久Steve就在自己的后穴里塞进了四根手指。他承认自己有点太着急了，中间有几次他都感觉到了细微的疼痛，但他不在意——他从来没有在意过疼痛，更何况急切的欲望快要把他拆吃入腹了。“Danny，我可以了，嗯…我…”他最后几个字淹没在了一连串断断续续的喘息里，他吃力地调整着自己的位置，手从自己的后穴里抽出来，握住Danny的勃起，慢慢沉下身。Danny一只手继续在Steve的阴茎上逗弄，另一只胳膊伸得笔直，从侧面托着Steve的屁股，防止他坐下去的动作太大而受伤：“慢慢来，Babe，不要着急，慢慢来。啊…God…都会是你的，Steve，全都会给你。”

“嗯，我的…”Steve轻哼。进入的过程比他想象地要艰难，Danny有着配得上Alpha名号的傲人尺寸，这让Steve不得不尽最大努力放松自己，而且即使是这样，头部也在穴口打滑了好几次都没能进入。Steve咬紧下唇，抓稳Danny的阴茎对准自己的入口，稍稍强迫着自己坐下去，胀痛在两个人连接的地方冲着Steve炸开，但是他忽略了这个，他的脑袋里几乎只剩一个想法：他想要Danny，一秒都不能耽搁。

等头部完全埋入穴口，Steve放松咬着嘴唇的牙齿，而之前被狠狠吻过，又被牙齿咬了的下唇现在红得很艳丽，有一点点肿胀，饱满透亮，随着Steve凌乱的呼吸微微颤抖。“Danny…我的Danny…”Steve在自己难以控制的抽气声中呼唤Danny的名字，他觉得全身的力气都要被抽干了，如果不是Danny的手掌托住了他的屁股，他一定已经把Danny的阴茎全部吞入后穴了。Alpha的龟头塞满了他的入口，撑开了紧缩的内壁，占有和被占有的满足感一霎那席卷了Steve的认知。他放任自己的嗓子里冒出细碎的轻声喊叫，借着Danny手上的力气控制自己后穴吞入阴茎的速度。

“你太紧了，宝贝，又湿又热，”Danny缓缓放松手上的力道，Steve明显没有足够的耐心，他撅着屁股向下压低的力度太重了，这样会让他第一次承欢的器官受伤，“不要着急，慢一点，对，嗯啊…你做得很好，就是这样。”Danny甚至无奈散发出了带着强制意味的Alpha气息，稍微影响着Steve，好让他听话一点，把节奏放慢。Steve很显然在一片燃烧的欲火里接受了这股Alpha的指令，他摇摆了两下腰肢，试着减轻自己压低胯部的力道，嘴里嘤嘤呀呀地冒出一大堆没有意义的“是”和“好”，还有很多很多的赞叹。Danny的勃起随着Steve不断下沉的动作朝穴道更深的地方钻去，在刚刚发育好一个月的性器官里开辟着，四周紧致的穴肉满满当当地填塞满了所有的空间，牢牢地包裹着Danny的肉棒。“你不知道你有多棒，Steve…火辣透了，Babe。”Danny感受着被湿热甬道挤压着的体验，那几乎让他忘乎所以。

“你也是，Danny，你的家伙赞爆了…啊…在我屁股里，这简直要杀了我，太深了…”Steve的目光堪堪落在自己鼻尖，事实上他的视线一片模糊，大脑似乎已经停止处理视网膜上倒映的影像，他只能看到躺在床上的Danny看向他的眼神，像是在水中燃烧的火焰。

等到Steve的屁股贴合上Danny的胯部，他甚至能感觉到Danny的阴茎头部已经杵在了他的子宫口上。他穴口的皱褶被完全撑开了，嫩肉紧贴Danny涨圆的睾丸，连接处因为润滑剂、Steve的体液和Danny的前液湿得一片混乱。Steve抽搐了好几下才慢慢找回对自己的控制力，他调整着呼吸，试着适应屁股里面被一根Alpha性器塞得严丝合缝的感觉。Steve渐渐把自己飘得到处都是的呼吸聚拢在一起，脑子里的理智也回来了一点，他冲Danny扯出一个汗津津的笑：“你脸上红彤彤的样子真可爱，Danno。”

Danny原本扶在Steve腰上的手不轻不重地在他紧实肌肉上的敏感点掐了一把，逼得Steve失声惊呼。

“你偷袭我！”Steve用委屈地音调埋怨，与此同时他使劲夹了一下后穴，也成功让Danny低吼了一声。

“我比你多留了一手，宝贝。”Danny不怀好意地笑了，同时握着Steve勃起的手指立马圈紧，撸了一个来回后轻轻抠弄他的马眼。Steve骑在Danny身上一阵痉挛，腰软下来，靠撑在床单上的两只胳膊架住上半身，不然他一定已经瘫软在Danny身上了：“你还说我…啊嗯…我是食人魔？你他妈才是大怪…唔…该死的…大怪兽。”

“你爱大怪兽，大怪兽也爱你，”Danny简洁地回答，“操，你真的太紧了，放松点，宝贝，你会把我夹死的，你太辣了宝贝…”Danny的手顺着Steve跪在他身体两侧的大腿轻轻抚摸，好帮助他放松搅得紧紧的甬道。刚刚成熟、第一次接受操弄的器官比想象中更紧张，穴肉争先恐后地缠绕住Danny的性器。“听话宝贝，玩玩你的乳头，那会让你感觉好很多。”Danny发出了指令，但他没有释放Alpha的压力去胁迫Steve，他只是继续着在Steve大腿上寻找更多敏感点的工作。

而Steve很显然因为这句话害羞了。他睁着无辜的大眼睛，有些进退维谷地看着Danny，让人想到动物园里向人撒娇的小狐猴。Danny好笑地看着脸上潮红的Steve，手从他的大腿上拿开，一把捉住他的手腕，把两只手拽到自己嘴边，开始极具色情意味地舔舐Steve的手指。而一瞬间双手从床上离开，失去了支撑的Steve不得不弓起腰背好让自己不至于摔落在Danny身上。Danny的前液和Steve体液的味道沾在他之前开拓自己的那只手上，被Danny尝了个遍，他不疾不徐地把两只手都舔得湿滑，然后握住Steve的腰帮他重新直起身子：“玩玩你的乳头，想想那是我的手指。你可以做到的，乖。”Danny控制着自己的信息素，尽量释放出柔和的安抚气味，脸上扬起鼓励的神情看着Steve，直到害羞的Omega开始用沾满Alpha口水的手指围着自己的乳晕画圈，低沉的声线发出难耐的嘶吼。“你做的很棒，Steve。对，就是这样，”Danny的手也重新回到Steve的腰侧和大腿上，“拉扯它一下，是的，揉两下，做得很棒宝贝，看看你的样子，听听，你喜欢这个是不是？”

“额啊，操，我喜欢，喜欢极了，”Steve不知道自己为什么会这么愉悦地听从Danny的要求，这样是去主动和控制权的情形本该让他感到恐慌，但是他此刻却沉湎其中，“你也喜欢吗，Danno？你喜欢你看到吗？”

Danny在Steve大腿侧面，自己新发掘到的敏感点上轻轻挠了几下，看着Steve的脑袋为此后仰，双眼紧闭，呼吸急促而火热。“喜欢？不不，我不喜欢，而是爱死了，爱死了我的Omega因为我而疯狂。”Danny的目光焦灼在Steve滚动的喉结和鼓动的胸膛上，完全挪不开眼。

我的Omega。Steve因为Danny的这个描述而颤抖着收缩了一下后穴。他喜欢被这么称呼，他喜欢Danny这么喊他。“是的，因为你而疯狂，”Steve的气声从嗓子眼儿和鼻子里被勉强挤出来，“我的Alpha，啊哈，我的Danno。”他继续着手上的动作，想想那时Danny的舌头反复照顾他胸前的蓓蕾，那让他不禁挺起胸膛，腰胯慢慢扭动起来，后穴也越来越放松。

周围的空气像是被点燃了，热浪黏在他们的皮肤上，气温越烧越高。Steve隐约感到后穴深处一阵酸软的瘙痒，他本能地抬胯，又重重地坐下去，想用插在自己屁股里的那根阴茎能缓解自己的痒。“啊啊…操，太神奇了…”粗长的肉棒在敏感的内壁上擦过的感触让Steve浑身激灵地颤抖了一下，全新的快感充盈每一个细胞，他食髓知味地再做了一次，几乎把他送上巅峰。“天哪，Danny…啊哈…我不知道，感觉太好了，操…”Steve开始慢慢反复着抬起屁股又坐下去的动作，双手从胸前滑落，在腹肌上留下两道水痕。正在自己Alpha的阴茎上操着自己的认知悄悄溜进他的脑子里，这让他感到小小的羞耻和很大很大的幸福与满足。

Danny也因为Steve缓慢的节奏躁动起来，他的性器被Omega的甬道紧紧包裹，肆意摩擦，他甚至感觉早就硬到极限的阴茎又涨大了一些。空气里的香气被汗水蒸腾，愈加浓重，一丝淡淡的Omega味道刺激着Danny的鼻黏膜：“操，你的变色龙要失效了，Babe。”他难以想象在如此火辣的场景里，如果再添加上他心心念念的好闻味道，场面会变成什么样子。

“我知道，Danny，操，啊…我闻到了。你会喜欢的，是吗？嗯？唔…你喜欢我的味道不是吗？”Steve紧闭的眼睛眯开一条缝，眼神空洞却热烈地望向Danny，通红的舌尖从嘴角露出来，在自己嘴唇上扫荡。落在身下的手一只抵住Danny的小腹以支撑自己，另一只握住了自己坚硬的下体，急促地套弄着。

“你根本不知道我有多么喜欢，无法形容，”Danny的右手从Steve腰间挪开，一把包裹住Steve正在努力撸动自己阴茎的那只手，控制着他放缓取悦自己的节奏，“别这么心急，宝贝，你会得到更好的。”他说完就向上挺动胯部，阴茎狠狠在Steve的甬道里撞击了一下。

“啊…你是不是…啊操，操到我的…操到里面去了…啊嗯…”Steve觉得Danny的龟头几乎要挤进自己的子宫，他半是享受半是害怕地浪叫着。

“还没有，成结了才会…嗯…宝贝你太完美了，别怕，你不会有事的…”Danny继续运动自己的腰胯，一点点加快速度和幅度，在Steve体内寻找他前列腺的位置，Steve屁股和Danny胯部撞击的声响清脆地反复回荡。Danny耐心地抓住Steve的手，引导他用和自己操弄他后穴一样的频率撸动阴茎，Alpha的占有和控制欲望一点点显露出来，他留意着Steve的状态，但似乎在欲望中迷失自我的Omega并没有介意自己从前到后被人掌控着快感，只是配合着Danny的律动夹紧后穴，任由Alpha抓着他的手操控他抚慰自己的节奏。

他Omega臣服的本能在性欲里盖过了理智。

Steve能模糊地感觉到这一点，他的心里闪过一瞬间的迟疑和慌乱，但是很快，鼻子里充斥的皮革气息让他清楚地意识到这一切都是Danny，这让他的自尊心和羞耻感全都得到了解放。这没有关系，他的潜意识在脑海里回响，你和Danny在一起，这一切是安全而舒适的。Steve几乎是丢盔弃甲地放松了自己所有的警惕，随着药效散去，他的信息素也越来越浓，和Danny的味道交融在一起，让Steve放纵在沉浮的欲海里，感觉自己像是戳在木棒上的一颗棉花糖，爱意是巧克力喷泉，把他层层缠绕住。

“慢一点，Danny…”Steve在一片横七竖八的喘息中小声说道，语调温驯得像是央求。Danny的性器在他后穴捣弄的速度让他感官几近过载，他听见自己的乞求声，乞求自己的Alpha慢一点操他，他甚至不知道自己还能发出这样的声音，乖顺柔软。他觉得陌生，失去统治地位让他有种奇怪的违和感，但是并不糟糕，至少在当前的情形下他可以接受这个。

Danny也没有料想到Steve会放低姿态到这个程度，他内心有一股暖融融的窃喜在翻腾——Steve信任自己，愿意把脆弱的一面暴露在自己面前，愿意向自己低头。Danny知道这多少和他不自觉释放出的Alpha威压以及Steve的Omega本能有关，但他确信Steve并没有完全失掉理智，除了依着Omega天性，向自己的Alpha展示出归顺以外，Steve是在享受这场性爱。Danny为此飘飘欲仙，他听从Steve的请求把速度放慢下来，变换着角度顶撞柔嫩的内壁，稍稍放松了包裹在Steve的手和阴茎外面的压迫，但是确保每一次撸动都会照顾到每一毫米的长度。Steve嘴巴里开始不停歇地哼唧起来，大腿根部随着Danny的顶弄而抽搐。

“宝贝你还好吗？”Danny的嗓音沙哑，他快要被空气里越来越重的Omega信息素烧到焦燎了。

“从没这么好过，Danny…嗯啊啊啊！”Steve突然尖叫，性器在自己手里弹跳了一下，Danny抓握着的手掌也感受到了。Danny知道自己找对了位置，他又在那里用了点力气顶了一下，果然Steve几乎是跳起来了一下，剧烈地给出了反应。Danny停了下来，用浅浅的抽插逗弄Steve的穴口，他不确定Steve能不能承受这个。

Steve窒息一样定格了好几秒，然后重重地舒了一口气。被刺激到前列腺的感觉让他彻底失去了对自己的控制，他想要更多，于是撅着屁股主动向下坐，想让Danny的坚挺重新回到让他欲死欲仙的那个点上：“还要，Danny，那里还要。”

“你还知道…呃啊…你在说什么吗宝贝？”Danny咕哝着，重新深深插入，阴茎前端在Steve前列腺的位置反复蹂躏，看着骑在自己身上的Omega出了拼命摇头和呻吟以外什么都做不了。“你喜欢是不是？”Danny又问道，再一次握紧拳头，手把手带着Steve加快了套弄的动作。Steve听见Danny问他喜不喜欢，但他的喉咙像是被快感哽住了，他张开嘴什么也说不出来，只好在迷蒙中点头，努力跟上Danny的节奏。

Steve沉溺的模样和后穴几乎狂乱的收缩让Danny也没办法再把持住，他开始大力向深处冲刺，每一下都会碾压过Steve前列腺的那一点，然后重重插进去，直到触及子宫入口，再全部抽出，重新钉入。“操…你他妈太赞了，嗯，操…”Danny带着Steve撸管的手几乎疯狂移动着，不断收紧，而他自己的阴茎深埋在穴道里，被每次抽插挤压，Steve的后穴像是张浪荡的嘴巴吮吸着Danny。

“大怪兽…你，”Steve的几乎失声，“你会…哈…你要把我操坏掉的…操。”

“你不会坏掉，嗯…”Danny的Alpha气场毫无保留地弥散开来，他的速度和力度都快要到达极限，Steve字面意义地被操进了天堂。Danny察觉Steve撑在自己小腹上的手在无意识地抓挠，另一只手几乎僵硬了，完全靠着Danny的带动在套弄性器。“你…你是不是要到了…啊，天哪，Steve…操，你要到了对不对？”Omega的味道霸占了Danny的全部理智，甚至变得有一点粗暴，尽管Steve看上去喜欢得不得了。

Steve第一次在自己没有意识到的情况下被推到了高潮边缘，他原本配合Danny的动作已经碎裂开来，酸软的大腿没办法继续保持律动，他只能瘫坐在Danny的阴茎上，靠对方的操动获得快感。他的手被捉住，给自己打手枪的过程也由Danny全盘控制着，他眼皮耷拉的缝隙里隐约透过窗头台灯温暖的光线和Danny被快感浸透了的失神表情，他猜自己快要到了，耳朵边上的声音像是有海浪卷着阳光拍打在沙滩上，实现也渐渐从Danny微张嘴唇的样子变成了蓝色和白色的方格子，然后像被催眠一样，两种颜色开始扭曲混合，如同宝石蓝的墨滴入一潭清泉。Steve的感官全部被赶上了临界点，脊柱仿佛被抽空了，支持不住任何的重量，他低吟着向前倒去，上半身和Danny贴在一起，汗水在两个人肌肤之间打滑。Steve的脑袋歪向一边，埋在枕头里，所有的喊叫都渗透进柔软的棉花里不知所踪。他不知道自己瞎叫唤了些什么，但是Danny的手像装了马达一样，握着他自己的手，飞快地在他即将爆发的阴茎上工作。完完全全被Alpha所笼罩的担忧根本没有影响到Steve，甚至完全没有出现，相反被保护和照顾的安心感觉愈演愈烈，在他的周身膨胀，把他推过了那道临界线，送上从未有过的极致高潮。阴茎吐露出的精液射满了两个人的手掌，从指缝间被挤出，沾满紧贴在一起的胸腹。

Steve射精的一瞬间，变色龙的影响完全消失，紧接着，苹果和接骨木花的味道伴随着Omega的气息，如同炸弹一样迸裂在空间里，直接摧毁了Danny脑壳底下的所有自制力，他死死抓住自己掌心里Steve的手，在精液的润滑下顺利地十指紧扣，高潮所带去的快感难以在一瞬间被平衡，Danny曲起双腿，脚掌磨蹭着床单。Omega信息素巨大的冲击力让他嵌在Steve子宫口的阴茎头部迅速胀大，锁住自己身上同样处在巅峰状态的Omega，开始喷射出浓稠的Alpha精液。

“操！”Steve惊呼，Danny毫无预警地在他的深处成结，酸胀感伴随星星点点的刺痛侵扰着他幼嫩的性器官，Alpha精液像是从高压水枪里喷射出来一样，冲刷他的子宫壁，他下意识地用力扭动屁股向前爬去，想摆脱突如其来的变化，但却绝望地发现被卡死在Alpha的阴茎上，逃离的动作除了拉扯到他的子宫口，带去更大的疼痛，其余的毫无作用。

“嘘——宝贝，嘘，”Danny一只手紧紧和Steve相扣，另一只手在惊慌的Omega背上轻轻地抚摸，而他自己也在一片白茫茫的意识盲区里穿梭，仅仅靠着Alpha本能，嘶哑含混地安慰手足无措的Steve：“嘿，放松下来，你会没事的，宝贝，嘘——没事的…”

Steve被牢牢锁住，早被忘记的那些恐惧感随着高潮后理智的重新浮现，又全都围绕过来，几乎让Steve进入到警戒的攻击模式。他大口呼吸着，试着在肺里泵入更多Danny的味道。“Danny…”他绝望地喊道，侧过头看向一旁的Alpha。Danny察觉到了，他也向Steve的方向偏过脑袋，视线里出现了Steve紧锁眉头的脸，很显然他正在和下体的胀痛以及内心的慌乱挣扎着，高潮的余韵里格外敏感。“嘿，宝贝，我伤到你了吗？”Danny轻声细气地问，他的阴茎还在断断续续地射出几波精液，结也毫无消退的迹象。他只好尽量在模糊的意识里找到还算清醒的那部分，一边收敛自己信息素里强硬的味道，一边继续轻拍Steve的肩背。

“我不知道，”Steve喘得像刚跑完马拉松，“但是应该还好。”疼痛在适应中慢慢减少了很多，但是心理上的不适还是令Steve抿紧下唇，极力忍耐。

Danny凑过去，舌头舔了舔Steve紧闭的嘴巴，等他稍稍放松，就把Steve拽进了忘我的热吻里，在他的口腔里到处舔舐，把所有的害怕和纠结全都搜刮干净。“对不起。”在这个吻悠悠结束后很轻很轻地说，声音湮没在两个人还没有完全分开的唇舌间。

Steve看上去好多了，似乎完全从迷失的状态里回过神来了，他微微移动四肢，改变两个人的姿势，和Danny面对面侧躺在床上。Danny的射精过程结束了，他一把搂住Steve的膝窝，把他修长紧实的大腿架在自己腰上，等待结慢慢消退。“感觉很糟糕？”他问Steve，同时把鼻子埋进对方的颈窝里奋力摄取那股清甜的味道。

“事实上我挺喜欢的，”Steve回答，自己仍旧被Alpha锁住，屁股里塞得满满的，但是他感觉棒透了，“你绝对是头大怪兽，Danny。你感觉怎样，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“我感觉我爱死你了。”Danny乐不可支地笑起来，同时他觉得自己的结已经收了回去，于是开始慢慢地把阴茎从Steve后穴里滑出来。

“你笑得真难听，”Steve抱怨，高潮过后的身体仍旧因为穴道里的摩擦而痉挛了几下，而阴茎彻底离开他穴口的那一下，他忍不住抽气轻呼，“呃啊…操…这真是太不可思议了，Danny。我感觉我的屁股合不上了。”

“别担心，宝贝，过个把钟头你就又会紧得令人为之疯狂。”Danny慢慢撑起身子，在Steve的嘴巴上又啄了好几下。他想问问Steve是想去冲个澡还是先睡一会儿，但是随着他视线渐渐太高，枕头边上那几个没用上的套子映入了他的眼帘。

“操，”他想起来了什么，赶紧连滚带爬地翻身下床，捡起地上的衣服就开始手忙脚乱地往身上套，“Steve，你乖乖躺在这里，哪儿也不许去，我马上就回来。”

Steve一脸状况外地做起来，但是精液顺着穴道从子宫一点点往还大开着的洞口流淌的感觉让他涨红了脸又躺倒回去。“怎么了，Danno？”

“我得给你去买紧急避孕药，Babe，”Danny干巴巴地说，努力把腿塞进裤子里。

“我以为我不在发情期？”

Danny把皮带系好，俯下身在Steve额头上亲了一口：“非发情期也会怀孕的，只是几率比较小，Steve。现在你会躺在这里，休息一会儿，直到我回来，好吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve仰躺在床上，听见Danny蹑手蹑脚下楼，紧接着科迈罗熟悉的发动声和轮胎摩擦地面的声音滑过他的耳畔。床头灯的昏暗灯光里，整个卧室里只有他一个人。他从没有怕过黑夜或是孤独，至少在Mary出生以后。但当他鼻子里面Danny的味道变淡的时候，他突然间感觉到比失去掌控更让他焦虑的恐惧。他猜测这和Alpha以及Omega的那些事情有关。

他被SEALs训练得很出色，他立刻调动自己的知识和经验，把心里的负面情绪压制了下去，试着把思绪移到一些理性的思考上，像是怀孕和孩子。

这他妈太操蛋了。Steve想。他觉得自己和怀孕这个词唯一的联系应该是“我不小心把别人的肚子搞大了该怎么办”，而不是“我不小心被别人搞大了肚子该怎么办”。可是Danny急匆匆去买避孕药的举动让他看清了现状：他是个Omega了，他有了孕育生命的能力。

他觉得自己绕不过这个问题。他四十岁了，还没有自己的孩子。他原来可以把事情归结为没有找到合适他的那个人，但是现在，事态完全不同了。

更重要的是，他似乎刚刚和Danny缔结了…怎么说来着…恋爱关系。他当然爱Grace和Charlie，他也会把他们当作自己的孩子（看在上帝的份上，他一直都是这么做的，不是吗？）。但是现在，他不得不思考，生一个自己和Danny的宝宝怎么样。他喜欢Grace和Charlie，他们很可爱，他觉得这跟他们遗传了Danny的性格有关。于是他忍不住开始去想，如果他的肚子里怀上了Danny的第三个孩子，那么这个小生命也一定会降生成为惹人喜爱的开心果。

好吧，还有那么一点点的好胜心。Grace和Charlie都是Rachel为Danny生的。这个事实让Steve毫无必要地嫉妒，他觉得自己就像在这个层面上被人打败了一样。所以很显然，不服输的海豹觉得他也可以给Danny再创造一个孩子。

但是绝对不是现在。他刚刚成为Omega，一切都是在懵懂中摸爬滚打，他还没有足够的生理和心理准备。至于Danny，Grace和Charlie就已经让保护欲过度的他焦头烂额了。他们都是警察，生活不规律，职业风险很大。在这样的情况下，一个小婴儿不会是个好主意。Steve默默感受着自己身体里仍旧湿滑的触觉，这次和发情期不同，他屁股里面含着的不仅仅是自己分泌出来的自体润滑，还有Danny的精液。他为此感到莫名其妙的自豪。

Steve伸手轻轻揪了把自己的头发。“糟了，好像比想象中更喜欢Boo Boo。”Steve对自己说，并且完全想不通自己怎么会这么后知后觉。在海军服役的惯性让他没办法在没病没灾的时候醒着躺在床上，于是他活动了一下在刚刚的性爱中搞得到处都酸软疲累的身体，慢慢掀开被子爬下床，精液和别的透明液体从他还没能合拢的洞口流出来，顺着大腿一路往下。嗯，这感觉很奇怪，但不糟糕，Steve鼓励自己，然后一摇一摆地走进浴室。他得洗一洗，把身上的汗水和浓郁的情爱味道洗干净，顺带在热水里放松一下，思考关于孩子的问题。

Danny开着车在隔壁的街区绕了两圈，终于在一个小角落里找到一家药店。他快要紧张炸了：他是Alpha，而且是两个人里对这些懂得更多的那个，可是他不仅忘记了安全性爱这档子事，甚至还在Steve一无所知的情况下成结了。而且从Steve当时惊慌失措的表现看来，很可能伤到了他。他把自己的老二拔出来的时候注意看了一眼，上面没有血，所以格外娇嫩的Omega内阴没有受到实质性的伤害，这让Danny松了一口气。但是他还是没法原谅自己，尤其是在Steve想要逃离的那种恐慌和无助表情反复在他脑海里闪现的情况下。

他揉了一把乱糟糟的头毛，把车子停下来，走进药店。在值班的药剂师是个老大爷，闻上去是个Beta，正在盯着电脑屏幕神情紧张，大概是在看电影。

“咳…”Danny清了清嗓子。

老大爷转过头，视线在Danny身上滚了一圈。“给Omega用的？”他用熟稔而不带感情色彩的语气问。

Danny尴尬极了。他知道自己现在看上去就是刚刚翻云覆雨过的样子，就算对方是Beta，闻不到自己身上Alpha和Omega水乳交融的气息，但是至少能闻出散逸在空气里的精液味道。他冲药剂师点点头：“男性Omega。”

“发情期？”老大爷转身看向货架。

“不在，”Danny想了想，又小心翼翼地补充，“他在一个月前刚刚发情初潮，最好药效温和点。”

药剂师在货架上抓了一个紫色的盒子，然后用看恋童癖的眼光看向Danny：“你刚刚做的…这事合法吗？”

“他成年了，”Danny虚抖抖地接过那个盒子，“而且我是个警察。”

“好吧，”药剂师在键盘上敲了几下，“十八块九十九分，十六小时之内服用。”他把接过Danny递上的钞票，找了零钱，目送Danny出门。“下次记得带套！”他冲门口喊了一声，重新在电脑上调出电影的画面，津津有味地继续看起来。

Danny称得上是夺门而出，他被老大爷的眼神盯得背上发毛，最后那句话喊得他面红耳赤，尽管附近并没有其他人。Danny缩进驾驶座里，关上门，打开后视镜上边的灯，仔细阅读了一遍避孕药的服用说明。那些脸红心跳的画面又一次在他眼前像放电影一样稀里糊涂地流转，他不再是单身了，Danny有些兴奋地想，他有了一个超级火辣的Omega男朋友，正在他家里，躺在他的床上，沾染着他的气息，等他回去。Danny心理一股暖流，一脚踩下油门，把车开得跟他的Omega似的。

至于Steve，他花了前前后后七八分钟才把自己洗干净。这不能怪他，海军沐浴法里面没有提到怎么把屁股里的精液给挖出来。他在洗澡的时候认真思考过了，他觉得孩子都还挺可爱的，特别是Danny的孩子，你看，Grace和Charlie都是那么听话乖巧。他用Danny的沐浴露和洗发液把自己洗得热腾腾香喷喷的，裹着浴巾走回卧室里。部队生活的旧习惯驱使着他开始收拾一团糟的屋子。他把地上散乱的衣服捡起来扔进脏衣篓，绝望地发现明天一大早还得拜托Danny去一趟他的房子里给他拿一套干净衣服过来，毕竟Danny的尺码太小了，他穿不下。

就在他把脏了的床单撤下来，思考新床单放在哪里的时候，一阵急促的脚步声传进了他的耳朵里。那是Charlie。Steve紧张起来，怕小家伙出了什么事。他赶紧冲到卧室门口，刚一打开门，就撞上了哇哇哭着的金发小男孩。

“嘿，Charlie，你还好吗，”Steve蹲下身，把穿着连体睡衣的孩子抱进怀里，“发生什么了？”

Charlie哭得抽抽嗒嗒的，他眉头揪在一起，脸埋在Steve肩膀上，把鼻涕和口水全数蹭在了Steve刚刚洗干净的身子上。“Uncle Steve，”Charlie可怜兮兮的声音听着就让人心疼，“我尿床了。”

Steve安慰着怀里的Charlie，并且绝望地发现小男孩尿湿的裤子紧贴着他的浴巾，把他身上唯一的遮挡物也给搞脏了。他进退两难毫无头绪该怎么做。刚被他和Danny翻滚过，现在还没换上新床单的大床很显然不适合给一个才五岁的孩子睡。他不知道自己到底该不该裹着条脏浴巾帮Charlie脱掉睡衣，洗一洗屁屁以后在沙发上再把孩子哄睡着。或者他应该先把自己袒露着上身的问题解决掉。总之他现在一边抱着Charlie，一边飞速运转他的大脑。

幸好Danny没有在购买避孕药这件事上耽搁太久。 听到科迈罗的刹车声的那一瞬间Steve觉得自己得救了，他用温柔的声音对Charlie说：“嘿，小男子汉，这不是什么大问题。Danno回来了，他会把一切都搞定的好吗？”

Charlie挂在Steve身上，还在咿咿呀呀吸着鼻子：“嗯…但是Danno会，会生气的。我都，都已经…五，五岁了还…”

“Danno不会生气的，宝贝，”Steve听见大门开关的声音，一把抱起Charlie，男孩被湿哒哒睡衣包裹的小屁股坐在Steve坚实的胳膊上，“嘿，你看，Danno来了。相信我，他皱着眉头不是因为生气，而是因为关心你，好吗，小男子汉？”

Charlie胡乱点了一通头，在Steve怀里扭过上身，朝走过来的Danny伸出双臂：“Danno，我，我很抱歉。”哭腔让人又心碎又怜爱。

“发生了什么，”Danny自然而然地从Steve臂弯里接过Charlie，男孩屁股上的潮湿让他立马明白过来了，“哈，我们的Charlie在床上搞了点艺术创作？”

Charlie用泪汪汪的眼睛看向Danny。

“别担心，宝贝。我先帮你把屁屁洗干净，然后我们一起来想办法找个干净的地方睡觉好不好？”Danny象征性地颠了几下怀里的男孩。Steve裹着浴巾靠在门框上，挂着暖洋洋的笑容看着金发的父子俩，把Danny手里的紫色药盒子接过来，方便他安慰Charlie。

哭泣声渐渐停止了，Charlie小声地问：“可以住帐篷吗，像是野营？”

“你想在家里睡帐篷？我的小甜心，”Danny瞪大了眼睛，他本来想着把Charlie的床垫换掉，或者在沙发上将就一下，但是都市野营绝不在他的筹划范围内，“我很确定Uncle Steve会喜欢这个主意。”果然，Danny抬眼就看到Steve眼睛里闪亮亮的光。

Charlie在Danny怀里试探地点头：“Danno、Uncle Steve和Charlie。帐篷。不可以吗？”

Danny在内心翻了白眼，但是还是对看上去已经跃跃欲试的一大一小摆出笑脸，当然主要是对Charlie：“为什么不呢，甜心宝贝。但是我们还是得先把你的脏睡衣换下来，Uncle Steve会趁着这个时间把帐篷搭好的。现在你去卫生间等我一下好不好？”Danny把突然间就开心得不得了的男孩放回地上，两只小脚刚一碰到地面，Charlie就屁颠颠地冲卫生间跑去了。

Danny上下打量了一眼笑嘻嘻的Steve，终于把憋在心里的那个白眼翻了出来：“衣柜第三个抽屉里可能有你能穿的衣服。你胳膊被子弹咬了一口的那件，我没扔。储藏间里有上次我爸过来的时候我买给他的沙滩裤，他没穿过，我等会儿给你拿上来。”

Steve点点头：“你的床单放在哪里了？我想把卧室收拾一下，也可以顺带把Charlie的床弄弄。”

“你什么都别做，Babe。我累死了，咱们明天再搞吧，今晚就享受一下野营计划，”Danny叹了口气，“你先把药吃了，吃一粒就好。”

Steve凑上去在Danny嘴巴上印上一个浅浅的吻。

Danny笑了笑，伸手在Steve腰间轻轻拧了一把，然后跑去储藏室，很快就抓着一条花花绿绿的大裤衩回来，塞进Steve怀里。“帐篷在楼梯下面的柜子里，帮个忙，”Danny的手指在Steve腹部那条狰狞的伤疤上轻轻抚摸了几下，“如果不舒服就不要勉强，等我来做。”

“你当我是玻璃做的吗？”Steve挑衅地斜了Danny一眼，浑身散发出愉悦的气息，飞快地闪进卧室里关上门。Danny对着紧闭的卧室门挑高眉毛耸了耸肩，控制不住嘴角不断上扬，他听见门里面传来水声，这才反应过来，赶忙去卫生间打理Charlie。

Steve默默回到主卧附带的浴室里，把印了一小块尿渍的浴巾塞进已经快满了的脏衣篓里，想着明天要做好多洗衣服烘衣服整理房间的事情，然后他把自己扔回热水底下快速地冲了一把，套上Danny拿来的大裤衩。

大略地读了一遍说明，Steve干吞了一粒避孕药。副作用可能会导致腹痛和头晕，似乎不是什么严重的问题。Steve按Danny说的在衣柜里找到了自己的旧衣服，袖子上还有子弹擦出的破洞。

等Steve差不多把帐篷在客厅好支好的时候，Charlie穿着绿色的睡袍从卫生间蹬蹬冲过来，看上去很兴奋地扑到Steve怀里：“我们可以野营了吗，Uncle Steve？”

“是呀，”Steve说，把睡袋和沙发上的靠垫塞进帐篷里，“你先钻进去看看怎么样？”

Charlie兴奋地点头，摇摆着小屁股爬了进去，然后兴奋地大叫：“这里棒极了，Uncle Steve。要是有星星就更好啦！”

Steve跪坐在帐篷外面，只把脑袋和胳膊伸进去：“今天我们住在帐篷里，帐篷里面看不到星星呀。”

“那下次可以去看星星吗？”Charlie面对着Steve四仰八叉地坐着，小手在空中挥舞着。

“没问题，”Steve回答，然后着手把Charlie塞进睡袋里，“Danno很快就会过来了。你想听故事吗？”

Charlie乖乖配合Steve的动作，没几下他就已经舒服地躺在睡袋里了：“我想听英俊王子和食人魔的故事。”

“哈，食人魔？”Steve似乎反应过来了什么。好啊你，Danny Williams。他在心里暗暗嗤笑。

“对！食人魔总是抢王子的大马！”Charlie解释。

Steve隔着睡袋在Charlie的肚皮上挠了几下，小男孩发出一连串的笑声。“英俊王子其实是大怪兽变的，”Steve露出一副无辜的可怜样，摇头晃脑地说，“大怪兽欺负食人魔。”

像是所有三观受到挑战的五岁孩子那样，Charlie紧紧皱起眉头思索了好一会儿，然后像是悟出人生终极哲理那样开口：“为什么食人魔和大怪兽王子不能相亲相爱呢？”

“是呀，他们为什么不相亲相爱呢，”Steve忍不住爆发出柔软的笑声，“事实上他们就是相亲相爱。大怪兽王子让食人魔开他的车，食人魔也让大怪兽王子欺负他。”

“他们应该亲亲。”Charlie对Steve的描述仍旧不是很满意，他鼓起腮帮子咕哝。

“他们会的。”Steve说，他听见了Danny的脚步声慢慢靠近，紧接着他撅在帐篷外面的屁股就被结结实实地捏了一把。他爬出帐篷，对着Danny恼怒地撅嘴：“嘿…”他轻声抱怨。

折腾了半夜的Charlie夹在Danny和Steve之间，没多久就睡着了。

“药吃过了吗？会不会不舒服？”Danny偏过脑袋看向Steve，用气声问。

Steve摇头：“吃过了，现在感觉还好。我喜欢睡帐篷。你不舒服？”

“我不是充满好奇心的五岁小孩，也不是超级海豹，我当然不喜欢睡帐篷，”Danny调整了一下姿势，“但我喜欢和你们两个睡在一起。把手给我。”

“嗯？”Steve带着疑惑伸出手。他因为Danny的话而双颊发烫，不过一片黑暗里最亮的光芒就是Danny的蓝眼睛了，所以他也不担心会被看到自己脸红的样子。

Danny抓过Steve的手，放到嘴边亲了一口：“晚安吻，Babe。现在睡觉。”

Steve没控制住自己嗓子眼里发出的轻叹，Danny温柔的情调令人难以自持。“晚安，Danno。”Steve收回自己的手，放在胸口上，乖乖地闭上眼睛，心里甜滋滋的。哈，幼稚就幼稚，忸怩就忸怩吧，Steve自暴自弃地想，自己的男朋友是个大情圣，怎么能怪自己表现得像是十二三岁的小女生呢？


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早上尤为匆忙。Danny忙着给Charlie洗漱，而Steve赶着把前一天晚上所有搞脏的布料扔进洗衣机，设定了时间和模式。他们把Charlie送去看护中心前还顺带去了Steve家一趟，花了不到一分钟，前SEAL就换好了一套像样的衣服——总之破衣服和大裤衩绝对不适合出现在工作场合。

等他们出现在总部的时候，其他人早就到了。大家打了招呼，Chin吸了吸鼻子，什么也没说，然后就又各自缩回办公隔间里了，毕竟那些报告不会自己把自己给写了。Steve一直在回想昨天晚上临睡前那个脸红心跳的自己——不正常，这太不正常了，就算自己变成了Omega还和男人滚了床单，被操了个透彻，但也绝对不会像情窦初开那样一脸思春。Steve开始深深地嫌弃自己。但是他不得不承认，Danny撩人的手段一等一地高明，以至于他到现在还在盯着自己昨晚被亲了一下的手。

然后他意识到了自己内心里那种少女般地情感是怎么回事——他从没有被别人呵护过。不是说他缺少爱，事实上不论是父母还是姑妈，甚至Mary还有Joe，他们都很爱Steve，但是不一样。他一直就是McGarrett家的男子汉，大家对他的爱是那种在他跌倒后鼓励他爬起来的爱；而不是像Danny这样，护着他、不让他摔着的爱。

从小到大，在受伤后听见的，都是“不要哭”、“你很坚强”以及“下次再努力”。直到Danny出现，会一脸愤怒地来骂他，用那种带着懊悔的心疼表情大喊大叫。他被Danny这样关爱了整整六年，但他现在才感觉到这一切是多么不同，是多么温暖。

当你一直被当作一个狠角色看待的时候，你当然会表现得英勇无畏；但是当有人把你看成他守护的对象时，你所有软弱和少女心的一面就无疑会向这个人展露出来。

而且这个人是Danny，Steve揣摩着，Danny是自己的男朋友，是自己的Alpha，这没有错，就像在Matt那件事的时候，Danny也会把他的脆弱展露给Steve一样，他们互相照应，所以一切顺理成章，美好得像是童话故事，而且这些绝不是他变成Omega了才有的事，早从六年前就开始了。Steve突然觉得，似乎做个Omega也没有想象的那么糟糕，一切都还是原来的样子，除了做爱。

至于做爱，Danny阴茎塞在自己屁股里的感觉爽爆了。除了最后成结的那下。不过Steve觉得自己能适应那个。

还除了避孕药。Steve对自己说。Steve McGarrett吃了一粒避孕药，这一点都不好笑，他决定把这件事揉成团扔进记忆的垃圾桶里，但偏偏该死的副作用在这个时候出现了。小腹一阵绞痛，他下意识地咬住下唇。

激烈性爱后的肌肉酸痛和屁股疼，加上闹腾的小腹。可以接受，Steve深呼吸了几下，默默松开牙关。疼痛对他来说一点都不陌生，他经历过SEALs的地狱训练，而且在那么多年的服役以及现在的工作中受过很多伤，他觉得自己的痛觉神经早就习惯了。他甚至都不认为自己会把现在的感觉归为疼痛，最多算得上是不太舒服。

他试着转移注意力到那些该死的报告上，还有HPD交过来的一些审查清单，反逼供训练教会了他用别的事情来霸占自己的脑子，好忘记身体上的疼痛。这招也的确很有效，至少在半个小时内都让Steve感觉良好。

半小时之后，脑袋里涨乎乎的感觉慢慢浮现，像是有人在他头盖骨下面扔了一只忘记关闹钟的手机，嗡嗡震动个不停，还伴随着时有时无的尖锐声响。

就像挨了一枪托。Steve把电脑啪地合上，整个人向后倒在转椅靠背上，他艰难地吞咽了几下口水，闭上眼睛，准备花几十秒——或者几分钟——来适应这种感觉。他有经验，在轻度脑振荡里完成一些匪夷所思的任务，所以眼下的情况他完全能够处理，只是需要点时间。

但是他隔间的门上传了啦礼貌的敲门声。Steve立刻坐直身体，像打了肾上腺素一样，挂上和平时别无二致的表情，有些模糊的视线向门口望去。

“Steve。”Danny的声音。Steve看见了Danny在他门口。

“进来吧，”他说，为了掩盖他身体上正在经历的痛楚，声音有点僵硬，“嘿，Danno。”

Danny没有回应，而是大踏步绕过办公桌走到他面前，角度刚好卡在盲区里，其他人看过来也只能看到Danny的背影，完全挡住了Steve。“肚子疼？头疼？”他昨天仔细地看过避孕药的说明书，知道会有什么样的副作用。他在自己的隔间里一直有些隐隐地担心，时不时朝Steve这里瞟一眼。他在刚刚看到了Steve关上电脑窝进椅子里的动作，所以他猜测可能是那些副作用出现了。

“没有，”Steve没过脑子脱口而出，他习惯性地否认伤痛，更何况他只是认为自己现在的感觉算是有点难受，还够不上他的定义里的疼的级别，“我挺好的。”

Danny了解Steve，太了解了。他在Steve脸上扫视了一圈，看到了汗湿的发际线和有点苍白的嘴唇。他叹了口气：“我读过说明书。”

“我真的挺好的。”Steve回答，脑子里的声音和身上的难捱让他使出浑身解数集中注意力，好表现得像平常一样。他知道Danny在关心他，但是他不想搞得像个如花似玉的大姑娘似的。这么点难受他完全撑得过去，对他来说易如反掌，像是数秒和数呼吸频率，都是挺过痛苦的好办法，在这件事上他经验丰富。

他今天早上没有吃变色龙。他听了Danno的劝告，所以他身上的Omega味道正飘地到处都是，这也是之前Chin有点疑惑的原因。而现在，他的小隔间里又加入了Alpha的气息，熟悉的、Danny的味道，混在他自己的花果香里，让他在精神上感觉到一点点的安慰。虽然不能缓解他脑袋里七荤八素的晕乎以及浑身上下叫嚣的疼痛，但多少让他觉得自己紧绷的神经背后不远处就有个可以歇脚的地方。

Danny看上去并不开心。他当然不，因为他知道Steve现在肯定很不舒服还在死撑着。他的Omega在他面前死撑，这个想法让他有些不满也有些内疚：“不肯说出口，哈？”

Steve知道Danny在说什么，他不肯把自己的确很难受的事实说出口。“你知道的。”Steve抿着嘴巴沉默了好一会儿，勉强给出了个模棱两可的答案。

“听着，Babe，”Danny说，他凑上前去把Steve的脑袋揽进怀里，对方满是汗水的额头抵在他肚子上，几乎是立刻，潮意就透过他的衬衫沾上他腹部的皮肤，“我知道你很坚强，但是疼是一件客观的事情。承认你感觉疼并不是在说你没法战胜它。”

Danny停顿了一会儿，发现Steve悄悄地朝他怀里钻了一丁点。“我只是想陪着你好吗？我是你的Alpha，你知道的，试着换位思考什么的，如果你是我，也会因为自己的男朋友独自承受疼痛而挫败，是不是？”

Steve没立刻接话，但是安静地把脸埋在Danny的肚子上。他叫唤的脑子里一阵矛盾的纠结。最后他选择把胳膊抬起来，圈住Danny的腰。这是为了不让Danny感觉挫败，Steve自我安慰。“我脑袋有点涨。肚子疼得不厉害，但是腰有点酸，加上…屁股痛。所以感觉不是很好受。”

“我很抱歉，Babe。”想到自己就是这一切的罪魁祸首，Danny自责起来。Steve像是猜到了，闷闷的声音很快就又响起来：“不许觉得那是你的错，听到吗，Danno？”

Steve说话的吐息喷洒在Danny小腹上，隔着衣料仍旧暖暖痒痒的。他点了点头，马上意识到Steve的角度看不到自己的动作，于是轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“你不要动，让我抱一会儿。”Steve命令道。他一直都是在一个人承担，以及扮演照顾别人的角色，这几乎是他长大懂事后，第一次在身体不舒服的时候有人给了他一个不大不小但充满亲密爱意的依靠。这感觉很新鲜，而且该死的舒服极了，他紧紧抱着Danny的腰，闻着Danny的味道，发现这比他一个人上牙死磕下牙、倒在椅子里靠数秒来度过难关要好上一万倍。Danny听从了Steve的要求，稳稳地站在那里，一只手搭在了Steve后背上节奏柔缓、安抚性质地轻拍。

“下次哪里感觉不舒服了，你也会跟我说的，对吗？”Danny慢悠悠地问。

Steve紧贴着Danny没有抬头也没有出声，但是Danny感觉到自己怀里的脑袋点了几下，他微笑出来，大拇指贴着怀里Omega的后颈摩挲起来。

这样的姿势在无言中维持了将近十分钟，Steve才松开了Danny。“谢谢，”他声音很轻，嘴角扯出个好看的笑容，“我感觉好多了。”

Danny没忍住，伸手揉了揉Steve的脑袋，褐色的短发扎得他手心痒痒。“我帮你把HPD交过来的东西给看掉吧，你再趴一会儿，或者到沙发上睡一觉。”

“这些只是上个月的审讯记录，看一遍就好，我猜我能搞定。”Steve抓起桌上的几张文件，在Danny眼前挥舞了一下。

Danny点点头。审讯记录是件轻松的活计，毕竟被Five-0逮住的犯人也没有什么挣扎的空间了，加上Duke的一通威逼，基本上只有乖乖认罪的份。既然Steve说他的状态已经可以继续工作了，那Danny也就没有什么继续逗留的理由了。但是他走不了，字面意义上的，脚像是被他众所周知的巨大保护欲焊在了地上，一步都挪不开。他不想让自己在经受不适的Omega一个人坐在空荡荡的办公室里，独自阅读那些冷冰冰的供词。他盯着Steve波澜微漾的瞳仁看了一会儿，在事情变得尴尬前开口：“或者我们可以一起看？像是我坐在这里。”Danny指了指Steve办公桌另一侧的那把椅子。

Steve张着嘴不明所以地望着Danny。

“嘿，我是说，我想陪陪你，”Danny想了想，重新组织了一下自己的语言，“这么说吧，我想让你陪陪我？所以我们可以坐在这里一起看这些审讯记录？”

来自自己Alpha的陪伴，这个主意听上去…很酷。Steve想，而且很自在。他挺想要这个的，说实话，Danny的味道让他感觉轻松很多。那些疼痛和头晕还在困扰着他，不过比之前好多了，Danny的出现让他在精神上找到了一个支撑。而且他们是搭档，坐在一块看报告是件很正常的事情，别人也不会有什么疑问。之前他们也经常这样，一起搞定文书工作，互相帮忙回忆那些缺失的细节。“那我就勉强陪陪你吧，黏人的Danno，”Steve挑高眉毛看着Danny，“可你得等我先去给自己买一罐能量饮料。你想喝点什么吗？我帮你带。”

Danny把正要站起来的Steve一把按回椅子里，没有说话，抿着嘴巴看向他，双臂交叉在胸前。

“买饮料而已，Danny，走到自动贩售机没有多远，我不会疼昏过去的。”Steve争论道，但是他马上就意识到了，这是一个Alpha在照顾他的Omega。这个想法让Steve觉得甜蜜，但是仍旧不觉得有什么必要：“Danny，我只是变成了Omega，又不是变成了残废。”

Danny看上去不是很喜欢这句话，他眉头皱在了一起。“Steve，听着。你脑袋疼肚子疼屁股疼，而我，什么事都没有，除了膝盖上的擦伤。很显然，我们两个人里面，至少在现在，我更适合当那个跑前跑后的，这和那些该死的性别没有关系。是你太在意了，好吗？Steve，嘿，Babe，看着我，”Danny深吸了一口气，“如果这一切没有发生，你还以为自己是个Beta，那么在这种情形下，你绝对已经颐指气使地要求我去帮你买吃的喝的了。你现在非要坚持自己去，是因为你想证明，你并没有因为成为Omega而变得娇弱。或者说你想证明自己和你印象中那个所谓的Omega形象一点都不沾边。”

Danny一口气说完，然后就闭上了嘴巴看着Steve。他觉得自己语气可能有点太重了，因为Steve正耷拉着嘴角，一脸不安地快速眨着眼睛，那对天煞的长睫毛忽闪忽闪的。

气氛凝固住了那么一会儿，让人有点捉摸不定。最终Danny发出了一声几不可闻的叹息：“对不起，Babe，我话太重了。”

Steve低下头，尝试几次，最后在第四次张开嘴的时候把话说了出来：“你知道吗，我觉得，你说的是对的。”

“嘿，别这样好吗，我不是在怪你，”Danny抬起Steve的下巴，比他和自己视线交汇，“我知道这一切对于你来说很不容易，突如其来的性别转变，没人能够那么快就接受。但至少现在你可以试着去体验一下，有个男朋友的感觉？就只是像原来那样，放轻松些，别给自己太多的包袱。”

Steve用了那么五六秒钟来理解Danny的话。然后他笑了起来，感觉一点点的星光在心底到处闪耀，并不明亮但让人安心。Danny的手还托着Steve的下巴，感觉很奇妙，于是Steve一把抓起那只手，“吧嗒”地印上去一个口水唧唧的吻：“这是昨天晚上我欠着你的晚安吻。现在去给我买罐能量饮料，Danno，你知道我喜欢哪种。”

事实证明Danny的主意很棒，两个人坐在一起阅读那些供词，Alpha的信息素味道像是能减轻疼痛一样，让Steve感觉舒服多了。而且Danny抢走了绝大多数的文件，好让Steve又涨又晕的脑瓜得到点休息。更何况那些供述无聊地要死，不过是些黑暗的人生经历和罪犯们的心理阴影。

直到一份记录引起了Danny的注意。那是Steve突然发情的那个案子，四个绑匪有两个被Chin和Kono的狙击射中，就医治疗所以没有及时的口供反馈。但是另两个被Steve放倒，伤势不重的犯人的供词却很有意思。

他们不承认自己是有预谋的犯罪，而是说只是在网上接了这个工作。两个人的陈词完全一致：

那份招工信息要求不少于两个人，不多于五个人，去北岸一间仓库领枪械装备，然后假扮绑匪去指定的银行随便绑架一个人到那栋房子里，等待联络后放人，事成以后一共会有两千美金的酬劳。

“嘿，Steve，看看这个，”Danny把两张记录推到Steve眼皮底下，“记录上说他们是单独羁押的，根本没有机会串供。这么个天方夜谭的故事，两个人说得几乎一模一样，不会是巧合。”

“那家银行，”Steve指着文件，“那家银行发生了什么？”

Danny努力回忆了一下那天的情景：“那天…HPD说有人被绑架，有两个警员跟踪到了那里，但是他们手头上有别的案子，腾不出大量人手，而绑匪全副武装，所以喊了我们帮忙。之后我们就去了现场，放倒了犯人。后来因为…嗯…你的突发状况，我们也没再跟进这个案子。”

Steve浑身上的斗志瞬间被唤醒，就像刚刚那个偎在Danny怀里忍受疼痛的人从来没存在过一样：“赌一箱啤酒，那家银行当时被打劫了。”

“声东击西，好办法，”Danny评价，“想用场绑架把警察从银行支开，但没想到HPD没从银行撤离，而是找了我们。”

Steve点头，拿起手机拨通Duke的号码，趁着接通之前和Danny说：“所以只要把抢银行的那个坏蛋找出来，对一下口供，就可以把那几个想投机取巧赚点快财的可怜蛋从轻发落了，不过妨碍司法的罪名他们也逃不掉了。”

“或许还有非法持枪。”Danny补充。

Steve挂上微笑：“嘿，Duke。一个月前那桩银行抢劫案的犯人在哪里？我们需要再对他进行一场审讯——啊，谢谢关心，对，是的…嗯好的——什么，你说什么？”Steve的笑容僵在了脸上。“哦好，谢谢。”Steve挂上了电话，脸色难看地说：“银行抢劫案还没结案。”

“怎么会？HPD的人手当时不在那里？”Danny惊讶道。

Steve看上去同样很惊奇：“他们在那里，但是现场的排查中没有找到被偷的财物。”

“犯人跑了？”

“不知道，但是那家银行装了很先进的报警系统，在被抢的警铃被触发的同时，各个出口会自动关闭，”Steve站了起来，抓起钥匙，“走，我们去一趟那家银行看看。”

Danny跟着站了起来，一把抢过Steve手里的钥匙：“你看上去容光焕发，很显然案子让你兴奋，所以我猜我也阻止不了你。但是，啊哈，今天我开车，因为你还在避孕药的后遗症里。”

“拜托，Danny，我一点都不疼了。”Steve皱起鼻子。

Danny用警告的眼神看了Steve一眼，但嘴角却是翘着的。他转身直接走出办公室，屁股后面跟着还在嘟囔的Steve。“说好的食人魔会让大怪兽王子欺负呢，”Danny哼着小调，举手示意也跟着要走出办公室的其他三个队友，提高音量，“没事，我们去威基基那里跟个线索，你们待在这里就好了。”


	10. Chapter 10

事实证明那家银行的安保系统的确很先进，安全摄像头的画面很清晰，但是很显然劫匪也明白这一点，他穿着一身黑色，脸上有遮挡，巧妙的角度避开了摄像头拍到他脸的机会。保险库很专业，只有一个进出口，要穿过一间接待室才能达到。接待室和保险库之间还有一扇小门，上面挂着“非请勿进”的牌子，按常理应该是监控室或者保安休息室，看上去的确已经把能做的安全措施都做到位了。

“Mr. Dmitrakin，一共少了多少钱？”Steve询问银行经理，一个瘦高个儿的中年男子，轻微谢顶，鼻子很挺，典型的斯拉夫人，看上去像是那种很尖刻的类型。

“二十三万的现金，”经理回答，“没有染料包。”

Steve点点头，然后抬头指着墙角的摄像头：“HPD把在场的人都和拍到的影像交叉对比过吗？”

“一共找到了四个身材相仿的，但是最后都排除了嫌疑。”银行经理的声音很冷，像是有谁欠了他一座热带岛屿一样。

Danny耸耸肩，他不喜欢银行家们那副华尔街嘴脸，尤其在Matt的事情以后。“犯人很显然熟悉你们银行的结构构造，很可能是惯犯或者内部作案。恕我冒昧，但是你们有对银行内的工作人员进行过排查吗？”

Dmitrakin给了Danny一个很不友善的眼神：“警探先生，那帮警察在我们这里查了个底朝天，也没查出个所以然。我觉得你不如去问问他们。”

“Mr. Dmitrakin，”一把拉住有点激动的搭档，挡在自己身后，Steve接过了话头，“我相信你们一定已经配合HPD走过所有的流程了，我们只是想问问，是不是有漏掉什么实习生或者临时工，毕竟百密一疏。”

“我们连三个月前辞职的清洁工阿姨的信息都交上去了，但是你们这些执法的到现在都没给出个说法。”Dmitrakin仍旧语气不善，但多少缓和了一点。

Steve眯起眼睛思考了那么一会儿。不一定是内部人员作案，也有很大的可能是安保公司负责这里安全系统的人，或者知道要提前踩点做好计划的惯犯。他在脑海里想象了一遍当时的状况，突然间发觉了什么不对的地方，刚要开口，但是Danny很显然也想到了，正大声问出来：“能和我们描述一下当时的状况吗，Mr. Dmitrakin？比如那四个绑匪是如何在安全系统启动后，冲破大门劫走人质的？”

Dmitrakin不耐烦地跺了几下脚：“他们没有冲破大门，而是在警察赶到，大门一开的时候抓走了人质。他们全副武装，警察也没想到那样的突发情况，他们很快就带着人质跑了。为什么问这个，不是听说那些绑匪和我们银行丢失的钱没有关系吗？”

“这还未必——”Steve话说到一半，一阵敲门声响起，接着门被打开一个很小的角度，一个鼻子上尽是雀斑的年轻脸庞从门外探进来：“Mr. Dmitrakin，149号，Mr. Fakkery来了，他预约过的。”

“嗯好的，Ned，你去把他喊进来吧，我和警探先生们的谈话也马上要结束了。”Dmitrakin指示道，等那个叫做Ned的年轻人点了点头，退出去关好了门，才用一点都不抱歉的口吻说：“不好意思，先生们，我还有工作。我已经把我知道的都和警察们说过了，不介意的话你可以去询问他们，而不是我这个受害人。”

“谢谢你的时间，”Steve伸出手和Dmitrakin握了一下，“最后一个问题，所以那几个绑匪在警报响起之前就已经在银行里了，对吗？”

“是的。”Dmitrakin回答，同时整理了一下身上的西装。

Danny嗤笑一声，却仍旧紧皱着眉头：“银行里站着几个全副武装的人你们却一点都不担心？那他们在警察到来前这段时间里又干了些什么，乖乖等着吗？”

“我已经回答过最后一个问题，了，”Dmitrakin白了Danny一眼，这时候正好门被打开，Ned领着一个穿着藏青色三件套和布洛克鞋的男人进来，“你们看，我的客户来了。有什么事情还请劳烦去问那些一个多月了都还没能查出我丢失的钱去了哪里的警察吧。”

Steve点头致意，然后就赶紧握住Danny的胳膊肘，把已经要怒火发作的搭档带出了银行。

“看到他那个目中无人的样子了吗！他一直在当着我们两个警察的面骂我们的同僚！”Danny一坐进车里就破口大骂，他没好气地发动车子，一巴掌砸在方向盘上，喇叭尖锐地鸣叫了一声，Steve不得不打开车窗，对刚好路过车边的老奶奶道歉。

“别那么大火气，什么样的人都有的。”他目送老奶奶走过马路，把车窗重新关上。坐在副驾驶让他很不自在，不知道手和脚该朝哪里放。

Danny仍旧呼吸粗重：“什么样的人都他妈有！你看到这些所谓银行家都是什么样的了吗？满脑子只有——”

他的话被Steve凑过来的吻打断了。Steve知道Danny一定是想到Matt了，他不希望那些糟糕的回忆再一次从Danny脑袋里碾过，所以选择了一个最简单的方式让他停止思考。Steve把舌头伸进金发警探的嘴巴里，顽皮地舔舐他的上颚，直到Danny从最初的错愕中反应过来，舌尖一卷，牙齿轻轻一扣，控制住了Steve的舌头，大力吮吸起来，逼得主动献吻的Omega一阵低低的喉音。

“你这是犯规。”Danny调笑的埋怨融化在两个人的嘴唇之间。

“你喜不喜欢？”Steve眨着亮晶晶的眼睛问。

Danny好笑地含住Steve的下唇又吸又舔：“爱死了。”

“哈，”Steve开心地在Danny嘴唇上又啄了一下，“那我可不可以开车？”

“不可以。”Danny哈哈大笑，一把扣住正要坐正的Steve的脖子，又狠狠地亲了好一会儿才放开他。

等这个Danny式的热吻结束，Steve嘟起嘴巴生气地窝回副驾驶：“说好的大怪兽王子会让食人魔开他的车呢？”

“那是你说的，不是我，”Danny笑得停不下来，他倾身靠过去帮Steve系上了安全带，然后把自己的也系好，“你肚子还疼吗？脑袋呢？”

“早被你气得不疼了。”Steve没好气地回答。没有车开已经让他很焦躁了，Danny刚刚帮他系安全带的动作更是让他那样一个把自己当作超人使唤的大男人别扭地慌，像是一口哈欠打一半被人硬塞回去一样，哪哪儿都不对劲。但至少Danny不会再去想Matt的事情了，这是个不错的结果。

Danny把车子开出去，想着Steve刚刚一连串的举动，又忍不住笑出来了：“我真是爱死你了，Babe。”

“啊，我警告你，”Steve话说到一半，“诶，别往这里开，调个头，Danno，我们要去HPD。”

“还去问案子？我以为你应该休息一会儿，今天早上浑身都疼的可不是我。”Danny有点不赞同，不管Steve怎么说，他知道那些生理上的痛楚不会这么快就消失的。

Steve在座位里调整了一下坐姿，脚不放在油门上让他感觉很难受。“我们得去搞清楚那帮绑匪接到的究竟是什么样的任务。毕竟从事态上看，给他们这件活儿的人计算地很精巧，这场掩盖抢劫的绑架应该是我们的突破口。”

Danny同意这个看法，但是他更关心Steve的身体情况。他侧头撇了一眼他帅气的Omega，脸色不算太好，但比起之前惨白的样子，的确是恢复了点生气。“这样吧，我们去找Duke聊聊。然后一起去吃个午饭。”

“听上去不错。Kamekona？”

“我不太想吃虾，不如找家店来点Loco Moco？我们可以假装是一次约会。”Danny建议道，语气跳跃。

Steve扯住安全带笑了好一会儿：“好呀，吃Loco Moco当作约会，像是McGarrett的风格。我知道个好地方，离HPD不远，你会喜欢这个约会的。”

“不，Babe，你搞错了。是我在约你，不是你约我，”Danny在红绿灯之前调了个头，向HPD开去，“应该这么说，你会喜欢这个约会的。”

看在Danny掌握着方向盘的份上，Steve只是偷偷地用眼神揍了Danny好几拳，然后大声宣布：“我定的地方，所以是我约你，大怪兽王子。”

科迈罗一个漂亮的刹车停在了HPD门口。砰砰砰。车窗被敲了几下，Steve扭头看见Danny站在外面，声音隔着紧闭的车窗嗡嗡地穿进Steve耳朵里：“我们已经到了，你在干什么？等我给你开车门吗？”

Steve赶紧下车，关上车门，Danny立马就按下车钥匙上的按钮，给车落锁，转身要往楼里走。

“等等，Danny。”Steve一把抓住了Danny的大臂，拉住了他。然后他从裤子口袋里掏出了那个小药罐，里面是今天早上他没有吃的绿色小药片。

Danny没有说话。他们昨晚和今早讨论过这个了，Steve也很听话地没有吃今早的剂量。按理说他现在该有点生气，为了Steve答应自己却又反悔的样子，但是他却冷静得很，目光紧盯着Steve的脸，试图从面部表情里看出什么端倪。Steve似乎很不安，很显然他也知道Danny不会喜欢自己拿出这个药罐的举动。他的眼神有一点游移，不是在逃避，而是有一点害怕。

他害怕我吗，Danny感到疑惑，Steve是在害怕自己因为变色龙而生气吗？Danny不赞同，但是也绝不会因此撒出怒火，他的视线又在Steve脸上的边边角角里走了一圈，他突然明白了，Steve是在怕HPD里那样一个充满Alpha的环境，大家会用看Omega的眼神看着他。他不想被看成那样。

“还记得我们说过的吗？Omega不代表软弱，哼？”Danny本来想去抢Steve手里的药罐，但他最终还是收住了手，这是Steve的选择和自由，他能做的不过是建议以及表达自己的关心。

Steve点头，还是举着变色龙站在那里，试着吞了好几次口水，但最后仍然什么都没说出口。

叹了一口气，Danny把Steve抓着他大臂的那只手握到自己手里，轻轻揉捏了几下，布满抢茧和其他各种细碎伤疤的手在Danny的掌心里轻轻颤抖了几下。Danny等了几秒，看Steve平静了下来才开口：“他们都知道的。那天你突然出事的时候，有HPD的警员在场。”

“我知道。”Steve嘴唇蠕动着轻声说。

“听着，Babe，这是你自己的决定。我可以给你建议，或者骂你几句，但不能真正阻止你，毕竟这是你的权利。如果说你真的很害怕你想象里大家看你的眼光，那么没问题，你吃一片，我不理解但我并不反对。只是我想告诉你，大家看你的眼神不会有任何的不同，好吗？还有，你必须得知道这个，”Danny摆出了笑脸，“我会陪在你身边的，你知道这个，对吧。”

时间平静地推移了一小会儿，Steve卸下包袱般长舒了一口气，把药罐塞回口袋里。“是呀…”他哼哼了几下，说了几句给自己听。“我们是来问案子的，那赶紧进去吧，Danny。”他明晃晃地笑了一下，先一步走进了HPD的大门。

Duke找了当时在场的警员来说明情况，和那个经理描述地八九不离十。他们看了HPD存下来的监控录像，因为当天绑架案就结束了，所以大堂的监控只保留了一个摄像头，相反保险库里四个摄像头的监控内容都还存着，但是除了一个黑黢黢低着头抢走二十三万现金的身影，也没有更多的信息了。至于那几个绑匪，正好处在监控画面的边缘处，看上去是从银行侧门进去的，四个人都背着黑色的书包，一进门就直奔等候区，坐着不动，还能看到他们紧张地来回扯动书包带子。之后警铃大作，出口被封闭，所有人都惊慌失措，这四个绑匪也站起身来。Dmitrakin出现在了监控镜头里，他从办公室里走了出来，开始试图维持秩序。

几分钟后警察就赶到了，那几个绑匪也闻声而动，在大门打开的一瞬间，从包里拿出了枪，抓住了人质——那个身穿牛仔短袖衬衫的男人——朝门口移动，堂而皇之地走出了大门。

“这几个人，车子停在侧门？”Danny指着监控画面的边缘问。

警员点头：“对，他们动作很快，像是早就计划好了。加上他们有人质还持枪——”

“我们本来想跟上去，但是报告了行动之后，Duke要求我们留下来，派人搞清楚他们去哪里了就好。”另一个警员接着说。

Duke的指挥是正确的，但是抢劫银行的那个混蛋到底是怎么跑掉的，Steve思索了一会儿：“侧门在监控里看不到？”

“这个监控角度看不到，但是别的可以。我们排查过，少校，那四个绑匪是从侧门进入的。我们到达银行后只打开了大门，侧门从头至尾都处于关闭状态，没有开启过，所以能看到侧门的监控记录已经被删除了，留下的这个是监控面积最大的。”警员看上去同样对事情究竟是怎么回事抱着满腔好奇。

“哦，监控面积最大，就只是大半边等候区都不在画面里，”Danny抱怨着，“除了能看出来这几个人是随手抓了可怜蛋，其他什么都不知道。”

警员想了想，补充道：“人质也是倒霉得不得了。他之前在看等候区后面那一排展架上的理财广告，估计是在考虑自己要办什么样的业务。经理出来要他们聚拢一些，他这才走过来想搞清楚情况，结果就被绑架了。”

Danny点头，指着画面里犯人胁住人质时候的Dmitrakin：“先是警报，然后有人在银行里被绑架。你看他的表情，也是被吓得不轻。”

Steve点头，那副吃惊和紧张的样子不像是装出来的。“绑匪呢？我们要跟他们聊聊，现在看来这两件案子不是个巧合。”

“他们在法警那里，”警员翻了翻记录表，“被击伤的两名嫌疑犯也出院了，现在四个人都在法警的关押下。”

一走出警局，Steve就急不可耐地奔向车子：“走，Danny，我们去法警那里，我敢打包票能从那几个绑匪身上得到不少的线索。”

“哈，工作狂，”Danny慢悠悠踱步到Steve面前，把他夹在自己和科迈罗之间，然后又坏心眼地紧逼一步，彻底走进Steve的私人空间里：“是不是有人把午餐约会给忘了一干二净啊。说真的，你不饿吗？”

Steve被Danny逼得几乎没有空间站立，他屁股紧紧贴在车子上，面前就是Danny仰头的坏笑。感觉到Danny的气息一点点散发出来，自己周围的Alpha味道越来越浓，Steve压低声线威胁道：“我警告你，你要是敢在这里动手动脚，我就又要把你的胳膊拧过来了。”

“像刚遇到的时候那样？”Danny的笑容愈发灿烂。

Steve点头，皱起鼻子。

“你舍不得的。”Danny舔舔嘴唇，神不知鬼不觉地突然伸手钻进Steve的衬衣里，动作隐蔽地在紧实的腰上挠了挠，不偏不倚卡在敏感点上。“呃啊…”Steve的身体很诚实地颤栗了一下，睁圆双眼瞪着Danny。他们昨天才做过爱，这使得Danny的信息素对他影响很大，他的Omega本能令他想要反抗的动作变得异常沉重。

而且，该死的，Danny说得对，他舍不得。就算被别人看到自己如此丧权辱国地在警察局门口被调戏，Steve也不想Danny受伤。“放开我，我们去吃Loco Moco。”Steve小声投降，但仍旧用眼神恶狠狠地猛戳Danny。

Danny心情大好地又在那块皮肤上轻掐了一把，才把手拿出来，帮Steve理了理衣服：“刚刚在里面的时候，有人用不一样的眼神看你吗？”

“没有。”周围带着控制倾向的Alpha气味还没散去，Steve选择了乖乖回答。

“所以以后除非特殊情况，不要试着掩盖你自己了，好吗？你不知道你的味道有多棒，”Danny后退一步，离开Steve的私人空间，“好了，现在我们去吃午饭了。虽然穿得这么随便不算是个很正式的约会，但是至少可以当作个说得过去的开头。”

Steve没说话，他闻见自己的气味紧紧缠绕住Danny的，混在一起，很神奇很好闻。他稍微活动了一下手脚，眼睛四下瞟了瞟，只有站在警局门口的执勤的小警察能看到这里的情况，他立马伸手招呼他。小警察跑着步过来了，向Steve敬了个礼：“少校，有什么要求吗？”

“你去告诉Duke，让他把所有案宗和视频资料发过来。”Steve绷着脸，格外严肃。

“好的，少校！”小警察又敬了个礼，转身向警局里跑去。

Danny眉头挤了起来：“什么？我以为我们已经把所有的视频都梳理过了。”

“是呀，”Steve又打量了一圈，确认现在没有人会看到他和Danny，“但是可以让Jerry看看有没有什么我们没发现的隐藏线索。”他说完，嘴角一勾，不容Danny挣扎地托起他的脑袋狠狠吻了下去，嘴唇和舌头都用攻击性很强的方式在Danny嘴巴里大肆搅动。而Danny在使劲拍了两下Steve，又试图推开他但失败以后就放弃了反抗，也没有去用Alpha的信息素压制，就只是由着Steve把他的嘴巴里里外外舔了一通。

“说真的，你的吻技真是可怕透了。”Danny在Steve终于折腾完，好不容易喘着粗气找回自己的呼吸以后，一脸嫌弃地评价道。

“那我以后不吻你了。”Steve叉腰，眼神里带着甜蜜的挑衅。

Danny摇摇头翻了个白眼：“你还能再幼稚点吗？没事，你不吻我，换我吻你啊。”说着Danny就作势要踮起脚尖，Steve赶紧举起手：“好啦好啦，我饿死了。我们能不跳过约会里面吃饭的那个步骤吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

那家的Loco Moco的确很好吃。Danny拍了拍自己吃得饱饱的肚子：“Baby，虽然我也很想继续约会的其他步骤，但是我们似乎还在上班时间。你考虑今晚来我家住吗？”

“不要用那种色眯眯的眼神看着我，Danny。你今天早上答应Charlie晚上要陪他画画的还记得吗？”Steve把最后一块汉堡肉塞进嘴巴里，满足地叹了一口气。

“哦，我差点忘了这个，”Danny的坐姿塌了下去，陪Charlie画画往往意味着累得半死以及打扫战场到半夜，那些颜料真的很难擦干净，“我猜你可以给我发张雨票*？”

Steve抓着纸巾把嘴角的酱汁擦干净：“你会得到后续通知的，Detective Williams。现在咱们要去趟法警那里。”

Steve打电话叫了Chin和Kono来帮忙，他们四个人分别同时审讯了收押在法警那里的绑匪，而绑匪们很显然不是故意犯罪的，很快就什么都说了。这让案件有了新进展。

Steve在审讯室里由上而下看着那个叫作Molaka Henth的年轻人，他中等身高但肩膀很宽，这让他看上去很魁梧。“等等，”Steve打断了他，“你说你们三个人决定接这个假装绑架的工作？但明明你们一共有四个人。”

“Remmy不是和我们一起的。他在北岸的仓库门口撞破了我们，逼我们带上他。我们本来不想，因为那样的话就得多个人来分钱了，但他威胁我们要立刻报警。没办法，我们只好一起了。”Molaka看上去很老实，就像是农贸集市上一个笨笨的老板一五一十地告诉你成本一样。

Steve快速回忆了一下审讯之前看的档案，这人似乎正是Danny在审问的那个：“你是说Remmy Gaudlor？你们不认识他？”

Molaka点头，带着手铐很艰难地耸了耸肩：“我只知道他叫Remmy，至于Gaudlor，我只能说我并不知道他的全名。他被你们射中了，后来送去了医院。”

这令Steve感到紧张。如果Molaka说的是事实，那么这个Remmy很有可能比他们预想的要更危险，而Danny正单独和他待在一间封闭的小房间里。Steve为此紧张起来，他掏出手机想给Danny打个电话，恰好这个时候铃声响起，屏幕上的来电显示正是Danny。Steve慌忙接起来，听筒里传来Danny的声音，这让他提着的一口气放松下来。

“嘿，Steve，我这里有点情况。”

“Danny你还好吗？”Steve不是个悲观主义的人，但这一刻他却没办法赶走脑子里一些天马行空的可怕想象。

Danny听上去有点无奈：“我很好，Babe，只是我们的Remmy好像并不是在网上接到的这份工作。你那里出什么事了吗？你怎么样？”

“哦，我好得很，”Steve瞥了一眼仍旧一脸憨傻的Molaka，“我也得到了这个消息，Molaka说他们和Remmy不是一起的。我马上去你那里，你告诉Chin和Kono，把这三个人的口供记录下来发回总部。”

“没问题。”Danny挂上电话，把Steve的要求发送给Chin和Kono。

Steve踏进Remmy的审讯室，看见Danny抱臂斜靠在墙上，盯着坐在金属椅子上、手被手铐和链子牵制在桌子上的Remmy。

“嘿，Danno。”Steve冲Danny投去一个询问的眼神。

Danny向Steve点头表达了自己还好。空气里Danny的味道让Steve感到没来由的放松和喜悦。

四个绑匪都是Beta，所以Steve没有想太多，但事情超出了预期。困在椅子和桌子之间的Remmy一脸玩世不恭的神情，眼神里尽是不屑，手指在桌子上划来划去，腿还一直抖动。“哟，又来一个，”他看着Steve，“我记得你诶，虽然当时我吃了个枪子躺在地上疼的要死，但是那个被我们绑架的可怜虫说的话我可是听得一清二楚。他说什么来着，哦…你不就是当着我们大家的面发情的那个Omega吗？”

Steve一瞬间僵在了原地。怒火弥漫，但是被羞辱的感觉像是被人在心窝里扎了一刀，疼得不行。Danny则是立刻暴怒了，他的咬肌鼓了起来，拳头攥紧，几大步上前就冲Remmy的下巴来了狠狠的一下。

那看上去真疼，Steve想，但真是漂亮的一拳。

“如果你不会尊重人，那我来教你。”Danny释放出了那种浓厚的Alpha威压，凑上前去揪住Remmy的衣领，一字一顿地把这句话吐在他的脸上。Danny知道Omega这个身份对Steve来说绝不是一种赏赐，他一直把自己活成个顶天立地的男人，他的自尊心撑着他在Alpha成群的海军里搏到了数一数二的位置，他怕别人说他的味道，怕别人用看Omega的眼光看他。而这个该死的小混混竟然说出这样的话，Danny字面意义地气炸了，他才试着说服Steve不去吃变色龙，如果Steve因此又缩回想要遮掩自己性别的状态里，他都不知道自己还能怎么安慰。

Steve则几乎因为Danny的Alpha模式而膝盖发软。他喜欢自己的Alpha如此保护自己的样子，这令他在将近十秒钟内都没做出任何的反应，只是默默呼吸Danny爆发出来的信息素。然后他找回了点理智，走上去拉开Danny。他的脑子有一点混乱，他仍旧很讨厌别人说他是Omega，不想被提醒这一点，但是Danny气场全开的姿态和努力保护他的举动让Steve觉得似乎做Omega并没有那么糟糕。他转过脸看着Remmy，调整呼吸挂上了危险的笑容：“你说对了，我是个Omega。那天当着你们的面发情的那个。”

接着他赏了Remmy结结实实的一拳，直接把对方的颧骨打得绽开一小块皮肉，鼻子里鲜血流了出来。“但我还是能够把你打得认不出自己是谁。听明白了吗？”Steve低头看了看自己的拳头，关节处沾了点Remmy脸颊上的血，他漫不经心地扯过Remmy的前襟，把自己的手擦干净。

Remmy被这两拳打得有点懵，他胡乱地点头：“该说的我刚刚都和…那位警官说过了，还有什么要问的？不会是Tim喊你们来和我要钱吧。”

“Tim是谁？”

“那个银行经理啊，”Remmy把流进嘴巴里的血淬掉，“我发誓我真的不知道那是他的银行，上帝啊，我根本不知道他在银行工作！”

Steve和Danny对视了一眼。“你是说Ivan Dmitrakin？”Danny拿出手机调出照片，走过去给Remmy看。

“对，他就是Tim。哦，他叫Ivan？当然了，他和我做交易干嘛要用真名。”Remmy歪歪脑袋，刚刚Steve揍得很重，他有点耳鸣。

Danny收起手机，他看上去还没从刚刚的气焰中平息，但已经在用担忧的表情看着Steve了。Steve朝他抛了个安抚的眼神，他的确感觉还不错，知道有Danny在身边让他觉得变成Omega也不是那么的错误。而且刚刚打的那拳让他感觉爽透了。

“他和你做的什么交易？”Steve试着把视线从Danny冰蓝色的眼珠上挪开，心思转回到案子上，看着Remmy问。

“借钱。他借给我钱。”

Danny了然地翻了个白眼。Dmitrakin在放高利贷，这样一来事情就完全不一样了。

Remmy见Steve和Danny都不说话，心里有点发毛，怕又挨上两下，赶紧补充：“我欠的还不上，眼看利息越滚越大，我得想个法子筹钱。正好那天早上到北岸转悠，发现那个早就荒废的仓库竟然开着门，我走进去一看，有几个背包，里面是枪。我一开始也吓到了，但是后来那三个人看见我的时候似乎更害怕。他们看上去就是那种普通的老百姓，畏手畏脚的，我没花多大功夫就搞清楚了怎么回事。我一想，两千美金分给四个人，那我好歹也能得个五百块，欠的钱能还上一点是一点，我就威胁他们带我一起去。我发誓，我看到Tim…哦，Ivan的时候吓傻了，我努力躲避他的视线藏在他的盲区里。但是最后在我们绑走人质的时候他还是看到我了，他表情像是生吃了海带。”

记忆犹新，Danny回忆了一下当时监控画面上Dmitrakin的样子，那种震惊原来是因为见到了Remmy。“嘿，Danny。”Steve歪了歪脑袋示意出去。

Danny临出门前还丢给了Remmy一个威胁的眼神，他恨死这个小混混了。“你还好吗，”他把审讯室的门关上，担忧地问，“你没必要听…唔…”

他没想到自己会被一把推到墙上狠狠吻住了。这已经是今天第三次了，第三次被自己的Omega男朋友强吻。但是Danny知道Steve需要这个，他被一个嫌犯羞辱了以后一直紧绷着神经，即使打了那人一拳解气，心里压抑的感觉也不好受。Danny一只手向下滑，搭在Steve的腰窝上，另一只手插进Steve发间，托着他的后脑勺，加了点力度把这个吻变得密不可分，牙磕在嘴唇上的感觉有点痛，但是他已经分不清是谁的牙撞上谁的嘴唇了。有点暴力的亲吻，Danny努力感受着，不糟糕，一点也不。相反Steve双手撑在他脑袋两侧的墙上、闭着眼睛专心于这个有一丝疼痛的吻的样子简直性感到要命。他察觉到Steve在慢慢接受Omega的身份了，只是这很难，心理上的颠簸让他试图用这个吻来充当慰藉。这棒极了，Danny喜欢这个吻，就像是它可以被列在最棒的亲吻前五名什么的。

“我才知道你原来这么热情？”Danny的额头抵着Steve的，他笑着揶揄。

Steve顶了顶Danny的鼻尖，使劲把对方身上让他感觉安全的信息素味道吸进自己的肺里：“谢谢你，Danno。”

“你感觉好些了吗？我们来讨论案子还是你需要再缓缓？”

“基本猜测：Dmitrakin在用银行的公款放高利贷。”Steve站直了身体，看上去情绪稳定了下来。Danny搭在Steve腰窝上的手顺势捏了一把他的屁股，然后才在Steve的惊呼声里站好，背靠墙壁，双手叉腰：“所以这还是内部作案。Dmitrakin想营造出钱被偷了的迹象，这样不管他最后就可以连本金带利息全赚进自己的腰包。”

“或者，他把本金还回去了，但是序列号和银行的记录对不上，所以得掩盖痕迹，等警方找回这笔钱，就可以因为经手过劫匪，而不去追究序列号的问题。”Steve试着分析。不管怎么说，Dmitrakin的嫌疑是逃不掉了。

Danny点头：“这也就是为什么看到劫匪的时候他的表情会那么吃惊。他没想到会遇到Remmy，他差点以为事情穿帮了。”

“至少目前想不出更合理的解释了。”Steve打了一通电话给Duke，让他把Dmitrakin逮捕到总部去。

等他们一回到总部，Jerry就火急火燎地走了过来：“你们不会相信我查到了什么的！要知道，公用电脑——”

“Jerry？”Danny翻了个白眼试图打断他风雨欲来的长篇大论。

“好的好的，说重点，我知道，但是你们得听我说完这个，这是重点的一部分，”Jerry乱糟糟的头发和胡子像是兴奋地在跳舞一样，“公用电脑每天都会定时恢复设置清除内容，消灭证据的绝好时机。我试图追踪那个在网上发布绑架招工消息的IP地址，但发现那个地址受到保护。”

“很好，这听上去毫无进展。”Steve撇撇嘴。

Jerry在桌面上划拉了几下，把那个招工交易的截图放了上去：“可是我注意到了时间。你看，四点五十八分。你知道这意味着什么吗？两分钟后，银行下班。”

Danny恍然大悟：“我懂了，招工信息是从银行里的公用电脑发出去的。卡在下班前的时间点，两分钟后系统重置，就不会留下任何的痕迹。”

“而且银行的IP地址受到保护，”Jerry对Danny露出了赞许的神色，“所以知道了这个消息的我进行了一些交叉对比，最终发现了两家银行符合要求。一家是在毛伊岛上，还有一家——”

“还有一家是Dmitrakin的那家。谢了，Jerry，”Steve冲Danny挑起眉毛，眼神里都那种快要破案了的兴奋劲，“我们走，Danno，该去看看Ivan了。”

被HPD突然抓走，谁都不会有好脾气，再加上被铐在黑暗的房间里，四周除了墙壁就只有他自己暴躁的情绪，Dmitrakin在门一被打开的时候就破口大骂：“你们这帮没用的警察究竟是干什么吃的？找不回来我们银行的钱，还把我抓起来，你们这是要干什么？”

“哦，干什么，我来告诉你我们要干什么，”Danny有心理准备，所以并没有很激动，而是像往常那样手舞足蹈，“我们在逮捕嫌犯，审讯嫌犯，这样才能找回丢失的二十三万，懂了吗？”

Dmitrakin眼角微微抽搐，眉头皱了起来，看上去很疑惑，也带着心照不宣的愤懑。

Steve微微分开双脚，手插在口袋里，这样让他看上去很权威也很有气势：“我们知道了你的秘密交易，Ivan。”

Dmitrakin脸上的困顿凝固住了，随即而来的是眼睛不自觉地眨动，以及低下脑袋嘴里念念有词地嘀咕着什么，像是在奋力思考。Steve和Danny很有默契地没有打破这诡异的沉默，给足了Dmitrakin时间。最终他眼睛向上翻，用很刻薄的姿态问：“你们跟踪了我的客户？你们调查了Fakkery？”

Steve刚想说，他们调查的是Remmy，但他意识到了别的什么——Fakkery，这个名字像是在哪儿听过。

而Danny似乎已经回忆了起来：“Mr.  
Fakkery，149号，哈？”

Dmitrakin点头：“你们竟然调查我的客户，你们有什么权利这样做？”

Steve和Danny交换了一个眼色，这里面还有内情。他们那天见到的Mr. Fakkery穿着合体的高级西装，似乎很新，脚上的布洛克鞋一看就是手工制作的奢侈品，他绝对不是个会借高利贷的人，更何况区区二十三万最多也就是买他一身的行头加上手里提包的价格。Steve微微点头，Danny会意，拿出手机发短信给Chin，让他查查Fakkery这个姓和案子有没有联系。

“所以Mr. Dmitrakin，不如和我们聊聊你监守自盗的心理历程，”Danny用大拇指冲Steve指了两下，“要知道，我的搭档可能有点情绪管理上的问题，他一着急起来，什么事都做得出来。”

“这间房间里发生的事情没有人知道，Ivan。”Steve立刻配合地露出瘆人的微笑，眼神似有似无地飘向嫌犯两脚之间的下水口。

Dmitrakin顺着Steve的视线朝下水口看一眼，但和其他犯人那种恐惧的反应不一样，他只是带上了银行家面对难缠客户时的口吻，冷静地说：“恐吓，哈哈，真好笑。你们以为我是十六七岁的小孩子那么好骗吗？干这一行经历过的生死威胁多了去了，我不还活得好好的吗？我不明白你们对我的指控，我的银行丢了钱，我是受害者，不是抢劫犯。你们最好先搞清楚到底该抓谁，再来做这些…有趣的恐吓。”

“你不过是个银行经理而已。”Steve有些被激怒了，但他没有出手，而是继续那副皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“如果你们想和我比赛谁先用嘴皮子吓倒对方，你们铁定会输的，”Dmitrakin抿起嘴，“现在放了我，趁我决定投诉你们之前。”

“先谈谈你放高利贷的事情吧。”Danny还在等待Chin的消息，他得想个办法拖延时间。

“怎么用我自己的钱是我的自由吧，两位先生。”

Steve噗嗤一声笑了出来：“所以那是你的钱？听着，Ivan，你只是个银行经理，银行里的钱不是你的，明白吗？弄一出闹剧，雇人在银行里搞个绑架案，想把警察都引开，让那个进保险库里帮你偷钱的劫匪脱身，结果没想到警察没有走是不是？你的小计划出现了点偏差？那不如现在来告诉我，你的劫匪是怎么在银行里躲过警察的盘查的？”

“我不知道你在说什么。现在，我需要我的律师。”Dmitrakin摆出了拒绝合作的姿态，即使被铐在椅子上，仍旧神情放松。

Danny的手机响了起来，他赶忙查看，是Chin发来的消息，而这条消息令Danny兴奋起来。“哦，你的律师也帮不了你了，Ivan。你猜怎么着，原来Fakkery也是身材和录像中的劫匪相仿的四个人之一，而帮他证明清白的就是你。看看你怎么和HPD说的？说案发时候Fakkery正在你的办公室里和你谈生意，”Danny转身看向Steve，“你觉得可信度有多大，Babe？”

Steve知道Danny喜欢叫别人Babe，但是在嫌犯面前这么自然地用如此亲密的称呼来喊自己还是让他觉得有点小不自在——好的那种，像是恋爱中的人都会有的、石榴糖浆一样的感觉。他扯开一个完美的笑容：“要我说，或许有些人会相信，但是至少不是我。”

“嘿，听着，”Dmitrakin的声音从之前的油腔滑调变得严肃起来，“我不知道这其中到底有怎样的误会，但是我没有偷自己银行的钱，Mr. Fakkery当时也的确和我在办公室里。我发誓我绝对没有撒谎。但是现在，我要求律师，在我的律师到来之前我不会再说一个字。”

Danny盯着Dmitrakin的眼睛看了几秒钟，然后拉着Steve出去了。“你觉得呢？”他们一边上楼，Danny一边问。

“所有线索都指向他，但我们没有明确的证据。”Steve总结，这很奇怪，他们所能推测出的合理怀疑全都在叫嚣着Dmitrakin有罪，却没有任何直接能把这项罪状板上钉钉的铁证。

Danny看了看表：“银行差不多要下班了。我还得去接Charlie。叫HPD把人带走，我们明天再去银行走一趟，看看有没有漏掉的线索。案子还没破，我们不需要搜查令。现在你收拾收拾，我送你回家。”

Steve点点头，然后趁Danny开始满口袋乱翻的时候显露出坏笑，从自己裤兜里拿出了科迈罗的车钥匙。

“我要用盗窃罪逮捕你，Steve McGarrett。”Danny鼓起腮帮子，掏出手铐。

“请吧，Detective。”Steve双手握拳，手腕并拢在一起伸到Danny面前，一副乖乖接受的模样。

Danny露出了戏剧化的吃惊神色，在Steve刚要笑出来的时候咔嚓一声把手铐戴在了Steve手腕上。“嘿，你来真的？”Steve不可置信地盯着自己被铐在一起的双手。

“闭嘴，”Danny一把揪住Steve的领子，把他的脑袋拉到和自己同样的水平线上，悄悄在Steve的手里塞进了手铐钥匙，“你有保持沉默的权利，但你说的每一句话都会成为呈堂证供，McGarrett少校。”然后Danny用很粗鲁的方式亲吻Steve，几乎算得上是撕咬。他等待这一刻很久了，他得好好报仇——他今天被强吻了三次的仇。

等Danny疯狂地吻完，Steve的嘴唇已经是红彤彤亮晶晶的了，手铐和钥匙也都神不知鬼不觉地回到Danny的皮带上。“嗯哼，我决定不行使我的沉默权利，因为我必须诚实地说，”Steve笑眯眯地，刚刚的吻让他呼吸还有些急促，“我爱你，Danno。”

“我也爱你，Babe，”Danny指了指仍在Steve手里的车钥匙，“你真的可以开车了吗？我是说，不难受了吗？”

Steve把钥匙往空中一抛，稳稳接住：“早就不疼了。走吧走吧，接Charlie可别迟到了。”

完全被遗忘了的、还坐在办公室里的Lou，猝不及防地被秀了一脸直播。他使劲揉了揉眼睛，试图清空自己大脑在刚刚几分钟里的浏览记录。


	12. Chapter 12

一个人在家对Steve来说本来是件再正常不过的事情，但是只不过昨天在Danny那里住了一个晚上（疯狂做爱的上半夜和睡在帐篷里下半夜），他就已经觉得面对了无生机的房子有点孤单了，他甚至觉得给Charlie处理尿湿的床要比给自己做晚饭要舒心更多。

他走进厨房后先是给Danny发了条短信，让他记得把洗衣机的东西塞进烘干机里，然后他就打开冰箱门开始发呆。冰箱并不空，食材也还算不错，但他没有点火开灶的欲望，只是一个人填饱肚子而已，干嘛要那么大动干戈。于是他拿了包即食牛肉，准备热一下意思意思吃个饭，可到最后连烧锅开水都不想干。他把牛肉塑料包塞回冷冻室，翻了翻那一沓外卖单子，却发现自己一点胃口都没有。他给自己搞了杯黄油咖啡，清楚地知道这可能会让他晚上睡不着觉，还是咕嘟咕嘟喝了下去，当作了晚饭。

然后他决定去游个泳，消磨时间。

等他冲好澡坐在书桌前打开电脑，已经是又累又饿，仍旧没有休息或者吃饭的想法，他觉得心里烦得慌。他不知道自己为什么，有一丁点地，喜欢上了当个Omega，这种想法令他焦虑。他讨厌这些乱七八糟的花果香气、被保护以及发情期与变得可操。他想继续他原来那样的生活，身上最重的香气就是肥皂和须后水，而不是会勾起Alpha欲火的该死味道，那让他想到一些很不合适的下贱放浪的词汇。他用这一个月假装自己仍旧是原来那个自己，甚至在几天前给自己搞了点遮掩气味的药，他想活回去，回到那个Beta Steve的模式里，尽管他知道日子不会有真正的差别，但他讨厌Omega的身份，非常讨厌。

可是Danny在过去的几十个小时里像是硬塞了一束阳光到他内心黑暗阴冷的小密室里。他本来准备把自己所谓的Omega性别困死在那间小密室里，就算再痛再难受，再大声的呼救也没人会发现，这样他就可以重新用自己习惯的Beta身份回到生活轨迹里。偏偏Danny把这件黑黢黢密不透风的密室撕开了一个豁口，洒进来那些看上去和他的头发一样灿烂、闻上去和他的信息素一样温暖的阳光，而Steve为此踟蹰。他不知道自己是该让自己Omega的身份顺着阳光爬出这间小黑屋，还是该躲避这份好意以免让自己为Danny的温柔上瘾。他试着用Omega来称呼自己，那糟透了，使他反感；但是当他改用“Danny的Omega”的时候，他却觉得还不错，有点不可自拔地喜欢上这个叫法。他和Danny现在在一段关系里了，他知道尽管这个关系才建立一天，但已经有了六年的基础了，他对这个Alpha的信任远超自己的想象。

他打开了搜索引擎，内心挣扎了半天，在搜索框里敲下了几个单词。他想知道标记究竟是怎么一回事。他原先只是以为那是Alpha和Omega的一种浪漫，但是Danny昨天说的那些像是控制和终生承诺之类的有些吓到他了。他得搞清楚自己身上究竟会有什么样的危机隐患，他也想知道为什么Danny在和Rachel有了孩子以后都没有标记她。毕竟不谈他们离婚后的这些事情，在他们热恋时，Rachel是个美丽的Omega而Danny是个可靠的Alpha，在经历了一切罗曼蒂克的戏码步入婚姻殿堂之后，标记仍旧是远在天边的一个传说，这让他没办法理解。

网络上的说法走向了两个极端。那些官方网站和百科里的说辞，都把标记说成了王子和公主那样的浪漫故事，一生一世的爱恋与诺言。而有些开放性论坛里的帖子却有不一样的观点。Steve看到了一些Omega在网络上的控诉，关于自己被标记了以后，Alpha对他们的虐待。这不禁让Steve联想起了自己经手的案子里那些家暴妻子的男人，他不明白为什么这些Omega不报案，起诉虐待他们的Alpha。

但是他很快明白了过来：因为这些混蛋Alpha们不让Omega这么做。Omega在被标记后没办法违背自己Alpha的命令，即使警察过来，他们也没办法和伤害自己的Alpha对峙，毕竟对方只要微微释放出信息素的威压，他们就只能乖乖听从。像这样偷偷摸摸提心吊胆地在网络上把自己的经历写出来已经是最大程度反抗了。

字面意义上的，Steve吓坏了，这比他在地狱训练中最接近死亡的经历还要让他震惊。他想到了Danny昨晚成结的时候，自己无处逃离，只能被锁在一根阴茎上接受精液的灌溉。对无助的陌生与恐惧驱使Steve继续在网络上阅读那些帖子，回复里面既有鼓励和安慰，也不乏带着贬低意味的谩骂。Steve抱着笔记本钻进了被窝里，一条条地看，忍不住在脑海里想象那些令人反胃的场景，最后他在不知不觉中睡着了，姿势很扭曲，电脑就放在床上空着的那一半边。

第二天早上唤醒他的不是他的生物钟，甚至闹钟也没能赶走他的睡眠。科迈罗的喇叭声从楼下传来，让Steve一个激灵爬了起来，糟糕的睡姿让他左边肩背又酸又痛。他瞥了眼时间，发现自己彻彻底底睡过了。匆匆忙忙钻进卫生间打理自己，然后一边下楼一边穿衣服，最后在楼梯口和正好开门进来的Danny撞了个满怀。

Danny再把Charlie送到看护中心后才开到Steve家门口，这时候正好是他们平时习惯的出发时间。他等了一会儿，发现没有动静，就按了两下喇叭。又几分钟过去了，还是没见Steve出来，Danny估摸着他是去后院游泳了，于是下车准备去后院找自己的男朋友，却没想到刚进门就看到Steve从楼梯上跌跌撞撞地跑下来，手指还在努力搞定衬衣的扣子。

Danny看上去超级吃惊：“你，Steve McGarrett，竟然醒迟了？”

“对不起，”Steve供认不讳，坦诚地道歉，“刚刚听到你的喇叭我才醒。”

Danny眨了眨眼，收起自己夸张的表情，一把抓住正要出门的Steve，强硬地拉着他向厨房去。

“干什么，Danny，我们要去银行查线索呢！”Steve一头雾水地跟着Danny。

“先吃早饭，再去工作。”Danny拖开餐桌旁的椅子，把Steve塞进去。他转身想打开咖啡机，却发现壶里还有一小半咖啡，伸手一摸，冰凉的，估计是昨天晚上煮的。Steve昨晚没洗咖啡机，Danny想，一种隐隐的违和感出现了。Danny环视四周，找到了这种违和感的来源——锅碗瓢盆全都干净整洁，只有咖啡机没有清理。或者也有可能只有咖啡机被使用了。四周没有外卖盒的痕迹，Danny不悦地问：“你昨晚吃了什么？”

Steve没有回答，抿着嘴露出了那幅“Come on”的表情。

“哦，让我猜猜，黄油咖啡？”Danny看上去严肃极了，Steve瞟了一眼自己没洗的咖啡壶，估计自己是没法抵赖了，只好不耐烦地眼神投向一边，勉强点了点头。

“你接受过肝脏移植手术好吗？而且那半个肝是我的，你可不可以对它好一点，对你自己好一点？”Danny不自觉拔高了音量，凶狠狠的表情让Steve想到了昨晚在网上看到的那些东西，那些Alpha强迫Omega的帖子。他知道自己没有被标记，也知道Danny不会是那种Alpha，但是仍旧不自觉地缩了缩脖子，一丝承认错误的神色爬上了他的脸颊：“我昨晚没胃口。”他实话实说，不想去和Danny争论肝在谁肚子里的问题。

Danny叹了口气，转身打开了冰箱门，取出黄油盒子、一片吐司、一个鸡蛋和一个牛油果。“培根、火腿还是熏鸡胸？”他没转头，只是扒拉出装肉的保鲜盒。

“火腿。”Steve斟酌了一下回答道。

Danny选出装火腿的盒子，打开了灶台，用平底锅烘热吐司，同时把牛油果处理了一下切成片。“煎蛋还是炒蛋？”Danny再次问道。

“煎蛋。”Steve看着Danny穿着衬衫在灶台前为自己忙碌的身影，那种阳光赶走阴暗潮湿的暖意又出现在了他的脑海里。

几分钟后，Danny就把一份简单的单片三明治和一杯橙汁放在了Steve面前。他前倾伏在餐桌上，没有立刻抽身，而是面对面地，脸和Steve贴得很近。Steve愣几秒钟才意识到这是在索吻，Danny给自己做了早餐之后在等待自己给他一个吻，像是所有恋爱中的人会做的那样。于是Steve就这么做了，浅浅地用自己的舌尖去碰了碰Danny的，而Alpha温柔地回应了一下就结束了这个简短的吻，回头开始收拾锅具。

他们到银行的时候已经快十点钟了，正是人满为患的时候，Steve向前台那个长满雀斑叫做Ned的年轻人亮出了警徽，对他盘问起来。Ned和Dmitrakin不同，他没有那些老道的危机经验，在Danny不怎么走心的几次威胁之后就哗啦啦全都招了。

但是和设想的不同，Ned说出的不是Dmitrakin在Fakkery的协助下偷钱的事情，他供述的事实像是翻开了新的一页：Dmitrakin给特别的重要客户提供保险柜服务，而Fakkery是一个保险柜的使用者。这本来构不成什么罪名，但是Dmitrakin的保险柜服务很显然没有任何限制，没有官方记录，没有审查制度，百分之百秘密安全。

“保险柜在哪儿？”

Ned在抽屉里翻了一会儿拿出一把钥匙：“请跟我来，先生们。”

而出乎Steve意料的是，Ned带他们穿过了接待室，在保险库门口停了下来。

Ned拿钥匙开启了侧旁的那扇门。Steve原以为那是间监控室，或是保安待的地方。里面是一整面墙的保险柜，每个都有不小的空间。Danny的视线在角角落落巡视了一遍：“没有摄像头？”

“保证绝对的私密，先生。”Ned毕恭毕敬地回答。

“这里，Danny，”Steve喊了一声，指着一个保险柜，“149号，Fakkery。”

Danny走过去，看到上面的铭牌。“打开它，Ned。”

Ned面露难色地解释：“我不能，先生们。这个保险柜的钥匙在客户手上。这能让客户存取物品的时候没有其他人在场，我们也不会陪同，他们在完全的隐私环境里打开自己的保险柜。”

Steve蹦出了一句脏话，一脸不甘：“现在去抓Fakkery太迟了。事情过去一个月了，更何况昨天他还来过，现在保险柜里肯定没有我们要找的证据了。”

“要不要让Duke先去把人带回总部？像是使用非法保险柜？真有这个罪名吗，”Danny试着寻找解决方案，“总之试着逼他交代清楚。”

这个办法太铤而走险了。他们没有任何的证据，而且不像Dmitrakin至少有Remmy作证他放高利贷的事实作为嫌疑，对Fakkery的一切可行指控都只来自于猜测。更何况Fakkery是个有钱人，一旦事情弄巧成拙，被倒打一耙就糟了。“我们不能这么做，Danny，在——”Steve话说到一半突然停了下来像他看到了右边墙脚上的通风口，很大，一个成年男子爬进去不成问题。他走过去，蹲下来查看，通风口外面的栅栏固定地好好的，但仔细观察，四角的螺丝周围有一些新的划痕。“这个通风口通向哪里？”他仍旧蹲着，只是转过头问Ned。

但是年轻的职员只是摇头。

Danny围过来，脸上写着七分了然和三分困惑：“所以我们的犯人离开了保险库，把偷来的钱藏在这个保险柜里以躲开警方的盘查，然后他再从这个通风管道爬出去混进人群中？那么Fakkery为什么不直接从门离开，而要爬通风管？”

Steve向指了指门口的方向：“警铃响起，肯定会有保安来保险库这里；就算Dmitrakin想办法阻止了保安，被别人看到从这个方向出来肯定也会引起怀疑。”

“是我问的问题太蠢，”Danny举起双手，“我只是没法把爬通风管道和Fakkery联系在一起，要知道他的衣服看上去可经不起和这些管道的剐蹭。”

这的确让人有种不舒服的违和感。Steve需要弄清楚这个，于是他掏出自己的钥匙扣，用上边的组合螺丝刀开始卸栅栏。

“你要爬这个？嘿，你知道的吧，”Danny声音很大，“我们可以找市政部门或者物业，让他们给一张平面图，你就会知道这个管道通向哪里了，Steve。”

Steve给了Danny一个不赞同的眼神：“这个房间里的这些保险柜服务不算是完全合法的，Danny。虽然也不能说他违法，至少没有报备也没有资质。我猜想这条管道是后期建设上去的，另一头应该并不通向外部，而是就在银行里，为了私密性，物业和市政是不会知道它的。”

“那我们也可以让鉴证科来做这些工作。”Danny仍旧在尝试阻止Steve钻进又黑又窄的小管道里。

而Steve歪着嘴的表情简直就在说：我爬一趟比让鉴证科来瞎倒腾省事多了。

Danny知道自己是打击不了Steve的冒险精神了，他叹气，拿出手机拨通了Steve的号码：“接我的电话，开免提，把手机拿在手上，小心一点，遇到麻烦要立刻说。”

这是Danny在担心我，Steve愉快地想。他点头照做，把卸下来的栅栏放在一边，准备进入管道：“我们另一头见。”他对着手机话筒说，向Danny咧嘴笑了一下。

要不是Ned还一脸茫然地看着他俩，Danny已经在亲吻Steve了。他用眼神表达很多很多的担忧与关心，然后拍了拍Steve的肩膀，回应了一个笑容。

一条不算太紧的通风管道对一个SEAL来说简直易如反掌，Steve用了半分钟就爬了出去。出口是侧门旁边的死角，等待区后面，没人会看过来，而一排展架挡住了所有摄像头的捕捉，简直是个完美的角度。“嘿，Danny，我在等待区这里，展架后面。”Steve对手机说完，挂上了电话，Danny和Ned很快就跑了过来。

“这个位置简直过于理想，”Danny围着走了一圈，评价道，“这些展架就像是个定制版的屏障。”

展架？一些回忆出现在Danny脑海里，他想起昨天在HPD时候那个警员说的话：“他之前在看等候区后面那一排展架上的理财广告，估计是在考虑自己要办什么样的业务。”

Danny突然间全明白了，监控录像里根本看不到展架后面，警员只是合理推测。“Steve，”他发问，“躲开警察盘问搜查最理想的方式是什么？”

“离开这家银行。”Steve想都没想。

Danny笑了起来：“谁离开了？”

“你还在怀疑绑匪？Remmy吗？但是他，”Steve停了下来，恍然大悟地看向Danny，“你在说人质。”

挥手让Ned回到岗位上，Steve在脑海里过了一遍Danny的理论。“有一个问题，Danny。我们的绑匪说他们是随机绑架选择的人质，计划这么周全的人不会把胜算押在随机事件上的。”

“我猜可能只是点心理作用，”Danny推测，“你想想看，他能认出绑匪，所以只要在警察到来前靠近他们，那么被抓走的几率就很大了。”

Steve仍旧抱着怀疑的态度：“但是如果我要随机抓一个人质，我会选择女性，她们更容易控制。”

“那是你，Steve。受过训练，有过经验或者存心作恶的人才会这么去想。而我们的绑匪呢？他们不过是在网上找了个活干的平常人，他们有同情心，是不会去绑架妇女、儿童或者老人这些弱势群体的，”Danny眼珠转了转，“而且，想想我们的人质，穿着牛仔短袖衬衫，看上去也算是个普通的老实人，同样很容易控制。”

Steve想了想审问Molaka时候，对方憨傻的模样，觉得似乎有道理。“但是他还是不能肯定自己百分之百会被看中。”

Danny伸出手指在脑袋边上划了几个圈：“再想想他的着装，不觉得有什么不对吗？一个穿着牛仔短袖衫的人看上去像是来银行的样子吗？虽然我知道岛上的穿衣风格一直很随意，但是对于一个阅览展架思考办理什么样的业务的人来说，牛仔衬衣很显然是个让人难以理解的扮相。我说了，绑匪都是普通人，他们不想故意造成伤害，来银行里面的人几乎都穿得规规矩矩，让人很担心粗鲁的行为会把对方的衣物搞坏弄脏，这个时候一个穿着牛仔短袖的人就显得很轻松了。”

Steve回忆着监控录像上的场景，在脑内构建了一下当时的状况，补充说：“而且他没有包。来银行的人手上多少会有一两件东西，那会让绑匪觉得麻烦，而他一个人干干净净地出现在那里，这就是一个完美的目标了。他要做的不过是把去保险库偷钱时候穿的黑色衣服连同偷来的钱一起藏好。”

Danny点头：“Dmitrakin那一副震惊的模样也不是因为Remmy。而是因为人质，人质也在使用他的秘密保险柜服务，他看到自己的地下客户被绑走，所以才会是那个模样。”

Steve看向Danny的笑容几乎要飞扬起来，他立刻打电话给Chin，要他对人质的影像进行生物识别。

“等着，Steve，”Chin操作着电脑，看着面部识别的进度条一点点走到头，“系统里没有，但是不要着急，我试着扩大一下搜索范围…嗯，有了，心理咨询师的注册系统里有了一个匹配，Peterson Sandrez，31岁。”

心理咨询师，这就全都对上了。“别挂电话，Chin，”Steve转过去问Ned，“你们的保险柜业务有一位Mr. Sandrez的客户吗？”

Ned点了点头：“他是原来的125号。”

“原来的？”

“他销户了，”Ned走到柜台旁边拿起一本名册翻了几下，“就在案子发生的第二天，他来了最后一次，然后销户了。”

“所以说他抢了你们银行，把钱塞进他自己的保险柜里，从通风管道爬走，被当作人质带离现场，摆脱嫌疑。第二天堂而皇之从大门走进来，到保险柜里取走所有的东西，顺手把通风管道的栅栏给装回去，消灭一切证据。”Danny总结道。

“Chin，这个Sandrez住在哪里？立刻去逮捕他，”Steve下达指令，“另外叫鉴证科过来收集证据。”

Chin沉默了一会儿，敲击屏幕的声音像是在查询什么，过了一小会儿，他才回复：“这里有他的住址，但是我们没法在那里抓到他。他一个月前就飞到内陆了。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口活警告

鉴证科来来回回忙了两天半，也没能从银行里找出指纹或是DNA这样确凿的证据来证明Peterson的罪状，这也就意味着他们不能去内陆逮捕他。纵然Five-0一直不在意规矩，但是离开夏威夷他们就失去了那些特权，面对眼下的情况只能干瞪眼。

Steve为此挫败，Danny也不是很开心，他试着安慰Steve，也是安慰自己：“Sandrez是个心理医生，不会只为了二十几万抢银行的。他之后肯定还会有别的行动，我们一定会把他关到铁栏杆后边的。”

Grace在两天后从D.C.回来了，正好差不多是万圣节。14岁的小姑娘已经不再会从跟着Danny挨家挨户敲门中发现乐趣了，而Rachel正好和Stan要出席一个高级晚宴，主动要求带上孩子们，Danny没办法找到拒绝的理由。但是幸好Charlie坚定地抱着他南瓜造型的塑料篓子，声称和Danny去要糖果才会变成Uncle Steve那样的超级英雄。

虽然没有人理解他的逻辑，但是大家都同意了最终的安排：Rachel带Grace去那个晚宴，Charlie跟着Danny。

跟着Danny也就意味着跟着Steve。Danny不可能放任他的男朋友孤独过节，更何况Charlie撒娇打滚地要超级英雄Steve陪他一起，所以他们度过了一个有趣并且浪漫的晚上。等他们把Charlie哄睡着以后，两个人窝在沙发里来了个恐怖老片马拉松，最后Danny脑袋靠在Steve肩膀上，Steve的侧脸抵着Danny头顶，两个人在一闪一闪的电视光芒里睡着了。

这也是往后将近一个月里他们最后一次睡在一起。11月Stan在波士顿有一个大项目，所以Grace和Charlie都住在Danny这里。单单是个五岁的小男孩还好，但是一个已经处于发育期的女孩在家里，他们俩再睡在一个房间多少显得有些不合适。

其实和Grace坦白他们之间的关系也是一个选项，但是就像是一种冥冥间的默契，他们都没有表现出想公布刚刚起步的恋情的渴望。即使他们搭档了六年，所有朋友都觉得他们已经是老夫老妻一样的存在，可在Steve刚刚变成Omega的当口上，和作为Alpha的Danny搞起办公室恋情，总会让人浮想联翩——尽管事实就是这样。他们继续和原来大致无差的生活，除了Steve开始远离厨房了，因为Danny在最开始的两天，抓到了Steve没吃晚饭并且试图通过往嘴巴里干塞麦片来解决早饭。

Danny把Steve手里的麦片盒抢下来，找了只碗，又从冰箱了拿出牛奶泡了两把麦片，顺手在锅子上煎了一个番茄和两片培根，端到Steve面前。“我已经不想再问你这个问题了，因为你一定会回答我说没胃口。但是你究竟为什么只要一个人在家的时候就没胃口？”这个问题刚出口Danny就后悔了，因为答案太明显，Steve在这段感情里的投入程度超乎想象得深，以致于不过是前后一个礼拜，他就已经完全习惯甚至依赖和Danny待在一起的感觉了。

Steve比Danny想象中的更喜欢他，甚至可能比Steve自己以为的都更加深情。Danny早该意识到的。面对一个因为没办法和他的Alpha住在一起而淡淡失落的Omega，Danny该做的是安慰和补偿，而不是像现在这样责问。

Danny赶紧拉开Steve旁边的椅子坐了下去。“对不起。”他蹭在了Steve身边。

而褐发Omega只是低头吃麦片，没有回答也没有躲开黏在自己身侧的Alpha。

“你想谈谈吗？”Danny契而不舍地缩紧两个人之间的距离，像只无尾熊抱着树干一样，几乎称得上扒在Steve身上。

Steve一口咬下了小半个煎番茄，哼哼唧唧了一通“味道不错”之类的，还是没有理会Danny。

于是Danny趁着Steve舀了一勺麦片但还没来得及塞进嘴里的时候，伸头过去，一口抢走了那勺麦片。

Steve看着自己眼前突然出现一个金灿灿的后脑勺，一秒之后手里的勺子空荡荡地倒映出自己的脸。他泄气地把勺子扔在桌上，向椅背上重重一靠：“不要怜悯我，好吗？我可能是有那么点难过，觉得一个人做饭给自己吃挺没意思的。我是说，我想和你，还有孩子们，在一起。我这里什么人都没有，我爸爸在这栋房子里被杀了，我妈妈和我妹妹都不生活在这里，Cath曾经住过一段时间，但是现在…”Steve停了下来，他望着足够六个人坐下的餐桌，觉得那种对他而言很熟悉的孤独感从四面八方聚拢过来。

Danny因为这些话感到难受，心脏像在剧烈收缩。他也曾经一个人住在乱哄哄的小公寓里，全部的念想就是Grace的到来。Danny深知那种痛苦和迷茫，每次送走Grace之后他都是浑浑噩噩的。而那个时候Steve出现了，试着帮Danny解决问题，甚至把他的房子分享出来。可是现在Steve在经受着孤单的折磨，自己做的竟然是一脚踹开他，Danny忍不住自责起来，更何况Steve正处在接受新性别的心理波动期，他更需要陪伴。“嘿，Babe，如果你想的话，我们可以想办法解决这个——”

“Danny，”Steve打断了他，“我没准备好告诉大家。我不知道怎么去和别人说，像是Steve McGarrett和一个男人在一起了，这个男人操得我爽翻天并且试着保护照顾我。我没法去和别人承认这些。还有孩子们，Charlie还太小，可Grace已经懂事了，我…还需要点时间，我猜。现在大概是是一小段难捱的时光，但是我可以安全度过它。给我几天，适应这样的生活，晚上守着一座房子想念自己的男朋友，等他第二天来接自己上班，说实话这也挺幸福的，我很快就会没事的，毕竟之前我也是一个人住。就只是，不要怜悯我，我不过是需要这几天糟兮兮的生活给自己一个缓冲。”

Danny多等了一会儿，确定Steve说完了以后，抓起他扔在桌上的勺子，到龙头下冲了冲，回到之前的位子，舀了一勺麦片喂到Steve嘴边：“啊——”

Steve用看神经病的表情看着Danny和自己嘴巴边上的麦片。

Danny保持着举着麦片的动作，催促道：“快点张嘴。”

沉默了一会儿，Steve决定妥协，他一把抓住Danny的手腕固定住他拿着勺子的手，半推半就地吃了这口麦片。

等他嘴里的咽了下去，又一勺举到了他嘴边。“你还得寸进尺了。”Steve对一脸认真无比的Danny翻了个白眼，试着抢过勺子，但是最终在Danny撅嘴皱眉的委屈表情下，Steve投降了。

这样来来回回，Steve被喂了十四口麦片，他脑子里最重要的事情已经渐渐变成如何把勺子抢到自己手里了，他每次咽下之后都紧张而期待地等着Danny喂麦片的动作，好来实施自己想到的新战术。终于在第十五次，Steve成功了，他把麦片塞进嘴里，举着抢到手中的勺子，胜利又得意地看向Danny，却发现本应该因为输了勺子大战而不爽的人现在却挂着温柔的笑脸看着自己。所以Danny跟自己抢勺子只是为了逗自己开心，Steve迟钝地反应过来。他把勺子放进碗里，转头在Danny嘴巴上亲了一下。

“快吃早饭，”Danny托着Steve的下巴，把他的脸转向食物，“以及我宣布，从明天开始，你到我家来吃晚饭，我可以和孩子们说你的厨房出了点问题，所以只好来我家蹭饭。”

“你准备对孩子们撒谎？”Steve嚼着培根，含混地问。

“撒谎？不不不，”Danny扯过抹布把桌子上洒到的牛奶擦干净，“你的厨房的确出了点问题，比如说悲伤到处都是，比如说你待在里面会不开心。这是很严重的问题，Steve，搞得你只能来我家搭伙。这就是实际真相，Babe。”

这个主意很不错，Charlie因为每天都能和他的超级英雄Steve一起吃晚饭兴奋得不行，Grace对此也觉得很开心，没有哪个青春期少女不喜欢像Steve那样顶着张帅脸还散发出酷劲的魅力男人，更何况Steve本来就和Grace很亲近，他们之间的相处模式同样像是父亲和女儿。每天晚饭之后，Danny会把Steve送到门口，把门关上，确认他们处于孩子们看不到的角度，交换一些亲吻和情话，然后Steve会一个人荡悠悠地步行回家。他们的房子离得不算远，走回去正好也可以消化晚餐。

而每天早上Danny在开着科迈罗送走孩子们之后，都会带一些像是三明治或是甜甜圈去Steve家，正好赶上Steve游完泳或者跑完步，冲个澡准备吃早饭的时间。

“你会把我宠坏的，Danno。”Steve咀嚼着嘴里的Malasadas，混沌不清地说。

Danny爱死了Steve塞了满嘴食物还在努力说话的样子，超级可爱。“那就是我的目标，Steve。”

这个模式运转良好，除了Grace在每天晚饭时，打量他俩的眼神变得越来越怀疑，还是带着邪恶笑容的那种怀疑。不要低估一个警探的孩子的观察力，更不要低估一个青春期女孩对爱情这种东西的敏锐直觉。

在Grace憋不住把心里的疑问说出来之前，就有点什么别的先爆发了。

这不能怪Danny。你看，他是个Alpha，一个性功能正常身处壮年的Alpha。并且他拥有一个天天见面、好看又火辣的Omega男朋友。正常人都需要解决自己的性渴望，更不要谈正在热恋期的Danny。

恰好那天他去HPD接一个嫌犯来审讯，结果犯人在警署拘留室里突发心脏病被送医院了，审讯的事情也就先搁置了。他一个人开车回总部，在走近办公室之前想到了什么，觉得现在空荡荡的审讯室似乎还可以有别的用途。毕竟那里既不会有人还隔音。他立刻下楼，顺手打了个电话给Steve用急喘喘的口气叫他赶紧来帮忙。

“我快坚持不住了，Steve，快点来救场。审讯室，现在。”Danny坏笑着挂掉了电话，一屁股坐在了唯一的椅子上。他的下体已经有了反应，把紧绷绷的西装裤顶出来一个小鼓包。Danny索性拉开裤链，掏出了半勃的性器缓缓在自己掌心里抽动。他知道这个姿势很下流，但是管他的呢，他给Steve打过手枪，操过他的屁股，还是他的男朋友，下流就下流吧，大家都是成年人，对待彼此要色情点。

随着审讯室大门被打开，浓郁的苹果气味点缀着幽幽的接骨木花香，让Danny的阴茎又涨大了几分。他仍旧保持着叉开双腿坐在椅子上自慰的动作，带着欲望的笑扬在嘴角。

Steve张大了嘴巴吃惊地愣了几秒钟，随后他轻轻摇头翻了翻白眼，把门紧紧关上。“你知道你这是职场性骚扰吧，Danny？”Steve靠在门上，调整了一下站子，看上去很随意，但过分凸出的胯部兴许也包含着一点点的刻意。

“你是老板，我是员工，”Danny手上的动作慢了下来，还故意捏了几下自己的囊袋，把勃起的性器完全暴露在Steve视线里，“你可以开除我，但是不能告我职场性骚扰，Babe。”

Steve很显然注意到了Danny故意露出阴茎的举动，他不得不承认，他也憋坏了，他这几天一个人躺在床上总会去想那些Alpha、Omega还有标记这些事情，甚至都没有像样地撸过一次。Steve故意扭着屁股慢慢走到Danny面前，带着诱惑的意味跨坐在Danny的大腿上，倾身向前，弓着背凑上去用牙齿轻轻研磨Danny的耳垂：“那我告你勾引上司怎么样？”

吹进耳朵的热气使得一阵酥麻贯穿Danny全身上下，快感顺着脊柱涌向鼠蹊，令他一瞬间有些失神。等他再一次集中自己意志的时候，Steve已经离开了他的大腿，此时正跪坐在他大张两边膝盖之间，面对着彻底勃起的阴茎，大眼睛里含着游刃有余的笑意从下向上看着他。

这太过火了。Danny立马就想去摸摸Steve的眉梢、眼角或是鼻尖、唇瓣，随便哪里，那张脸上随便哪里都在挑战着Danny的性欲。但是他刚准备伸手，就发现手铐把他的手腕固定在了椅子两侧。

“哈，”Steve因为Danny试图扯动手铐的懊丧样子而轻笑出声，“你知道你挣不开的，对吧。”

Danny牙齿扣着下唇，勃发的欲望得不到触碰，近在眼前的男朋友也不能摸一下，他感觉自己着急得要命：“拜托，Steve，对我好一点。”

“正要这么做，Danno。我先帮你，你再帮我。”Steve对于自己得到了完全的主动权而愉悦，说完就在Danny的柱身上舔了一下，看着那根硬挺的性器敏感地弹跳了一下，Danny爆发出一阵响亮的脏话，夹杂着抽吸的声音。

他没做过这个，用嘴巴帮一个男人高潮。但是他知道这么回事，他知道这个感觉超级爽，他猜他可以试着做一次，毕竟他学东西的速度很快。他在脑海里模拟了一下接下来的动作，然后就小心翼翼地试了一次，注意着自己的牙齿不要磕在小Danny上。没两次他就找到了诀窍，用舔湿的嘴唇和舌头接触Danny的已经，小心翼翼地藏好牙齿。浓重的前液除了腥味，还有Danny的信息素味道，让Steve脑子里挑出了一些不合时宜的性幻想，他觉得自己仿佛在吮吸一副硬挺的皮质枪套前面用来包裹枪管的部分，这样的想法让Steve格外兴奋，他又试了好几次，一点点增加吞吐的长度，听见Danny破碎的呼吸逐渐变成随着自己吮吸节奏而颤抖的呻吟。

“我的天，Steve，你的嘴巴简直是…在犯罪…天啊…”Danny被刺激到语无伦次，Steve低头卖力给他口交的样子太过于梦幻，认真的眼神、凹陷的脸颊，和包裹自己老二的那一圈红彤彤的嘴唇，口水让它看上去亮亮滑滑的，还有空气里活泼而甜蜜的Omega味道，如果快感可以杀人于无形，Danny觉得自己可能已经死了很多很多次了，事实上他的确觉得自己正身处天堂，各种意义上的。

Steve自己也慢慢硬了起来，勃起被困在裤裆里难受地慌，他分出一只手探向自己的下体，解放出自己的欲望，配合给Danny口交的速度来回撸动。另一只手圈在Danny性器的根部帮助稳定他嘴巴上的动作，Steve试着再进一步，他知道自己的喉咙能给Danny带去更多的快感，只要他做得对的话。他猜想那会不太好受，或许会像被噎着，也可能更糟糕，不过多少值得一试。他深呼吸了一次，慢慢强迫自己的脑袋不断向下压，Danny的肉棒一点点顶开他嘴里的空间，直到碰到喉口小舌那里的软肉，一瞬间生理反应剧烈地袭击了他了，他字面意义上地干呕了起来，但是强大的意志力让他坚持着这个动作，阴茎塞满了嘴巴，这使他看上去简直是被Danny的阴茎呛到快要窒息。

“嘿，不要勉强自己…Steve！”Danny虽然被顶在龟头上的那一块柔软湿热的触感搞得爽到不行，但是Steve眼角渐渐泛出生理性泪光的样子让他心疼，他想揪住Steve的头发把他拉离一些，但是无奈双手被固定在椅子上，他除了用语言阻止Steve以外别无他法。

事实上他还放出了那种Alpha威压，Steve也明确地感受到了，那么一瞬间他几乎要屈服，离开Danny的性器，但是他控制着自己的大脑不断告诉自己要继续下去。他用了几乎全部的意念来对抗本能反应、生理不适和Alpha的劝阻，保持那个姿势让自己适应了好一会儿，等到睫毛被眼泪打湿，粘在一起，他才习惯了这种感觉。然后他心一横，顺势把鼻尖全部埋进Danny的耻毛间，柱身全部被他吞进嘴里，阴茎头部冲破最紧的那段，卡进了Steve的喉咙，被绞紧的肌肉和黏膜狠狠挤压。这个感觉比刚刚要好些，一旦突破了扁桃体附近那一块过分敏感的区域，事情就没有那么难受了。Steve试着做出吞咽口水的动作，虽然没有什么实际效用，口水还是从他的嘴角像一根银线一样垂落，但是滚动的喉咙给Danny带去的快感显而易见，他原本看向Steve的眼睛闭了起来，嘴巴里的吸气声越来越急促。直到窒息的感觉让Steve意识到自己一直都没在呼吸，他才动作轻缓地把脑袋向后挪开，龟头抽离喉咙的感觉引起他一记颤抖。Steve把自己从Danny的阴茎上拔下来，他试着让自己休息那么一下，腰背塌了下来，嘴唇贴在Danny的阴茎根部，大口喘息着，脸颊上因为刚刚的举动泛起缺氧的潮红。

Danny从致命的快感里找回了一丝理智，眼睛睁开一条缝，视线渐渐清晰起来，Steve的样子伴着红红的眼眶和水濛濛的眼睛，这样的画面让Danny发出了难耐的低吼。

“哦，Danno，你喜欢这个，”Steve气喘吁吁地说，“还不错是吧？”

Danny不知道怎么回答，他喜欢，当然，刚刚那种感觉几乎让他灵魂出窍，但是另一方面，他不想让Steve难受，很显然身深喉不是个轻松的活。Steve也没有给他多少思考的时间，在他觉得自己已经平复下来以后，就立刻支起身子，又一次用嘴巴包裹住Danny的龟头，舔舐吮吸起来，把自己刚刚领悟到的经验全盘用上，疯狂而缠绵地抚慰Danny的老二。这个感觉好到不可思议，以至于Danny没有坚持多久，在Steve第二次给他深喉的时候，就惊叫着把精液直接射进了Omega的喉咙里，拳头握得紧紧的，手铐被扯动得哗啦啦响。

“我的天啊，上帝啊，操…Steve你太…不可思议了，”Danny觉得自己的视觉和听觉都被屏蔽了一小会儿，只剩下集中在下体的触觉在嚎叫，但当他的意识回笼，看到Steve仍旧跪在那里，豁着背低头猛咳的时候，他吓到了，“我的天，你还好吗宝贝？”

“只是…咳，呛着，着了…咳，没事。”Steve攀着Danny的膝盖，又磕磕绊绊地咳了好一会儿才渐渐停下来。他现在看上去就像经受过一场狠狠的蹂躏，大汗淋漓，嘴唇微肿红亮，脸蛋上干涸的泪痕照应着打绺的睫毛。“你的味道…尝上去，”Steve停顿了一下，像是在找合适的词汇，“很性感，Danno，我很喜欢。”

“对不起，Babe。”Danny道歉，直接把精液射在Steve嘴巴深处并且让他难受地咳了好久，这样的事实让Danny内疚。

“别为了做爱而道歉。”Steve伸出舌尖在他的嘴唇上划了一圈，然后撑着Danny的大腿缓缓站了起来，硬得一塌糊涂的性器出现在Danny眼前。“你想看我自己解决，还是想来点报答？”

Danny笑了起来，把Alpha的气场开到最大，阳光和皮革的味道几乎呛到Steve。“我们说好了的，你先帮我，我再帮你，”Danny的威压在审讯室里快速扩散着，“现在，Steve，把你的裤子脱掉，然后把我的手铐解开。”

Steve因为Alpha的指令发出了一声呻吟。如果他想，他也可以不这么做，Danny没有标记他，这些都不是绝对强制的。但是Steve此刻觉得很放松，他知道Danny不会做任何伤害他的事，所以按照Danny的要求做了，解开皮带，裤子滑落在脚踝的地方，他弯腰把内裤也扯了下去，而屈从于Alpha竟然给他带去了一丝难以描摹的满足感，像是沸腾的血液在全身回转流淌。他想绕到Danny身后去解开手铐，但脚踝处裤子的牵绊让他刚迈开一只脚就结结实实地摔在了Danny怀里。他咯咯笑了起来，Danny也弯着嘴角在他的额头上亲了一口。Steve就着这个姿势打开了两副手铐，一获得自由的Danny立刻紧紧圈住怀里的Omega，双手在他的后背上画着圈滑动。他们开始昏天暗地地接吻，淫靡的声音回荡在安静的空间里。

“简直想这样把你亲到射，Babe。”等他们吻够了，Danny喘着念叨。

Steve把手搭在Danny肩膀上，站起身，花了几秒钟连蹬带拽，把裤子连同内裤一起彻底脱掉扔在了地上，两条长腿跨在Danny身侧：“这不会发生的，我没那么好满足。”

“当然。”Danny说，他坐在一丝里的身体向下滑了一点，让自己的嘴巴和Steve的涨得圆滚滚的蛋蛋在一个水平线上。他双手绕过Steve的胯骨，托住他的两边臀瓣，开始用舌头玩弄Steve的睾丸。Steve放任自己连续低沉地呻吟，快改逐渐累积，在他开始不自觉地摆动胯部的时候，Danny把他的肉棒含进了嘴里。

Danny做了几个来回，停下来问：“感觉可以吗？或者你还有什么别的要求？”

感觉棒极了，Steve的脑子里嗡嗡作响。他喜欢Danny的味道占领他的那种体会，丝丝缕缕的胁迫意味以及绝大部分的爱护，让人沉溺其中不可自拔。Steve没想到自己会说出这样的请求，但他的确这么做了，他用慵懒而深陷欲望的声音说道：“能再来点…那种Alpha的东西吗？像是…强硬点。”他说完就死死咬住嘴唇不再出声了，仿佛被自己的这个渴望羞辱到一样。

“放松点，Steve，感受它。没有什么错，这棒极了，你喜欢这个对不对？”Danny满足了Steve的要求，更像是满足了他自己，自然而然地释放出Alpha气场，无形的压力紧紧缠绕住Steve，被支配和被爱的感觉让他在一片暖流中随波飘荡，乖乖听从Alpha的话，从内到外地遗忘掉那种紧张的情绪：“Yeah，我喜欢。”

“我很高兴你这么说，宝贝。现在你只需要把所有的注意力都放在你漂亮的老二上，好吗？”Danny对着Steve的阴茎吹气，Alpha威压扫荡着周围。

Steve听话地点头，享受着服从于Danny所带来的舒畅和温暖，他闭上眼睛，放空自己的大脑，试着只去感受被照顾的阴茎。Danny很满意Steve展现出来的Omega姿态，这说明他越来越接受自己的性别了，也说明他完全地信任并且爱着Danny。一把抓紧Steve的臀肉，把他的胯部向自己的脸上按，Danny的嘴巴开始了新一轮的逗弄和吮吸。Danny对这项工作同样不在行，但他尽自己的努力做到细心和温柔，让Steve的快感成倍增加。

高潮来临像是山洪暴发。Steve试图把自己的性器从Danny嘴里抽出来，但Danny死死按住他的屁股把他固定在那里，而且浓烈的的Alpha信息素让他几乎不能反抗，Steve咒骂着一些他自己都不知道的脏话射了出来，而Danny全数吞下。说实话，精液的味道并不是那么容易接受，但是Steve的味道就不同了。掺杂着的苹果和接骨木花的味道让Danny觉得仿佛又一次尝到了小时候心心念念的那种果汁，他几乎是纯然享受地品尝了Steve射出来的东西。“宝贝你的味道真好。”Danny喃喃道，把高潮过后支持不住自己而瘫倒在他身上的Steve牢牢抱住。

而Steve，其实他完全可以站得稳稳的，但是他觉得有什么不一样了，像是他有了个男朋友，这意味着他在腿软的时候可以放心大胆地坠落，会有臂膀接住他。加上Danny仍然大开的Alpha气场，他没有仔细思考就放松着自己倒在Danny的身上。而Danny在Steve的余韵中轻轻噬咬他的锁骨，留下一小排粉色的牙印。

当他们俩重新把自己打理好，穿好衣服上楼的时候，一头撞见了正要下楼的Lou。

“你们俩这是，”Lou来回打量了两个人一会儿，又红又肿的嘴唇，皱巴巴的衣服和Steve脏兮兮的裤子以及膝盖处的磨痕，发生了什么昭然若揭，更何况Lou其实知道他们俩现在的关系，他上次隔着办公室的玻璃把他俩调情的情形看得一清二楚，不过他不想挑明，揭发自己老板的办公室恋情这种事情凡是有情商的人都干不出来，“出了个很艰难的任务？”

“哦，还好吧。不过任务完成了。”Steve努力展现一个笑容，但是他的声音格外嘶哑。

面对明显到不用暗示都心照不宣的场面，Lou使劲把自己表现成一个情商在线智商为负的友好的傻大个子：“辛苦了，赶紧去歇着吧。我还要去拿一份文件，先走了。”说完Lou就像开启了地狱模式的游戏角色，飞快逃离了。

五天后，Steve想办法把其他三个队友全都支了出去，拿起办公室电话听筒播了个内线号码打给Danny的隔间：“嘿，我快坚持不住了，想来救个场吗？我的办公室，现在。”

四周都是透亮玻璃这一点让两个人都兴奋得不行，羞耻感和担心有人撞破的不安把性爱的快感提升到了前所未有的层次。Steve越来越喜欢深陷在Danny的威压和指令中，他知道Danny会保护他，这样的认知让他对于在Danny面前展现出Omega的屈服也不是那么抵触了，至少在性爱中是这样的，他知道那是他的男朋友，没有什么需要伪装或者隐藏。


	14. Chapter 14

Stan提出来带Rachel回内陆，和他的一大家子兄弟姐妹一起过感恩节。Rachel同意了，她问Danny能不能在她从波士顿回来、和Stan回去之前的三天里照顾Grace和Charlie。Danny想着Rachel不能和孩子们一起过感恩节就是件很难过的事情了，所以他没办法拒绝这个小小的要求。

在要去Rachel那里过三天的前一个晚上，Grace觉得自己该和Danny谈谈了。Uncle Steve说既然我已经长大了就要多照顾Danno的感情，Grace在心里对自己说，那我就要做点什么了。晚饭以后，Danny照常把Steve送到门口，关上门进行一些“工作谈话”。Grace把Charlie舒服地塞进沙发，打开电视机调到动画片，然后就蹑手蹑脚地走到了门后，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴在了门板上，听着外面的动静。

“明晚去希尔顿弄点鱼或者牛排？”哇哦，Danno语气温柔得能拧出蜜，Grace想。

“哇哦，你在约我出去吗，Danno？”Uncle Steve一定着笑着说这句话的。

“嗯…孩子们不在家，咱们约个会，吃饭以及其他的步骤。我觉得这个计划很完美，尤其是因为有你参与其中。”Danno原来这么能撩，Grace瞪大了眼睛。

“你才是让一切变得美好的那个。”Uncle Steve吻了Danno，或者是Danno吻了Uncle Steve。Grace听到了一些少儿不宜的水声，她觉得自己该回避了，但是还是一边咬着自己的食指关节防止自己笑出声，一边紧紧扒在门板上忍不住想听见更多。

Danny目送Steve的身影消失在转角，像往常一样准备回去清理厨房，结果一开门就看到Grace双臂交叉在胸前，一脸质问的眼神看着自己。

“呃，”Danny突然心虚起来，他左顾右盼了好一阵，“嘿，Monkey，你弟弟呢？”

“Charlie在看电视，Danno，”Grace抿抿嘴角，“你和Uncle Steve的工作谈话进行地怎么样？”

Danny觉得心里有点发毛，他隐约明白了状况，自己八成是被女儿抓包了，但他觉得大概还要厚着脸皮否认一下，万一事情不是他想的那样呢？“我们…挺顺利的。”Danny回答，至少这个答案不算撒谎。

Grace翻了个白眼。“FYI，Jungle's Glory在前面三个街区的东南角。”Grace大概指了指那个方向。

“什么？”Danny一头雾水。

“主题花店，”Grace重重地叹了一口气，满满都是恨铁不成钢的意味，“他家卖那种，高级的花，像是一把枪——不是真枪——但是扣动扳机就会“砰”，弹出一支玫瑰花，瞬间开花的那样，我不知道原理，大概是那个枪一样的道具里面有干冰还是什么的。他家超火的，真的，花的种类和颜色都可以选，不过我觉得红色玫瑰比较适合你今晚要出席的场合。而且道具还有手榴弹、烟雾弹、弹簧刀那些样子的，都很有惊喜效果。”

现在Danny很肯定自己是被抓包了，但是他还是决定装傻。看在上帝的份上，他快被一脸小大人样子的Grace吓呆了。“所以呢？”Danny睁大眼睛小心地问。

“所以你明天该去Jungle's Glory，挑一个，再去执行你的…希尔顿的鱼或者牛排的工作计划，”Grace挑高眉毛，“我觉得Uncle Steve会喜欢的。”

“嘿！你偷听了大人的谈话，这很不礼貌，”Danny试图改变话题，他努力让自己看上去凶神恶煞而不是脸红心跳，“我们怎么说的？别人的谈话是隐私，你不能——”

Grace举起双手，投降一样打断了Danny：“对不起，我错了，Danno，我的确不该偷听的。但是说真的，你还准备假装多久？拜托，我14岁了，我的好朋友已经在谈第二段恋爱了，我知道一个人有对象的时候是什么样子的，而你和Uncle Steve？你们俩还能再明显一点吗？”

“我的天啊，”Danny揉了一把自己的脸，“Grace，你不喜欢的话，我是说，如果你不喜欢我和Steve在一起——”

Grace第二次打断了Danny，而且丝毫不感到抱歉，“我的傻爸爸啊”的感情溢于言表：“我为什么会不喜欢，拜托？我甚至给你出了Jungle's Glory的主意，爸爸。”

Danny盯着Grace真挚的目光看了一会儿，最终走过去拥抱了他的宝贝女儿。“谢谢你，Grace。我不是故意隐瞒你的好吗？当然，担心你不接受是一部分原因，更重要的是…嗯，Uncle Steve他还在经历一些，我怎么说呢，一些转变和困难。我希望保护他，让他能更平稳地度过这些。”

Grace在拥抱的姿势里拍了拍Danny的后背，动作十分具有安抚性质：“你放心大胆地去保护Uncle Steve吧，Danno，我会保护你的。”

Danny大笑出声，Grace也跟着笑起来：“我是认真的，爸爸，不许小看我，我已经14岁了。”

第二天一大早Rachel来接孩子们的时候，Grace趁着拥抱Danny，悄悄在他耳边说：“祝你在希尔顿工作顺利，以及记得穿那件天蓝色的衬衫。”她甚至还不停地对Danny眨眼睛，意味深长的那种。

案子总是不期而至，Danny刚把孩子们送走，电话就响了起来，他匆忙回应了Steve几句，火急火燎地赶去现场。

“早上好，帅先生！”他的车刚停好，Steve就走过来，扒在车上小声对他说。Danny笑笑，见四周没有人看过来，于是和Steve简单地亲吻了一下：“早上好，辣小伙。你怎么没等我去接你自己先到现场来了？”

“你不是要送Grace和Charlie嘛，”Steve侧过身，好让Danny关窗下车，“本来我不想这么早就找你过来的，但是的确情况特殊，咱们的受害者是个熟人。”

Danny锁好车，整理了一下着装：“没事，孩子们离开以后我才接到电话的。所以是谁死了？”

Steve耸耸肩没有回答，转身领着Danny朝陈尸的地方走，隐约能看见Max正弯着腰在那里忙东忙西。

“Hey，大家早上好！”Danny声音里透露出愉悦，向队友和法医打了招呼。

Kono用一种见鬼了的表情看着他：“你还好吗，Danny？”

“我怎么了吗？”当事人一脸迷茫。

“我怕你精神受什么刺激了。Grace和Charlie要离开三天，你以往都会浑身低气压，但你今天看上去超级兴奋。”

Lou拍了拍Kono的肩膀。Chin吸了吸鼻子没有说话。Danny当然兴奋，他因为今天晚上的约会安排而欢欣鼓舞，但是被队友点破心思让他感觉到有点尴尬，而且他的男朋友还在嘻嘻哈哈、带着嘲弄的神色看着他。Danny干笑了两声，然后把视线转向了地上的尸体，看清楚受害者的那一瞬间，他大骂了一声。

躺在地上那个眉心处一个子弹眼儿的人，恰恰是之前高傲又老谋深算的Ivan Dmitrakin。这不会是巧合，虽然一个做着灰色交易的银行家肯定结仇不少，但是在离他的银行被抢走二十三万还不到两个月的时候被一枪爆头，这绝对脱不了关系。更何况抢走二十三万的犯人还在逍遥法外。Danny看向Steve，用不太确定但又暗藏着兴奋的语调问：“Sandrez回来了？”

Steve摇了摇头：“Peterson Sandrez这个名字在各个机场和码头都被封锁了，如果真的是他，要么他是想办法偷渡回来的，要么就是用了化名。”

Danny点头，带上了黑色乳胶手套，蹲下来细看了一下尸体。“伤口周围有灼烧痕迹，是近距离枪击，他是被处决的，”Danny检查了一下那个空空的枪眼，“Max，子弹要赶紧交给鉴证科检查，说不定还能找到点有用的证据。”

Max推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“事实上，女士们先生们，我并没有取出过子弹。”

“什么？可是从接到报案到现在只有你接触过尸体啊？”Steve大声问道，他和大家对视了一圈，但都是面面相觑。

“是的，少校。”Max开始收拾他的工具，“这也正是一个疑点，很显然我们的凶手在处决了被害人之后，自己把子弹取走了。这也更加证实了，这枚子弹上存在有效的证据。”

Steve咒骂了几声像是“畜牲”之类的话，他的嘴巴抿得紧紧的，Danny仿佛能听见怒火噼里啪啦燃烧和磨牙的声音，他知道Steve对抓住Perterson有一股执念。Danny脱掉手套，站起来，不露痕迹地把手放在Steve腰窝上轻轻按揉着：“至少他开始行动了，这就说明我们抓住他的机会就要来了。”

“我去把上次案子里牵涉的人都排查一下，”Kono做了两个舒展的动作，接着Danny的话说，“好久没感觉这么兴奋了。”

Max很快给出了结果：犯人大概在前一天傍晚七点到八点在那片丛林里被杀，第一犯罪现场就是发现尸体的地方。Kono花了一个上午排查，给HPD和狱警打了很多电话，还有什么小咖啡厅、书店和报刊亭，但最后证明抢劫案和绑架案所有在录的涉案人员都有确凿的不在场证明。

“Dmitrakin的车子呢？”Steve问，这样的结果更增加了Sandrez的嫌疑。

“在陈尸处200米外的小路上，”Lou汇报道，“鉴证科检查过了，发现两组不属于受害者的指纹。一组是洗车工的，另一组没有找到匹配，但是根据分析应该是一个十岁左右的孩子，估计是玩耍的时候摸到了车子。”

Chin点头，继续分析：“这也就是说Dmitrakin是自己开车去到那里的。那么偏僻的荒郊野岭，他还穿着西装革履，绝对不是为了远足或者野餐。他一定是去见人的，很有可能就是去见这个凶手的。”

约在那么一个前后不着店的地方见面一定不想让别人发现。这很可能跟Dmitrakin的灰色交易有关系，可能是他的高利贷生意玩脱了，或者租用非法保险柜的人决意灭口。Steve布置Chin去检查Dmitrakin的财务状况，看看最近几天是不是有大笔的变动；Kono则是去和Dmitrakin的家人联系，试着从他最近的生活中查出端倪。

Lou被指派去机场查找Sandrez的踪迹。他临出门前一边整理自己的装备，一边对着还站在电脑桌前的Steve和Danny，意味深长地说：“要知道，男孩们，我真的不想说这个，但我觉得再不说清楚的话，我那颗不再年轻的心脏会受到更深的伤害。我是想和你们说，有时候得给别人一个道贺的机会。”说完他就大步流星地走了。

偌大的空间里只剩下Steve和Danny两个人了，他们因为Lou的话而望着对方沉默了一会儿。最后Steve笑了出来，他眼角弯出一些细小的皱褶：“你觉得他是什么意思，Danno？”

Danny清楚Lou的意思，特别是在Grace说了那句“你们俩还能再明显一点吗”以后。但他不确定Steve的意向。他觉得Steve不会想这么快和同事们坦白这一切，要知道，即使他们都清楚别人已经看得透透的了，挑明和不挑明之间还是有很大的心理差距。他以为Steve会感到不快，承认和Danny恋爱也就是承认了一段Alpha和Omega的恋情，而Steve对自己的性别并没有那么高的接受度，这在他看来是一种变相示弱。

Steve见Danny一副欲言又止的表情，他咬住下唇旋即又松开，组织了一下语言：“你要是不想说，我们可以继续像这样，偷偷摸摸地也挺可爱的。”

“什么？我以为你才是不想说的那个，Omega什么的，我觉得你会讨厌在别人面前谈起你的性别。”Danny对Steve的话感到一点点震惊。

“我的确…不是很喜欢，”Steve设想去和别人讨论自己是Omega的场景，无疑引起了一阵很小的反感，“但是我似乎也没有两个月前那么绝望了。我是说，成了Omega，这不好，很糟糕，但我已经在习惯这个了。更重要的是，Danny，我知道这很肉麻，但是我的确是这么觉得的…”

Steve停顿了一下，他观察了一会儿Danny的表情，发现对方神色柔和的脸上染上了期待。“我在想，和大家坦白这个的重点并不是在于我的性别，而是在于我们俩，我和你，”这样坦率的告白让Steve有点害羞，他不自觉地摸了摸鼻子，“我觉得你让一切不一样了，Danny，我想到在你家的厨房里和你还有孩子们吃晚饭、早上等你来接我、和你在这幢建筑物的各个角落里做爱还有今天晚上的约会，这些都很棒，如果说成为Omega给我带来了这么多美好的生活，那我猜我还蛮喜欢这个变化的。”

Danny的眼睛随着Steve的讲述越睁越大，他被自己魅力十足的Omega表了一大大大通白，他感觉自己的血压在急速上升：“这一切不是你变成Omega的结果，Steve。我不是因为你身上好闻的味道和火辣的发情期才爱你的，尽管我爱这些。你明白其中的逻辑吗？像是，因为那个味道是你，所以我才爱它。”

“明明是因为和你小时候喝过的果汁很像。”Steve试着平复自己烧红的脸颊，小声嘀咕。

Danny的脸上同样是幸福的一片潮红，他试着清嗓子来让自己砰砰跳的心脏别蹦出喉咙口，但是他还没来得及咳出声，就被吻住了，他甚至能感觉Steve红扑扑的脸蛋上散发出的热气。这个吻霸道极了，Steve像是饿到快把自己的胃消化了一样，一副要把Danny给吃掉的架势。“你不用解释那些的，Danny，我明白，”他们好不容易把嘴唇分开一些距离，杂乱的呼吸拍打在对方脸上，Steve急吼吼地低声呢喃，“告诉我你爱我就好。”

“我爱你，Babe。”Danny的声音像是即将融化的棉花糖，又绵软又甜。

Steve一把将Danny推倒在桌面上，Danny的双腿自然而然地圈住Steve的腰。Steve在附身继续着不要命的亲吻前大声宣布：“我也爱你，Danno。”

野兽般的亲吻一发不可收拾，恰好四下无人，可以放纵，肆无忌惮，Steve托着Danny的后颈而Danny死死拽着Steve的衬衫领子，就好像他们的嘴唇和舌头会这样搅合在一起直到天涯海角地老天荒。最终Danny在他们脱离掌控地硬起来之前微微施力推开了Steve一点：“你是想现在就来一发，还是有点耐心，储存到晚上？”

Steve恋恋不舍地又在Danny嘴巴上舔了好几下：“我们有一整晚？”

“一整晚，直到天亮。”

“那好吧，”Steve直起身，把Danny从桌面上拽起来，“鉴于我们现在还有工作的样子，我就勉强忍一忍吧。”

Danny踮起脚在他的Omega的侧脸飞快地吧嗒了一口，然后不厌其烦地把Steve的衣领给捣饬齐整：“该给我布置任务了，Boss。”

“我现在只想把时间快进到晚上，”Steve有些淡淡的怨念，“不过抓坏人同样是件令人开心的事情。我们俩去Kamekona那里走一趟，问问他有没有听到什么风声，我之前就叫他留意关于Dmitrakin和Sandrez的消息了。”

他们在一辆虾车旁第一次对别人说出他们的关系。准确地说，是Steve愉快地在Kamekona说出“Aloha”之前，抓起Danny的手，十指相扣地举高，在那对胖胖的表兄弟面前晃悠：“我和Danny在一起啦，就是那种在一起。”

“记得你欠我二十块，Cuz。”Flippa掂着锅对Kamekona挑高眉毛。

“该死，”Kamekona摇头，“我们俩赌你们什么时候会承认，他说这个月，我说下个月。先生们，你们就不能再等个十天吗，现在我白白损失了二十块。”

Danny看上去比Kamekona还生气：“你知道吗？Lou会因为我们没第一个和他说这个而杀了我们的。”

Steve大方又骄傲地在两位胖胖的朋友面前表演了如何用简单的亲吻安抚你的搭档，哦不，男朋友。他们收获了Kamekona和Flippa的好长一串口哨，以及用番茄酱画了爱心的蒜蓉虾。

“上次叫你留意的人有什么消息吗？”Steve心安理得地吃着Danny喂到嘴边的虾子，他们贴在一起坐在Kamekona对面，表现得和所有热恋中的小情侣一模一样。

Kamekona说服自己不去在意那两只爱情鸟之间闪瞎人的举动。“他们说Dmitrakin的尸体今天早上被发现了。至于Sandrez，有人说他会在内陆待一段时间，至少我没听说他回到岛上。”

“没别的消息了？”Steve点点头，顺手也塞了一只虾到Danny嘴里，而Danny看上去被塞了一嘴的不是虾，而是某种叫幸福的说不清道不明的东西。恋爱这种事，一旦向别人捅破窗户纸，还他妈去哪儿指望羞耻心。再加上处在这片情侣遍地的海滩，想不做点黏糊的事情都难。

“那个Remmy，他之前和我说过，觉得自己被跟踪了，”Kamekona严肃起来，“虽然那孩子一直疑神疑鬼，但是我觉得这多少会有点关联。”

“Remmy Gaudlor？他不该在蹲监狱吗？”Danny咽下嘴里的虾子，疑惑地问。那个被他和Steve各揍了一拳的嘴欠小混混出现在他的脑海里。

Kamekona耸耸肩，动作有点大，桌椅都颤了几下：“有人把他弄出来了呗。”

Steve和Danny对视了一眼。虽然被证实并不是恶意绑架，但是严重妨碍司法的罪名还是扣在了那四个绑匪的头上，不过刑期并不长。有权势到能够从监狱里找关系的人，怎么会为了这么一个无名小卒大费周章呢，除非这个人对他来说很重要。Remmy身上一定还有隐情。

“他什么时候和你说的？”Steve问，或许Remmy是因为没法还他的高利贷和Dmitrakin起了争执而杀了债主也说不准。

“Officer Kalakaua今天早上也问过我这件事，”Kamekona的手在空中挥了几下后撑在了膝盖上，“Remmy昨天晚上六点多钟跑到我这里来，和我聊了一会儿，吃了个饭，大概一个多钟头后才走。”

正是Kamekona证实了Remmy的不在场证明，这让Steve有点措手不及：“这个Remmy Gaudlor在哪里？我们得去找他谈谈。”

Kamekona给出了北岸的一个地址，Steve和Danny赶过去却扑了个空，Remmy的室友说他在一艘渔船上找了个活儿，出海去了，可能要过几天才会回来。

他们坐进车里，Steve没急着发动车子，似乎还在想着什么。Danny掏出手机看了眼时间，差不多已经是平时下班的时候了：“之前是谁说想赶紧快进到晚上的，工作狂？”

Steve这才瞟了眼手表，他皱着眉继续思考了一会儿，最终扬起笑脸，把科迈罗开上大路：“好吧，我们明天再继续工作。现在怎么说，咱们回去换衣服？”

“开回你家，你好好换身像样的，”Danny想了想Grace的建议，“我把车开走，我也要冲个澡穿得好看点，毕竟是个正式约会，Babe。然后我七点钟去你家接你，怎么样？”

其实Steve更想去接Danny，他喜欢看Danny从那扇温馨的小门走向自己的样子。不过Danny的提议也很棒，他同样喜欢看自己的男朋友坐在车子里冲他微笑的模样。“成交。”Steve笑得无比灿烂，狠狠踩下油门开始了他把时间快进到晚上的任务。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO肉

还好热情过度的服务生把两张椅子都拉开了，不然Danny觉得他们还要为谁为谁拉椅子明争暗斗一番。Steve穿了一套黑色的正装，雪白挺阔的衬衫和黑色丝绸领结，他甚至还把短发简单打理了一下，用发胶搞出了点三七分的意思。而Danny觉得自己最想做的就是把这套整齐的衣服给弄乱，皱巴巴的，或者干脆被扯破，让Steve结实好看的身体若隐若现地透露出来。至于Steve脖子上那个性感到可笑的领结，Danny觉得应该把它拉散，紧紧攥住两端，勾住Steve的脖子，好让这个倔强的Omega除了闭着眼睛接受亲吻什么都做不了。

他们有一整晚，Danny安慰自己。他不想把这段感情弄得太…“性”。他想让Steve知道这一切不仅仅是因为性别的本能、信息素的刺激以及肉体的渴望（虽然他太享受这些了），更在于一些灵魂上的倾慕，像是营造浪漫气氛的晚餐、漫无目的聊天中的欢笑、彼此感情和秘密的交换以及…或许天长地久的承诺还太早，Danny想，他不太敢去想象白头偕老那些场景，他怕自己的悲观因子会跳出来，硬把明知道不可能发生的画面塞进他脑子里，像是分手、伤害、沉默甚至更惨烈的结局。所幸他们才确立了关系两个月，还没有到那种急不可耐讨论未来的时候，趁着还不用逼着自己去战胜悲观的时候，Danny觉得或许他可以先逃避着，享受热恋的美好。

来给他们点餐的服务员是个Omega女孩，她能闻出来他们的性别，所以很自然地把没有标价格的那份菜单给了Steve。这让Steve花了很大的力气来说服自己遵守公共场合的礼仪，以及这个天真的服务生没有恶意。好在Danny的手跨过桌子，搭在了Steve搁在桌沿上握紧的拳头，那让一切顿时变得柔和下来，Steve冲Danny委屈地看了一眼，在心里默默对自己说：“好吧，拥有像Danny这样的Alpha是件幸福的事情，Steve McGarrett，你还有什么好抱怨的呢？”

服务生在点完餐后还贴心地把桌上的蜡烛换成了心形的，暖橙色的烛光摇曳在两个人中间。

“我想去趟卫生间。”Danny对Steve抱歉地笑笑。

“紧张了？拜托Danny，和我约会有那么糟吗，”Steve的睫毛因为一摇一摆的烛光在眼睑上投射出漂亮的两排阴影，“那你快去快回，不然一个人坐在这里挺无聊的。”

Danny笑着掏出钱包，然后在食指和中指间夹了十块钱，高举起手把抱着吉他的歌手喊来了。“嘿，伙计，”Danny把钞票优雅地放在桌面上，等歌手拿走，“在我短暂离开的几分钟里，麻烦唱两首浪漫的歌，让我英俊的男朋友不会感到无聊好吗？”

Danny用了足够大的音量让周围的人都侧目过来，然后他在一片小小的起哄声中对睁大眼睛脸红了的Steve眨眨眼，离开了座位。

当然他不是要去卫生间，他要去后备箱里把他的礼物拿出来。他去了Jungle's Glory，买了Grace说的那种装着玫瑰花的枪，而且那该死的贵得要命，但是他还是买下了一把，而且挑了看上去漂亮的那件。

当Danny神秘兮兮地回来，突然举起枪大步走向Steve的时候，周围原本的赞叹顿时变成了慌张的尖叫，那个歌手吓得赶紧逃开好几步，有些女士甚至惊慌失措地想往桌子底下钻了。

但是Steve则是坐在那里岿然不动，挑高眉毛带着脸上还未褪去的红晕看着Danny。他对枪械太熟悉了，他甚至不用看，凭着空气里的味道就能断定这是把假枪，不过他很想知道Danny到底在打什么鬼主意。

Danny走到餐桌旁，对准Steve的心脏扣动扳机，一朵鲜红的玫瑰花弹出来绽放开，周围的惊恐的叫声又一次软化了下来，甚至有人吹起了口哨。Danny将玫瑰花拔了出来，像电影里那样对着枪口吹吹气，然后他弯腰俯身，把开得灿烂无比的花塞进Steve胸前的西装口袋里，用食指挑起还在震惊中没回神的Omega的下巴，对着微张的嘴唇亲了下去，丝毫不在意周遭的口哨和掌声。

等他结束了这个吻，Steve看上去羞愤得就快要把自己找个地方埋起来了。Danny却笑得像五月里吹过麦田的风，他转了个圈，大声对周围的人道歉：“不好意思刚刚吓着你们了。我的Omega喜欢武器这类的东西，所以我想给他制造个惊喜，让你们受惊了实在抱歉！”

当着众人的面被叫Omega让Steve有点措手不及。但是似乎也没那么糟糕，比他想象的要好多了，他没有那种抵触的想法，只是在内心里退缩了一下，但很快他的思绪就被“在公众场合被Danny大鸣大放地调戏了”的羞耻心给占领了。

周围的人们都用羡慕的眼神看向Steve，发出惊叹般的感慨。那个歌手走了回来，大力拍了拍Danny的肩膀：“哥们儿你太行了，为了这个，我再送你们一首。”然后他唱了一曲比初恋还甜的歌。Steve因为从四面八方看来的目光而不好发作，只是微微低头，咬着下唇，试图用凶巴巴的眼神盯着Danny，但是在金发警探一个目光里充满柔情的笑容后他就放弃了。他不是那种身在福中不知福的人，这种级别的浪漫几乎要把他溺毙，他没有道理为了所谓的面子而傲娇什么，更何况四下看向他们的眼神里全然都是艳羡与感动，说到底这也没什么丢脸的，不过就是像个未经世事的小妞一样被撩了一把呗，被自己的男朋友给宠着好像也没什么不对的。

Steve暗暗地也给了Danny一个微笑，最后在歌手唱完，四周掌声一片的时候，他挂上标志性的笑容向大家颔首道谢，前后左右飞来的祝福快把他给淹没了。

“你的Alpha对你真好，”服务员上菜的时候还对Steve挤眉弄眼，“你绝对可以评上最幸福的Omega。”

“那是因为我有一个最浪漫的Alpha。”Steve瞥了眼Danny，一脸幸福地回应了服务生，这话是真的一点都不违心。Steve觉得自己八成是就要完蛋了。他等到一切渐渐平息，和Danny的二人空间重新变得私密起来的时候，才把玩着叉子戳着自己的前菜，笑吟吟地喊了三声“Danny”，“你那么情圣，搞得我觉得自己逊毙了。”

“你一点都不逊，Babe，你光彩照人地坐在这里就是我的幸运了，”Danny指了指自己的嘴角，示意Steve他的嘴边沾上了酱汁，但桌子对面迟钝的Omega对此毫无反应，Danny只好伸长了手，用自己的餐巾帮他擦干净，“顺说，这个主意也不是我想的，其实是Grace说你会喜欢的。”

“Grace？你和她说了？”Steve惊讶地问。前一秒他还在因为Danny给他擦嘴的动作而惊讶，下一秒，Grace的话题就这样冒出来，他觉得自己紧张了起来。

“没有。她自己发现的，昨天晚上你走之后她审问了我一顿，给我出了主意。所以我猜，如果你愿意的话，之后你可以住到我这里来了。当然如果你不愿意，或者觉得你的房子是个更好的选择，我也可以试着和Grace以及Charlie谈谈。”

Steve觉得自己的内心简直在爆发海啸一样。“你那里挺好的。”Steve耸耸肩，尽量让自己看上去镇静点。

Danny开心地笑出了声：“所以说Grace的主意还不错？你喜欢？”

“我的天啊。虽然不想承认，但是——好吧，我吃这套。拜托快闭嘴吃饭吧，我讨厌说这个，不过我真的…嗯…有点害羞了，Danny，”Steve把盘子里的蘑菇快戳成了酱，“而且我觉得自己是个很糟糕的男朋友。你搞了这些简直不要命的情调还有赞透了的花，而我却什么都没有准备。”

得知Steve喜欢自己做的这些，Danny幸福地快要飞起来了。“你也不是什么什么都没有准备啊。”他用不能算作纯洁的目光在Steve的身上打量了一通。

“我只是穿了件西装而已，这又不…”Steve说着说着停了下来，他从Danny的目光里读到了一些不怀好意的调笑，他立即皱起了眉头：“该死的，你怎么看出来的？”

那种意有所指的笑容在Danny脸上渐渐扩大了，他压低了声线：“从你到家到我去接你之间隔了一个半小时，而你洗澡换衣服只要五分钟，Babe。还有，我去接你的时候你的走路姿势就已经不对了，更不要谈你今天开车开得那么慢，以及坐在这里这么久了你都几乎没变过姿势，背一直挺得笔直。所以我猜你把自己给准备好了？”

“不要让我再提醒你一次，”Steve小声骂了几个脏字，脸上的红晕根本散不开，“闭嘴吃饭。”

Danny原以为Steve只是给自己做了点扩张和润滑，但是当他们俩最终回到Danny的卧室，翻滚在大床上，亲得你死我活地把对方扒光以后，真正的惊喜才显露出来——Danny几乎字面意义地兽性大发了，因为艳红的Omega穴口塞着一个透明的玻璃肛塞，折射出里面粉嫩的内壁。

“我的天啊，Steve，你太不可思议了。”Danny为眼前的景象而疯狂。他的Omega在和他约会的时候屁股里咬着一个肛塞，为了让Danny能够一回家就能轻轻松松地操到他。Danny要做的就只是拔出这个玻璃制品，给自己的阴茎戴上套子，然后就可以连同灵魂一起埋进这个热烘烘湿漉漉，已经准备好承受欢爱的柔软洞穴了。但这样一来Danny反倒不心急了，尽管他的性器硬到痛，他还是想好好观赏眼前的大好风光。Steve有点不知所措地趴在床上，一点点的羞涩让他把脸埋在了枕头不说话，只有轻微的哼声表达着他催促Danny的意思。而抬高的屁股简直就是艺术品，那个肛塞仿佛是一大块的钻石，让跪坐在Steve身后、欲火攻心的Alpha根本移不开眼。

等Danny看了个够，他有了新的计划，他把肛塞缓缓转动着拔出来，满意地看见Steve因此小幅度扭腰摆胯。下一秒，Danny的舌头就在因为带了一个晚上的肛塞而合不拢的穴口周围舔舐起来，巨大的刺激让Steve尖叫出声。Omega的体液里那些接骨木花的味道令人欲罢不能，Danny不停地把舌头钻进去，用粗糙的舌苔刮擦敏感的内壁，试图品尝到更多的甜美。最后在Steve的嘶吼中，Danny试着用嘴巴紧紧覆盖着穴口，吸了几下，而这直接让Steve迎来了第一次的高潮，他手指攥紧枕头，喊着Danny的名字，脑袋后仰、背部紧绷、大腿根部抽搐着，射出了好几股白浊，僵在那十几秒以后，重重地摔进了柔软的床垫里。

Danny本想等Steve缓一缓再继续的，但是他完完全全精虫上脑了，他觉得自己再多等一秒可能就会爆炸，像是地球爆炸、宇宙爆炸。他匆忙给自己戴上Alpha用的安全套，一把搂起Steve的腰，挺身没入高潮后一张一翕、透亮通红的穴口，柔软热情的穴壁立刻裹了上来，随着一点点的痉挛，挤压Danny的阴茎。还在高潮与余韵里的Steve根本受不了这样的折磨，他的背高高拱起，想要摆脱过载的快感。但是Danny一边操着他，一边释放出了Alpha威压，他感受到那种要求他不要乱动的胁迫。他有点害怕，毕竟身后打桩机一样又快又重的捣弄使他还没有适应过来的穴道无助地颤抖着，但是空气里爆发出来的阳光与皮革的气息让他莫名的安心，像是一个悠远的声音在他脑海深处带着温暖的香气安抚他，告诉他放纵欲望，这里不会有任何的危险和伤害发生。Steve努力消除心里本就不太多的恐惧，告诉自己遵循这股Alpha的气场，他试着去配合Danny，尽量保持着支撑自己身体的动作，不过Danny疯了一样的抽插让一切变得艰难。

快感很快就从两个人的结合处蔓延开来，Danny性器上渐渐膨胀开来的头部随着每次动作种种碾压过Steve的前列腺，虽然还没从不应期调整好，已经硬不起来，但是Steve开始无规则地收缩绞紧的后穴也在诉说着他同样为此倾倒，享受其中。“慢一点，Danno，”他侧过头想看看自己Alpha此刻的神情，空气里面的信息素糅合在一起，让Steve自然而然地进入了放松而臣服的状态里，“求你，嗯…慢一点…”

平日里趾高气昂的人在自己身下低声请求的模样把Danny所剩无几的思考能力彻底粉碎了，他抬起Steve的左腿架在自己的肩膀上，使Steve从趴伏的姿势变成了侧卧，这样他就能看到自己的Omega为了性爱而疯狂的样子，比如迷离涣散的目光还有不停哭喊着什么东西的嘴巴。

Danny残存的那么一丝理智告诉他，他的Steve彻底进入Omega角色了。不管怎么样，至少在和自己翻云覆雨的时候，Steve已经习惯这种交出主动权，放低姿态的模式了。这个认知令Danny欣喜若狂，他俯下身去亲吻Steve胸前两颗挺立的乳珠，因为这个动作，Steve的左腿被压在身上，韧带拉伸到极限，星星点点的钝痛对于波涛汹涌的快感而言根本不值一提，甚至更像是助兴的点缀，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，下体间激烈的碰撞也让Steve的屁股一片通红。

Danny没花多久就让Steve重新硬了起来，但他也没有坚持更多，就进入了Alpha高潮，涨大的结隔着套子卡死在Steve的子宫入口，褐发的Omega大口呼吸着，多少还是因为被钉在一根阴茎上而紧张。Danny捉住了Steve的一只手，紧紧握住，让他知道一切都在掌控中，都很安全。心里仍旧有一点慌乱，但Steve试着放松，Danny和他抓在一起的手给了他不少正面的心理暗示，他觉得比上次要好多了，这种和自己的男朋友锁在一起的感觉其实并不难受。

过了好一会儿结才慢慢消退，阴茎从Steve后穴滑了出来，Danny处理掉了装得满满的套子，然后趴下去和他情迷意乱的Omega接吻。Steve仍旧硬着的阴茎隔在交叠的躯体之间，前液沾湿他们的小腹，Danny的手向下探去，一把抓住Steve的硬挺，不轻不重地安抚起来。

长夜漫漫，欲望难以消弭，情事的味道很快又再度弥漫开。正如Danny白天承诺的那样，他们有一整晚，直到天亮，他们在天空有些泛白的时候才相拥着迷迷糊糊地陷入沉睡。

生物钟在两个多小时后就唤醒了Steve，他放任自己的意识在一片虚无中飘了一会儿，才慢慢醒来。随之而来的是全身到处的酸痛，他的腰像是要散架了，左腿韧带撕裂般的疼痛，屁股里的惨状就更不用提了。感受到温热的呼吸近在咫尺，Steve慢慢睁开眼睛，看见Danny沉睡的脸庞紧贴着，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。Danny睡着的时候嘟着的嘴巴真可爱，Steve想着，忍不住去亲了一口。还在睡眠里的Danny轻声嘟哝了几个没有意义的音节，皱了皱鼻子，躺平了身子继续他的美梦。Steve努力撑起上半身，拉开点距离，把被子掀开一角看了看。

一塌糊涂的床单、一塌糊涂的被子还有两个人一塌糊涂的私处。更糟糕的是Danny的身上布满了淤青的指印和吮咬的红痕，脖子上好大的一块估计是怎么都遮不住了。Steve低头扫了一眼自己，也没好到哪里去。他轻手轻脚下床，把被子重新给Danny掖好，溜进了浴室。

镜子里的他头发乱糟糟的，眼眶泛着红色，眼睛里还布满血丝，嘴唇微微肿了起来，锁骨上好几处牙印，乳头周围也是七零八落的痕迹。总之就是一场汹涌澎湃的性爱过后会有的那副模样。Steve对着镜子回忆昨天发生的事情，晚餐和那些惊喜，以及亲吻，很多的亲吻。

还有做爱，很多的做爱。Steve以为自己还没到那种对着自己在性爱里沉浮过的身体傻笑的程度，但偏偏他看到镜子里的那张熟悉的脸上正呆滞地咧开了笑容。

他把自己扔进了淋浴间，没有洗澡的动作，只是在热水里干站了快有十分钟。他自己都难以相信，驯服地委身在Danny的威压之下，这竟然让他感觉有一丝甜蜜。他觉得自己要么是彻底疯了，要么就是对未来有了个模糊的想法，不那么“孤独终老”的想法。他想到之前那些把他吓到半死的标记的概念，他觉得自己既然在慢慢接受Danny信息素的控制，或许他也可以接受标记，只要那是来自于Danny的，听上去还不错不是吗？

所以，一个标记？那种永远绑定在一起，无条件被一个Alpha所控制的，标记？Steve意识到自己在想什么的时候吓了一跳，他赶紧甩甩头把大脑清空，逼迫自己进入他的海军淋雨法，将身上性爱过后的疲惫给洗掉，然后打理好自己，小心翼翼在不吵醒Danny的情况下把地上五个用过的安全套捡起来扔到垃圾桶里，还有那些衣服，折叠好准备送去干洗店。

然后他看到了自己西装胸前口袋里的那只玫瑰花，一晚上过去了，但还没有枯萎。Steve下楼找了只空的啤酒瓶，洗干净装上半瓶水，把花插了进去，放在餐桌中央。他让自己蠢兮兮地站在餐桌边上看了一会儿，才慢慢支着自己到处都在呼啸着不适的身体去做早饭。


	16. Chapter 16

床头柜上短信的提示音把Danny从睡梦里唤醒，他迷蒙地睁开眼睛，却发现身边空荡荡的，Steve不见影踪。他吓了一跳，不知道发生了什么，赶紧翻身下床，脑子里慢慢浮现出昨晚的回忆，但那和现在干净整洁的地面大相径庭。金属碰撞的声音从楼下传来，Danny下意识地紧张起来，冲过去，警惕地打开卧室门。

食物的经过煎炸的焦香飘进Danny的鼻孔里，他这才意识到刚刚听到的声音是锅铲和锅。Danny放松下来，走回床头拿起手机，发现是来自Grace的讯息：

“Jungle's Glory的计划成功了吗？”

Danny眼前又出现了Steve昨晚又惊喜又羞涩的表现，颧骨上的绯红和四处躲闪的视线，那副样子配在这样一个坚强的男子汉身上有种和谐的反差，刺激出人的征服欲和满足感。Danny脸上那种不自觉的笑容甜得不可思议，他手指飞快敲击，回复Grace：

“完美至极，Monkey，你就是我的小智囊团，Danno loves you。”

没等Danny从对疯狂性爱的回味中缓过神来，Grace的回信就到了：

“Love you，too。”

Danny还没来得及看完这三个单词，提示音又一次响起：

“And Uncle Steve。”

幸福从手机屏幕里散出，吞没了Danny。他飘飘然地扯掉床单和被套塞进洗衣机里，脸上的肌肉像是僵住了一样凝固在那个有点色情又有点纯情的笑容上。他洗了个澡，主卧浴室的架子上支棱着两根牙刷的画面让他感到一阵暖流涌出心底，侵占四肢百骸。他想着Steve昨晚的稀里糊涂的求饶，“慢一点”、“再来”、“还要更多”和“受不了了”这些矛盾的词全部杂糅在一起，微微抽搐的肌肉、悦耳的呻吟和接骨木花与苹果的味道。

这让Danny意识到昨晚自己可能太疯狂了，像个脑壳底下只有春药的大变态，用各种姿势要了Steve好几次。他打赌Steve现在一定都是浑身酸痛——

操。Danny骂了自己一句，他发现昨晚几乎被自己操到意识模糊的Omega正在楼下给他做早饭。他匆匆套上衣服，冲下楼去。

Danny走进厨房的时候Steve正背对着门，站在料理台前，宽阔的背挡住他的动作，但是规律的闷响声让Danny肯定他是在切东西。

“早上好，甜心。”Danny提高音量好让自己的招呼响过砧板和刀接触的声音。Steve吓了一跳，放下刀转过身来，眼睛里还有点惊慌：“嘿，Danno，早上好。”在看清来人后，Steve甜甜地笑了一个，他的嗓音听上去有点哑，不用想也知道这是昨晚叫喊过度的原因。

Steve穿着简单宽松的背心和裤衩，看上去很居家，但那张帅气的脸和标致的二头肌让他看上去像是在拍杂志封面的模特。Danny凑上去，隔着Steve将双手撑在料理台上，把自己的Omega困在自己的臂膀之间。Steve贴心地向下滑了一点，腰窝抵住台面边缘，让自己的高度和Danny保持平齐，轻松地交换了早安吻。

“对不起，我昨晚有点失控，”Danny犹豫了一下，脸颊上露出尴尬的红色，“你有受伤吗？我是说，那种受伤。”

Steve轻声笑了起来，他把胳膊架在Danny的肩膀上，搂住Alpha的脖子：“你是指哪里都疼、到处都酸？这样的话我是有点受伤。”

“别闹，”Danny又在Steve嘴巴上亲了一下，“我是说你下面有没有…嗯。”

Steve用鼻子去顶Danny，笑得整个胸腔都在颤动：“没有啦，我好得很。不过说实话，你相当能折腾。我现在感觉跟地狱训练的时候被加罚过一样，快要散架了。”

“我都说过对不起了。”Danny看上去委屈极了。

“我是说，如果你愿意的话，”Steve抿抿嘴，“下次或许我们该轮着来。”

Danny喜欢这个主意，Steve屁股里夹着他的精液操他的想象让他感到兴奋。“我当然愿意，Babe。巴不得你对我做点什么，你不知道你的老二有多好看。”

“我以为我的脸对你来说更有吸引力。”Steve干巴巴地说。

Danny后退一步双手交叉在胸前，斜眼看着Steve，像是在评估一样：“好吧，这张小脸是帅得要命。”

“就知道看脸，”Steve佯装愠怒，但嘴角藏不住地翘起，“低俗。”

“那我重新说，”Danny的手绕到Steve身后，在脊柱两边的腰部肌肉上揉捏，“你所有地方我都喜欢。”

酸软的腰不自觉地朝覆盖其上的温热掌心里靠，Steve甚至小声哼哼起来：“嗯…这么说听上去太虚伪了。”

Danny耐心地继续给Steve按摩，并且饶有兴致地偷吃了Steve身后案板上的一小块菠萝：“那你想让我怎么说？”

“说你爱我，”Steve慢吞吞站直身体，“以及我以为你不喜欢吃菠萝？我还给你洗了点草莓。”

案板上的菠萝又少了一块。Danny一边嚼，一边舔了舔沾满果汁的手指：“我只是讨厌这个菠萝遍地的地方，以及不喜欢把菠萝放在披萨上。除此以外，酸酸甜甜的味道其实还不赖。”

Danny说完了后Steve没有接话，只是维持着期待的神情，一动不动地盯着他。这让Danny心里有点虚，他在这种诡异的沉默里等待了十几秒，最后皱着眉问：“怎么了？”

Steve的表情瞬时垮了下来，让Danny想起街上被主人遗弃的大狗狗。他没有回答，而是默默转回料理台，把剩下半劈菠萝给规整地切好，一言不发地把水果装进盘子里，然后就开始收拾台面，把湿漉漉的案板丢进水槽里，用抹布把滴落的汁水擦干净。

“到底怎么了，Babe？”不好的预感在Danny心里警铃大作，他知道自己肯定做错什么或者说错什么了，但是他怎么想也想不起来到底是哪里出了问题。

Steve把水果盘子端上桌。不说话。

Danny绕过料理台想去拉住Steve，结果对方大踏步走回灶台前，在一大碗炸得金黄的青番茄片上挤了第戎芥末酱，端着木碗走回餐桌旁，把碗重重地放在桌上。“嘿，你别不理我啊，我做错什么了？”Danny呆呆地站在餐桌边上不知所措，在Steve又要转身离开的时候抬起胳膊想去拉住他的手，但被机敏地躲开了。

Steve返回灶台，把华夫饼在盘子里摆整齐，挤奶油、倒蜂蜜。他也不知道自己在犯什么小脾气，这种行为完全超出了他的理解范围。但是刚刚那一瞬间他就是觉得又生气又委屈还有点隐隐的不安，所以故意摆脸色。不过现在，Danny跟在他屁股后面诚惶诚恐的样子把他内心的不开心都驱散了，他觉得不该再用一张马桶脸对着自己的男朋友。

可是他却说不出口了。他刚才耍小性子的原因说穿了根本不值一提，要是对Danny坦白那会显得自己幼稚到家了。Steve默默用巧克力酱在华夫上画了两个贴在一起的的爱心，歪七扭八的。他从篓子里拿了两幅刀叉，耷拉着脑袋走到Danny身边，放下盘子，拉开椅子强硬地把Danny安置在上面。“拜托了，说句话好吗，”Danny惊恐地坐在那里，“我道歉，Babe，只要你告诉我，我哪里做错了，好吗？你这样真的把我吓到了。”

在Danny旁边的椅子上坐下，Steve不露声色地朝自己的Alpha靠近了一点，然后把一幅刀叉塞进他手里：“不许问了，快吃早饭。”

Danny把刀叉放下，侧过身，抓着Steve的肩膀强迫面露难色的Omega看向自己。“我先道个歉，不管怎样，对不起。你可以和我说说吗？这个样子让我很担心。”Danny放慢语速，尽力缓和自己的信息素。

“是我该道歉。我在闹脾气，这很不成熟。对不起，Danno。”Steve垂下眼，阳光下的睫毛反射出两片金光。

Danny的手在Steve的肩膀和大臂上反复摩挲，动作很轻柔：“嘿，蜜糖。看着我好吗？来，看着我。”

蓝色的眼睛像是干净的天空，一望无际，没有尘埃。Steve看到Danny目光中的关心，小小地调整了一下坐姿，认命地用蚊子哼的音量说：“你还没说爱我呢。”

Danny的思绪短暂地穿梭了几秒。原来是这个，在说到菠萝这个话题之前，Steve让Danny说爱他。这是挺幼稚的，Danny想，但可爱地让他感觉心窝里被羽毛挠了一样痒痒。他偷笑了几下，松开正试着把脑袋埋进胸口的Omega，然后无声地清了清嗓子，模仿Joe偶尔会用的那种命令式的语气大喊了一声：“McGarrett！”

在部队待过太长时间的少校先生立刻本能地起立站直，挺胸抬头，大声回应：“Yes，sir！”

下一个瞬间就反应过来自己被耍了的Steve站在原地，又好气又好笑地哀叹了一声，低头用那种暴风雨就要来了的视线扫射Danny。

但是处在威胁目光中的Danny相当镇定自若。“嘿，”他弯起嘴角毫无畏惧地看进Steve气鼓鼓的眼神里，“Danno loves you。”

“啊！你犯规！”因为简单的一句表白，本来还怒意冲冲的Steve丢脸地泄了气。他把自己的下唇从左到右咬了个遍，翻了个白眼重新坐下，因为腰腹的肌肉痛得厉害，他不得不撑着桌子来完成这个动作。

“慢一点…”Danny感到心疼，而且有点自责，他伸手扶住Steve，帮他慢慢坐下，而那之后，他的手就搭在Steve的腰侧没有拿开，把Omega半圈在自己臂弯里。令Danny惊讶的是，Steve没有丝毫抵抗的意味，只是任由着Danny的手在那一块酸软的肌肉上爱抚，泄露出一两声惬意的喉音，就像是个乖乖的Omega会做的那样，接受并且乐于接受，用身体诚实的反应来回馈自己的Alpha。

这发生在任何其他Omega身上都是一件平常的事情，像是如果不是这样，那就有问题了。但对于Steve这不一样，他是个要强的人，还习惯于掌控，现在这种遵从的状态说明他对Danny的信任和爱已经突破了他原本给自己设下的心理防线。Danny突然明白了“心里甜滋滋的”并不是一种比喻。

这一切也或许跟他们在过去的十个小时里发疯似的做了爱有关，性爱过后的Omega会有一小段时间很难去反抗那个操了他的Alpha。不过Danny知道Steve的意志足够坚强，只要他想，除了一个真正的标记没什么能困住他。更何况他现在嘴巴里发出的软绵绵的声音也证实了，他正在享受Danny在他侧腰的按摩，放松而舒适。

早餐的气氛浪漫到像是掉进了融化的棉花糖里，轻飘飘的，很甜很缠绵，夹杂了太多的吻，仿佛他们的嘴唇和舌头里面装了磁铁一样，动不动就吸在一起，甚至没法分清楚喂饱肚子的究竟是食物还是亲吻。特别是Danny意识到餐桌上多了个养着一只玫瑰花的啤酒瓶以后。

不过食物的部分同样很棒，Danny觉得自己对Steve做的油炸青番茄上瘾了，吃得停不下来。“你在面糊里放了什么？这是我吃过最好吃油炸食品。”

“卡宴辣椒粉和小茴香，”Steve耸耸肩，“以及一定要用点啤酒，那会让外面那层变得脆脆的。”

Danny又凑上去亲Steve。他们真的停不下来对彼此嘴唇的癖好了。“其实你在吃这件事上品味还不错。”

Steve得意地笑笑，把嘴里的东西咽下去。“要我说，Danny。你绝对得试试黄油咖啡。除了增强体能提高脑力，这玩意儿真的好喝得要命。”

“咖啡和黄油不该出现在一起，就跟菠萝和披萨一样，明白吗？”Danny想象了一下马克杯里浮着一层融化了的黄澄澄的油脂，觉得反胃得不得了。

摇了摇脑袋，Steve觉得他有必要来改善一下Danny对食物过分谨慎的态度，虽然这听上去就非常的…“Danny”，小心翼翼、循规蹈矩。但是说真的，不尝试一下怎么能打开新世界的大门，获得更多的乐趣呢？Steve开始默默盘算，怎么让Danny心甘情愿地试试那些人间美味。动点手脚？恶作剧？或者干脆威胁他？Steve的脑子里闪过很想法，最后他有了个主意，但并不着急实施。

“Mary回来吗？”等他们吃完早饭，Danny一边洗盘子一边问。

“什么？哦，”Steve收拾着桌子，他明白过来Danny是在说感恩节，“她在旧金山找了份新工作，感恩节要上班。”

Danny把盘子从水槽里拎出来，放在水龙头底下冲淋。“那我猜我只要买一只大火鸡就够了。你喜欢在火鸡肚子里填点什么？你要是敢说即食炖牛肉，我会就地强奸你的。”

愉悦的笑声从Steve的嘴巴里发出，他走近Danny，从背后抱住矮个子的金发警探，下巴搁在他肩膀上，两只手穿过他腋下，从他手上接过洗干净的盘子，拿起擦碗布，把盘子弄干。“炖牛肉就算了，”Steve的胸膛贴在Danny后背上，“不过就地强奸的主意不错。”

Danny把最后一只盘子冲好放在一边，在Steve的怀抱里转了个身，面对着正在专心擦盘子的Omega。Danny双臂环住Steve的腰：“我也觉得这个主意不错，厨房是个相当火辣的场景。但是鉴于我是个温柔体贴的Alpha，心疼已经被我折腾了一晚上、操得软塌塌的Omega，所以我并不准备现在就把你按在餐桌上扒个精光分开双腿。”

“你温柔个大头鬼，”Steve隔着怀里的恋人，认真地擦盘子，“你昨天晚上射了五发，Danno，你现在要是还能硬起来才怪。”

“你对Alpha完全不了解，Steve。只要有Omega的刺激，Alpha不管怎样都能硬起来。你想试试吗，哈？”Danny舔了舔嘴唇，挺起胯部，让自己的下体抵在Steve的大腿上。

Steve感觉到Danny的老二贴着自己大腿，虽然现在是软的，但似乎已经有了点要抬头的意味。他又在Danny的眼睛里看了一圈想找出点玩笑的踪迹，但却失败地发现Danny似乎说的是真的。Steve的确不知道Alpha的性能力有这么夸张，但这也不怪他，他做了四十年的Beta，没和Alpha上过床，直到Danny。他赶紧举起双手表示投降，手里还抓着那块白色的擦碗布：“我已经被你折腾了一晚上、操得软塌塌的了。再来一次我可能就得请假了。”

“你忘了你自己就是Boss吗？”Danny戏谑地咧嘴，但还是松开了Steve。他的Omega已经承受够多的了，对于所谓干柴烈火的性爱，Danny更趋向于让它停留在享受的层面，而不要变成压力和伤害。

Steve瞪了Danny一眼，然后把手里的擦碗布挂好，把洗好擦干的碗盘放进柜子里。“玉米面包就不错。”Steve决定回到火鸡肚子里填料的问题上。

“很传统。”Danny评价。

突然想到了什么一样，Steve脸上迸出坏笑：“其实我吃过一次塞了菠萝和米饭的火鸡，相当好吃。”

“为什么要在火鸡里塞菠萝？你们究竟对这种水果有什么奇怪的幻想，哈？这听上去就很…噫，”Danny想象了切开火鸡以后，潮唧唧粘哒哒的黄色水果从火鸡肚子里散落出来的场景，绝对不是令人有食欲的画面，“你说的火鸡和我说的是同一种东西吗？我说的是那种被烤得香喷喷的、皮脆脆的、很大一只的美食，不是什么翻转蛋糕。”

Steve皱起鼻子，用比Danny脸上的表情更甚的嫌弃脸看着对方：“菠萝米饭真的超级好吃，而且和火鸡肉放在一起简直惊艳。而且我好像在哪里读到过，说菠萝能让肉更嫩。你得有点品位，Danny，别总想着芹菜胡萝卜，每年都是一样的你不觉得枯燥吗？”

“这不是枯燥的问题，而是每年吃火鸡的情形都是一样的，11月，感恩节。”Danny干巴巴地解释。

“今年就不一样，”Steve看着Danny疑惑的表情，撇撇嘴，“你有了个男朋友啊，Danny，这和以前不一样了。”

这句话无疑就是根燃烧着的火柴，掉落在Danny内心里一堆干燥的柴火上。“这回是你犯规了，宝贝。”Danny扑上去撕咬Steve的嘴巴，踉跄了几步，把他推到在了餐桌上。

厨房强奸的剧情还是不可避免地发生了，Steve一边咒骂着Danny是个欲求不满的大怪兽，一边呻吟着，勾紧双腿让Danny进入得更深；Danny试着让动作轻缓一点，每一次抽插都关注着Steve的反应，双手和舌头四处游移照顾Omega身体各处的敏感点。

Danny在成结前把自己的阴茎拔了出来，而Steve已经高潮过了，虽然射出来的东西很稀很清，但作为个昨晚已经死去活来过好几遍的Omega，这几乎是他的极限了。他仍在因为高潮过后还被操了好几十下的感受而抽搐着，可在感觉到粗壮的肉棒离开自己后穴的时候，他依然努力撑起身体，用手掌握住Danny即将爆发的性器，来回撸动，直到Danny的结撑开，精液一波波射在Steve的胸腹还有脸上。

意识到终于结束了的Steve瘫倒在餐桌上，原本架在Danny腰间的双腿顿时失去力气，垂了下来。“你小时候积木玩得怎么样？”Steve轻声问趴在他身上、还在回味着的Danny。

“嗯？问这个干嘛？”Danny的声音慵懒而低沉。

“你得我把我拼回去，”Steve脱力地笑了两声，“我觉得自己已经被你操成一滩零件了。”

还没等Danny回答，铃声就响了起来，Steve摸索了半天，最后在Danny的帮助下从自己口袋里掏出手机。

“嘿，Chin，怎么了？”

“嘿，Steve，”Chin听上去有些紧张，“你和Danny都还没来总部，我们担心出了什么问题。你还好吗，听上去很喘。”

这能怪我吗？Steve内心控诉着，这个平时看上去柔软无害的阳光警探，做起爱来简直能把房顶掀了。“没事的，Chin，我和Danny在追一条线索，现在在外面，过会儿就回去。”

Lou的一声哀嚎在背景音里显得特别清晰，Kono的声音欢快地闯入：“你确定吗，Boss？因为现在你们俩的手机定位都显示在Danny家。”

“哦，我们不小心忘记带手机了。”Steve话一说出口就后悔了。

“你的鼻子变长了吗，McGarrett？你的确知道你正在接电话对吧？以及，我们还能听见Danny喘气的声音。所以别再解释了，拜托，你们俩想办法分开，穿上衣服滚来上班。”Lou听上去就要抱出机枪开始突突了。

Steve使劲推开还赖在他身上的Danny，尽量保证他的声音里还有足够的威严：“你知道我才是Boss对吧？”

Chin温柔的语气里明显憋了很多的笑意：“就只是快点和Danny过来吧，我们有了新线索。”


	17. Chapter 17

他们两个一走进办公室就受到了剩下三个人的热情对待，当然，热情对待指的是用不怀好意的目光，或抱臂或叉腰地凝视他们俩。Steve站定，盯着队友们探究、埋怨以及含着坏笑的目光，努力显得严肃一些：“线索呢？”

Kono伸出一根手指比划了一下：“在Danny脖子上。”

操。Steve暗骂，他在昨晚Danny脖子上吻出的一大块痕迹实在太明显了。

“我也看到了，非常明确的线索，”Lou一脸别人欠了他钱的表情，“你们是想乖乖坦白，还是接受分开来的审讯？”

Danny摸了摸自己的脖子，他早上照镜子的时候看到了。其实他现在感觉挺不错的，队友的笑话很明显是祝福的前奏，身上带着爱人弄出的印迹大方地出现在工作场合，这是不可救药的浪漫幻想，Danny为此感觉幸福。于是他拉起Steve的手，像昨天在Kamekona那里，Steve做的那样，十指紧扣在空中挥了挥：“如你所见。”

Chin早就预知到这个了。他也是个Alpha，他能闻出这段时间Steve和Danny身上的信息素，那种融合在一起的感觉越来越强烈，不仅仅是共享一辆车的搭档就能解释清楚的，有时候两个人明明没有一起查案，但身上还是带着对方的味道，而且相当浓。所以Chin更关心的是他们在一起多久了。

“一个月，”Steve让自己的站姿歪扭扭地，像个街边小痞子，“万圣节之前在一起的。”

“昨晚看上去很疯狂。”Chin觉得自己笑得一点都不猥琐，他对天发誓。

Steve回忆了一下昨晚，从希尔顿的晚餐开始。然后他恬不知耻地大声评价道：“你们知道我们的Detective Williams的真面目是怎样的吗？我告诉你们，他简直就是浪漫制造机和性爱机器的结合体。”

Danny对这样的评价感到既自豪又很羞耻，他轻咳了两声想缓解尴尬。

Kono的眼睛简直就在发光，她看上去兴趣满满：“能亲一个给我们看看吗？”

Lou再次哀嚎：“你不会想知道那个画面的，一点都不好看。”

“…你看到过？”Danny觉得Lou话里有话。

“男孩们，下次再做少儿不宜的事情前，”Lou的右手扶住额头，“麻烦先确认下周围是否安全，有没有无辜群众。还是说你们喜欢有观众看着，一种情调？”

“我们不是有意的，抱歉老兄。不过现在，你可能又得当一次观众了。”Steve大笑，随后舔了舔嘴角，俯身和Danny亲了个水深火热、难舍难分，Kono的叫好、Chin的口哨和Lou又一次的响亮哀嚎萦绕在周围。

“虽然我不想打断这场精彩的表演，但是我有点怕Danny牌性爱机器突然启动。”Chin低着头憋着笑，听上去带了点歉意地说。他自己也是Alpha，他知道Steve那句性爱机器的比喻是什么意思，他猜想昨晚Danny一定是像洪水猛兽。他在电脑桌上点了几下，大屏幕上弹出一些记录的照片：“我们和监狱联系过了，他们提供了这份文件。把Remmy搞出去是安全局的要求。”

Steve快速浏览了一遍这份文件。“所以我们的Remmy Gaudlor是安全局的…重要线人？这真是没想到，”Steve转身面对还在忍不住笑得花枝乱颤的Kono，“别笑了，我和Danny谈个恋爱而已，干嘛这副表情。Dmitrakin那边有什么线索吗？”

“就许你们俩谈恋爱，不许我笑笑啊，这是暴政，Boss，”Kono试着绷紧表情，但依旧隐藏不住满脸的笑意，“似乎在他的家人眼里，他就是个勤奋守己的银行经理。不过他前天早上出门前告诉他的妻子，晚上有商务聚餐不回家吃饭。我和他的助理核实过，商务聚餐并不存在，所以我猜他是去做他的地下交易了，高利贷什么的。”

“说到这个，”Chin补充，“至于财务状况，他是个银行家，他的账面上干干净净，没有任何可查的蛛丝马迹。”

Danny点点头，把事情串起来想了一遍：“所以我们的嫌疑还是集中在Peterson Sandrez和Remmy Gaudlor身上是吧？”

Lou摇了摇头：“机场的监控中没有Sandrez的踪迹，HPD说在加利福尼亚那边找到了他的不在场证明，有人证和监控，他的确不在岛上。”

“那就只剩Remmy了，一个刚从监狱被弄出来的线人，欠受害者钱，在案发第二天出海了。听上去怎么样？我觉得相当可疑，”Steve说着，铃声响起来了，是Eric，他接起电话，笑容越来越明显，“好的，谢谢，Eric，”Steve挂上电话，抬起一遍眉毛看着大家，“你们猜怎么着？Dmitrakin随身的公文箱里有一万八千块的现金，上面找到了Remmy的指纹。”

Kono掏出车钥匙，给了Chin一个眼色：“走，cuz，我们去一趟管理局，看看能不能确定Remmy在的那艘船的位置，想办法把他拖回陆地。”

“那我去安全局，”Lou抢在Steve插话前大声宣布，“释放Remmy的文件上签的名叫Theodore Morgan，我去找找这位Agent Morgan，问问Remmy的情况。”

“等等。你们把活儿都抢走了，那我和Steve干什么？”Danny摊开手。

Chin作为一个Alpha，对着Danny给出了一个带着点诘责的眼神，其中意味很明显：你当然应该照顾你的Omega好好休息，而不是想着和他出任务。

Lou脸上一阵抽搐：“Danny，我突然有点理解你之前那段失败的婚姻是怎么回事了。”

翻了个大白眼，Kono嘟囔了一句“Boys”，直接把Steve和Danny推进了Steve的办公隔间里，贴心地关上了门，然后把目光转向Chin和Lou，“我们行动吧。”

等人走光，总部里只剩下他们俩，Steve用一副“全怪你，全他妈都怪你”的眼神看着Danny。顺说，刚刚Kono把他俩塞进了同一张单人沙发，所以他们现在手脚纠缠地挤在一起。Danny试着挪了挪位置，让两个人坐得更舒服点，他把两条腿架在Steve膝盖上，背靠在沙发扶手上：“你别这表情，只是让你休息一下，又不是彻底失业了。”

Steve没说话，还是一脸不开心，但是伸手把胳膊垫在Danny背后，好让他靠得舒服点。

“你不会真的是因为我没照顾你到你的身体状况，说要出任务，所以生我的气吧。”Danny抓过Steve的另一只手，放在自己手心里玩了起来，在每个指关节处的小疤痕上抹来抹去。

“放屁。我想去做任务，”Steve没好气地骂骂咧咧，但却随着Danny把玩他的手指，“为什么他们都觉得我会因为做爱而变成一大块豆腐？”

“因为你是Omega？”

Steve用胳膊肘捅了一下Danny：“你他妈知道我不喜欢被这么说。”

“但你爱我。”Danny简短地说，不假思索，不知廉耻。

如果眼刀真能让人掉血，Danny这会儿大概已经死了千八百回了。“闭嘴，给我找个活儿干，不然我炒你鱿鱼。”

Danny大笑：“你是我男朋友了，还记得吗？我要是没工作了，你就得养我了，Babe。”见Steve的眼神仍旧恶狠狠的，Danny轻轻地在似怒非怒的Omega的手心里挠了几下：“要不咱们先来处理点文件什么的？要知道，大家是想保护你，不是在看不起你或者有什么偏见好吗？就算你不是Omega，在被人操了一整晚之后，也应该得到点休息时间。”

“所以这还是怪你，大怪兽，”Steve盯着Danny看了好一会儿，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“但你长得真好看，Danno。”

突然没头没脑被夸了的Danny脸隐隐红了起来，他在Steve的手上一阵揉捏顶戳：“我其实也希望你能歇一歇，每个Alpha都会因为保护照顾自己的Omega而感到满足。我知道你更想像个没事人一样继续拼命工作，但是，Steve，你不需要证明任何事给任何人看，你还是那个可靠坚韧的Boss，你也同样是那个大家关心的Steve McGarrett。就只是考虑放松一下，让我宠宠我的Omega呗。”

Steve一阵咯咯轻笑：“你准备怎么宠我呀，报告你的计划。”

“嗯…陪你一起看文件，”Danny说，在看到Steve挑眉轻哼以后继续说道，“然后给你揉揉腰按按腿，还要叫外卖以及喂你吃午饭。下班以后我们还要去一趟超市吧感恩节大餐要用的食材还有装饰品给买了。”

“喂我吃午饭？”Steve惊叫，“我的屁股可能被你操得有点坏掉了，但是我的手没有任何问题！”

Danny本来想再说教一通关于放下担子之类的老生常谈，但是他在开口之前突然想到了更好的办法，于是他干脆就着半靠在Steve怀里的姿势，撒起娇来，用小孩子得不到巧克力时候的哭腔哇哇大叫，不停扭动，不依不饶地轻捶Steve的肩膀，直到Steve认输地高呼“好好，计划批准”为止。得到自己想要结果的Danny停了下来，搂住Steve的脖子坐直身体，在他脸上哔哔叭叭亲了一大通，到最后Steve只能皱着一张小脸，请求Danny不要再闹了。

Danny很愉快地在Steve张开嘴的那一刻，把自己舌头伸了进去。

这一天在办公室里的生活，Steve觉得自己像个活在童话故事里的公主，Danny殷勤地跑前跑后，买饮料买零食，温柔细心地在中午喂Steve吃外卖饺子，帮他擦嘴，并且在擦完嘴之后用自己的口水再把那两片薄薄的嘴唇搞脏，然后再一次擦嘴，以及动不动就揉肩按腰——虽然Steve觉得那有点吃豆腐的意思，但是至少感觉挺舒服的。而出任务的那三个人直到快下班了才一起回来，不用想都知道他们在完成调查之后去Kamekona那里对着阳光沙滩蒜蓉虾坐了大半天。

“我们只是想保护眼睛和心灵。”Lou在Steve提出这一点的时候，用受害者的口吻，哀怨地说。

“而且，”Kono补充，“没有耽误工作，我们三个交换过信息了。”

Steve伸长脖子，手在空中乱挥了几下：“但你们没有告诉我，我和Danny还什么都不知道。”

“这不正要说嘛，”Chin周身的海风味道有种温和的感觉，“Agent Morgan说Dmitrakin遇害当天他曾经见过Remmy，收集了一些北岸地区的线报，但在下午三点左右就分开了。”

“所以Remmy的作案时机很充分。”Danny分析，他的手还粘在Steve的后腰上。

“但是我们现在只能等待，因为Remmy上的那条船是远洋渔船，他们计划要出海三个礼拜，我们设法联系过了，他们已经在公共海域了，不可能立即返航，那样损失太大。但是船长答应我们在不打草惊蛇的前提下看好Remmy，而且他们在航行期间没有靠岸的计划，嫌犯也不可能在茫茫大海中窜逃。”Chin把他们调查得来的结果描述了一遍，用一点点抱歉的神情冲Steve耸了耸肩膀。

Steve咬着下唇，看上去不开心。

Kono走上去拍了拍他的肩：“Boss，还有两天就感恩节了，或许不用逼得那么紧，毕竟Remmy在远洋渔船上，我们没有办法。”

“但我们也等不了三个星期那么久，案子要尽快破掉，”Steve眉峰上的小皱褶堆叠起来，“Remmy刚从监狱出来没多久，而且进去前他就已经山穷水尽了，那他是上哪儿找到的一万八千块现金给Dmitrakin？”

“如果那是Remmy还给Dmitrakin的高利贷，那他为什么要在还钱后杀人，还不带走钱？”Danny低着头思考了一会儿，觉得事情还是不太对劲。

五个人围着电脑桌沉默了一会儿，大脑都在飞速旋转，想着其他的可能性。最后Steve打破了沉默：“我们要对Remmy Gaudlor做全面的调查，从他的室友、从安全局那边，尽量得到更多完整的信息。当然今天就算了，安全局那里也要下班了，但是我们明天要争取把Remmy和钱的事情搞清楚。”

之后他宣布了下班解散，大家走出了总部，互相道别后，Steve和Danny去了超市，他们要买上很多的东西，不仅仅是一只火鸡和配菜，还有蛋白饼、巧克力棒、字母麦片、橙汁还有薯片，多了去了，毕竟两个孩子常住在家里，再加上Steve和Danny这两个平日消耗巨大的成年男子，食物就像流水一样，唰唰地就没了。

Steve对于驾驶超市手推车以及挑选火鸡也有绝对的控制欲，意料之中的，他们从走进超市之后一路吵到了手推车装得半满，而这个时候他们到了水果货架，新鲜水灵的热带水果散发出迷人的香气，鲜艳的颜色也让人感到心情舒爽。Danny拿了一串香蕉，又挑了几个橙子，最后他的目光定格在了码得整整齐齐的一大片菠萝上，像是想起了什么，露出一副奸淫的模样对Steve说：“我今早吃了很多块菠萝。”

“你还要我表扬你吗？”Steve失声暗笑。

Danny撇撇嘴：“吃菠萝会变甜。”

“哈？”

“变甜，”Danny用心疼智障的目光注视着一脸迷茫的Steve，脸上的色情笑容越发瘆人，“吃了菠萝精液会变甜。”

然后他被自己的Omega按倒在手推车上，屁股被对方的膝盖怼了好几下。

“你个大变态。”撒完气的Steve弯腰揉了揉自己的左腿。昨晚做得太猛，他的韧带有点拉伤，刚刚踢Danny屁股的动作让他又扯到了疲累的肌肉，酸痛感再一次隐隐出现。

Danny转过身，摸了摸自己的屁股。“至于用这么大劲吗？我说的是真的，这是科学的性知识，”Danny蹲下去一点帮Steve按了按大腿，“你看你，自己伤到了吧。别动，我帮你揉。”

顺说，当晚Steve就证实了这条冷知识的可信度：“哦操，味道比之前那几次好多了，Danno，啊啊，你别…别舔我乳头…唔…右边也要…嗯啊…嗯…”

他们在超市结了账之后还去礼品店，孩子们回来过节，家里自然还要简单地装饰一下。Danny挑了一些别致的玩意儿，比如划了银丝的蜡烛、有可爱图案的纸盒套还有印了碎花的餐巾。Steve在一个玻璃盒子前停了下来。款式很简单，规规矩矩的透明盒子，棱上是深色的木条，刷了清漆，盒盖一边有黄铜的合叶，没有锁，可以自由打开。顶面的玻璃上还有一块银色的小牌子，上面印着一个单词：“Sunshine”。总体来说是个普通的储物盒，一点都不精致，明显是大工业时代流水线里掉落出来的一件商品。

但是Steve掏出了自己的钱包把这个盒子买了下来。

“甜心，虽然看你拿出钱包这件事本身就很令人鼓舞，但是说真的，这个盒子既不好看也不稀罕，你干嘛买它？”Danny有点嫌弃地看着购物包里那个端放着的盒子，调整了一下副驾座椅的位置，好让自己在抱着个购物袋的情况下也有足够的空间能坐得舒服点。

Steve顺着熟悉的路开车，吹了声口哨：“我喜欢上面的字，Sunshine，就像你一样。”

这个回答让Danny窃笑了好一阵，恋爱期智商下降的现象完美体现在了他的神色上。“你准备用来装什么？”

“枪，”Steve回答，“昨晚你送我的那把，会射出玫瑰花的枪。我准备把它装起来，摆在我家的架子上。”

哦，那真是相当甜蜜。Danny收了收手臂，抱紧怀里的购物袋，给出了一个更好的建议：“你为什么不放在床头橱上呢——我们俩的床头橱。”这个主意棒透了，尤其是后来，在Danny发现了这个把假枪一些别的用法之后，枪柄金属的色泽搭配上Steve略微红肿的穴口，美不胜收，令人血脉偾张。

晚上Danny煮了鸡胸肉和意大利面，他们吃着晚饭，讨论了一下火鸡的做法。在跟Grace和Charlie打过电话后，Danny不得不同意在肚子里塞菠萝的这个菜谱。Steve用小小的骄傲脸看着Danny，挑衅又撩拨，这直接致使他们晚饭吃到了一半，就双双滚上了床，虽然比昨晚要收敛了许多，但是Danny还是用掉了三个套子，这还不包括射在Steve嘴巴里的那次。

“说好我们轮着来呢？”Steve搂着Danny，在失去意识之前软绵绵地抱怨了一句。

“做个好梦，Babe。”Danny见Steve的眼皮已经合上了，于是就道了晚安，在他的嘴角亲了一下。Steve哼唧了一声当作回应，细细的鼾声随后就响了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里不知不觉已经10w字啦！有一个番外小甜饼在35章哦！  
> 【Danny大厨的情人节甜点菜谱】


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA肉

感恩节让大家暂时地把案子放了下来，和孩子们一起也让人感觉生活有了很多的生机。他们在沙滩上玩了一个上午，Flippa编了个小花环戴在Grace脑袋上，Charlie数了很久，最终宣布那上面一共有十六朵花。

晚餐时候，Steve从烤箱里把火鸡端上了桌，Danny正忙着给Charlie系上小围裙，而Grace获得了分配餐具的任务。虽然被闷在火鸡肚子里的菠萝黏唧唧的，但是该死的，Danny觉得味道还不错，而且的确让火鸡肉更嫩，他觉得自己一定是疯了，出现了幻觉。

睡觉前他们四个人窝在一张沙发上看了会儿电视，Grace有意地把Danny朝Steve身上挤，用自己的身体挡住了Charlie，对Danny露出那种间杂恳求和邀功的神情。Danny笑了笑，抓着Steve的下巴和他来了个纯洁的亲吻，适合十四岁女生看的那种。突然的举动让Steve有些蒙，但是在看到Grace投来的笑容以后，他也红着脸回赠了一个灿烂的笑脸。之后他们做了些猜谜游戏，很快就到了孩子们的睡觉时间。Danny去给Charlie念睡前故事，而Grace在换好睡衣后叫住了Steve：“我觉得我必须要让你知道这个，Uncle Steve，我觉得很幸运，你能留在这里，和Danny在一起。”

Steve面对着一副“傻爸爸终于找着对象了我好欣慰”的Grace，不知道该怎么回应，他既想笑，又有点感动，最后只是弯腰在Grace额头上亲了一下：“谢谢你，Gracie。以及晚安。”

“晚安，Uncle Steve。”Grace趁Steve还没直起腰，也在他的额头上来了一下。Steve住下来让她感觉到久违了的家庭感，那种其乐融融的氛围。

假期很快就过去了，大概因为孩子们在的原因，Danny收敛了很多，至少这几天他们只在床上、只在睡觉前进行Alpha与Omega的交合行为。而且Danny买了些普通的安全套，Steve尺寸的，他们试着轮流享用对方的屁股，这个主意赞透了，因为Danny漂亮的臀型让Steve兴致高昂，他完美地展现出惊人的技巧和性能力——就一个Omega而言。虽然Danny觉得有些胀痛，但是在可以接受的范围，毕竟他是个Alpha，窄小的后穴明显不适合承欢。不过Steve的润滑和扩张都做得很细致，Steve知道被操的感觉，他有些经验，并且努力保证Danny在整个过程中得到的快感大于疼痛。更重要的是，这让Steve在第二天感觉轻松很多，至少不会觉得自己的腰快要断掉。

于是乎，一个问题渐渐爬上心头，困扰着Steve——圣诞节还有一个月了，他得给Danny准备个礼物，那种情侣间甜蜜一点的。Steve希望这会是个特别的礼物，但是网络毫无帮助，当他在关键词中加入“Omega送给Alpha”的字样的时候，无一例外跳出来的都是“把自己扎上蝴蝶结送给他”以及“有什么会比一个标记更温暖美好呢”。

标记。Steve觉得自己还没绝望到会把自己的下半辈子当作一件礼物送给别人。

但那是Danny，不是一个随便的“别人”。有一个小小的声音在他心里反驳。

Steve逼迫自己好好思考一下这个问题。他躺在床上，沐浴在窗外照射进来的第一缕阳光中，Danny侧卧在自己身边，还在熟睡。这是你的Alpha，Steve对自己默默说道，你们认识了七年了，他一直在保护你，爱着你；他在乎你，从不用Alpha的威压逼迫你做不想做的事，基本上都会和你商量；他把他所有的秘密和你分享，甚至是两个可爱的孩子；他让你住进他的家里、住进他的心里，甚至还放下Alpha的面子，让你操他；他努力劝说你，帮助你，让你明白做个Omega也会那么美好。Steve想了一大通，发觉自己完全找不到一点理由来证明和Danny标记是错误的，相反，他开始觉得把后半生的控制权交到别人手上也不是那么可怕，因为这个人会是Danny，会是那个努力让Steve做自己的人。Steve明白这个，如果Danny标记了他，一切不会有太多的不同，他还是可以做原来他能做的一切，Danny不会去控制他、强迫他，他甚至可以确定，只要他坚持，Danny连开车的权利都不会夺走。除了在危急的情况下他不能再只身犯险了，Danny一定不会同意这个，但是他们总是能想出别的法子来解决案子的，而且他知道自己的年龄和身体条件越来越不允许他再像以前那样玩命了。

他默默把标记加入到自己的待考虑事项中。这件事一点都不着急，只是Steve觉得值得去想想。

假期结束后的第一天，他去看了医生，每个月的例行检查。他的性器官成熟才两个月时间，相对来说还比较脆弱，但是从其充血程度来看，医生摇了摇头给出了不要纵欲过度的建议，Steve心虚地笑笑接过诊断书。

“少校，你的生殖系统一切功能良好，离你下一次发情期还有一个月左右的时间，估计会在圣诞节前后。不知道您对于抑制剂的问题考虑得怎么样了？我还是坚持您应该自然度过发情期，而且看上去你找到了个很合适的Alpha不是吗？”医生笑得心照不宣。

突然间网上搜索到的圣诞礼物的建议跳进了Steve的脑子里。标记、发情期、圣诞节、礼物，这几个词在他的大脑里混乱地循环着，慢慢拼凑成了一个“家”字。家庭对Steve来说真的很遥远，从十五岁以后，到现在，整整二十五年了，虽然说不上茕茕独立孑然一身，但的确没有一个家。Danny让一切不一样了，现在他们住在一起，彼此相爱，还有两个孩子陪伴左右，听上去简直是理想化到不可思议。Steve想起Danny说过，他和Rachel的婚姻以及Grace的出生都没给他们俩带去一个标记。Steve不确定自己到底会不会真正接纳这个，他更不确定的是Danny会不会愿意标记他，他们之间没有婚姻，只是谈了一个月的恋爱而已，现在考虑这种终生的承诺或许还有点太早，不过Steve能感觉到自己有这样的冲动，原本对标记这个概念模糊的恐惧感在和Danny相处的时间里被消除了。Danny渴望保护他、宠着他，这让他这两天频繁地想到标记这个词语，Steve摸了摸鼻子，他对医生腼腆地笑了一下，就算不去想标记的事情，至少他有了个可以陪他度过发情期的Alpha了。“看上去我大概不需要抑制剂了，医生，”Steve说，“但是我还是要去问问我的Alpha愿不愿意陪我过发情期。有什么需要的话我会提前告诉你的。”

医生欣慰地在电脑上敲击了几下，又低头在病历上写了一会儿：“你的内阴有些肿胀充血，我给你开了点舒缓的药物，但你也要注意休息，性交的频率要适当。”

Steve略微尴尬地颔首致谢，抓着处方去了药房。药袋子里除了一罐白色药片和一只软膏，还有Steve熟悉的，一罐子淡绿色小药片。变色龙，他只吃了三四天的药，上个月的剂量几乎还原封不动地待在药柜里，新的这个罐子估计也得在药柜里不见天日了，他觉得自己是用不上这个了，承认自己是个Omega也挺不错的。

这一整天的工作他都有点心不在焉，整理报告的时候还搞乱了好几次。Remmy那边还是没有办法，他们只能每天和船长联系一次，确保Remmy还在船上。

晚上他洗过澡以后吃了一片新开给他的白色药片，然后把变色龙放进药柜深处，对着镜子里的自己微笑，最后抓着那管药膏爬上了床。

“医生说我内阴充血，要节制一点。”他吻了Danny一下，钻进了被子，把药膏塞给自己的Alpha。

“抱歉，Babe。”Danny接过那条细细的管子，试图在昏暗的灯光下看清楚上面的小字。

“那是药膏，”Steve解释，“抹在里面的，我想让你帮个忙。”

Danny点点头，翻身从抽屉里掏出了润滑剂和安全套，普通的那种：“你想先擦还是后擦？”

“你的屁股又想挨操了？”Steve撑起上身，这个主意不错，他喜欢Danny又圆又翘的屁股，而且他喜欢和Danny做爱。

Danny把自己的裤衩脱掉，二话不说就抓过润滑剂准备自己：“操不到你好歹还可以被你操嘛，所以药膏等会儿再说？”

“等会儿再说。”Steve扑了上去，把Danny压在身下。他已经有点硬了，浑身充满了对性的渴望。他的手向下探去，加入了Danny的工作，两个人的手指交叠在一起，在Danny紧致的穴口进进出出。Alpha的后穴不如Omega那样敏感，但是Danny还是因为异物的刺激感而把嘴巴张得大大的，细细的吼声徘徊在喉咙里。

Steve空闲的那只手抓起Danny的阴茎抚慰起来，节奏不快，但是力道很棒，Danny没一会儿就开始呻吟起来。

他进入Danny的过程还是很艰难，Alpha的身体构造使得一点点的疼痛在所难免，不仅仅是Danny，Steve的老二也被绞得太紧。他试着在Danny的翘屁股上拍了两把，让他放松一些。Danny缓慢地撸动自己，双腿勾住Steve的腰，调整呼吸，慢慢在一星半点的胀痛中找到快感的平衡，接纳Steve的入侵和抽插。

前列腺被一次次撞击的感觉让Danny绷紧小腹，逐渐上升的高潮欲望随着Steve在他身上闭着眼急促呼吸的样子到达了峰值。Danny尽力控制自己，但是效果甚微，后穴里进进出出的律动形成了一种难以表达的畅快，空气里的接骨木花味道就像是在四处点火，这也意味着Steve即将迎来高潮。Danny放开对自己所有的压抑，欲望的洪流几乎在一瞬间就把他卷走，随波逐流。

Steve摆动胯部的动作从分明铿锵的节奏变得紊乱起来，他闻见空气里的Alpha信息素在四处飘荡，很浓但很轻盈。他喊了几声Danny的名字，在一阵快速而不得要领的操弄之后，他达到了高潮，精液射在套子里，眼前一片霞光绚烂，支撑不住地趴倒在Danny身上，小腹处粘腻的感觉让他意识到Danny也射过了，耳畔粗重但又长的呼吸声也证实了这点。

他们难舍难分地拥抱在一起，跌跌撞撞地闯进浴室，在热水里把自己和对方洗干净，亲吻和情话随着蒸汽一起升腾。

再一次滚回床上，Danny拿着那管药膏，细心又规矩地涂在自己手指上，然后一点点探进Steve身体深处。Steve趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里，肚子底下塞了几个靠垫，好让他舒服地抬高屁股，方便Danny的手指捅到需要药膏治疗的地方。

这个过程对Danny而言艰难无比。Steve漂亮的小穴吞进手指的样子就已经带去了足够他欲望勃发的视觉冲击，加上内壁层层叠叠涌上来包裹挤压Danny手指，以及内阴柔嫩的触感，Danny觉得自控力受到了极大的挑战。

“我们应该先擦药再做爱的。”他的声音里满满的怨气，又夹带着几丝欢愉。

Steve笑出了声，但是药膏里的清凉成分在内阴柔软的黏膜上释放出效用，他不得不咬紧了下唇，发出丝丝缕缕的吸气声。

然后他听见了Danny咒骂的声音，这让Steve笑得更欢了：“你不会又硬了吧，大怪兽。”

“现在还没，”Danny咬紧牙关，努力把注意力集中在抹药膏的动作上，而不是Steve漂亮身体和动人的声线，“但是我也不知道还能坚持多久。”

“差不多就行了，赶紧来睡觉吧，明天还要上班。”Steve扭了两下屁股，想让Danny结束抹药的征程，却反而更加撩动了Danny脆弱的神经。

当最后一切完事，他们俩搂在一起进入梦乡的时候，Danny迷迷糊糊地想，应该有人颁给他一座大奖，像是世界上最有克制力和忍耐力的男人。

这一个礼拜的工作虽然有条不紊，但还是有些压抑，对Remmy束手无策的现状让每个人都多少有点难以安心。不过协助HPD的一次拦截行动还算成功，再加上又破了一起难度不算太大的情杀案，这让大家的情绪都有了个转换的依托，一切保持在了正常状态。

Steve还在为圣诞礼物而烦心，他隐隐有了个想法，一个很傻很幼稚的想法——一个钻戒或许不错？虽然恋爱两个月就求婚看上去是有点随便，但是看在上帝的份上，他们掩护对方关爱对方已经七年了，怎么看都足够赠送戒指的资格了。所以现在要来烦心戒指的款式了，Steve在网上看了一圈，但还是决定要去柜台好好挑选一下，他搜索并记录下了几家口碑评价不错的珠宝店，准备找个时间去看看。其实他内心对此有一点慌，他之前曾经准备过一次求婚戒指，给Catherine，但是那一次的经历相当苦涩，他所能留下不是爱情和婚姻，却只有一个离去的背影和没送出的戒指。

他花了点时间，和很多的勇气说服自己，Danny爱他，这一次不会再是个悲伤的结局了。他试着去想象Danny惊喜的笑容和接受戒指以后的调笑。说不定他会因为被Omega送了戒指而生气，然后狠狠操Steve一顿，自己也准备一份，再向Steve求一次婚——这样他们俩就各有两枚求婚戒指了，听上去很有趣。

难点是要瞒着大家，因为求婚的要义就在于惊喜不是吗？他和Danny几乎每分钟都腻歪在一起，他得好好找个理由，在不引起怀疑的情况下去那些珠宝店兜一圈。最终他碰上了这样一个时机，Danny周末要带Grace和Charlie去参加一个亲子活动，本来该Rachel带孩子们去的，但是这周她不在岛上，所以只好是Danny上阵了。Steve说他会去自己家里拿些生活用品，打扫一下卫生，让Danny如果在回来时没见到他也不要担心。

Steve开着自己的皮卡在那几家珠宝店之间转了一圈，看到几个上眼的，他拍了照片，准备好好对比抉择一下。

在他从第四间商店出来的时候，正好装上了一个有些熟悉的面孔。他转过身看着那个人走进店里，跟柜台里的人说了几句话，看上去完全不像是要买东西的样子。在记忆里搜寻了一会儿，突然回忆起了这个相貌。他走上前去，冲那个人伸出手：

“Agent Morgan？”这个人应该是安全局和Remmy的联络人。

那个人转过脸，有些诧异地握住了Steve的手：“您是？”

Steve挂上标志性的笑容：“Commander Steve McGarrett，Five-0的，之前我的同事有去找过你，关于Remmy。”

“啊，久仰，叫我Teddy就好，”Theodore也保持着礼貌的微笑，“你们调查得怎么样了？Remmy真的杀了那个银行家吗？”

Steve耸耸肩，习惯性地叉腰：“Remmy在一艘远洋船上，得再过十来天才能回来。我们现在还没有确凿的证据，不过在受害人皮箱里的钱上找到Remmy的指纹。我想问一下，Teddy，你知道Remmy是从哪儿搞来的这么多钱吗？按理说他刚被你们从监狱里放出来，而进去之前几乎是身无分文，这么短的时间内，一万八千块的现金，实在令人起疑。”

“我只是Remmy的联络人，少校，是个安全局的探员，”Theodore无奈地摇摇头，“我不是他的假释官，也不会对线人的生活问长问短。不过如果对你们有帮助的话，我倒是记得——哦，就是案子发生那天，我中午和他见面，有几个线报。他当时和我说他做了一单合法的买卖，挣了点钱。”

这个说法倒是和Remmy室友叙述的一致，不像是假话。“那他有和你说过他要用这笔钱去做什么吗？”

Theodore摇了摇头，但随即又点了几下：“虽然他没明说过，但是我知道他还欠着债。尽管他看上去没个正经样，不过还算有责任感，拿到钱应该会先去偿还债务。”

所以Dmitrakin箱子里的钱的确是Remmy给的，那又为什么要在还了钱之后杀人，还扔下自己好不容易赚来的钞票呢？Steve皱着眉头思索了一会儿，然后突然发现Theodore给自己晾在了一边，场面有一点尴尬。

“哦，谢谢你，Teddy，”Steve拍了拍对方的肩膀，“说起来你来这里干什么？我猜肯定不是想要给女朋友买礼物吧。”

Theodore干笑了两声：“想要买礼物也得先有个女朋友啊。我来这里是公干，局里有些事情。”

“看来这家店是个小情报站啊。”Steve打趣，在Theodore的笑声里和他说了再见。时间也不早了，他得回家拿点衣服什么的，毕竟他和Danny的借口是这样的，不然空着手会让一个训练有素的警探起疑的。


	19. Chapter 19

Steve在纠结中过了好几天，每天对着屏幕上的戒指款式看来看去，还要防着Danny以及任何其他人发现。不过最后也算是有了个结果，他选中了一款设计简单大方的戒指，适合男性，也适合警察这个职业。说真的他更想要挑那款钻石部分设计成菠萝形状的，他想看Danny看见时候的表情。不过最后他觉得这件事还是严肃一点好，因为他想和Danny请求的是一段认真的关系，不是为了娱乐，更不是那种随意的逗乐彼此。

不过还是有人提前侦知了这个小秘密，更贴切地说，是Steve主动告诉他的，他也需要有个人帮忙参考把关。

事情源于一个失踪案子，由于没有要求赎金的电话，HPD分析了一通后认为是人口买卖，向Five-0寻求了帮助。几乎没有经过任何思考，Steve就拨通了Sang Min的电话，有谁会比一个曾经经营这样生意的人更了解其中曲折呢？

Sang Min也爽快地答应了。事实上他一直很感激Steve对他的拔刀相助，再说他一直觉得自己其实是个好人，而Five-0的出现，让他在混乱的生活找到了那么一丝小小的机会，证明自己可以像样地活成曾经梦想中的那个自己。他顶着酒瓶底眼镜和全新的短发造型出现在总部，穿了件花花绿绿的衬衫，口袋上夹着个“Visitor”的牌子。他比原来壮了一些，新的发型让他看上去利落了不少。

“嘿，辣妞。”Sang Min一走进办公室就对着Kono吹了声口哨。

“嘿，帅哥。”Kono笑着回应了。

然后空气仿佛凝固住了，Sang Min的鼻翼小小地动了好几下，然后露出一脸诧异的神情对着Steve：“操，你他妈是个Omega！”

“而你他妈是个Alpha，”Steve吐了吐舌头，“而且闻上去很糟糕，像是刚从修车厂里爬出来。”

Sang Min撅起嘴双手挥舞：“现在的小妞都喜欢这种机油的味道，这叫性感。还有，我以为我和你算是朋友？你竟然连性别都瞒着我？不过该死的，你闻上去又香又甜。”

“他刚刚性成熟两个多月，所以麻烦闭上你的嘴巴，”Danny向前踏出一步，把Steve半搂住，强烈的保护姿态显露出来，四周的阳光和皮革气味也变得极具攻击性，“以及他是我的了，管好你的手、嘴和脑子，不然我重新把你丢回监狱里。”

在其他三个人的白眼叹气中，Sang Min发出一长串的啧啧声：“闻闻，你们俩的味道都能在空气里上演一场活春宫了，我当然知道你们俩搞在一起，我只是客观的描述和赞美，放轻松点，警探先生。”

案情要紧，他们没多花时间闲聊，就开始向Sang Min咨询一些所谓的业内潜规则了。好在犯人也是个新手，出了几个小错误，在前人口贩子的帮助下很快就把他逮到交给了HPD。

Sang Min发誓他不是故意的，真的只是巧合，他不小心瞥到了Steve手机屏幕上的戒指照片，他轻声吹了一记口哨，在Steve的惊恐表情中被拉到了一旁的角落里，被一辆HPD的厢式车挡住，别人看不到的地方。

“看来有人要问出那个问题啦。”Sang Min坏笑着，压低声音问。

Steve瞪圆眼睛：“闭上你的嘴巴，明白吗？”

“保密和惊喜，我当然懂。”

犹豫了一会儿，Steve觉得的确得找个人来帮自己定夺一下，于是他再次点亮手机屏幕，把之前选好的戒指照片调出来：“不许废话，回答问题。这个样子的会不会太简单了？但是我又不希望太轻浮或者太矫情。”

Sang Min看了看，虽然的确没有引人侧目的绝对亮点，但是质朴的模样很让人心安。“我觉得挺适合你们俩的，”他冲Steve点点头，“在哪一家看上的？”

Steve报上了那家珠宝店的名字，还顺带描述了一下地理位置。不过这让Sang Min露出了略微担忧的眼神。

“怎么了？”Steve问。

“事先声明，我不是告密者，我只是希望我的朋友能够顺利买到他的求婚戒指，”Sang Min纠结地搓了搓手，“那家店是一个情报站。”

Steve知道这个，他在那里碰上了Theodore Morgan，安全局的探员。不过现在引起他兴趣的是，Sang Min是怎么会知道安全局安插的情报网点在哪里的。于是他没有回答，只是挑高眉毛，微微皱起眉头。

见到这个样子，Sang Min扁了扁嘴，会意地继续说道：“在那家店买情报不算多么便宜，但是很准确。我没有下过手，不过听人说，如果出到好价钱，州长甚至总统的私人信息都可以入手，虽然多半是无伤大雅，却很有噱头，也在这个行当里有点声誉。”

“你说的情报站是指在那里能收购跟国家安全有关的秘密信息？”这个消息让Steve感到震惊，如果属实，那么他们要调查的名单里就还要加上Theodore Morgan这个名字了。

Sang Min露出标志性的吊儿郎当脸：“难道我说的情报站会是指给政府提供帮助的线人据点吗？我——”

他的话被Danny的怒吼打断了。

Danny刚刚在和HPD交接犯人，但只是一转头的功夫，他的Omega就不在他的视线里了。这让他感到焦急，立刻嗅着味道寻找Steve，最后却发现自己的Omega和另一个Alpha躲在众人的视线死角里，这让他的本能震怒：“你们俩在这儿干什么呢？”

Steve在Sang Min开口解释前露出了一脸可怜的神情，收着下巴，低垂着眼：“Danno，他要非礼我。”

不可置信的目光透过Sang Min的眼镜片唰唰射向Steve。

Danny怒不可遏地上前一把揪住Sang Min的衣领，不顾可怜的无辜人尖叫着“Noooooo，不是这样的”，几乎就要一拳砸在对方脸上。但是下一秒Danny停下了动作，松开Sang Min，把视线转向了正在嬉皮笑脸的Steve：“你当我傻吗，Babe？就他能非礼你？我是说，你是个超级海豹，有谁能非礼你，哈？”

“你。”Steve表情真挚，回答诚实。

“这倒不假。”Danny叹气，转头向Sang Min道歉。Steve趁着这个空档做了个“嘘”的手势，而Sang Min鼓着腮帮子，皱着鼻子，不情不愿地眨了眨眼。

Steve轻咳了两声：“Sang Min刚刚给我提供了一些信息，我们得去查查Theodore Morgan，那个把Remmy释放出来的安全局探员，他涉嫌倒卖国家机密。”

Danny点点头，像是想起了什么：“回去以后，我，和你。我们俩得谈谈。”

这次的谈话内容也正是Steve憋在心里的。

“还有半个月了，差不多吧。”Danny没好意思直说，但是他知道Steve明白这个，发情期什么的。

Steve看上去很大方，他点点头：“医生说会在圣诞节前后。你会陪我度过这个的对吧，正好是假期。”

“当然，Babe，”Danny很欣慰，他本以为Steve会更想要用抑制剂，“我很高兴你能信任我。你放心，我会克制好自己的，不用担心被我标记。”

那如果我想被你标记呢。Steve在内心里脱口而出。不过他没有说出来，他不想让Danny感到负担。感情这件事最好还是顺其自然，不要勉强。但他的内心还是有一点隐约的怀疑，他尽量让自己听上去只是在调侃：“你不会是嫌弃我所以不愿意标记我吧。”

Danny愣了一秒，在捕捉到Steve眼里的玩笑意味后，不自觉地弯起嘴角：“怎么会呢，Babe。你不知道你有多么美好，我是在说，你可以放心，我不会失控，不会在你的发情期里强迫你的。”

Steve脸上的笑容变得活泼起来：“我当然知道这个，我非常信任你，Danno。”他也没急着抛出标记的意愿，他觉得等到他发情的时候，所有那些元素，圣诞节和求婚，这些会营造出最浪漫的气氛，如果他在那会儿确认自己想要这个，允许Danny标记他的话，一切会水到渠成地发生的。

Chin追查了Theodore的账单，发现他在案发前两天从信用卡里取了一万八千块的现金。

“所以Remmy那笔钱是从Teddy那里拿到的，而他把这笔钱给了Dmitrakin。”Lou把钞票的走向梳理了一遍。

Kono点头：“我堵十块钱，Dmitrakin不是Remmy杀的，扣下扳机的是我们的Agent Morgan，这也就是为什么尸体枪口里的子弹被挖走了，因为安全局的配枪都有记录在案，弹道对比会明确这把枪的主人就是他。”

“正好我们是Five-0，”Chin笑里藏刀，“就算是从安全局拿人也不算是件困难的事，我猜我们很快就能破了这个案子了。”

事情的发展也的确像Chin说的一样，很快就真相大白了，但是结果却不尽如人意。Theodore安静地被拷在审讯室的椅子上，在Steve和Danny一走进房间的瞬间就认罪了。他看上去甚至很恐惧。

“我不是真的要杀他的，我发誓。”Theodore眼神虚焦地盯着天花板。似乎还有什么话要说，但却停了下来。

“但你还是扣动了扳机。”Danny摊开手掌，抿着嘴，看上去有点不屑这样的供述。

Theodore笑了：“我承认是我杀了他，但是你们没办法给我定罪。我是安全局的探员，我有资格在危急状况下铲除危及国家安全的人。”

“Dmitrakin危及国家安全了？在那种深山老林里有危急状况？你省省吧，我们查了你的信用卡交易记录，知道Remmy手上那笔钱是你给他的，你不如干脆点，直接告诉我们你为什么要杀掉Dmitrakin。”Steve戏谑地说。

“Remmy是我的线人，我知道他借高利贷，他求我给他点钱好把债还上，于是我就借给他了，”Theodore语速很快，明显不是实话，“我想知道这个借给Remmy钱的人是谁，想告诉他不要再强求我的线人了。所以我跟踪了Remmy去他还钱的地方，在他离开后喊住了Dmitrakin，和他聊了聊。”

“然后你杀了他？”Danny几乎笑出声。

“他试图抢我的东西，而我的包里有会威胁到国家安全的机密。我不得已，只好杀了他，”Theodore狡猾的表情慢慢卸去。最后成了一张害怕与忏悔遍布的脸孔，“我不是故意要杀他的，真的，我发誓。”

事情蹊跷得要命，但荒郊野外没有摄像头，四下无人也不会有目击者，Theodore的话虽然不能被证实，但也不能被驳倒，除非拿出确凿的证据，不然没有办法因为谋杀的罪名逮捕他。Steve清了清嗓子，抛出了另一个罪状：“恐怕做了危害国家安全的事情的，另有其人吧，Teddy。”

Theodore果然紧张了起来，他脸上的血色几乎一瞬间褪去，变得惨白：“你什么意思？”

“我们上个礼拜遇见的小情报站你还有印象吧，”Steve笑着变了变姿势，双脚分开了一点让自己站得更有气势一些，“我的线人告诉我，那的确是个，声誉很好的情报站。”

突然间，刚刚恐慌的神情从Theodore脸上消失了，很显然令他畏惧的并不是卖情报的事情被发现。他冲Steve露出带着点挑衅的笑容：“你们没有证据，没有资格因为这个把我扣押在这里。我到那里就是因为听Remmy说可以在那儿买到真实情报，才特地去调查的。而且这属于安全局的管辖范围，你们最好别想着插一脚。我知道州长给了你们管辖权和豁免权，但是我们安全局的事情里有很多你们也没有资格接触的信息，和总统、和议会、和军方有关，所以你们好自为之，不要逼我去给你们申请禁令。”

Steve被这番话气到火冒三丈，他走上前想直接一拳招呼上去，但被Danny拦住了：“嘿，Steve，放松。”Danny把Steve拉了出去，在审讯室门外，抓着他的手轻轻顺着掌心的纹路触摸：“他说的不假，安全局的案子没有经过审批的话我们没有资格插手，这和我们把Theodore抓到这里来完全不一样。如果他真的搞了张禁令，那我们就连暗中调查的机会都没有了，好吗？”

Steve低头看着Danny，脸上还有些不甘心，但是已经染上了认错的色彩，：“那我们只能先把他放了？”

“对，但是不是说就没辙了，”Danny踮起脚给了Steve一个安抚的吻，“至少我们弄清楚杀死Dmitrakin的凶手是谁了，现在要做的是全面调查Theodore的财务进出记录，如果他在倒卖情报，那肯定会有痕迹。而且Remmy还有三四天就快要从海上回来了，我们可以从他那里入手。”

Steve赞同地点了点头：“还有，你注意到他的情绪了吗？摇摆不定，一会儿很放松，一会儿又很惊慌。他一定还有什么怕被别人发现的事情。”

“我们会搞清楚的。”Danny拍了拍Steve的后背，对他温暖地笑了笑。

其实Danny也在为圣诞礼物而困扰。他想来想去，最终决定送件能代表心意的东西最好。所以他买了一大堆的零件，准备拼出一艘战舰模型送给Steve。这也就意味着他得找到时间和空间来做这件事而不被发现，最后他不得不求助于Eric，把自己外甥的公寓变成了自己的工作间。

离圣诞节还有两个礼拜了，这个周末每个人都过得异常繁琐。Grace和Charlie在Rachel那里；Steve决定去跟踪一下线索，顺带买下那对戒指；这也给了Danny一个时机，他说要去帮Eric的忙，所以把白天都泡在了自己的临时工作间里，拼搭他准备送给Steve的圣诞礼物。他们中午的时候打了一通电话，肉麻的语调差点让坐在沙发上吃外卖的Eric吐出来。

“说真的，Uncle D，你的礼物虽然不能说寒颤，但没有冲击力，懂吗？”Eric嚼着印度煎饼，哼唧着说。

“你的吃法不对，”Danny瞥了一眼，手上还在继续拼模型的工作，“你要先撕一块饼，搞点鸡肉，蘸点咖喱酱汁，最后再弄点芒果酱。”

Eric惊诧地瞪了Danny几秒，又用看鬼的眼神看着自己的食物：“我不知道你什么时候这么精通印度料理了，Uncle D，我以为你根本没试过这种食物呢。”

“Steve教我的。”Danny心情挺好地哼了两声。

“啊，这正是我要说的，”Eric悄悄地改换了吃法，并且发现的确美味极了，“你的礼物很惊喜很用心，让人觉得十分感动，但是不够浪漫。”

Danny甩给Eric一眼刀：“31岁了还没交到女朋友，天天靠幻想度日的人没有资格说我。我像你这么大的时候，Grace已经五岁了。”

“是啊，然后没过多久你就离婚了。”Eric满嘴咖喱味地叙述事实。

“嘿，我说什么来着，31岁还没女朋友的人没资格说我。而且Steve和Rachel不一样，他又不是个满脑子粉红幻想的小女生，他喜欢战舰好吗？”Danny不爽地那螺丝刀的木柄在桌上敲了两下。

“这就是你的观念有问题了，Uncle D，承诺和爱情对每个人都是一样的，不管是浑身上下粉红泡泡的小女生还是满身横肉的大老粗。你想想你自己，难道不渴望得到一个，更加具有，情侣间私密性质的礼物吗？亲手做的战舰模型，这个东西也可以是好朋友或者兄弟姐妹送的，它缺少…怎么说呢，爱意的暗示。”

“我和Steve之间的性爱状况还轮不着你来操心。”Danny用螺丝起子指了指Eric。

被指的人露出了“孺子不可教”的失望神情：“我说的不是性爱，是标记。”

这个单词几乎把Danny呛到。标记对他来说太过慎重，以至于像是遥不可及。他花了一会儿才从虚无的放空状态里回过神：“你是个Beta，你不懂标记的意义，Eric。”

“但是我能看到结果啊。我高中的铁哥们儿标记了他女朋友，好吧，现在是老婆了。他们过的可幸福了。”Eric慢条斯理地又做了一个小鸡肉包塞到嘴里。

“但是Steve不是那种愿意被掌控的人，”Danny立刻争辩道，“他更喜欢做主宰，你懂吗？他不会想要一个标记的，那是一种隐患，无条件被我支配的隐患。他会讨厌这种感觉的。”

Eric一个劲儿地摇头：“我明白了，Uncle D，这是你的悲观主义在作祟。谁说标记就意味着束缚了？大多数Alpha在听到标记这个词的时候会欢欣鼓舞。拜托，你为什么总是在想标记的坏处呢？你应该去想想，如果你标记了Steve，那你们之间的爱情就牢不可破了，你能更好地保护他了不是吗？而且说实话，我觉得Steve不会讨厌被你标记的。上次那个案子，你们俩来鉴证科，他想去摸那条疑似被病菌感染的布料的时候，你不是去拉了他一把吗？他那会儿的表情可幸福了，我觉得他还挺享受你对他保护性的掌控的。”

这话倒是没错，Danny想到这段时间以来，Steve的确表现出了对Alpha威压的渴望，尤其在做爱的时候，他想要被Danny控制着，带着一点点无伤大雅的强迫感。或许Steve真的会喜欢这个，被Danny标记什么的。但是这是一件不能逆转的事情，另一个声音在Danny的脑子里呐喊，你确定你能一辈子都保护好这个Omega吗？就算你能保证爱他一辈子，你又有多大的把握，有多少的能力，让他不受到伤害？如果做不到，你又凭什么去标记他？Danny的大脑里一阵混乱，自己和自己唇枪舌战，最后他重新拿起窄口老虎钳，继续专心于他的模型。

“闭嘴，Eric。好好吃你的饭，记得给我留一点。”Danny说。至少现在还不急，他们才在一起一个半月，来日方长，等将来哪天他相信自己能真正守护Steve以后，有些事总会发生的。

Eric拿叉子拨弄了两下芒果酱，长长地叹了一口气：“好吧，Uncle D，只是不要像个胆小鬼一样，等到Omega来向你要求标记，那样可真是怂爆了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Remmy在的那艘船靠岸前的一天，他们又出了次任务，一家餐厅的后厨遭到了报复性的攻击，动机和作案人员很明确。大厨的情人是个有夫之妇，她的丈夫是一个曾经因为聚众斗殴服刑三年的无业流民，刚被放出来没多久，恰恰发现自己老婆给他戴了绿帽。他找了一帮不要命的狐朋狗友到餐厅后场胡作非为，但今天大厨并没有上班，结果所有的厨师和服务人员都成为了人质，他们要求用大厨来换其他人的命。

在看到Steve开始往身上装闪光弹的时候Danny就急了：“你不能来硬的，Steve，里面是一帮敢和警察谈条件的亡命之徒，你不要硬闯。”

“你都说了是亡命之徒，那来软的有用吗？”Steve把防弹背心上的带子紧了紧，又在裤子边上的口袋里塞了两把弹夹和一把小刀。

“拜托，Babe，想想别的办法，”Danny着急地手舞足蹈，“我很担心你，明白吗，我们可以找个不那么冒险的办法。”

Steve检查了一遍腰间手枪的状态，然后笑着凑过去亲了亲Danny。“他们手上的人质太多，如果不赶紧解决，这帮兔崽子难免会选择先牺牲一两个来向警方示威。放心吧，我能保护好自己。”

“…你他妈要是敢受伤，今天晚上你就准备死在床上吧。”Danny知道自己拧不过Steve了，只好丢下句狠话，然后强硬地勾住他的脖子，当着所有人的面对自己的Omega施加了一个又咬又舔的吻。

Steve从排烟口钻进了后厨，之后的五分钟里，Danny像是疯了一样在餐厅外面暴躁地走来走去，很显然，通讯器里打斗的声音和尖锐的喘息声快要把他逼疯了。最终当一切平息，耳麦里只剩下陌生的痛呼和Steve的呼吸声，Danny几乎破音地向通讯器大喊：“报告情况，Steve，你还好吗？”

沉默了两秒，Steve发出一声低吟：“给我留个全尸可以吗？”

在Danny发作之前，后门打开，Steve走出来招呼特警队进去解救人质，等候在一旁的医务队立刻冲上去检查Steve的情况——他的右腿上一大片猩红染湿了裤子，左肩上甚至还插着一把刀，只有刀柄支楞在衣服外面。救护车上的医护人员在驶向医院的过程中都屏气凝神，因为伤员和他的紧急联络人吵得不可开交。

“你他妈究竟是什么毛病，哈？以为自己是超人？还是金刚狼？”

由于左肩上的刀位置很敏感，不确定是不是伤到了大动脉，所以没有被拔出来，Steve的左胳膊被急救医生摁住，右手上吊着点滴，这极大地限制了他的自由。“我做了正确的选择，现在所有人都安全了，这是个很好的结果！”

“安全？所有人都安全了？你脑子坏掉了吧，”Danny声音歇斯底里，透过挡板让驾驶员都感到不寒而栗，“你的肩膀上插着一把刀！离你的心脏只有二十公分都不到，这他妈叫安全？”

“但我不是没事吗？”Steve用同样大的音量吼了回去。

Danny的眉毛都快挑进发际线了：“你管这叫没事？你的腿上被割了一道五六寸长，一寸深的口子！还有你肩膀上这一刀还不知道会不会造成更严重的影响，你管这叫没事？”

要不是被那个胆战心惊连呼吸都不敢出声的医生牢牢按住，Steve这会儿可能都要跳起来了：“但是所有人质都没有受伤，我的这两道小口子也会很快愈合的，这个结果已经很棒了！”

“我们本来可以相处更好的办法，避免所有的伤害的！而你没给大家一点点思考的时间，就像个傻瓜一样冲进去了，Steve McGarrett我告诉你，如果你——”Danny被一个颤颤巍巍的声音打断了。

急救医生支支吾吾地说：“不好意思，麻烦安静一些好吗？现在这样会让病人的血液循环加快，导致失血现象更加严重。”

车厢里陷入了沉默，Danny看上去又气又心疼，咬住自己口腔内侧的肉，忍住继续痛骂的冲动。

半分钟后，Steve细细的声音响了起来：“对不起，Danno。我忘了那是厨房，他们可以随手找到很多的刀。”

Danny粗重的呼吸持续了好几下，然后带着浓浓的Alpha霸道气息说：“上次我就该把你标记了，让你以后不会再做任何像今天这样的蠢事。”

Steve知道自己脸红了，即使失血导致的寒意都没法阻止他的脸颊像烧起来一样滚烫。这时候救护车到了医院，一大帮护士围过来把他推进了手术室。

那把刀没有伤到动脉，在这个层面上看，也算是受伤不严重了。医生把伤口全都缝合，涂了点碘伏就包扎了起来。虽然被建议住院观察24小时，但是Steve拒绝了这个提议，非要回家。医生只好明确了换药和拆线时间，嘱咐了Danny一大堆注意事项，就放他走了。

他们到家的时候，Kono已经把孩子们接回去了，Grace在科迈罗刚刚停稳的时候就冲出门去，眼里全是担忧地帮Danny展开轮椅，而Charlie看到Steve身上缠的绷带，差一点哭出来。

“我没事的，Charlie，”Steve用右手搂住金发小男孩，“只是皮肉伤，很快就会好起来的。”

Charlie在Steve怀里动都不敢动，生怕碰坏他：“Uncle Steve痛痛。”

“Uncle Steve不怕痛痛。”Steve摸了摸Charlie的小脑袋，一抬头就看到了Danny和Grace两个人用如出一辙的表情看着他，充满了不赞同和心疼。

Steve耸耸肩——没受伤的那半边：“好吧好吧，对不起，我都说过了。”

Grace转过脸用失望的眼光看着Danny：“我已经在努力保护你了，爸爸，你也应该努力保护Uncle Steve。”

Danny撇撇嘴，没有辩驳，看上去很自责。

“不要怪Danny，是我不好，Grace，我太冲动了，”Steve不情愿地低声承认错误，“对不起，让你们担心了。”

一直站在后面的Kono在这个时候哭笑不得地走上前，拍了拍Steve没受伤的那边肩膀：“嘿，Boss。好好休息两天好吗？明天我们会把Remmy抓到问个清楚的。我保证，有任何情况立马通知你和Danny，你放心地养养伤吧。”

因为伤口不能沾水，所以自主洗澡这件事是不可能了。晚上Steve乖乖靠在沙发上，配合地让Danny用撒了免洗除菌液的香喷喷的热毛巾把他全身擦了个遍。

“伤口疼得厉害吗？”Danny轻声问，他走回浴室，把凉了的毛巾重新用热水搓了一把，再回来照顾之前没擦到的边边角角。

Steve摇摇头，没有说话。

Danny小心地抬了抬Steve的左胳膊，注意不要牵扯到他的伤口，仔细地擦拭Steve腋下的皮肤。

白天的打斗让Steve出了很多汗，一股隐隐约约的汗臭味随着Danny把他的胳膊抬起而散发出来，他的脸上红了一片：“我自己来吧。”

Danny愣了一下，然后反应过来Steve为什么会这样难堪。他低低笑了两声，不顾Steve的微微躲闪，在他的胳肢窝上亲了一口：“你觉得我会嫌弃你臭？Babe你太可爱了。我爱你明白吗？就算你臭哄哄的、人老珠黄、满脸皱纹、牙齿也掉光了，我还是爱你爱到不可自拔好吗？”

“…油嘴滑舌。”Steve把脸转向另一边，由着Danny温柔地摆布他，帮他擦身子。Danny刚刚的话让Steve感觉到了那么一点地久天长的隐喻，他不知道是不是自己想多了，但是一直到临睡前都还在止不住地思量。

地久天长，比如说一个标记。Steve觉得自己大概是陷进和Danny的关系里了，不然以他这样的性格怎么会想要被标记？但是他最近想得越来越多，甚至是渴望获得一个和Danny相爱不分离的允诺。他知道这种形式化的东西很蠢很幼稚，甚至仪式感大于实际意义。不过他觉得自己真的挺喜欢Danny对自己淡淡的控制，那种感觉不是失去自由，而是有了依靠。这对Steve而言太难得，使他急切地渴求着。

而且Danny的标记是安全的。Omega的身份像是天生有一个潜在威胁，万一哪天不小心被别人标记了，他就得做那个人一辈子的奴隶了。但是Danny不一样，被Danny标记意味着被关爱一辈子。更何况Steve觉得自己对Danny感情也能够持续到生命尽头。

他们躺在床上，Steve吃过了止痛药，Danny小心翼翼地搂着他的腰，注意不去碰到纱布裹着的伤口。Steve内心燃起请求标记的欲望，但他希望这件事能够发生地更加默契一点，像是两个人在某种氛围里，不需要语言，眼神间互通心意就好。所以想来想去，十天后的圣诞节才是最好的机会，正好那个时候他会发情，而Danny会陪着他。Steve有些担心这样会不会有胁迫的意思，比如Danny并不想要标记他之类的。不过他之前问过Danny得到了肯定的答案，今天在救护车上金发警探也说了早该标记了这样的话，再加上Danny对他细致入微的照顾，Steve觉得自己并不是一厢情愿。闭上眼睛进入梦乡前，Steve决定给Danny一点小小的暗示，让金发Alpha明白自己愿意被标记的心思，他盯着天花板，哼哼着喊了一声“Danno”。

“嗯？”

“标记痛不痛啊，”Steve咳了一声掩饰自己的心虚，“我只是好奇，你别想多。”

Danny觉得自己的大脑空白了一瞬间，他想起之前Steve问是不是不想标记他的那些话，总觉得自己的Omega是在提醒自己点什么。Eric那句“不要像个胆小鬼”在Danny脑袋里回荡，可是他又在担心万一理解错了意思，贸然向Steve提出标记，会不会冒犯到他。再说，Danny真的不确定自己能不能担起代表了一生一世的责任，为此感到隐约的恐慌。他抓住了Steve的手，握在自己手心里：“我没有标记过别人，但是，据说并不会太痛苦。我不知道，就是做爱，然后…Alpha在Omega脖子上的腺体位置咬一口。我猜应该有点疼，但不会难以忍受吧。”

“嗯…反正我也不怕疼，”Steve说完，感觉Danny握着他的手猛地收紧了一下，于是赶紧再次开口，“赶紧睡觉吧，Danno，晚安。”

Danny几乎能够确定Steve的意思了。自己的Omega在暗搓搓表达想被标记的意愿。Danny侧过头看着黑暗中的Steve，他已经闭上眼睛了，睫毛上反射出微弱的月光，像两把毛茸茸的小刷子。“晚安。”Danny在Steve耳边轻轻说。

但是他一整晚都没能睡着。他脑子里反复出现自己标记了Steve，可到最后两人之间有了矛盾，标记变成了罪恶，万劫不复的场面。跟他结婚时满脑子离婚的情景一模一样。他怕自己担不起责任，更何况是没有后悔的路可走的标记。Steve轻微的鼾声均匀地在他身边响着，他知道自己会永远爱这个Omega，但是一旦说到标记或者婚姻，这种诺言性质的形式就像是他迈不过的一道坎，困住他的手脚和灵魂。或许Eric说得对，这就是他的悲观心理在作祟，可他没办法克服这个。

还有十天就要到圣诞节了，并且是Steve的发情期，他希望事情的节奏能慢一点，像是先平稳度过这一次的发情，至于标记的问题可以推到下次。Danny知道这是很没有担当的躲避行为，但是他想要再来三个月，考虑，或者说缓冲，或者更直白点，给自己一个借口。他不知道Steve的对标记的想法有多么强烈，但愿只是停留在好奇层面，不会在十天后就变成Danny肩膀上不可逃避的责任。

第二天，当Danny出现在总部的时候，所有人都很震惊。

“你今天不用上班。”Lou对Danny皱了皱眉。

Kono看上去更疑惑：“Boss呢？”

“哦，他在家，我家，我们家，随便怎么说。他挺好的，不用担心。”Danny歪着脑袋说。

Chin发出了一声飘高的“What”，用有点责怪的语气说：“你应该在家照顾他的，他受伤了。”

Danny赶忙解释：“我做好了饭放在烤箱里保温了，他自己能走路。”他一个晚上都没睡着，五点钟就爬起来去做饭了。而他带着Grace和Charlie出门之前，Steve刚刚转醒，受伤失血让他的睡眠时间变长了不少，而且刚醒来的时候还有点迷迷糊糊的。Danny给了他一个早安吻，和他叮嘱了几句，在听到带着鼻音的一声“嗯”之后，就逃离般地冲出家门。他不知道怎么面对Steve，昨晚睡觉前那些关于标记的提示太明显了，他却又没做好标记Steve的准备。他想来想去，窝囊就窝囊吧，怂就怂吧，他得给自己一点点的时间。

“但是他右腿刚被缝了将近三十针，左肩还有贯穿伤，”Chin看向Danny的目光变得凌厉起来，“而且照顾里包含着陪伴的意思，这你懂的吧？”

“你们吵架了？”Kono盯着Danny的脸。

“不是，我们没吵架，”Danny顿了顿，斟酌了一下言辞，“只是有些事需要…稍微有点距离，保证理性的思考。我是说，Steve快要到发情期了，只是需要点空间。”

这个理由让人没办法再去苛责什么，毕竟这是Danny和Steve之间的事情，发情期又是个敏感话题，旁人也没有立场来插手。“但我还是觉得你该回家去。”Lou看上去也对Danny的做法很不满意。

Danny尴尬地干笑两声：“Remmy的船什么时候到岸？我们得做好准备。”

快到十点钟的时候，Steve才真正清醒过来，他记忆里早上发生的事情有点模糊，似乎Danny是去送孩子们了，不过看他这个点还没回来，可能是顺道去总部了，案子说不定有了新进展。

Steve摸到床边的拐杖，有些艰难地撑起自己去洗漱，镜子里的他除了脸色一片惨白，似乎一切都很正常。他想了想昨晚自己和Danny提起的标记什么的，细细回忆了一遍当时Danny的手突然握紧的反应，Steve觉得自己的Alpha应该是接收到这份暗示了。看来圣诞节他的求婚计划除了得到一个“Yes，I do”，还能得到一个标记。

“真是美好。”他一边刷牙一边冲着镜子挤眉弄眼。

拄着半边拐杖行动的确有点困难，但谁让他左肩和右腿受伤了呢。他记得Danny好像说过烤箱里有吃的，于是他一瘸一拐地把自己挪进了厨房，弯腰打开烤箱的时候稍微滑了一下，所幸训练有素的身体让他在瞬间找回了平衡，没有摔倒。Danny煎了鸡胸肉、西葫芦和蘑菇，烤了点洋葱和南瓜。

半靠在台子上，伤口隐隐作痛，Steve动作很缓慢地从柜子里翻出了麦片，又花了点力气去冰箱拿牛奶。平日里简单的一件事现在做起来却困难无比，拐杖两次滑落在地上，他蹲下身去捡的动作异常痛苦，第一次的时候还不小心扯到了伤口，尖厉的疼痛让他站起来后喘了好久，额头上直冒虚汗。

“只是点小伤，Steve McGarrett，”他好不容易坐在了餐桌边上，咕哝着对自己说，“你可以照顾好自己的，更糟糕的你都经历过。”

牛奶还是牛奶，麦片还是麦片，但是Steve却觉得心里有点酸酸的。他的确有足够的能力在受伤的时候好好过活，他曾经也总是这样做的。但是现在他有了能陪自己度过发情期的Alpha，就更希望Danny可以陪在身边，不管他有多坚强，孤独总之是不好受的，更何况还是在受了伤的情况下。

没办法，他们是警察，这份工作有比个人情感更重要的使命，他懂这个，工作第一也一直是他的风格。他想打个电话问问情况，但又怕大家伙儿正处在危急的任务里。想来想去，Steve决定午饭之后再打电话给Danny。

打发时间成为了一个难题。一个人待在空荡荡的房子里，身上的伤让他也没办法运动，甚至没有能力打扫卫生整理房间，Steve无聊地靠在沙发上对着电视机，日间档在重播一些毫无营养的的情景剧，他除了跟着不走心地笑两声，也找不到别的乐趣。

于是他打了电话给Mary。

“嘿，我可爱的妹妹，你和Joan都怎么样了？”Steve把电话拨成了免提，这样声音就会回荡在空间里，能让整座房子显得有点人气。

Mary的声音听上去不算忙，似乎是没有在工作：“今天带Joan体检，小家伙在诊室里面，我坐在走廊上等着呢。”

“Joan生病了吗？”

“哦，不是，只是例行体检，别担心，”Mary打了个哈欠，“你还好吗，打电话来什么事？上次我和你说过我圣诞节不回去了啊。”

“嗯，我知道。我有事要告诉你。”Steve语气变得严肃起来。

“我在听。”Mary稍稍紧张了一些。

Steve深呼吸了几次：“我准备在圣诞节向Danny求婚，顺带…让他把我标记了。”

电话那一头沉默了一会儿，又怪叫了一会儿。“我是不是该和你说恭喜啊，老哥？”Mary的声音听上去超级兴奋。

Steve感觉到一丝难以言喻的害羞，被卷在浓浓的幸福之中：“随你说不说，但反正我是要安定下来了。”

“早点要孩子，Steve，小孩子太可爱了，”Mary的笑声简直称得上是惊悚，“虽然你挺着大肚子的画面让我有点难以想象，不过我打赌一定有趣。”

之后他们互相骂骂咧咧地斗了几句嘴，最后在对彼此的祝福中挂上了电话。


	21. Chapter 21

Remmy的船在临近中午的时候到达了港口，Five-0守在岸边，二话不说就直接把人铐上塞进了车子带回总部地下的审讯室。

“你的Omega呢？”Remmy见Danny一个人走进审讯室，歪着嘴轻浮地问。

Danny冷笑了几声，活动了一下手腕：“这次是左脸想挨揍还是右脸？”

Remmy不说话了，上次被Danny和Steve各揍了一拳，他足足痛了半个月。眼睛四处溜了一圈，Remmy坐直了一点，抿着嘴用稍微正经了一点表情对着Danny，等待着下文。

“你上船的前一天，去找了Dmitrakin，我说的没有错吧。”Danny清了清嗓子，抛出一个浅浅的问题。

“嗯哼，”Remmy点头，“我把欠他的最后一笔钱还清了。然后我想着可以开始新生活了，还完钱我去码头，找了份工，接着第二天早上就出海了。哥们儿我跟你说，到海上捞鱼是个能挣钱的活儿，要是哪天我攒够了钱能买艘渔船，我也他妈干这行。”

“我对你的伟大理想不感兴趣，Remmy，我更想知道的是，你为什么要借高利贷，借了多少？”

“…说真的，这个问题有点复杂，而且你这么直接问我搞得很尴尬。好吧好吧…当时我得罪了一个帮派，几个月前，我才到那片混，没大没小的，手伸太长了，”Remmy翘起了二郎腿，“我被逼着给他们二十万，但我没钱，只好去借了。”

“Dmitrakin要求怎样的换款方式？”

Remmy疑惑地皱起眉，但还是老实交代了：“分三个月，他说一笔头还钱会引起注意。按这个时间交还的话，利息是百分之二十五，还要加一万块的辛苦费。第一个月还十分之一本金的数量，第三个月还二十分之一。但我十月份被扣留着没还上，所以要再加，八千块。不过这和你们有什么关系？”

Danny在脑子里迅速地做了个计算：“Dmitrakin的皮箱里有一万八千块，扣掉你迟了一个月多加的八千，也就是说你第三个月本来该还一万块，是本金的二十分之一，那么你一共就是借了二十万，该还二十五万，加上辛苦费一共是二十六万。第一个月还了两万。所以九月份你给了Dmitrakin二十三万。”

“你的数学不错，警探先生。”

“操。”Danny大叫了一声，当时银行被抢劫，Peterson Sandrez掳走的那二十三万跑不了就是Remmy还给Dmitrakin的。为什么单单只拿这二十三万？或许是因为Peterson知道这个钱是灰钱，银行方面没有序列号登记在案，也就不会被查到，这至少说明Peterson知道Dmitrakin的高利贷生意，也知道Remmy的还钱时间。但是一个收入颇高的心理医生费尽心思去抢对他而言不过是区区的二十几万，这仍旧让人费解。Danny眨了眨眼睛，他有点困，一夜没睡的感觉像是被一口生面粉噎住，不太好受。“Dmitrakin死了。我们调查了一番，找到个嫌疑人，案情差不多要清楚了。”

“他死了？什么时候？”Remmy看上去也很震惊，嘴巴张得老大。

“就在你还他钱的那天。”Danny想了想，又顺带报上了陈尸地点。

“哎哎哎？你们不要乱猜啊，我没有杀他！他的确和我约在那里交易的，但我给了钱以后就走了啊！然后我在城里面溜达了一圈，最后去了码头找活儿干，我发誓没骗你，我绝对没有杀人，不然…不然干嘛要先还他钱呢！”

Danny貌似无害地笑了笑，语气稀松，有种事不关己的随意：“反正我们在钱上找到了你的指纹，你又的确和他有金钱纠纷，这个证据在法庭上也是相当稳固的。”

“你想知道什么，我保证只要我知道的都实话告诉你。”Remmy被吓到了，立马表现出一副诚意满满的样子。

“第一次的还钱的两万块我就不问了，虽然我估计也不是多干净的钱，”Danny没有浪费时间，赶紧就开始了审问，“你九月份是怎么拿出那二十三万的？你要是有本事搞到那么多钱也就不至于去借高利贷了。”

Remmy面露难色，但是在Danny狠狠的瞪视下还是老实交代了：“我勒索了别人，九月份的时候我才抓到他的把柄，所以就恐吓了他，要他给我钱。”

“让我猜猜，”Danny佯装努力思考的样子，微微摇头，“你是安全局的线人，而被你勒索的是你的监管人，他的名字叫Theodore Morgan对吧？”

“你们都知道了还问我干什么？”Remmy又把二郎腿放下，变成了四仰八叉的坐姿，从担惊受怕变成了挫败和微怒。

“你只管回答和交代，至于我们问你的原因，这你就管不着了。不然这次叫你满脸桃花开。”Danny真诚地笑了笑，把拳头亮出来挥了两下。

Remmy在座位上无奈地扭了几下，用鼻子出了好几口气。“好好好，我说。他是我的监管人，或者说联络人，我和他之间的联系还算密切。当时我去和他聊线报，看他心不在焉的，一直在看表，后来突然说要去洗手间。我怕这其中有什么阴谋，就悄悄跟着他，发现他去见了另一个人。我看那个人的打扮不像是条子，反而像是个混得开的小蛇，所以感觉奇怪，就找了个做狗仔队的朋友去打探，结果后来拍到了Teddy和道上一个有名的倒卖情报的人偷偷在一起吃饭。我拿着照片去勒索他，要他给我二十三万，不然就告发他。”

“你不怕他悄悄地杀了你？他有权力铲除危害国家安全的人。”

“我没有那么笨，警探先生，”Remmy咂咂嘴，“我告诉他我的朋友手上也有照片，如果我有个三长两短，我的朋友会立刻把照片寄给安全局高层。”

Danny点点头：“还有，你为什么不直接把最后一个月的钱一起要下来？”

Remmy歪了歪嘴，喉结滚动，叹了一口气，看上去有点失望的情绪：“我本来想着去找份真正的活儿干着，不要再混下去了。我只要了二十三万是在断自己的后路，不想让自己赖着这几张照片活着。”

“但是你后来还是去银行绑架了一个人。”Danny轻笑了一阵。

“我以为那是份合理的工作好吗？我在北岸的仓库里看到一堆枪械，我是安全局的线人，当时就紧张了起来。后来那三个倒霉蛋来告诉我说这是份网上接的工作，我一想，又不会真的有人受伤，还能挣上点钱，自然就入伙儿了啊——逼他们带上我，随便怎么说吧。”Remmy说地很快，带着急于解释的情绪，但不是掩盖的那种，Danny也知道他在说的是事实。

“你还是去找Agent Morgan要了最后的一万八千块。”

“我不是被你们关进去了一段时间嘛，要不是Teddy把我放出来，我还不知道最后的一万块会利滚利到怎样的地步，”Remmy突然停了下来，像是想到了什么，“我不知道该不该说这个，也不知道这个信息对你们有没有用，但是我觉得的确挺反常的。”

Danny正要回答，手机铃声响了，他掏出来一看，是Steve打来的。他赶紧接通电话，向Remmy做了个抱歉的手势，冲出审讯室。

“嘿，甜心，你还好吗？”Danny靠在审讯室门边的墙上，内心有一丝恐惧，担心Steve会再次提起标记的事情，但更多的是担忧和内疚。他知道自己不应该把受伤的Omega独自留在家里，而究其原因只是自己想要逃避。

Steve懒洋洋地抓着手机窝在沙发里，他刚吃过午饭，还花了点力气把盘子洗了，毕竟肩伤很严重，他很难两只手配合动作，不过最后总算是顺利搞定了。“我挺好的，”Steve的声音很亲密，“刚吃了饭，你烤的小南瓜超好吃，是放了蒜盐吗？”

幸福的笑容浮现在了Danny脸上：“你的舌头灵得很啊。嗯，各方面都是。”

“流氓，”Steve咯咯笑着，软软地骂，“案子进行地还顺利吗？”

“嗯，Remmy什么都说了，他发现了Theodore在卖情报，于是勒索了他，好拿这钱来还自己的债务。还有，这件事你可能会感兴趣，银行当时被抢走的二十三万就是Remmy还给Dmitrakin的。”

Steve思考了一下其中联系：“既然Peterson是有目的地去抢这笔钱，那么他和Remmy一定有什么联系，问问看，说不定有什么发现。还有，掌握到抓Theodore的证据了吗？”

“Remmy手上有照片，应该没问题了，”Danny停了下来，语气和缓了很多，“你怎么样了，疼得厉害吗？”

Steve因为这话感觉有点暗暗的欣喜，他故意压低声音撒娇地说：“哎呀呀，疼死我了，肩膀也疼腿也疼，哎呀呀，好痛，痛得没法呼吸了，到处都好疼，哎呀，想要Danny陪。”

Danny被逗乐了，但是又很心疼，他知道Steve肯定是不舒服的，失血后的头晕、伤口的疼痛和一个人的孤独无聊。“那我现在就回去，等我一会儿，保证不会太久。”

“不用啦，Danno，”Steve嗯嗯啊啊地哼了几声，“案子要紧，赶紧把那帮混蛋都关起来比较重要。你有什么要帮忙做的吗？帮你烧晚饭？”

“你好好待着，什么都别做成吗？”

“我又不是易碎品，小伤而已。而且我有点无聊。”Steve悻悻地承认。

背后的墙壁冰凉，寒意透过衬衫散布在Danny背上，他五指插进自己发间，重重地吞了一下口水。“对不起，我不该把你一个人丢在家里的。我这里马上就能结束了，我很快就回去好吗？答应我不要试着去做任何会弄疼自己的事情，看一会儿电视等等我，我把Remmy审完就走。”

“我都说了我没事，你还是先忙案子吧。”

“我保证不会耽误案子的，Steve。等我半个小时，我很快就好。”Danny对着听筒响亮地发出了亲吻的声音，又说了点琐碎的“想你”、“爱你”，然后才挂上电话，重新走回审讯室。

“我还有急事，麻烦你快点说，Remmy。”Danny双臂抱在胸前，明确传达出了急切的意思。

Remmy“嗯”了一声，用了几秒钟组织语言：“我没有出卖任何人的意思，而且我保证我说的都是实话，只是我觉得Teddy在接我出狱以后就很奇怪。我是说，他似乎一直在向我打听我借高利贷的事情。一开始我觉得他是在关心我，或者说监管我，但是到后来我觉得他对这件事太热情了。在我向他要最后的一万八千块的时候，他几乎像是等着我一样，很积极地把钱拿了出来，就像是帮助朋友而不是被勒索，甚至还问我能不能一起去还钱。但是毕竟我也混过，规矩我懂，这桩生意本来就不太…你懂的，不太干净，我不可能带着个条子去见债主。”

“Theodore说你还钱那天中午和他在一起，是吗？”

“没错，”Remmy挺了挺腰，让自己坐得舒服点，“大概到下午三点钟的样子吧。他约的我，问了几个北岸那边的小问题，都不是什么大事。”

Danny走过去把连在椅子上的手铐打开。“马上会有我的同事过来，你要把之前勒索Theodore用的照片，我是说所有拍到的照片，不管你觉得和这件事有没有联系，全部都交给我的同事们，好吗？”

Remmy抓着恢复自由的手腕，点了点头。

“最后，”Danny在离开审讯室的时候补充问道，“你听过Peterson Sandrez这个名字吗？”

Remmy低头想了一会儿，最终给出了否定的答案。

离开总部前，Danny去找了一趟Jerry。他脑子里一团乱麻，标记这个词压得他几乎喘不过气。他想着电话里Steve故作娇嗔的语气，虽说玩笑成分很大，但足够让他怀疑Steve会在这个发情期就想要被标记。这让他慌了，他不知道自己能不能面对，或许一点点提前的警告会更好。

“嘿，Jerry，能帮我读取Steve的电脑吗？像是文件啊，浏览记录什么的。”Danny撑在桌子上，看着一头乱蓬蓬卷发的阴谋论者。

Jerry被这句话吓到了，一脸空白：“你们的电脑都是受保护的。而且窥探别人的隐私非常不道德，尤其在那个人是你上司的情况下，这样的做法会引起不必要的麻烦。”

好吧，一点点不算谎言的故事或许会有用。Danny清了清嗓子：“我当然知道。只是你看，Steve是我的Omega，马上又要到圣诞节了，我想要给他一点小小的惊喜。”

这句话的确起效了，Jerry咬着下嘴唇思考了一会儿：“虽然你们的电脑受到保护，但是还是可以共享信息。我可以把能够搜索到的文件转码成共享模式发给你，理论上说只有你们五个人的安全等级才能互相共享文件，所以你只要用你的安全代码解锁我发给你的文件就可以看到里面的内容了。不过基本上只有新创立的文本和图片才会允许共享，所以说以前的文件我是没办法搞到了。”

这已经足够好了。“没关系，新的文件也很不错，谢了，Jerry。”Danny转身走出地下室。这个计划挺好，不仅保证只有Danny才能看到文件内容，而且基本上不算是偷窥。大概吧，Danny安慰自己，开着科迈罗飞驰回家。

Danny走进家门的时候，Steve正穿着背心和裤衩，坐在沙发上百无聊赖地盯着电视屏幕上的比赛录像，有些昏昏欲睡的样子。

“嘿，Danno。”听到动静的Steve睁大了眼睛，看上去很开心。

Danny顺手抄起一条毯子，走过去把Steve裹了起来：“你不能穿这么少。”

Steve象征性地叽歪了两句，但是很配合Danny的动作，乖乖地被毯子裹成了鸡肉卷。“天气不冷，我又在家里。”

“但是你昨天可能一不小心搞丢了很多很多血，”Danny在Steve旁边坐下来，对着Omega翘起的嘴角吻了一下，“别动，我检查一下你的伤口，明天还要去换药。要不要止疼片？”

Steve摇头：“我真的不怕疼。”

“怕不怕疼和疼不疼是两码事，好吗？上次你怎么答应我的，不舒服了会跟我说，哈？而且就算你不怕自己疼，我也怕你疼。”Danny嘴上的话气鼓鼓的，但手上的动作温柔得不得了，把Steve肩膀上的纱布打开，看了看情况，确认没有感染，又重新扎好，然后前倾身体开始检查Steve大腿上的伤口，同样轻柔仔细。

“…好吧，”Steve着迷地盯着Danny给自己查看伤口的动作，隔了一会儿才小声回答，“挺疼的，但是不动着也还好，没到需要止疼片的程度。”

Danny白了Steve一眼，但是带着笑意和爱惜：“不许硬撑，好吗？”

Steve点头“嗯嗯嗯”了一阵，听上去心情相当好：“如果受不了了我会告诉你的，你也别太担心，我不是受虐狂，只是现在的感觉确实没有很糟糕。”

Danny无声地看了一会儿Steve，突然觉得自己感受到了之前所有的幸福生活都不曾带给过他的，一种细水长流的安稳，好像突然就懂了“日子”这两个字的真谛一样。“过来这儿，”Danny的胳膊从Steve后腰与沙发之间穿过，力道不轻不重地圈着他被毛毯裹着的腰，“让我抱着你。”

“啊哈，”Steve意义不明地嚎了一声，“现在我是不是该把脑袋放在你肩膀上了？”

“我太矮了，你靠着会不舒服的。”Danny摇摇头。

Steve咬着嘴唇低笑了一声：“你换一边坐，快点，坐到我右边来。”

“哈？”Danny不知道Steve又在打什么算盘，但还是照做了。

“搂着我，像刚刚那样，”Steve在Danny刚坐定的时候就命令道，感觉自己腰上又出现了来自Danny的力度，Steve再次开口，“现在你可以靠着我的肩膀啦。”

Danny笑了出来，用空着的手轻轻抬起Steve的右腿，连着盖在上面的毯子，架在自己的膝盖上：“这样就不用担心撞到你的伤口了。”说完他就把脑袋倾斜，歇在了Steve没受伤的右肩上。两个人的姿势又奇怪又温馨。

但是Danny的脑子里却像埋着一只地雷。他享受当下这种爱与被爱，两个人关照彼此经营生活的状态，可又总在隐隐担心标记的问题被彻底点破，他没有退路去回避，没有时间去拖延，没有空间去徘徊。他怕这些，婚姻、标记，这些对他来说就像是一间会让他幽闭恐惧的电梯，当门一合拢，两个人就被关在不见天日的关系铁笼里面，不到预定的那一层，没办法走出这狭窄的空间，而标记这件事的预定层数是直到永远，即使反悔也无济于事、无法跳脱，只能两个人闷在电梯里熬到死亡。

Danny知道他现在一定就像个抑郁的强迫症，迂腐地去担心不可能发生的事情。可是每个人都有弱点，他心灵上最不堪一击的情感就是担心自己守不住承诺。他有时候甚至觉得自己在恋爱关系里过分地追求浪漫就是为了弥补不敢许下诺言的罪责。

他听见了Steve的呼吸声里带上了一点点不明显的呼噜，像大冬天猫咪揣着前爪，半梦不醒时候的声响。Danny微微抬头，发现Steve已经闭上眼睛睡着了。失血让他的精神不是太好，即使在昨晚睡了足够久之后，泪沟还是显得尤其地深，而且脸上仍旧没有什么血色，嘴唇白白的，有点起皮。

让Kono去接孩子们的时候顺道带点好牛肉吧，Danny想着，掏出手机给Kono发了短信。明天可以做点炖牛肉，好让Steve补一补，加快恢复。


	22. Chapter 22

等Steve悠悠转醒的时候，已经快要下午三点钟了。Danny在Steve睡着的时候和Rachel通了几条信息——Steve发情期的原因，Grace和Charlie要去妈妈那儿过圣诞节，Danny想和Rachel确认一下事情会被安排妥当。

见Steve睁开眼睛，还有些没醒过来的飘忽，Danny轻手轻脚地起身去厨房倒了半杯水，又轻手轻脚地走回来喂Steve喝了下去。还不太清醒的Steve脸上一片迷茫，眉头皱着，眼皮还有点耷拉，但是在Danny把水杯凑到他嘴边的时候就听话地咕嘟咕嘟全都喝了下去。喝完水的Steve砸了砸嘴，莫名其妙地打了个嗝儿，才真正清醒过来，眨眨眼冲Danny傻笑。

“你笑起来的样子真蠢，”Danny把空杯子在茶几上放好，“甚至让我怀疑，受伤缝针是不是会降低智商。”

“缝针不会降低智商，Danny，”Steve严肃地摇摇头，“但是谈恋爱会呀。”

Danny哈哈大笑：“你想出去兜兜风吗？我推着你到外面走一圈吧。”

看到Steve点头以后，Danny去拿了衬衫和长裤，给Steve换了，然后把他转移到轮椅上，推到门口，蹲下身给他穿袜子和鞋子。“你脚底的疤是怎么回事？”Danny的手指在Steve脚心轻轻挠了几下，逼出轮椅上人的轻笑与求饶。

“嗯…水下爆破训练？被Wo Fat拷问的那次？或者是别的什么任务吧，记不清了。”Steve回忆了一下，却发现自己和伤痕之间的纠葛太纷杂，除了肚子上那道和Danny一样的疤，其他的还真都不太记得缘由了。

“我还以为你是小美人鱼呢，”Danny把Steve的鞋带不紧不松地系好，“每走一步就痛如刀割，只好坐在轮椅上让英俊的王子推着他走。”

“嗯哼…我的王子是不会让我变成泡沫的。”Steve觉得Danny的比喻好笑得很，他舒服地靠在轮椅里，在Danny打开门的一瞬间，温暖的阳光照在他身上，和Danny的信息素味道交融在一起，让人萌生懒洋洋的情绪。

Danny弯腰亲吻Steve，推着轮椅走到外面空阔的路上。他们在兜风的时候讨论了一会儿案子，而这让Steve萌生了一个疑问：“或许Sandrez和Remmy没有直接联系，而是Dmitrakin？像Remmy那样穷酸的小混混是不会搭上一个心理医生的，但是银行家会。”

“我们之前查过Sandrez的病人名单，其中并没有Dmitrakin。”Danny回忆了一下Chin打在大屏幕上的那份表格。

“或许不是明面上的心理治疗，而是私下的交流也说不定。Sandrez算是Dmitrakin的客户，租用他的非法保险柜，这让他们多少有点交集，”Steve把右肘架在轮椅扶手上，歪着脑袋，手指描摹着自己的眉毛，“Sandrez去偷那二十三万，这说明他知道这笔钱本身就有问题，没有记录下序列号，即使使用也不会被追查。他总得有个途径知道这个。”

Danny粗粗在脑子里过了一遍这其中的逻辑，无懈可击但却并不能让人信服：“这倒是有道理，只不过…他是个心理医生，工资不菲，这二十三万对他来说不算是个大数，折腾一番偷到钱还从岛上逃走，这有什么意义呢？”

“我之前也一直在想这个，”Steve顿了顿，“或许只是为了犯罪的快感，耻笑警察的无能？”

Danny突然笑了起来：“哈，变态的心理医生，这个故事真是永不过时。虽然我还是觉得有些牵强，毕竟放高利贷也不能算作多么罪大恶极的事情，用偷这笔钱来嘲笑警察未免有点尴尬。撇开Sandrez不谈，这里其实还有一个问题——”

“Theodore为什么要杀Dmitrakin。”Steve打断了Danny，或者说他把Danny的话给说完了。

Danny点头，但随即意识到Steve看不到。“嗯，我想不通这个，”他说，“根据Remmy的描述，Theodore想要一起去交易但是被拒绝了。我猜他是故意约Remmy那天中午见面，好在之后悄悄尾随他去见Dmitrakin。”

“一个安全局的探员为什么想去找一个和自己的线人有金钱往来的银行家？这很奇怪，抓到Theodore之后一定要好好问这个。”Steve的手点在太阳穴上，轻轻揉了揉。

“Remmy去找自己的狗仔队朋友了，那些照片最迟明天就能到手了，我们就可以搞清楚了。现在和我说说，你喜欢在炖牛肉里加点什么？胡萝卜？土豆？这回真的不可能有菠萝了。”

“当然，炖牛肉里不会有菠萝。但是家里没有牛肉了。”Steve半转过头，给了Danny一个疑惑的侧脸。

Danny附身在Steve的发旋上亲了一口：“我让Kono接孩子们回来的时候带一点。我上次歪打误撞买了一小瓶藏红花，想着做一锅炖牛肉应该不错。再说牛肉富含蛋白质，你不是最喜欢蛋白质了吗。”

“你非要抓着微波炉叮鸡蛋的事情不放了是吧，”Steve在Danny毫无形象的大笑声中高声说，“其实味道没有那么糟糕，加点黑胡椒，吃起来挺棒的。”

“该给你试试看我做的Frittata，那才叫做烘蛋，亲爱的。”

Steve干笑了两声：“然后烟雾报警器就会发出刺耳的哀鸣。”

“嘿，那是我的第一次尝试，出了点意外而已，我现在已经完全掌握了做这道菜的诀窍，”要不是在推轮椅，Danny这会儿一定是双手在空中翻飞了，“好吧，咱们跳过鸡蛋的问题，还是说炖牛肉吧，番茄和土豆？还是咖喱？”

“我不知道。也许你可以参考一下配料表。”Steve真诚地建议道。

“配料表？”

Steve摊手：“对啊，塑料包装袋后面，有配料表和营养成分表。”

即食炖牛肉。Danny绝望地理解了Steve的意思。“是啊是啊，还会有部队编号呢，对吧，短毛狗？”

“没有。”Steve认真地回答，但下一秒就绷不住大笑起来，“什么都好，Danny，你做的我都喜欢吃。”

“嘴巴真甜，我可以亲亲吗？”Danny把轮椅停了下来，正好这个街口现在没有人经过。

Steve后仰脑袋，把嘴唇撅得高高的。Danny仍旧站在轮椅后面，弯腰低头，对Steve的嘴巴又是吮吸又是舔舐了好一会儿才罢休。“啊，真得好甜。”他吧唧了两下，回味一般地说。

第二天Danny依然起得很早，Steve安静的睡颜让他花了好几分钟呆呆地看，然后才慢吞吞下床。怕Steve翻身牵扯到伤口，Danny洗漱过后去厨房之前，在熟睡着的Steve的脑袋和肩背底下又塞了几个枕头，让他的上半身微微抬高。

打开冰箱把昨天晚上腌上的牛肉取出来，切成块儿，然后热锅，炒洋葱和胡萝卜，最后再把牛肉块儿也丢进锅里稍微煎一煎。Danny闻到肉脂加热后的香气，伴随着腌料里带着的香料味道逐渐散发出来，他关掉火，把平底锅里的东西倒进一大口陶瓷锅，开了一个鸡汤罐头，全都加了进去。最后撒了一点粗盐和胡椒，还有一小撮藏红花，Danny把陶瓷锅放在炉子上开了小火慢慢炖着，转身把之前用的平底锅洗掉，开始做早饭，煎一些波兰饺子应该不错，正好可以把速冻的食品清一清。

今天上午要带Steve去换药，所以Danny只好拜托Kono来接孩子们，而Kono站在门口的时候，毫不吝啬地对空气里飘着的食物香气大加赞赏。

“谢谢夸奖，Kono，”Danny摸了摸后脑勺，“还有，这两天麻烦你了。”

Kono招呼着Grace和Charlie出门，笑嘻嘻的：“没事，我也就是举手之劳。Boss怎么样了？”

Danny用大拇指冲卧室的方向挥了挥：“他失血有些多，还在睡着呢。不过我看了伤口，应该没有大问题。”

“那我先带Grace和Charlie走了，案子有进展的话会打电话给你们的。”Kono向Danny摆摆手，牵着孩子们上车了。

Danny把炉子上的火关掉，陶瓷锅放进烤箱里，这样到中午应该就刚刚好。他回卧室想叫Steve起床，却看到受伤的Omega已经把自己全然打理好，正坐在床边努力穿袜子。

“别动，”Danny赶紧冲过去，抢下Steve手里的活儿，“你什么时候醒的？”

“没一会儿。这个味道是你炖的牛肉吗？好香。”Steve双手撑在床沿上，浅浅地笑着。

Danny因为这句评价而鼓舞，他把两只袜子都给Steve穿好，然后起身，得到了一个带着薄荷漱口水味道的早安吻。“中午就能吃了，而且保证比部队口粮好吃。我还弄了点波兰饺子，下楼吃个早饭，我们去医院换药。”

Steve点头，刚想伸手去够拐杖，Danny就已经把它递到手边了。“案子怎么样了？”Steve在Danny的帮助下站起身，活动了两下适应拄拐的姿势。

“别这么急，今天应该就有结果了。Kono说一旦有进展就会打电话来的，”Danny帮忙架着Steve慢慢移动，“你需要止疼片吗？”

醒来之后感官一点点苏醒，疼痛也随之活跃起来。Steve想到之前Danny说的“不许硬撑”和“有不舒服要说”，觉得自己或许可以试着示个弱，也没什么不好。“吃完早饭吧，一片就好。”

Danny似乎很喜欢这个答案，他迅雷不及掩耳地在Steve嘴巴上亲了一口，慢慢把他转移到椅子上，把装着热腾腾饺子的盘子放在他面前。“咖啡？”Danny拿起Steve的马克杯。

“嗯，一勺糖。”Steve送上一张又甜又暖的大笑脸。

换药的过程无比顺利，出门的时候正好撞上了之前在Steve初情期照料过他的小护士，那个有着薰衣草味道的Omega女孩。“还说他不是你的Alpha？”小护士看着Danny推着轮椅，眼神里小心的呵护模样，拦住了他们，挑眉看着Steve。

“我们…呃，”Steve的手在自己和Danny之间来回摆了几下，“我们当时没在一起。”

护士定定地看着Steve没说话，直到他脸颊泛红，眼神开始游离。小护士又把视线转向了Danny，带着点打量和评估的味道，还有一丝戏谑。

就像是在质疑，Danny读懂了小护士眼神的意思，他歪歪头笑了下，慢慢蹲下身，抓着Steve的下巴来了个咸湿的法式热吻，口水哒哒的那种。Steve一开始没料想到Danny会在人来人往的走廊上直接来这出，睁大了眼睛哼了两声，但在瞥见小护士露出的笑容后，也就随着Danny热切地侵犯他的口腔了，更何况上颚被对方的舌头撩拨地酥麻，唾液不受控制地溢出，Steve本就没有什么挣扎的余地。

而且其实他一点也不想挣扎。

“还满意吗？”一吻完毕，Danny重新立起身，舔舔嘴唇问小护士。

小护士笑得热情洋溢：“照顾好我的病人哦，Detective Williams。”

“我会的，”Danny勾勾嘴角，“那我们先走了？”

“路上小心，以及祝你们幸福。”小护士侧过身让他们离开，而脸上还是不可开交的笑。

至于午饭，大体上是Steve吃牛肉，Danny坐在旁边吃Steve的嘴巴。不嫌恶心，不知羞耻，两个人乐在其中。“你应该再加点黄油炒蘑菇，炖的时候还得放一把香草束。”Steve黏黏地说。

“我不觉得你的品味能够值得借鉴。”Danny回应，然后是亲亲。

被亲的胡渣上全是肉香，Steve抓过餐巾擦嘴：“相信我，我做菜也超好吃。”

“好啊，那下次你做给我吃。”Danny继续亲亲，把Steve的嘴巴周围又舔了个遍，肉汁沾得到处是。

Steve再一次擦嘴，含混地补充：“而且上菜之前要撒点罗勒碎。”

Chin的电话在他们差不多刚好吃晚饭准备收拾收拾睡个午觉的时候打了过来，Danny看了眼来电显示，估计是案子有了突破，就挂在了免提上。

“嘿，Chin。怎么样了？”

Chin的声音听上去并没有结案的轻松感觉：“我们扣下Theodore了。Steve怎么样？伤口没有感染吧？”

Steve也对Chin的语气感到奇怪，他凑到手机边上：“我挺不错的，谢谢关心。Theodore承认杀人了吗？”

他们现在有的照片只能算作Theodore卖情报的间接物证，而Remmy的供词也同样只能指正这件事。可是谋杀Dmitrakin的罪行完全没有一丝丝的证据，Theodore是个受过训练的探员，他把在现场没有留下破绽，想要定这一条罪除非他亲口承认。

“还没有，”Chin叹气的声音有些挫败，“事实上他一直都不开口，不论我们说什么，怎么威胁他都只是紧紧闭着嘴巴坐在那里，我们甚至拿了Remmy提供的照片给他看，但仍旧没有丝毫作用。”

“但这一点都说不通。光是恶意买卖国家安全机密的罪名就已经能让他牢底坐穿，一辈子都出不来了，再加一条谋杀也不会对最终的结果有多大的影响，我是说，两个终身监禁和一个终身监禁对他来说没有区别不是吗？他为什么不肯承认？”Danny有些激动，拿起了手机紧紧攥住。

Chin那头传来了Kono和Lou的声音，但听上去也是失败的消息。“我们也不知道为什么，但是他就是缄默不言，也不像是故意挑衅或者存着侥幸心理，就只是一脸严肃，不肯开口。”

Steve低头抿嘴想了几秒钟，突然开口：“上次是我和Danny审的他。你们等等，我们过会儿就到。”

“Steve！你不能去审犯人，你受伤了，现在应该在家里休息！”Danny尖叫，电话另一头的Chin都被吓了一跳。

“我没事，Danny，审犯人又不用爬高摸低。”

Danny摇头，抬高下巴：“所以你准备这样，哈？裹着纱布坐在轮椅上，在那间阴暗潮湿的地下室里面对犯人？”

Steve翻翻白眼，嘴角直撇：“有什么关系吗？犯人被拷在椅子上，还能有什么危险不成？”

“退一万步来说，”Danny鼻息很重地说，“你觉得烦人会在面对一个坐在轮椅上的警察说出什么实情吗？那样一点都没有威慑力——嘿，你左手别动，我来捡那个，小心扯到伤口。”

Chin发出了一声又长又哀怨的嚎叫：“好了好了，小两口，别吵了。你的确应该在家休息，Steve，我们会想办法的，稍微耐心点。”

电话里安静了一会儿，Chin默默等待着，听到一些细碎的抱怨和声响，似乎是Danny在帮Steve擦搞到袖子上的酱汁。

“那过会儿Danny会过去。”Steve突然大声说。

Danny立刻反对：“我得在家照顾你。”

“我可以自己照顾好自己，Danny。而且我是你Boss，我现在决定你得回去上班。再说，我真的更担心案子，如果不解决的话我同样不可能得到真正的休息，所以拜托了，”Steve想了想，把语气软化下来加上了一句，“Danno。”

大喊大叫据理力争永远都不会起什么作用，撒娇才是撕开恋人防线最有利的武器，Danny被眨巴的大眼睛和委屈的小声音打败了。这件事情最后的解决办法是，Danny把Steve塞进床上，用被子盖好，床头柜上拥挤不堪，Steve的笔记本电脑和手机旁边放了水壶、杯子、饼干、巧克力、一根香蕉和一板止疼片。

“你会乖乖地躺在床上，哪儿都不去，知道我回来。听明白了吗？”Danny双手撑在Steve脑袋两边，低头看着他。

Steve又卖了个笑脸，抿着嘴点头。

Danny叹叹气，亲吻Steve：“有任何不舒服和需要，随时打电话给我好吗？”

“知道啦，我不会有事的，Danny，快去吧。”Steve回了Danny一个吻。

Danny走进审讯室的时候，坐在里面的Theodore正低着头小憩，听到动静才慢悠悠抬起脑袋，见来人是Danny，露出了一个略有鄙视的笑。Danny想起刚刚Chin告诉他，Theodore到现在没有开口说过任何一个字。或许应该来点软的，至少先让他把嘴巴打开。Danny也回敬了一个不咸不淡的笑容：“嘿，Agent Morgan，好久不见，哈？”

Theodore维持着假笑，没有出声。

“至少现在我们又见面了，”Danny看看Theodore，扁扁嘴继续兀自说着，“我猜你和我们算是有点缘分。”

仍旧没有任何的回应。

“你今天看上去气色不太好啊，Teddy，不过还是，很高兴再次见到你。”Danny说完，安静地等在那儿，也不着急，就是微笑。

过了几十秒，Theodore的声音混合着讽刺响了起来：“也很高兴在见到你，Detective Williams。”

他说话了，这是个不错的开始。Danny颔首，稍稍走近一些：“要知道，这间屋子里现在只有你和我。”

“哈，”Theodore知道这是句威胁，但他找到了更有趣的话题，“McGarrett少校呢，他怎么不在？究竟是我对你们来说不那么重要，还是你们俩吵架了？”

“谢谢你关心我的感情生活，不过你可能要失望了，我们没有吵架。其实少一个人更适合目前的情况，你明白吗？只有我们俩，你看，谈话就会更有趣。”

Theodore摇了摇头，看上去就要说什么了，但最后又把到嘴巴边上的话给咽了回去，换上事不关己的脸孔。

Danny双手插进裤兜里：“我不和你兜圈子了，我们知道你都干了什么，除了卖情报，还有谋杀Dmitrakin，你对目前的情形也应该很清楚。上次你坐在这里的时候，明明承认了他是你杀的，我还记得你那堆铲除危害国家安全的人的鬼话，而那根本是假话。既然我们彼此都明白这些，那么告诉我，你为什么不认罪呢？”

Theodore翻了个白眼，偏过脑袋。

“那我们换个问题。你为什么要杀Dmitrakin？别再用之前那番他想抢你东西的鬼话来搪塞了，诚实点，你为什么要去杀一个和你无冤无仇的人？”Danny的语气不疾不徐，但是有足够的力度。他站在了Theodore面前，弯腰平视犯人的眼睛。

Theodore和Danny对视了一会儿，最终垮下肩膀，泄气地说：“嘿，有些你们也没法解决的事还需要我去办。能不能再给我一个礼拜？放了我，一个礼拜后我保证自己走回这里束手就擒。但是拜托，再给我几天好吗？”

面对Theodore仍旧一无进展，Danny打了个电话给Steve报告情况。Steve抓着香蕉恨恨地咬了两大口：“把那些照片一起发给我，我看看或许还能找到别的线索。”

躺在床上抱着笔电的姿势还算舒服，面对着一整个文件夹的近千张照片，Steve捏捏鼻梁，努力专注着大量其中的细节，试图找出什么被漏掉的痕迹。在看到第572张照片的时候，Steve有些不耐烦了。照片里是Theodore一扇木门外等待的样子，照片看上去是从很远的距离透过窗户偷拍的，有些模糊，但是似曾相识。Steve花了好一会儿回忆，都没想起来这个样式的装潢到底是在哪儿见到的。

他决定换个事情做做，给自己的脑子打个岔。他想了一会儿，不自觉地开始设想圣诞节的时候自己求婚和请求标记的场景。万一Danny太过绅士，不敢太直接上，他该怎么在做爱的时候说些鼓励的话。或许应该先打个稿子？Steve不知道，但的确大脑一片空白，于是就打开了文档，试着把自己想到的话写下来。

“亲爱的，或许我做好了一些更长远的准备。”不行，太含蓄。

“你还可以做更多。”然后Danny会更使劲得操他，虽然很棒，但达不到目的。

“你想咬我的脖子吗？”太蠢了。

“标记我，Danno。”嗯…很直白，似乎…嗯…

就在Steve盯着屏幕上这句话斟酌纠结的时候，他突然想起了什么，匆匆关掉了自动保存的文档，调出刚刚那张照片。

他认出了照片中Theodore身后的背景到底是什么地方——Peterson Sandrez的心理咨询室。


	23. Chapter 23

Steve盯着电脑屏幕，再三回忆了一遍当时搜查Sandrez办公室时候的场面，确认自己的判断没有问题，于是拿起了手机。

“Danny，你还和Theodore在一块儿吗？”Steve一接通电话就激动地问。

“马上，”听筒里传来了Danny的皮鞋敲击地面的声音，节奏很轻快，“好了，现在我在审讯室了。”

“开免提，”Steve下达指令，在听到背景声音细微的变化后，换上谈判式的语气，“你好，Teddy。”

Theodore大笑了起来：“怎么，你们是在轮番上阵吗？现在终于轮到你了，McGarrett少校？你玩的是什么把戏，只闻其声不见其人，你觉得这样会更有恐吓力度？我说过了，你们不用这么费劲，只是再给我一个星期。”

“那二十三万早不在Dmitrakin身上了，”Steve直截了当地说，“我猜你也应该查到了吧，毕竟过去了这么些天。你要找的人是你的心理咨询师。”

Theodore尖声大骂了几句。

Steve知道自己算是猜对了：“你搞丢了什么信息？”

电话那头一阵沉默，最后Danny忍不住发问，他被Steve和Theodore这一番简短的对话给绕糊涂了。

Steve轻笑了一阵，回答道：“我们之前在找Peterson Sandrez和那二十三万的关系，但是Remmy和Dmitrakin都是死胡同，那是因为真正牵扯到Sandrez的人，其实是坐在你面前的Agent Morgan，他在Sandrez那里做心理咨询，这二十三万的秘密也就是从他这里透露出去的。”

“可是我们查过Sandrez的病人名单，”Danny更加困惑了，“如果里面出现了涉案人员的名字，那我们早该知道了。”

“安全局探员的心理咨询是保密的，你只有在他们的资料库里才能找到相关信息，Sandrez的病人名单里肯定不会有记录。”Steve解释，他听到Theodore又发出了暴躁的咒骂。

Danny看着Theodore在椅子上无意义挣扎的样子，明白Steve肯定是说对了，他清了清嗓子：“我得来梳理一下。我们的Agent Mogan被自己的线人Remmy Gaudlor勒索了二十三万，他把这件事告诉了自己的心理咨询师Peterson Sandrez。而偏偏这位心理咨询师是高利贷债主Ivan Dmitrakin的客户，他碰巧知道得知这二十三流通到了自己办理业务的银行，于是就设计了一通，抢走了这笔钱？”

“我觉得Teddy应该可以证实这个故事吧。”Steve轻飘飘地说。

Theodore大喊：“操！我他妈就不该告诉他。我当时真的急疯了，不然也不至于把这种级别的机密都抖露出去。”

“这是什么意思？哦，”Danny思考了一圈，顿时明白了，“Sandrez肯定不是钱，也不是为了嘲弄警察以及犯罪的快感才去抢银行的，对吧？”

Theodore又急又气，和之前那副拒不招认的模样完全不同。

Steve趁着短暂的沉默空档，试着循循善诱：“我们可以合作，Teddy，想想你曾经发过的誓。你手上掌握着这个国家的最高秘密，而你把它搞丢了。现在你想去弥补，但你一个人做不到，你需要我们的帮助，好吗？”

看到Theodore的表情松动，Danny赶紧接着问：“你当时都告诉了Sandrez什么？”

“…我和他说，”Theodore深吸了一口气，然后又快又重地从嘴巴吐了出去，像抽了一口劣质烟：“我告诉他我找不到安全码了。我说都怪Remmy勒索我，我在办公室里偷偷数钱搞得头晕脑胀，等把钱给了Remmy，回到办公桌，结果在哪儿都找不到写着安全码的便签条了。”

“于是聪明的心理医生猜到你不小心把便签掉进那些现金里了。他通过Dmitrakin知道了那笔钱最终待在银行保险库里，加上是灰色收入，暂时不会被用掉，所以他就打了个如意算盘。”Steve把故事补充完整。

Theodore又做了一次深呼吸：“我没有想杀那个收高利贷的家伙。我一直以为便签是飘到我办公桌的角落里了，加上前段时间也不用安全码，我就没有着急去想。但是上个月中旬上面开始布置总统的圣诞行程计划，我为了找安全码把自己的隔间彻底打扫了一遍，却一无所获，我慌了，这才想到可能是把便签掉在那些钱里了。”

“正好这个时候Remmy又来勒索你，你想顺藤摸瓜找回那些钱。”Danny皱起眉心，盯着Theodore。

“是，”Theodore承认道，“我想尽了办法，最后跟着Remmy，找到了Dmitrakin。他们交易结束，Remmy离开的时候，Dmitrakin正好在低头检查手机，估计是有邮件。我等Remmy走远，就过去问那个老奸巨猾的家伙钱在哪里。但是他油嘴滑舌，始终不肯说，哪怕我拿枪指着，他都说什么他见多了生死威胁之类的话。我真的是乱了阵脚，想着万一他得到了安全码，后果会有多严重。我也不知道最后那是怎么发生的，但在我意识到枪响的下一秒，他就直直地倒了下去。我吓坏了，愣了好一会儿才想起来要干什么，去车里拿了工具把子弹取了出来。我不能让别人发现我和这件事之间的联系，因为那些钱是Remmy用卖情报的理由从我这里拿走的，一旦Dmitrakin的死和我扯上联系，我卖情报的事情就瞒不住了。而我后面才查到他的银行被Peterson偷走了二十三万，但我已经把他杀了。”

Steve的声音带着满满的鄙视从Danny的手机里传出：“所以这个安全码是干什么用的？参与总统的行程安排？”

Theodore用恐惧的眼神看了看Danny，低下了头：“不止。它几乎可以查看这个国家所有的机密，包括总统日程甚至是军队部署。”

这个消息无疑是爆炸性的，电话里的Steve一时也没有再发出声响，Danny则是使劲揉了一把自己的头发，焦躁地在审讯室里走了一圈，停在墙边，用拳头使劲砸了一下：“所以说一个在逃的犯人已经掌握着这个无所不能的安全码有将近三个月了？那你他妈说再给你一个星期是什么意思！”

“安全码和每个探员的身份挂钩，我在一发现安全码不见的时候就修改了登录模式。也就是说想用我的安全码登录信息系统，还需要我的指纹，”Theodore的眼神瞥向一边，怅然充盈其中，“再过一个礼拜，等圣诞节过后，安全码又会变更。Peterson如果在这个礼拜里想要得到信息，就一定得需要我的指纹。我猜他会回到岛上来找我，所以才说要多给我一个星期时间，就算他没回来，圣诞节过后换了安全码，也就没有漏洞隐患了。”

“我记得Sandrez在旧金山，Danny，快去通知Abby，让她联系那边的警力，尽快逮捕他。”Steve很快就反应了过来，开始指挥行动。

但是旧金山那里花了好几天都没有找到Sandrez的踪迹，他像是突然人间蒸发了一样，岛上同样也无处可寻。空港那里的监视很紧，大家猜测Sandrez会走水路过来，现在八成在船上，所以才会两头都不见人影。他们把Theodore严密地关押了起来，保证Sandrez就算回到岛上也没办法获取他要的指纹，又在各码头增加了巡逻的警力。

Jerry在19号晚上就发了一个很大的文件包给Danny。Danny洗澡的时候偷偷在浴室里拿着手机查看，输入了代码，文件很快就读完条显示了出来。满眼看去都是照片，那些Remmy提供的证物照片。他匆匆浏览了一遍，拇指在屏幕上快速地滑过，最后在最底下看到了一个文档格式的文件。

Steve新建立了一个文档？或许是任务报告，Danny想，默默笑了下，怀疑自己是不是太多虑了，竟然让别人帮忙打探Steve的电脑，只是为了看看他是否会在这个发情期提出标记。他知道自己这个做法有些过分，两个人的感情应该真诚地去处理，而不是怀疑和监视，尤其在标记这么个敏感的问题上。但是Danny觉得自己做不到，太难了，他不相信自己能够一生保护好和Steve之间的爱情，即使他很明白自己一定会这么做，但是就像是难以打破的心理屏障，他没办法做到相信自己。标记对他来说太沉重了。

他害怕，实在太害怕这个了。

Danny打开了那个文档，想看看Steve对这个案子写了怎样的结案报告。可是文档打开后，白色背景上只是几句简单的话，黑色的字母蜷缩在一起，刺激到了Danny最敏感的神经。

“亲爱的，或许我做好了一些更长远的准备。”这是什么意思？

“你还可以做更多。”我还可以做哪些？像是…

“你想咬我的脖子吗？”哦。我还可以做这个，这是个…不，这是…

“标记我，Danno。”操，操操操。Danny紧紧地捏着手机，力气大到快要吧可怜的小机器挤压变形。Steve不是在写结案报告，他在准备提出标记。

怎么办？自己的Omega会在几天后进入发情期，而且正在准备着想要一个标记。Danny失神地把手机扔在洗手台上，钻进淋浴间，把热水调到了最大。滚烫的水珠砸在Danny的肩背上，引起不小的疼痛，他的脑子里喧嚣嘈杂，混乱里跳出了一些关于蛋白质在高温下变性的知识，还有一个小学同学胳膊上烫伤的伤疤模样。当然，莲蓬头里洒下来的不过是六十度的水，Danny推算着要造成低温烫伤需要多久，但是脑子里的算式很快被铺天盖地的“标记”两个字覆盖住了。

他要怎么做？在Steve的腺体上咬一口？Steve的颈部线条很好看，他在以前的情爱中也不自觉地吮吸以及轻咬过很多次，但都离那块会造成标记的地方远远的。他标记Steve，然后呢？Steve彻底属于他，他的手上不仅仅握着自己的人生，还有Steve的。

之后呢？万一他失控了，毁了的也就不止是自己，还有他最爱的人。

而且标记是没法撤销更改的。

万一Steve后悔了呢？

万一他们的感情出现了裂隙呢？

万一现实让他们不得不分开呢？

万一他用错了对Omega的控制，让Steve陷入了万劫不复的境地呢？

Danny仿佛听见自己的脑子轰然运转，和水花溅落在地面上的声音混杂在一起，让他木然。他不知道自己是怎么洗好澡的，又是怎么穿上睡衣回到床上的，只记得布料贴合在被热水冲刷得通红的皮肤上时，一阵些微的疼痛在前胸背后灼烧般弥漫。

“你还好吗，Danno？”Steve的声音很浓很黏，听上去即将睡着了。

Danny确认了一下被子都盖好了，然后躺下，脑袋深陷在枕头里，像是经受了一场马拉松一样疲惫：“我挺好的，Babe。晚安。”

他撒谎了，当然。他一点都不好，他被自己脑子里的糟糕的幻想折磨着， 如果他真的标记了Steve，那么在多久之后会变成一个错误？他们的关系会怎么变化？还会有什么更可怕的后果？他觉得自己的呼吸中都有了绝望的意味，他该拒绝Steve吗？还是…

不知道。好烦，头好痛。Danny平躺在床上，Steve的身体暖融融地贴在他的身侧，还有好闻的气味飘进他的脑子里，他觉得自己像是踏入了一片玫瑰园，但放眼望去的鲜红色，都是试图采撷的人被扎伤后流出的血。

Steve在两天后去医生那里拆了线，而刚从医院出来，坐进车里的时候。他就叫喊着要去总部上班了。“Danny，我都一个礼拜闷在家里了。而且算上今天也就只有三天就要到平安夜了，我也就这有这么点机会在放假前上班工作了，拜托。”

“你现在甚至还不能开车，我们手上也还没有别的案子，你准备去总部干什么？”Danny把钥匙插进孔里，发动科迈罗。

“我们要不换个位置？我可以开车了，真的，只是你觉得我不行。”Steve冲Danny眨巴眼睛，睫毛简直能扇风。

Danny瞟了Steve一眼：“不行。”

Steve恹恹地向后靠在座椅上，撅着嘴巴：“我去办公室坐会儿整理一下文件也好，再在家里躺床靠沙发我就要发霉了。”

Danny最终还是同意了，Steve出现的时候得到了队友们小心翼翼的拥抱。

之后的一天，也就是22号，他们的日子恢复了原来的节奏，早上起来后送Grace和Charlie，然后一起上班。

Danny在坐进自己的办公室的时候又收到了Jerry的一封邮件，附件同样是加密模式。应该是昨天下午Steve来上班的时候，在他的办公室里创建的文件。Danny输入了自己的代码，弹出来一个文档，上面是一些从网上复制粘贴下来的信息。比如“标记前应该如何准备”、“标记时候怎么做会更好”还有“标记之后如何适应”。标记所产生的负面联想在这几天一直困扰着Danny，他觉得自己越逃避，越是被追得紧；但越去思考，越是被自己的推想吓得胆战心惊。他不可能去拒绝Steve，但他也无法这么快就直面自己鲜血淋漓的想象。他真的想再要三个月，再给自己一个拖延的成本。

他抬眼，透过玻璃看向Steve的办公室，他的男朋友正对着一沓纸质文件。从这个距离看过去，加上光线造成的阴影，Danny看不清Steve的表情，但他能想出那副咬着下唇，眼神炯炯的样子，认真、性感又可爱。

Rachel的电话这个时候响了起来，他告诉Danny，他们搞了个什么高级的圣诞树，反正要提前把礼物放好位置。他问Danny方不方便在下班的时候把Grace和Charlie的礼物都拿到手，她五点到总部门口等着拿。

当然没问题，Danny就把礼物放在了办公室里，而队友们上周就把那些包装可爱的小东西都交给他了。哦，还差Steve的。Danny慢吞吞站起身，走到Steve的办公室门口，敲了敲门。里面的人闻声抬头，咬着下唇、眼睛睁圆的样子就如同Danny方才想像的那样可爱以及性感。

“怎么了？”Steve放下手里的那页纸，疑惑地问。Danny脸上的表情很复杂。

“Rachel打电话来，她下午五点钟过来取东西，嗯…给Grace和Charlie的圣诞礼物。”Danny把自己安置在Steve对面的那把皮质沙发上。

Steve思考了一下，马上就明白了：“我把礼物放在家里了，这就回去拿。”

Danny犹豫的声音磨蹭着想起：“还有…那个，Steve…我觉得，关于…算了，没什么。”

正要起身的Steve停下了动作，好笑地看着欲言又止的Danny：“怎么了？你忘了准备礼物，想问我有没有备份？”

“不是，”Danny的嘴巴又开合了好几次，呼吸紊乱，手紧紧揪着膝盖处的布料，最终闭上眼，飞快地说，“关于标记，能不能等到下次？”

“什么？”Steve被突然转换的话题给弄懵了。

“标记，你的发情期，圣诞节。这些。我是说我还没准备好，很抱歉。”Danny不敢直视Steve的眼睛，只好低着头，看自己折磨自己的裤子。

Steve扯了一个似笑非笑的表情，他一直在暗暗准备着标记的事，突然被Danny明说着拒绝让他感到非常尴尬。“我以为你之前和我说，你愿意标记我来着。”他吞了吞口水，尽量保持着稳定的声线。

“当然，Babe，我不是不愿意…只是，我还没办法，这个太难，我还需要点…时间去准备，可以吗？”Danny仍旧低着头，但是眼神向上翻起，像是在偷窥Steve的反应一样。

Steve觉得自己就像是一个搔首弄姿的妓女，做了一些很可笑的事情。他为什么会觉得只要自己同意Danny就会标记他？Danny说过他在和Rachel的婚姻后都没有标记她，自己又是为什么自作多情地觉得两个月的恋爱就能换了一个终生的许诺呢？Steve深吸了一口气，试着发出两声轻松的笑：“没关系的，Danny。我没有很急。”

“我知道你多想要这个，Steve。你准备的那些话，那些知识，我不是故意要让你失望，我只是…太害怕这些，长远的关系。”Danny抿着嘴，真诚地看着自己的Omega。

“没事，Danny。我最不想做的事情就是让你不好过，你，”Steve突然停下了，皱着眉看向Danny，“你说的，我准备的那些话和那些知识是什么意思？”

Danny这才意识到自己说漏嘴了。他微张着嘴想解释点什么，但是大脑一片空白。

“Danno？”Steve又唤了一声。

“我…我只是…”Danny的下一个字梗在喉咙里，有点苦苦的。

Steve吐了一口气，带着自嘲的意味：“你看了我的电脑是不是？”

“不，我没有，”Danny急切地辩解，“我只是拜托Jerry把你新建的文件发给我，我不是想…我只——”

“Jerry？这件事还和Jerry有关？”Steve硬生生打断了Danny，他觉得自己接受到的信息有点多，大脑的处理节奏跟不上情感的迸发。

Danny发现自己把事情越描越黑了，他的脑子像一个即将坏掉的灯泡，现在正一闪一闪地，发出滋啦啦的声音。“Jerry他不知道你都写了什么，他只是把你的共享文件发给我，我用自己的代码打开查看，我不是故意…”

“我这几天没有共享过任何文件。”Steve的声音似乎很冷静，但轻飘飘的，快要碎掉。

紧紧闭着嘴巴，Danny能做的只是看着Steve，好像要面对审判一样。

办公室里沉默良久，最后Steve用不知道是谁给Danny听还是说给自己听的音量，淡淡吐出一句“为什么”。

“我慌了，Steve。我感觉到你似乎是想要…标记。但我却因为这个想法而惊慌失措，我不知道自己该怎么办，我想或许这样能给自己一个缓冲。”

Steve闭上了眼睛，嘴角有一丝僵硬的微笑：“所以没有选择来和我谈谈，而是去找Jerry，监视我的电脑？”

Danny哑口无言地呆呆坐着。他知道自己做的事情毫无逻辑，但事情到现在也没有回头路了。他想找句话来安慰Steve，可最后却说一句最没用的。

“对不起。”

“你不需要和我道歉，Danny，是我的问题，我想太多了，以为我们已经，”Steve听到自己的的声音在颤抖，他想到自己这段时间一直兴冲冲地为此激动，还有那枚自己费尽心思买来的戒指，但到现在看来都像是个笑话，“我回去拿礼物。”他说，抓起车钥匙站起身。

Danny条件反射一样地跟着站起来：“我送你回去。”

“我已经能开车了。”Steve说完就大步走出自己的办公间。Danny赶紧跟在后面，发现有情况的队友们也纷纷走了出来。

Steve走路的姿势还有点一瘸一拐的，但他只是冲其他人笑笑：“没有事，我回去取趟东西。”

“我开车送你。”Danny坚持，伸手想去抢Steve手里的车钥匙。

“我自己能开车！”Steve大喊出来，几乎是一声怒吼，把在场的人都唬住了。“给我点空间好不好，Danny？你不是不想要我吗？我也不是不知好歹非要麻烦你！”Steve不知道自己为什么突然发起脾气，他明明没有被背叛，也没有被抛弃，但是心里面却是一阵被生吞活剥的痛楚。

他看着满脸震惊和内疚的Danny，以及面面相觑的剩下三个人，意识到自己失态了。“对不起。我…我会在下午五点前回来的。”他说完就不顾伤口隐隐的疼痛，飞奔出门。


	24. Chapter 24

“发生了什么？现在还没到午饭时间，取什么样的东西要到下午五点才能回来？”Lou眉间的沟壑更明显了。

Kono也紧接着发问：“什么叫你不要他了，Danny？你们俩在闹分手？”

Danny盯着大门的方向傻站着，Steve心碎的表情在他的脑海里碾轧。他用了小会儿，把事情断断续续地叙述了一遍。

“你说的是Boss？你确定吗，Danny？我以为你刚刚说Boss想要一个标记。”Kono目瞪口呆，无时无刻都掌控着一切的Steve居然会主动要求被情感的纽带束缚住。她知道标记是怎么回事，但是她还是不敢相信Steve会想要这个，而Danny描述里那个渴望被标记的Steve更是匪夷所思得让人咋舌。

Danny低下头。他有想哭的冲动，但没有流泪的感觉。“你没听错，Kono。我知道，也很感谢Steve如此信任我。是我，是我太胆小。我不敢，这太难了。”

“虽然我第一次听说有害怕标记的Alpha，”Chin的眼神很复杂，就好像Danny是个什么亲切的外星生物，“但是我很确定以你们俩的关系，Steve能够谅解你不愿意标记他的…恐惧症？”

“但是他之前问我的时候，我说我很愿意标记他。他这段时间准备了很多，”Danny觉得嗓子里有一种干痒，让他说出的话沙哑不堪，“而我找了Jerry帮忙，监视他电脑里的东西。”

看见三个队友不解的样子，Danny  
又把拜托Jerry做的事情叙述了一遍。

“Oh，man，”Lou两只朝天大白眼，“我不想评价别人的感情生活，但是这回我必须得说，你逊毙了。”

Kono看上去相当难受，仿佛下一秒就要一拳砸碎电脑桌：“我在想如果是我，克服了所有的障碍，抛弃了自己最看重的自尊，甚至不在乎掌控权，请求我的男朋友给经营了这么久的关系做一个升华，而我的男朋友却临阵反悔，还找了别人监视我…你要知道，Danny，如果是我，我一定会给他一个超级痛的大巴掌。”

“Kono不是在否认你在这段关系里的付出，Danny。你如果对标记有异议，这没有关系，每个人都会有一些难处，大家都能理解。但你不应该瞒着Steve，更不要在这种节骨眼上这么残酷地拒绝他。他就要到发情期了，你应该和他谈谈，而不是去找别人掺合在其中，偷偷去揣踱、猜测、偷窥他的秘密。这真的很糟，Danny。”Chin拍了拍激动的Kono，向Danny解释。

Danny垮着肩膀，迷茫而无助：“那我该怎么办？”

Chin看了眼Kono和Lou，最后走到Danny面前，神色稍稍放松了一点：“这说到底是你们俩之间的关系，好吗？这可能就是个小坎坷，但只要你们相爱，就没什么大不了。Steve是个通情达理的人，他只是需要点整理情绪的时间。等他回来，你安慰一下他，晚上和他解释清楚，好好聊聊，没有什么过不去。”

Danny努嘴思考了一会儿，小声问道：“我做的真的很混蛋吗？”

三个人齐齐点头。Lou眯着眼解说：“你知道这会让McGarrett怎么想吗？他会觉得，你认为他配不上你。”

于是接下来的时间里，Danny变成了对着搜索引擎和空白文档纠结的那个人。他甚至没怎么吃午饭，只是咬了两口Chin给他送到办公桌前的热狗，就继续绞尽脑汁思考如何道歉，以及怎么和Steve平静地解释自己现在还没准备好标记他的事情。用责任来说显得太标榜自己，用心理障碍来说显得太矫揉造作，用爱情无关标记来说显得太推脱敷衍，像是在这一刻，世界上所有合适的词汇全都消失不见了。网上那些《道歉的艺术》之类的文章完全没有建设性作用，除了轻浮地耍嘴皮子，一点真诚的言辞建议都找不到。

Jerry在两点差几分钟的时候一摇一晃地走进了Five-0的办公室，并且他很奇怪为什么除了Danny以外的其他人都用责怪的目光看着他，而Danny似乎只是一脸悲伤和困顿。

“呃，”Jerry觉得在这种注视下有点不自在，他后退了两小下，又向侧面跨了一步，找到个稍微有点安全感的角度，“那个，我找到Sandrez了，在码头，今天早晨六点左右上岸的。”

“早上六点？都过去八个小时了，怎么现在才找到？我们在每个码头都布置了巡逻队，他是怎么绕过检查的？”Chin感到很惊讶，接过Jerry递上的U盘，插在桌子侧边的接口上。屏幕上出现了一个很不像Sandrez的人，戴着棒球帽，还有点不太浓密的络腮胡子，棕褐色的眼睛闪烁着机警的光芒，和他证件照上的白净面孔、翠绿色虹膜与金丝边细框眼镜完全不一样。

Jerry耸肩，冲大屏幕上的图片扬起下巴：“喏，如你们所见，我们的Sandrez医生做了点小小的造型设计，假胡子，彩色隐形眼镜，还有别的小细节，加上运动手表、缠在手腕的吸汗巾、双肩登山包和登山鞋，这些都带有很强的心理暗示，这让巡逻队员们以为他就是个普通的穷游背包客。”

的确是这样，Chin第一眼也觉得这个样子的打扮就是来岛上登山或是野外生存的徒步爱好者。然后站在一边的Kono注意到了一个问题：“这张照片的角度很低，不像是码头的监控摄像头拍到的。”

“没错，谁都知道监控意味着生物识别，没有逃犯会傻到把正脸露给那些钉在天花板角落里的摄像头的，”Jerry摇头，对监控这种执法手段感到无奈，“这是我从HPD一台警车的行车记录仪上找到的画面。Sandrez知道码头上的警察很可能就是在找他，所以紧张地朝警车看了一眼。Bingo，这就是他暴露的地方了。要知道我花了五个小时排查HPD所有巡查各个码头的警车，这个速度已经不慢了。虽然已经离Sandrez上岸过了这么久，但至少我们知道他回来了。”

Chin又在屏幕上点点戳戳，划拉了几下，再一次进行了生物识别，确认这个人就是他们的目标。

Lou在电脑跳出匹配的结果后，立刻掏出手机：“虽然他可能已经换掉了这个形象，但我们还是要把这个照片发给HPD，通知他们在岛上加强警戒。”

Danny有些心不在焉，他脑子里还是道歉和标记的事情，但是案子意味着工作和责任，他努力打起精神参与其中。“通知看守Theodore的探员们，保证他的安全。Sandrez上岛的目的肯定是要得到他的指纹，绝对不能松懈。”

“我去和安全局确认是不是已经撤销了Theodore的权限，保证万无一失。”Kono点头，朝自己的办公隔间走过去，拿着手机开始拨号。

Steve开车回家的时候，一路上都在想着Danny那句吞吞吐吐“这个太难”和“还没准备好”。他知道Alpha可以标记不止一个Omega，但Omega只会被标记一次。对于Danny来说，标记他并不意味着吊死在一棵树上，一个Alpha怎么可能没有准备好标记别人？这只会有两种可能：要么是Danny太在意Steve，不敢轻易决定他的一生；要么是Danny觉得Steve配不上自己。

究竟是哪种。Steve猛踩着刹车，右腿还没完全愈合的伤口因为肌肉绷紧而钝痛。他觉得Danny是爱自己的。Danny甚至为他捐出了半个肝。但是为什么不愿意标记。为什么。

Steve麻木地开着车，没有注意到狭小的空间中，接骨木花和苹果的味道一点点加重，还没有很明显，但是香气袭人。他脑子里的想法也慢慢被莫名其妙涨起的压抑情绪浸没，他开始不自觉得去想另一种可能，去想自己其实配不上Danny。

Danny是这样想的吗？Steve对着红灯发呆。这完全有可能，毕竟自己是个40岁才性成熟的Omega，听上去就很没有吸引力。不再年轻、又总是在做些冒险性质的工作、身上还有大大小小的伤疤、也不温柔体贴、也没有好看得倾国倾城、家里还有不省心的妈妈和妹妹，Steve想了一圈，觉得Danny完全有理由嫌弃这样一个从肉体到灵魂都已经都破破烂烂的人。

他开始感到绝望。虽然仍旧有理智在告诉他，这一切都不是真的，Danny是在过度关心，才会说他没准备好。但是仿佛他吸入的空气就带着低落的情绪一样，他突然间就被巨大的忧郁吞没了，似乎没由来的悲伤占领了他的所有感官，他所想到的，都是自己被抛弃了，自己不值得被爱，不值得被标记，不值得拥有一个永远的关系。

只能孤独终老。

或许这是唯一的结局。

Doris丢下了他，John把他送走，Catherine选择了离开，Lynn渐行渐远。而Danny不愿意标记他。

或许他根本就不配得到爱、不该得到爱。从来就没有被眷顾过，最终都会回到一个人守着自己的模式里去。他可以一个人过得很好，照顾自己，多姿多彩地生活，没有束缚，游泳冲浪，和半打啤酒一起坐在夕阳里看潮水拍打沙滩。这一切也很棒，不是吗？一个人过日子。一个人起床，一个人睡去，一个人吃饭，一个人看电视。无聊的时候对着镜子聊天，想做爱的时候靠双手和性玩具。

他还能要求更多吗？

一个伴侣？爱对他来说可能终究是一个奢望。

Steve浑浑噩噩地把车都没停在Danny的房子前。他不知道自己为什么会突然这么难过、这么悲伤。

你只是被拒绝标记了，Danny又没有和你分手，你还是有男朋友啊。Steve和自己说。但是心里面的酸苦味无法控制地肆意侵蚀，他觉得自己要溺毙在一潭忧伤抑郁的死水之中了。

他锁上车，拿钥匙开门、再关上门，蹬蹬地走进卧室。他把礼物都放在衣柜里的塑料箱里了。他把挂在最边上的睡衣裤拿下来，随手扔在了床头橱上，露出了白色的塑料箱。扯出来，打开，里面是一些数码用品的充电线，以及一个白色蛋壳纹的小纸袋。他给Grace买了一个水晶坠子配一根铂金细项链，给Charlie买了一个能变换造型的汽车玩具，两样东西都被精致地包装好，连同装着钻戒的小盒子，一起放在这个纸袋子里。

那他给Danny准备的这份礼物究竟还要不要送出手？求婚？现在听上去显得很可笑。你又不是受虐狂，你还想再受到一次拒绝吗？Steve咬着下唇想，脸上的表情不知道是在轻笑还是哭之前的酝酿。他看着那个小盒子，觉得它的命运或许会跟之前那个为Cath准备的一样，待在衣柜里，不见天日。

然后Steve听见了敲门声，很重很急。他以为是Danny追着他回来了，这让他更加生气，难道还想回来嘲笑我的落魄样吗？或者假惺惺地说一堆“对不起”？Steve把塑料箱的盖子盖上，抱起整个箱子塞回衣柜里，关上衣柜门。

他走到房门口，深呼吸了一下，打开门。但是站在门外的却不是Danny。

而是一个…另一个Alpha，Steve从对方身上闻出了油墨味道，像是刚印出来的暖融融的报纸。他看上去像是个旅客，戴着棒球帽，微微的络腮胡，穿着防水夹克和登山鞋，背上还有个大约80升的大背包，手上正拿着一张地图，脸上的表情有些不好意思。

“您好，”Steve收起自己的怒火和悲伤，用亲切的口吻问道：“请问有什么可以帮助你的吗？”

带着奇怪口音的英语从男子的嘴里说出来：“我想去这里，要怎么走？”

大概是个意大利人？Steve盯着男子棕褐色的眼睛想。如果Steve此刻不是因为沉浸在过大的情绪里，理智被蒙蔽，那么他至少应该注意到两件事：

一是这个男子为什么会来敲Danny房子的门。Steve进门后没有开灯，除非看见他进屋，不然不可能知道这间房子里有人。而Steve在卧室坐着有一会儿了，如果是看见Steve走进这间房子，那他早就应该敲门问路了。

二是，Steve身上的接骨木花和苹果味道，已经甜到齁，浓烈地飘散在空气里。

但Steve的脑子被太多的事情和感情堆积得满满当当，没有多余的空间来思考这些。在他低头查看男子手中那张地图上圈出来的地点时，一记手刀砸在了他的后颈上。

两眼一黑，他倒了下去。男子接住了他，把他拖进了屋子里。

Perterson嗅着空气里浓郁的Omega信息素味道，意识到自己袭击的这个Five-0是个还没被标记的Omega。虽然他身上有另一个Alpha的味道，而且很重，但是可以闻出来这两种味道相互独立，不像是标记之后那种融为一体的感觉。Peterson脸上的笑容更明显了，因为空气里的香气浓到了一定程度，这说明一件事，这个Omega快要发情了。

真有讽刺性。Peterson想。他认出了Steve，这就是他策划别人绑架他的时候，只身冲进房子里“救他”的那个人，在三个月前。而且那次，这个Omega也当着他的面发情了。

“你又要在我面前发情了吗？哈哈，我们俩也太有缘分了吧。”Peterson看了看倒在地上毫无知觉的Steve，猥琐地笑了几声。他是想来逼问Theodore的下落的，但是现在看来，他有了一个更好的选项。如果这个Five-0会乖乖听他的话，不能反抗，那事情就会容易多了。

Steve醒来的时候，脑袋晕乎乎的，灌满了嗡嗡作响的抑郁。他试着动一下，才发现自己的手脚都被束缚住了。记忆迅速浮现，他想起了自己被人袭击。而眼下…操，他睁开眼看了一圈，发现自己正被攀岩用的尼龙绳捆在床上，他和Danny卧室里的那张床上，而且身上一丝不挂。

更糟的是，姿势很羞耻。他的双手被拉开，分别系在两边的床头柱上；大腿根和脚踝被捆在一起，双腿像M字一样打开，膝盖上也连着绳子，另一头拴在手腕处的绳结上，让他没办法合拢腿。这是要挨操了的样子，Steve模糊地意识到，伤口被这样的姿势拉扯，他怀疑自己肩膀里面又崩开了，大腿上的那道只会更糟糕。紧接着脚步声响起，有人走了进来，金丝框眼镜、翠绿的眼睛和白净脸孔，手上玩转着一把小刀。Steve明白了，刚刚那个在门口问路的不是个旅客，而是眼前这个Peterson Sandrez化妆后的模样。

“嘿，Sandrez医生。”Steve决定先开口，尽管他现在处于劣势，但是他不想连口舌上也陷入的被动局面。

Sandrez把玩着小刀走到走到床边，优雅地坐了下来。“你很好看，McGarrett少校。我一直觉得战士的身体就该配这样的伤疤，以及…鲜血。你觉得呢？”还没等Steve张嘴回答，Peterson的小刀就随着他手腕一转，在Steve腹部的皮肤上划开了一道狭长的口子，鲜血涌出。

疼痛让Steve的身体僵了一秒。但他很快调整好状态，无所谓地笑着：“省点力气，就算你把我活剐了，我也不会告诉你Theodore在哪里的。”

又一刀落下。“你以为我是在逼供吗？你错了，”Peterson着迷地看着血液在Steve腹部蜿蜒，最后滴落在床单上，“我在满足我自己的爱好，少校。我不太想用变态这种词汇形容自己，但是我的确有一些不同于常人的性癖好，比如血会让我兴奋。”

“你觉得和我做爱能得到Theodore的信息吗？这逻辑真是可笑得很。”Steve开始用之前的训练中学到的办法抵抗疼痛对意志力的消损，但他很快发现，自己似乎有了一点点性欲。

“我要纠正你两点，少校。一，我不是要和你做爱，我是要操你，”Peterson直接用小刀划开了Steve肩上还没完全愈合的伤口，尖锐的痛楚让满头大汗的Steve发出了低吼，Peterson很满意眼前的景象，眨眨眼继续说，“二，你难道还没意识到吗？我是个Alpha，而你，是个没被标记过的Omega，即将发情。闻闻周围的味道，这么甜，我猜应该再一个小时内。”

恐惧扫荡了Steve的脑海。他明白过来了，自己之前那些没有道理可言的悲伤和现在脑子里混沌的性欲，这是都是因为他要发情了，再一次当这个罪犯的面。而这次情况很糟，他被捆缚着没有抵抗力，而Peterson正计划着标记他。

标记，操。他会变成Peterson的婊子，或者宠物，或者奴隶，随便什么词，总之他将会臣服在这个道貌岸然的变态胯下。他将会没办法阻止自己说出Theodore的安全屋在哪里，甚至被迫配合Peterson去逃开警察，打劫这个国家的机密。

他的人生将会属于另一个人。

而这个人不是Danny。操，Danny。他和Danny说的最后一句话是什么？他在办公室里对Danny大吼大叫了一通。不可以，这不可以，他不能被Peterson标记。Steve在床上剧烈地挣扎起来，但是尼龙绳的捆扎很结实，他除了把自己大腿上的伤又一次崩开以外，毫无收获。

“别乱动，我漂亮的Omega。”Peterson的目光在Steve全身逡巡，鲜红的血液散布在Steve身上，性感、破碎、美丽。Peterson的视线最后落在了娇嫩的穴口上，此刻已经有了点湿意，彰显着发情期很快就要降临。

既然离Steve发情还会有那么一小会儿，Peterson决定用眼前这具身体给自己对鲜血的变态嗜好找点乐子。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章包含大量OMC/Steve的强暴情节，两人性器官没有直接接触，但有具体的暴力虐待血腥场面描写，注意避雷。

紧张的后穴被两根手指粗暴地撑开，Steve知道接下来会很不好受。他仰着脑袋，眼睛紧盯天花板，不去看自己身体上正在被进行的不堪入目的动作。体内的手指蛮横地搅动，虽然已经有体液分泌，但是未经仔细开拓的狭窄甬道仍旧紧紧收缩，加上Steve的抗拒，根本无法放松，被Peterson狠狠玩弄，刺痛随着脊髓窜入Steve的感知里。

这是好事，Steve告诉自己。在危急情况里，疼痛不是敌人而是朋友，它能确保人处于清醒的状态。“你这么想标记一个素不相识的人？”Steve尝试说些什么，至少他得试试看搞乱Peterson的计划，或者给自己找一个脱困的机会。

“我知道你是什么人，McGarrett少校。在你晕过去的时间里，我做了点小小的调查。我是个心理医生，我知道你们那套反刑讯训练是怎样的，我当然不指望你会因为生理刺激或者威胁就乖乖告诉我Theodore的位置，而且就算你说了，我也不会相信。但是标记就好使得多，而且更容易操作，我还可以爽到，”Peterson插在Steve体内的两根手指呈剪刀状张开，撑开柔嫩的小洞，里面粉嫩的肉壁一览无余，“我想知道，你们的教导员是怎么教你们对抗剧痛的？想象美好的场景，还是背诵独立宣言？”

“我以为你神通广大无所不知呢。”Steve看都没有看Peterson一眼，集中注意力思考现在的状况。

Peterson把手上的小刀伸进Steve的穴口，顺着手指撑开的空间一路向里，直到贴合在内阴的脆弱嫩肉上。“因为无论是哪一种，少校，你都得赶紧做好准备了。”Peterson哼笑一声，抽出自己的手指，握住露在外面的刀柄疯狂绕圈抽送。

惨叫立刻响彻在卧室里。刀刃撕开内阴，最柔弱的地方被反复割裂，血液像是一淙小溪，从穴口流出落下。感觉身体里面被猛兽噬咬，灵魂似乎都在一秒内碎成灰烬，Steve梗着脖子尖叫到两边肺叶出现被锤击的感触，声音才耗尽般戛然而止。

然后他听见了自己的啜泣声，很轻的两次哽咽，从喉咙和鼻子中的某个地方稀里哗啦地响起来。这太痛了，而内阴被小刀划烂的进程仍在继续，Peterson似乎很享受看到眼前的景象。Steve努力聚拢自己的思维，但是太艰难了，非人的折磨卡在他最深的防线处徘徊，他控制住自己不去求饶就已经花费太多气力。

你应该默背行动准则和入伍宣誓的誓言，Steve告诉自己，那些反刑讯课程里的理论，和曾经被拷打的经验都反复滚动在脑海里。但是偏偏，他所能想到的一切都是Danny。

Danny不要他了。

Danny会知道他被强奸。

Danny会知道他被别人标记。

他感到自己的眼眶一片潮湿，他哭了。该死的，停下，停下流泪以及停下这些乱七八糟的悲观想法。他想起了医生告诉过他的，发情期的时候，“的确会表现出情绪不稳定的状况，而且多半伴随着抑郁倾向。这也就是为什么发情期的Omega格外脆弱，应该被好好照顾的原因。”

他知道自己现在的忧郁情绪是因为发情期的逼近，他理应可以掌控住自己的脑子的，但是身体深处的感受已经超越了惨烈可以形容的范围，太多的疼痛打乱了他控制自己思维的节奏。他思维所经之处全都是——

Danny嫌弃他，抛下他、离开他。

Danny看着他被凌虐成破布娃娃一样的身体，摇头转身。

Danny嘲笑他，就像你这样的Omega，凭什么得到我的标记？

“停下！”Steve最终大喊出声，他不能再放任自己用这样虚假的幻想折磨动荡的心灵了。

“你喊了停下吗？有趣，我以为你是个硬汉。是因为太疼吗？还是，”Peterson停下了手里的动作，欣赏了一会儿Steve歪着脑袋紧闭眼睛的痛苦神情，“啊，我明白了，不是因为疼。你想到了什么是不是？如果我没猜错，你想到的是一个…嗯…皮革味道的Alpha，他是你的男朋友是不是？你想到了，他会彻底抛弃你，在你被我标记以后。”Peterson残忍地道破了Steve内心的想法，眼镜片下的两只眼睛充溢着调笑和好奇。

刀片撕扯内阴的疼痛停了下来，这给了Steve一丝喘息。一瞬间的屏息凝神，找回理智的控制。他慢慢睁开眼，歪着头的角度刚好能看到床头柜上的闹钟。

14:52。

离五点还有两个多小时，如果想等到队友们发现他没准时回去，再来搭救，那他注定要被标记了。

不可以，绝对不可以。

他不能被这个人标记。

他不能被任何其他人标记，他要等Danny。

就算Danny不想标记他，他也会把自己留给Danny。不管多久，他可以等，但他只会让Danny咬自己脖子上的腺体。

就算到最后Danny都没有标记他，那么他也要和Danny一起变成糟老头。

就算更糟，Danny彻底和他分开了，他只能一个人过活后半辈子，他也不能被这个混蛋标记。

所以现在不能坐以待毙，Steve回了Peterson一句“闭嘴”，然后就着这个姿势，开始研究捆着他右手的绳结。

他的发现很鼓舞人心——Peterson或许是个不错的心理医生，但对于捆住别人并没有那么在行。这个结扣很简单，虽然被勒得很紧，但是Steve有自信可以单手解开。只不过需要点时间，他得想办法稳住Peterson。

“嘿，”他把脑袋摆正，视线里出现了自己急促起伏的胸膛和Peterson兴致勃勃的脸，“我以为你是要用你的老二操我，而不是一把刀。”Steve爆发出一阵碎碎的笑声，既是笑给Peterson听，也是笑给他自己听。

“快感不仅仅来自原始的交配运动，McGarrett，满足自己的嗜好同样是获得欢愉感受的一部分。而对于我，我就喜欢看着Omega在我手上被揉碎的样子，那美极了。”Peterson又捣弄了几下小刀，听着Steve的痛呼，脸上绽开了阴森的笑容。

Kono在安全局耗了一会儿，反复确认无论怎样，使用Theodore的安全码都不能再从系统里窥探到任何信息，她开车回到总部的时候，已经三点了。

Danny和Lou去了Peterson上岛的那个码头，想一路寻找有没有残留下来的线索或者目击者。

还的确有人记得。在码头附近的一个钓鱼老人说他记得这个人乘了一辆公交车。他之所以记忆很深是因为那路公交是开往北岸的，大多是本地人才会乘坐，而来旅游的人一般都会选择先去南边的市中心。

“北岸，”Lou望着路延伸的方向，嘟着嘴巴自言自语，“去北岸干什么？”

Danny也低头沉思。忽然一个闪光划过他的脑海：“Remmy！他是去找Remmy的。Theodore和Sandrez提到过自己的线人。他知道Theodore不是那么容易找到的，安全局的大门也不是想进就进，但是Remmy能想办法联系到Theodore。”

Lou大骂一声，钻进车里。科迈罗被Steve开回家了，Danny只好坐在Lou的副驾驶上，幸好他对没有驾驶权这件事已经不抱什么怨念了。

“我不知道，我只是问问，”Lou在沉默里开了一会儿车，“你为什么要拒绝…标记Steve？虽然我是Beta，并不能切身体会，但是按照我的理解，标记应该不是件痛苦的事情，尤其对Alpha而言？”

Danny瞥了眼后视镜，朝北岸的路上很空旷，让他没有可以分散注意力的东西。他吸了吸鼻子：“我怕这个。啊，我很难说清楚，但是…我是说，要是我搞砸了怎么办？要是Steve后悔了怎么办？要是我们的感情发生变化了呢…我的天…我，我没办法面对这个。”

Lou开着车拐了个弯，顺带瞥了Danny一眼。“Danny，你有没有想过，就算将来你没有标记Steve，你也有可能遇到你想的那些，所谓搞砸了的情况。”

“是啊，那么正因为我没有标记他，事情就都还有转机。”Danny耸肩。

“哦…转机，”Lou超夸张地挑眉，“什么转机？你觉得你会和他搞崩，分手，相忘于江湖？”

Danny低头，思考了两秒：“不会。”

“那你会怎么做，嗯？”

“试着和他修好关系？再继续走下去。”Dann抿抿嘴，干巴巴地说。

Lou点头：“就是说你不会放弃这段关系的，对吧。”

Danny低头盯着自己的手，十根手指乱七八糟地纠缠在一起。他叹了口气，“嗯”了一声。

“那好，既然你觉得你不会和Steve分开，你为什么要害怕标记？”Lou白了Danny一眼，打方向，踩油门，超了一辆车。

大概之后的几分钟里，Danny都在一片寂静里思考Lou的话。最后他闭上眼睛，靠在座位里，低沉地抱怨：“麻烦安静地开车好吗？”

Five-0的总部里忙得不可开交。岛上不缺背包客，Peterson选择的扮相十分明智，HPD从岛上各个地方发来照片，Chin和Jerry忙着操作电脑做着生物识别，但却没有匹配。当然，他们根本不会想到，要找的目标现在正藏匿在Danny的房子里，折磨他们的Boss。

Steve觉得自己仿佛置身于龙卷风的中心，四周都是呼啸而至的煎熬。他在Peterson专注于自己后穴的时候，尽力活动了一下手指，摸上扣在床头柱上的结。

但是身体里最隐秘和娇弱的甬道被戳成血肉混合的状态，这实在太痛了，Steve只能抓着那个结扣，放声哭叫，等待折磨再一次平息的时候。

呼吸，Steve。他默默和自己说。

钻心的疼痛仍旧没有停止，Peterson更来劲地在Steve肩膀上那道触目惊心的伤口上施力，一根手指按进裂口中，直往骨肉里钻。

这他妈太难捱了。Steve几乎无法坚持住，内阴和肩膀都在经受难以言喻的酷刑，他感到自己快要被推到极限的边缘，听觉得和视觉都在渐渐模糊。

Steve紧紧绷住自己的精神底线，用他能做到的最冷静的声音在心底安慰自己。张开嘴，哭出来，喊出来，不要咬牙，那会咬到舌头。

“有人和你说过这个吗？说你很漂亮，哈？真的美极了，”Peterson的语调几乎称得上华丽，他很喜欢自己所看到的景色，Steve被泪水和汗水沾湿的睫毛粘成好几块，像是芭比娃娃的假睫毛，随着眼珠的转动而颤抖，“我猜没有，是不是，大家都会说你很英勇，却从没在意过你这堪称艺术品的身体和脸蛋，这真是浪费，”Peterson又快速搅动了几下小刀，看着Steve几乎是痛不欲生哀嚎，最后恋恋不舍地把刀拔出来，“看看你喘息的样子，健壮又憔悴，肌肉饱满又动弹不得，多么矛盾的场面。你真的太美了，McGarrett，流着血，半阖着眼睛，在痛苦中试图寻找安却又不得。”

小刀抽出身体的那一下，Steve以为自己疼到了死过去。他在一片虚无中穿行了几秒钟，耳畔吵吵嚷嚷着Peterson的声音，和他的意志对自己本能的鼓励。大脑慢慢找回身体和灵魂，他重重地呼吸着，身体的疼痛已经分不清在什么位置，混在一起，四处炸裂。Steve的右手摸了摸攥在手心的绳结，开始用手指摩擦，试图把它弄松一点，而眼睛则是紧盯着Peterson，以防万一自己的小动作被发现。“你喜欢看Omega痛苦的样子？”Steve在呼吸之间问道，语气里尽是强迫自己而得来的镇静。

Peterson露出了那种…“有趣”的神情：“他们把你训练得很好。在这样的情况下还没有失控。”

“你失望了？”Steve哼笑了几声，这个动作牵扯到了被划开好几道口子的腹部，星星点点的疼，但和之前的那番折腾一对比，简直就像是用羽毛在挠痒痒。

“还好，并不失望。清醒的时候对痛感的反应会更让人愉悦，”Peterson慢条斯理地说，“你知道你刚刚喊了个名字吗？Danny。那是谁？那个有皮革味道的家伙吗？他真是个幸福的人，能拥有你这样的尤物。”

不，不要在这个时候提Danny，那会让他再一次陷入自怜自艾的陷阱。Steve拼尽全力，把注意力放在右手的正在解决的绳结上。急于逃出被Danny这个名字所困住的圈，Steve抠抓绳结的力气大了起来，速度也越来越快，指尖被粗糙的绳子磨破了皮。

“真奇怪，你竟然还没被标记。你害怕标记是不是？”Peterson把小刀上的血在Steve的大腿根上揩干净，留下一块脏兮兮的血迹和两道浅浅的切口。

不要去想，Steve，不要去想标记的事情。Stev几乎是在心里对自己呐喊。他把眼睛闭上，去幻想自己在浅滩上，随着海浪舒缓的节奏漂流，热烈但不灼人的阳光洒在他的背上。

Peterson半弯嘴角看着Steve的反应，精确地剖析出他此刻的心理波动：“我明白了，看看你的样子，想用坚强的外表覆盖住千疮百孔的内心。你的那个男朋友不愿意标记你是不是？”

操。Steve听见Peterson的话，脑海中的幻境里陡然出现了Danny，站在离他不远处的沙滩上，金灿灿的脑袋在天光下发出耀眼的光芒。Danny一如既往地穿着那身衬衫西裤，双手插在裤兜里冲拼命游向岸边的Steve摇摇头，一步步后退，变得越来越透明，直到消失在空气中。

“我猜对了，”Peterson观察着Steve表情的变化，紧锁的眉头的颤动的眼睑给了他不小的提示，“我收回之前的话，他不是个幸福的家伙，他是个大傻子。如果我能早点获得这样的机会，我一定早就标记了你，好好控制住你。每天回到家，第一件事就是命令一跪在我面前，用你那张红彤彤的小嘴巴给我口交，然后像对待一个硅胶飞机杯一样对待你，把你可怜的小洞操到流血，像现在这样，又红又湿，颤抖而不能自己。”

Steve再也无法承受脑海里悲痛的想象，Danny在眼前消失而他无能为力。突然间包裹他的海水从闪着金光的碧蓝色变成粘稠的红褐色，泛着血腥味，沼泽一般令他沉陷，无法挣脱。他大叫出声，声音里尽是痛苦和心碎，尾音几乎是气声，抖动，抽噎。

Peterson看到Steve的惨相，笑得更欢了。空气里的Omega信息素已经贴近爆发点了，这意味着Steve的发情期就迫在眉睫了，Peterson因此欢快起来，他马上就能标记这个已经被玩弄得鲜血淋漓奄奄一息的Omega了，征服的快感在他胸膛里燃起，不仅仅是Steve，还有之后寻找到Theodore获取整个国家命脉的创想。

“看看你，被逼在临界线上，快要崩溃又苦苦支撑。多么可爱的画面。不过不要担心，不会太久了，大概再过十分钟你就要发情了是不是？你很快就会是我的了，从内到外，那你就不用再想方设法维持你自己的尊严了，因为它将变得没有意义。”Peterson把小刀收好，放回口袋里。他的手留恋地在Steve腹部的刀口上拧掐了几把，享受地感受着Steve的战栗和呻吟。

Steve没有理会Peterson，直到自己的神经收紧又放松，然后在自己意识的指挥下慢慢战略性地再次紧张起来。他右手的指尖已经从破皮的疼痛变得麻木了，他还在使劲，绳结比之前松了很多，应该再来几下就可以被扯开了。但是他的手指已经不太听指挥了，他能想像指尖到指腹皮肉糜烂外翻的状貌，而且估计他后穴深处的内阴也是如此。

Peterson摆弄了两下Steve仍旧疲软的阴茎，伸了个懒腰：“你知道吗？让男性Omega疼痛还有一个好处，那就是哪怕在发情期也硬不起来。这很好，我会是唯一硬着的那个，而你只要做我的泄欲工具就好，你不应该有性快感和高潮，你只需要承受以及感到痛苦，换句话说——取悦我。”

本来就还没从一个星期前的受伤失血中恢复，现在又淌了不少血，Steve明白，现在他得分秒必争，不然几分钟过后，缺血导致的头晕和发情伴随的理智流失就会让他彻底失去反抗的最后一丝机会。更何况他大汗淋漓，有些轻度脱水的现象，筋疲力尽，肌肉毫无规律可言地痉挛。

Steve深吸一口气，加快右手的奋力拉扯，结扣即将要松开。

但就在这个时候，Peterson注意到了他右手的动作。“原来你比我想象地还要更野。”说完，Peterson重新从口袋里拿出小刀，展开刀刃，用力向那只不安分的手挥去。

不锈钢穿透了皮肉，扎进了木头里。Steve的右手被这柄小刀钉在了床头板上。

“乖一点，”Peterson在Steve嘶哑吼叫的时候站了起来，他闻到了接骨木花的味道清甜到不可思议，发情就在眼前了，“不要试着再去挣扎，那只会让情形更糟糕。现在等着我，我很快就回来。”

Steve眼神虚焦地看着Peterson走出卧室，脚步声冲着厨房而去。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章包含大量暴力虐待血腥描写，请注意避雷

永远不要低估一个SEAL。

Steve微微动了动右手。痛。但是还能被自己的神经控制着。他很慢地握拢手掌，被磨花的手指反落在刀柄上，他左右晃了两下，感觉到刀在床板上插得并不深。

Peterson没把被拽松的结重新系紧，这是第一个错误；以为一把刀就能固定住Steve，这是第二个错误；离开房间让Steve脱离监视，这是第三个错误。

厨房里传来了倒水的声音，Peterson随时都可能折返，而现在的独处状态是最好的时机，Steve知道自己得加快速度了。他闭上眼，深呼吸，清空自己的大脑，一个五秒的倒计时会很不错。Steve歪着脑袋，咬住枕头上的一小块料子。

来吧，倒计时。Steve在被刺穿的右手上加了一些力气，肌肉运动让那把刀子造成了更大的破坏，疼得铺天盖地。但总是要做这个的，现在没时间拖延了。他在心里快速默念出五个数，然后猛地握紧右手，小臂上的肌肉线条突出鼓胀。一瞬间，他把刀子从床头板上拔了出来，但仍旧横亘在他的右掌里。

他不能喊叫出声，那会惊动Peterson。他所能做的一切就是咬紧枕头，等手掌间尖锐的疼痛稍稍平缓一些，自己也能适应一下。那根绳子已经是松松垮垮了，Steve手腕扭动扯拽了几下，就把它彻底拉开了。现在的情形好了很多，他挣脱了一只手的捆绑，还有了一把刀子。Steve把右手伸到左边，还被捆着的左手握住刀柄，随着他紧咬下唇的一次深深皱眉，把刀从右手上拔了下来。他听见自己的呼吸停滞了好几秒，紧接着是快速的一阵抽吸，Steve猜测可能是有血溅到他嘴里，因为他尝到一股甜甜的腥味。右手看上去很糟糕，但实际情况却没有那么惨，刀片穿透了掌心的肌肉，却没有伤到掌骨。虽然无论抻平还是握拳都很痛，而且没有什么力气，不过至少还能够在大脑的指挥下活动和使用。

足够了。Steve把刀塞进右手，开始尝试割开全身其他的绑缚。

左手还算顺利。右手中间血淋淋的洞很狰狞，疼痛也是不可避免，但是在拉紧绳子的左腕的配合下，很快就搞定了。现在剩下的是捆紧大腿根和脚踝的绳子。Steve想变换一下姿势抬起上半身，可是后穴被微微挺腰的动作拉扯到，内部的伤痛迸发出来，Steve没忍住惊呼了一声，摔回床垫上。

而这个声响也惊动了Peterson，脚步声又匆匆响起，从厨房向卧室赶来。

“操。”Steve低骂了一声，憋不住咬在牙齿间的喊声，一边大声呻吟，一边把小刀伸向捆牢右腿的绳子。他得快一点，Peterson就要回来了。

刀尖慌乱的刺戳尼龙绳，无意间也在Steve的脚踝内侧留下几个小刀痕。

脚步声越来越近。

得再快一点。伤口全然裂开的右腿也在一片血和疼痛中试着帮忙施力。

脚步声已经到了门口。Steve扯着嗓子尖叫一声，随着门被打开，右腿彻底恢复了自由。

但是小刀却因为手掌里的鲜血，打滑飞了出去，掉落在站在门口的Peterson脚边。

Danny和Lou赶到北岸的时候，却发现Remmy的住所里没有人。门上有他的室友留下的字条，说他们去医院了，而字条底下是一串联系电话。

Danny掏出手机拨了那个号码。响了三声以后，电话被接起：“这里是Harry。”

“你好，Harry。我是Detective Danny Williams，你还记得我吗？Five-0的，去找你问过Remmy的事情。”

Harry听上去彬彬有礼：“我记得您，请问有什么事吗？”

“Remmy和你在一起吗？你们在医院做什么？”Danny冲Lou点点头，示意电话没有问题。

“是这样，Detective。我今天早上去海钓，中午回去的时候发现Remmy倒在地上昏迷了，就赶紧载着他开车到医院来了，”Harry有点喘，像是跑了几步，“他刚刚醒过来，我到自动贩售机给他买吃的，现在正在回病房。您要找他吗？”

Danny对Lou做了个OK的手势。“他能接电话吗？我们有些急事要问他。”

“您稍等。”Harry说完，电话了传来了转动门把的声音，还有他和Remmy的几句交代。等再一次有清晰的人声时，已经是Remmy了：“嘿。”他说。

“你还好吗，Remmy？”

Remmy的声听上去还有些迷迷糊糊的，脑震荡后遗症。“我还好，警探先生。早上有个满脸胡子的人跑到我这里问我Teddy在哪里，后来趁我转头的时候把我砸晕了。”

Danny被Remmy有些儿童口吻的叙述逗乐了，他轻笑了一声：“那个人是个大坏蛋，Remmy，他是Theodore的心理医生。现在告诉我，你是怎么回答那个人的？”

“我和他说…啊，”Remmy回忆了一会儿，很显然脑子还不太清醒，“我想起来了，我告诉他Teddy被你们带走了。”

Danny皱着，这个描述太笼统了。“被…我们？还是你们？这是什么意思，Remmy？”

“我和他说，人被Five-0带走了。”Remmy干脆地回答。

所以说Peterson应该会去总部才对。可是总部没有遭到袭击，安全局那里也是安然无恙。Danny向Lou做了几个手势，Lou立刻会意地拿起电话打给Chin，要他筛查总部附近街道上摄像机拍摄到的画面。

“谢谢你的配合，Remmy，“如果那个人再去找你，一定要赶紧联系我们。”Danny听见那头的哼哼声，说了句“再见”就挂上了电话。

“现在怎么办？”他把手机收好，问Lou。

Lou打开了车门坐了进去，示意Danny也上车：“Chin已经在排查了。我们先回总部。”

Steve和Peterson之间的气氛沉默诡异又剑拔弩张，他们看着彼此，又都知道对方在意的是那柄小刀。Steve已经感觉到那种发情的热潮了，他不能再等了，于是不顾一切地朝小刀扑过去。

但是他的左腿还被绳子固定着，他翻滚了一圈，字面意思地摔下了床，但还是比Peterson慢了一些，刀已经牢牢握在那个Alpha的手里，直直地指向Steve。“我说什么来着？乖一点。”Peterson看上去很恼火，像是随时就会把刀掷向Steve。其实这样反而好，Steve有把握躲过一把飞刀，但没有把握劈手从对方手里夺下武器。

其实这个动作对他来说很简单，已经是深入骨髓的本能。但是现在他浑身都疼，失血无力，头晕脑胀，一条腿没有行动能力，伤口到处都是。他面对的虽然不是多么强大的敌人，只一个心理医生，可多少也是一个成年男性，有着最基本的力量和体重。

Steve感受了一下自己对身上肌肉的控制程度，觉得不能来硬的。他抬起下巴，用混合着同情和嘲笑的表情面对Peterson：“你最好识相点。我要缴你的械，根本是眨眼之间的事情。”

Peterson犹豫了一下，盯着Steve看，目光从眼睛一路流连到嘴角和胸膛，最后笑出了声：“你在撒谎。”他举着刀逼近了一步，果然Steve下意识地挪动身体，向后躲了一点。

“哈哈，”Peterson笑出了声，他再向前走了一步，握紧小刀，控制在能够随时发动攻击的范围内，“你看你，束手无策，还试图反抗。我让你乖一点，但看看你，不仅不听话，还撒谎。你就要是我的Omega了，得懂点规矩，不然等到我忍不了了，决定惩罚你，你就要吃苦头了。”

Steve没有说话，咬肌鼓起来又瘪下去，最后啐了Peterson一口带血的吐沫，得意洋洋地保持着笑脸。

Peterson微张着嘴巴，脸上混合着愤怒和震惊。他用他能做到的最优雅的姿势把手臂上的吐沫擦掉，瞪着燃烧怒火的双眼，嘴角上翘，猛然使力，小刀向Steve刺去。Steve绷紧神经向后闪身，躲过了小刀的攻击，但是猛然移动所带去的痛苦让他没能撑住身体，撞上了床头橱。

虽然这种程度的撞击已经不能让他感觉到痛了，不过却意味着他没有退路，被逼进了死角。

他左右巡视，想看看还能找到点什么帮助自己。但是视线所及之处不过是染满殷红的床单和地上的一滩血泊。Peterson在他的面前蹲了下来，慢慢地，一只膝盖着地，另一只脚踩住了Steve垂落在地上的左手，屁股坐在Steve能够移动的右腿上。小刀闪着寒光轻轻在Steve脸颊上拍击了几下，然后刀尖轻轻点在皮肤上，顺着下颌线，慢慢滑落在脖颈、锁骨和胸肌。“懂了吗，McGarrett，要乖。”Peterson拿着小刀，在Steve乳头附近打圈，轻轻刮擦。

Steve不去看Peterson，他在拼劲最后的力气和理智来寻找出路。被Peterson压住的右腿很痛，但是应该只是旧伤崩开的原因；被踩住的左手也只是失去自由，没有骨折。现在他的左腿还被捆住，唯一能自由活动的是被刺穿的右手，而仅凭这只手现在没有足够的力量对抗Peterson。或者他也可以考虑用脑袋去撞Peterson，鉴于他们现在离得很近，但是玩弄他乳头的小刀徘徊在心脏附近，他不敢轻举妄动。

难道再也没有别的办法了吗？Steve听见自己的呼吸声里像是含着冰渣，困在没有希望的黑暗阁楼上。

不想被Peterson标记。

不想被标记。

不可以。

Steve的上牙深深嵌进下唇里。没有出路，暗无天日，好像是命运敲响了终点站的铃声，一切都要在血腥和残暴中落下帷幕，世界上再不会有Steve McGarrett了一样。

Danny为什么不来救我？Steve感觉到脑海像是一只独木舟，而发情的热潮像是一排巨浪拍打而至，高墙一样即将倾覆在他最后的理智上。

Danny会来吗？他为什么还不来？

他不要你了。有个小小的声音说，所以他不会来救你的。

浪涛砸下，那叶独木舟被劈成了两截，沉入了黑色的海水里。

Chin盯着电脑屏幕，在红色的字跳出“查找到一个匹配目标”的时候大喊出声：“找到了，在这里！”

其他三个人在听到以后都快速集合在电脑桌前，看见了屏幕上的Peterson——他在一辆越野车上，停在Five-0门口，街角的离线交通监控清晰地拍到了这个画面。他目光紧盯着王宫的出口，仍旧是背包客的打扮，屏幕上的时间显示是上午九点四十七分。

“可是我下午进出的时候都没有看到这辆车，”Kono说，“快进，cuz，看看他什么时候离开的。”

屏幕上的画面快速推进，除了车来车往，Peterson仿佛是一个固定场景，一动不动，直到一个小时后，将近十一点的时候，越野车突然发动，驶离了原来停车的路边。

“有别的角度吗？我们得知道他去了哪里。”Danny询问。

Chin在界面上操作了几下，切换到了另一个画面。画面里的那辆越野车跟在了Danny的科迈罗后面。

“Steve！”Danny喊了一声，不假思索地冲着大门狂奔。

还围在那里的队友们互相看了一眼，也都行动起来，Chin一边跑一边呼叫了Duke，请求HPD的支援。

Steve的下巴被Peterson手里的小刀挑了起来，他紧闭着眼，听到Peterson轻笑。他猜测是自己在颤抖。他觉得此刻正沉浮在冰冷的海水里，苦涩的水灌入他的肺脏。呼吸即将要停止。

他听见了拉链拉开的声音。男人的裤子拉链。他要被操，要被标记了。

恐惧升腾，Steve感到痛苦地仰头，后脑碰到了什么，发出了一身闷响。

Steve倏地睁开双眼，像是在大海中间抓住了一块浮木。他知道自己的脑袋后面是什么了：床头柜上还委顿着那件睡衣——他翻找礼物的时候随手扔在上面的。而床头柜上，盖在了睡衣底下的，是一个玻璃小盒子，楞边的木条上刷着清漆，最上面还有一个银色的小牌子，写着“Sunshine”。

盒子里面装的是Danny送他的礼物。玫瑰已经枯萎扔掉了，但是装玫瑰的假枪仍旧被保留着，存放在床头柜上。虽然是假枪，但是做工精细，Peterson这样的普通人并不能分辨出来。

所以Danny还是来救自己了。Steve想。

他在Peterson疑惑的神情下扯出了一个笑容，映在苍白的脸上。“你输了。”他用很低的气声说，然后趁着对方愣神的一瞬间，举起右手猛扯了一把垂坠下来的睡衣角，盒子被连带着被拉掉了下来，砸在地上，玻璃碎裂。

在Peterson来得及作出反应之前，枪口已经在电光火石之间抵在了他的脑门上。“嘿，”Steve喑哑地笑，“想试试脑袋开花吗？Sandrez医生？”

Peterson看上去恼火极了，他的喉咙里发出了压抑的咆哮，但还是无奈地慢慢举起双手，大骂了一句。

Steve歪歪下巴，保持着枪的平稳。他已经没有任何的体力了，理智线也因为发情的降临而即将崩断，此刻他只能依赖着肾上腺素作为自己的最后一道保障。“松开你踩着我左手的那只脚，把你手里的刀慢慢放到地板上，敢多做一个动作你就死定了。”Steve的视线已经很不清晰了，但他还是努力做出紧盯Peterson的样子，在确认小刀已经稳稳放在地上以后，他稍稍抓握了两下有些麻木的左手，然后换成了双手持枪的姿势。

左肩和右手都痛得不行，但是再来一下他就可以放松了。Steve告诉自己再坚持一下，他得让Peterson失去行动能力才能放心。他给了自己几秒钟喘息以及蓄力，然后屈起手肘，两只手腕和枪一起，在一瞬间内狠狠落在了Peterson的颈侧，直接劈晕了他。

结束了。Steve看着像被鲜血泼过一样的卧室，和倒在自己旁边的Peterson，他默默告诉自己，都结束了，一切都结束了。

肾上腺素的作用退去，Steve觉得突然间困倦袭击了自己。好困，眼皮都睁不开。想睡觉，睡一小会儿应该没事，Peterson应该不会这么快醒来的吧。他松开手里的枪，意识开始浑浊，一点点沉了下去。

醒醒，士兵！另一个声音在他脑子里命令。很吵，很烦。像是当年地狱训练时候的那个教官。Steve想把它关掉，可是它还在一个劲地说着什么。

不能睡。你不被允许睡去。对命令下意识的服从让Steve稍稍找回了一点意识，眼睛睁着一条缝，却只能看见一片白光。

现在，用那把刀割断你左腿上的绳子。那个声音继续命令，Steve伸手抓起那把刀，试了几次但都没能成功。他的脑子已经混乱到了极点，一片嘈杂中只有疲倦两个字最清楚。

再试几次。那个声音残酷地命令着，没有给Steve休息的机会。

“可是我好累，”Steve哭了出来，轻声抱怨，可实际上他也不知道自己究竟在说什么，“我好痛，抓不住刀。”

把绳子割断。现在。Steve放声哭了出来，一边抵抗着睡意，一边哭着遵循着那个命令，和那条尼龙绳斗争。

绳子最终断开，Steve依然在止不住地啜泣：“可以了吗，长官，我可以睡了吗？”

去找电话，寻找支援。那个声音没有停止命令。

“求你了，长官，我…啊！”Steve尖叫，发情期彻底到来，生殖器官分泌出一大波的黏液，冲刷过血肉模糊的内阴，又一次被超过限度的疼痛袭击，Steve觉得自己好像在生死的界限上走钢丝，随时都会坠落，不知道会掉到哪里。

不要放松，McGarrett！那个原本坚定的声音也变得激动起来。

“是，长官。”Steve回答。疼。但让他清醒了一些，他知道这是自己在潜意识里鼓励自己。他想爬起来去找手机，但光是跪立的姿势就让他痛到吼叫。血从后穴涌出，混合着发情的体液，顺着大腿留下，在地上积聚。

找电话。那个声音还在喋喋不休的命令。

但是Steve实在没办法把自己撑起来。他在发情，腿像是煮过头的面条，一点都使不上力。

或者寻找别的求救办法。脑海里命令稍稍缓和了一点。

别的…别的求救办法。他还能怎么办？不知道。脑袋很乱很疼。到处都疼。这个感觉是疼吗？还是困？好困啊，想要睡一会儿。但是长官说不被允许睡去。怎么办。要怎么办。

警笛的声音越来越响，Steve不知道这是不是自己的幻觉。

是Danny吗？

他听见大门被撞破，巨大的响声，还有Danny在喊他的名字。蠢Danny，Steve想，明明有钥匙还要撞门，现在倒好，改天他俩还得忙活着换门。换白色的好还是棕色的好？门上要不要有雕花呢？最好能装两个猫眼，矮一点的那个好让Charlie也能看。而且要有个狗门。但是要养猫，猫比狗好多了。嗯，要养一只猫。

阳光和皮革的味道随着卧室门被打开而爆发出来。Steve觉得自己终于可以睡了。“嘿，Danny。你终于来了，”Steve涣散的目光对上Danny的眼睛，“啊，好困了。晚安，Danny。”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章包含强暴虐待场面的描写，请自行避雷。

Steve没有睡很久，或者说他其实一直没有真正睡着。有那么一星半点的感知一直活跃着，他知道自己被搬上了救护车，一路上的鸣笛吵得慌。后来他被推进了手术室，医生护士围着他打转，在他的身体上忙东忙西，而他就像灵魂被抽离了一样，似乎是在一堵玻璃墙后面看着这一切。

他觉得自己大概真的要问问，这里搞不搞打折活动，或者会员卡业务。如果真有的话他可能老早就是那种钻石级的VIP了。

他躺在病床上的时候很清楚地知道Danny在他身边，坐在床边的椅子上，低着头，肘关节撑在膝盖上，手指插在那一头金发里。Danny在难过，Steve能感觉到，他想去安慰一下自己的男朋友，但是他的身上的被子就像是焊在床上一样，让他没法动弹；意识也被那堵玻璃墙阻隔，醒不过来也睡不过去。

等到他真的发出声音，睁开眼睛的时候，已经快晚上十点钟了。Danny不在病房里，Steve在自己的回忆里搜寻了一下，他隐隐约约记得Danny好像接了个电话，然后离开了。

他低头打量了一下自己的情况。嗯…盖着被子，两只手放在外面。左手连着点滴，右手被裹成了一个纱布团。身上应该也差不了很多，掀开被子估计就是一个木乃伊造型。而屁股里…屁股里大概是塞了根棉条之类，上面涂了药的那种。他也不确定，但是内阴有淡淡的清凉感觉，不疼。全身都不疼，感觉不像是麻药，应该是大剂量的止痛剂。左手边的床沿上绑着一个塑料板，上面有个红色的按钮。Steve挪动了手指，摁了下去。

没一会儿就有人走进了病房。

老熟人。一股薰衣草的香气。“嘿，少校。”护士说，走过来检查仪器。

“又是你？啊哈，”Steve配合地伸手指测体温，“我真是所有尴尬的场面都被你见到了，你要小心被灭口哦。”

护士笑了好一会儿。“Detective Williams指定我来护理的。他觉得这样能少点尴尬，毕竟我…就像你说的，见了你所有的尴尬场面，”护士调节了一下点滴的速率，“不过你这次可比上次严重多了。虽然都是些皮肉伤，愈合起来不会很慢，但你多少也得受二十天的罪。”

Steve眨眨眼：“我以为这会儿你应该说那种早日康复之类的安慰话。”

“那有用吗？没有。你还是得痛二十天。”护士掀开被子检查Steve的穴口，被碰触的感觉让Steve一个激灵，也让他想起了一个很严重的问题——他似乎没有在流水，信息素浓度很正常，也没有满脑子操和被操，他甚至都没有硬。

“给我打了抑制剂？”他问。

护士点头：“嗯，全效抑制剂。得保证你的内阴干燥，不然伤口会溃烂感染。”

“哦…所以我现在不在发情期了？”

“你当然在发情期，只不过没有那些现象。而且它提前了，按理说你该在圣诞节才发情的，不过只是两三天的误差，不是大问题，可能只是情绪波动。嗯…还好，现在还不需要换药。”护士直起身，把被子重新盖好。

Steve没说话，看了看一旁的椅子。Danny之前坐在那里，现在空空的。不过四周还有Danny的味道，已经很淡了，Steve估摸着Danny离开已经半个多小时了。

小护士看着Steve偏头的模样，了然地“哦”了一声：“Detective Williams接了个电话然后走了，他说什么…鉴证科…什么…我也不知道，很复杂的一大堆，反正他说他会尽快回来，让我照顾好你。”

Steve撇嘴叹气：“谢谢。”

小护士干脆走过去，一屁股坐在那把椅子上：“你醒太早了，医生说你到明天凌晨才会醒的。醒来看到的第一个人是我也没有那么糟糕吧。嗯…我知道了，你在想他？”

Steve白了小护士一眼，但还是诚实地回答：“对，我在想他。”

护士长长地“啊”了一声。“如果我再没有职业操守一点，现在就在盘问你们俩的八卦了。不过鉴于我是个专业的医护人员…其实这也不是我的事，但是作为个朋友？嗯，”护士看到Steve点头默许了这个朋友关系，开心地晃晃脑袋，“作为朋友，我还是得问问…你的心理状况还好吗？被…侵犯了什么的。”

“我的天，你再说一遍你是个专业的医护人员？”Steve被过于直接的问题吓到，睁大了眼睛。

“我是个护士，又不是心理医生，”小姑娘无辜地吐了吐舌头，“我说的太直白了吗？好吧，对不起。”

Steve笑了起来，小护士的样子可爱得很：“我又没真的被强奸…我是说，我可以把这个理解为…呃，被刀捅到了比较尴尬的地方。”

小姑娘沉默了一会儿，盯着输液袋。“这个话听上去或许很幼稚，但是…你还是该讲出来，讲出来就都好了，都翻篇了。憋着的话，你以为自己能战胜、能克服、能忘掉，但到最后还是在伤害自己。”

“…你…你多大了？”Steve被这番话搞得云里雾里，好像画风突然变了。

“这和年龄没有关系，少校，只是一点经验，来自很糟糕的初恋回忆，”护士变回了原来那副俏皮的、大剌剌的样子，“当然啦，我不是说让你把心里话和我说。我不是那个人。你知道，你的…那个人，你该和Detective Williams聊聊这些。”

话题又绕道Danny身上了。Steve想到十二个小时前，Danny走进他的办公室，说他还没准好标记Steve。那是真的有一点点伤人，Steve想，尤其是让Jerry偷他电脑里的文件。不过Steve觉得自己可能也有些责任，他该早点发现Danny会惧怕这个的。Danny有一次失败的婚姻，又从没有标记过Omega，即使他是个Alpha，也同样迷茫和慌张。

Danny是太关心Steve了。

而Steve明白这个。他觉得自己早上不该那样大吼大叫地离开。如果他能成熟一点，或许也就不会发生后面的倒霉事了。等Danny回来，Steve决定要好好道个歉。当然，那得在Danny先向他道歉之后。

或许也不用那么尴尬地互相说对不起，Steve盘算着，亲一下也不错。

Danny是被Kono的电话叫走的。鉴证科要在他家里找证据，而“案发现场”是在Danny的卧室里，因为隐私的原因，Danny得过去提供各种柜子橱子的钥匙。

他走回自己的家，灯火通明。他打电话让Rachel把Grace和Charlie接走了，现在等在他家里的是鉴证科的人员和他的同事。Kono走出来迎他：“很抱歉把你叫回来。Boss怎么样了？”

“医生说到凌晨才会醒。”Danny摇摇头，象征性地笑了一下。

他们走进屋里，Danny觉得口干舌燥，从把Steve送到医院后他就一直在自责，没吃没喝。而且再回到Steve被虐待的地方，下午冲进卧室时候的场景还历历在目，这让他大为光火。他走到厨房想先接杯水喝，却看到自己的杯子在台子上，里头正好有半杯水，他觉着大概是早上喝水剩下的，就直接拿过来一饮而尽了。

Chin站在厨房门口，看上去也很关切。“你知道的，都会过去的。”他想了半天不知道说什么好，只好用了句最烂大街的话来安慰Danny。

Danny嗯了声，有些不走心。他难以沉下气。他觉得这件事完全是他的错。他用很糟糕的方式拒绝了Steve，这直接导致了后面的惨案。“Eric在卧室？”他问。

Chin点头，走过去拍了拍Danny的肩。

Danny轻声向Chin道谢，然后大步走进卧室，而他应该猜到的，Eric就是个灾难。“你还需要我回来干嘛？你已经把所有的抽屉都翻开了。”Danny面对着像被打劫过一样的屋子，感到头疼。

“Yo，Uncle D，”Eric打招呼，随即意识到自己不该这么欢快，或者说这么轻浮，“对不起。我是说我很抱歉，发生了这样的事情。”

Danny调整呼吸，光是Eric就已经够让他头痛的了，床上和地上的血迹更是触目惊心，他觉得有些反胃，Steve被折磨的画面出现在他的想象里，他的鼻子酸地不行，后颈感到风嗖嗖的，汗湿而又冰凉，像是有人把他的脑袋给砍下来了一样。

“嘿，Uncle D？”Eric被Danny的样子吓到了。Danny僵在原地，双拳落在身侧，紧紧握住，骨节泛白，盯着地上那滩干涸的血，一副人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的神色，就像是个即将爆炸的原子弹。

Eric的叫唤让Danny缓过了神。他定定地眨了几下眼。“什么事？”

“那个…还有这几个抽屉，”Eric比划了一下，向几个不同的方向指指，“上了锁，得要钥匙才能打开。”

Danny根本就没去看那几个抽屉，烦躁地吼了一句：“那他妈就别去检查了。”这一声把Eric惊住了，动都不敢动地看着Danny。“对不起，”Danny闭着眼咽了一口唾沫，“我是说，那几个抽屉里面不会有证据的。不用看了。”

Eric赶紧小鸡啄米一样地点头。“还有，Uncle D，你得看看这个。衣柜里找到的箱子，里边的这个纸袋，”Eric把那个蛋壳纹的白色袋子递给Danny，“里面的东西都是圣诞包装纸，我猜是礼物吧。”

“嗯，这应该是Steve准备的圣诞礼物。”Danny接过袋子，打开朝里头看。小一点长条形的那个应该是给Grace的，大一点的那个应该是Charlie的。那剩下那个呢？那个没有被红红绿绿的包装纸覆盖的，方形的小盒子呢？

Danny意识到这是Steve给他准备的礼物。

他拿出那个盒子，心脏剧烈地跳动。他隐隐有个感觉，但无法道破。啪地一声，他打开了盒子。一对钻戒躺在里头的绒面软垫上。

“…你真是怂爆了，Uncle D。”Eric发出一声赞叹。他想起了还霸占着自己公寓的那堆废零件和一个歪歪扭扭的战舰模型。

是啊，怂爆了。Danny现在很想抽自己一巴掌，或者去做点什么会让自己受伤的事情。他才知道原来Steve已经准备到了这个地步。Danny Williams，你绝对是个大混蛋。他在心里痛骂自己。

Eric不自在地挪动了一下脚步：“我觉得你这会儿，要么还是去医院吧。”

恰好短信提示音响起，医院发消息来，说Steve已经醒了。Danny把装着戒指的盒子塞进自己口袋。剩下的交就给Eric，让他去转递给Rachel。然后他忙不迭地和大家打了声招呼，飞车冲向医院。

Danny走进病房的时候小护士已经离开了。Steve正百无聊赖地盯着电视机上的脱口秀节目。一点都不好玩。Danny的出现让他以为终于能有点有趣的事情来给他打打岔了，或者他也该和Danny谈一谈。所有的一切。

“Danny…”他懒洋洋地喊道，但是立刻，他就意识到事情不对。Danny不是Danny。至少他眼神里面那种情绪很陌生，是一种强势的占有欲，这让Steve感到害怕。

而且Danny一言不发地走进来，锁上了门。Steve看见了Danny的胯下，裤子被撑得老高。危险的信号在Steve脑海里敲响，他马上反应过来想去按铃，但Danny一个箭步上前把那个小塑料板从床头扯下来扔到了一边。

“你怎么了，Danny？”Steve紧张起来。Danny仍旧没有回答，而是一把扯掉了Steve的被子。Danny被下药了。Steve确认这一点。他知道接下来将要发生什么了，但是他也知道自己承受不住。他的身体现在根本就是破破烂烂的一摊，再捣饬两下很可能就要碎掉。而他全身都被包扎得严严实实，镇定剂还在起效，他没办法反抗一个看上去有点疯狂的Danny。

他得叫人。但就在他张开嘴巴准备呼喊的时候，Danny用一个粗暴多于爱意的吻把他的声音给堵在了嗓子眼。

被进入的时候Steve感觉到了疼痛。止痛剂并没有失效，不过伤处又被蹂躏的感觉超过药物所能控制的范畴。没有那么疼，不过也很糟糕。Steve只是祈祷着这一切能快点过去。他在面对犯罪分子的时候可以强撑自己，想尽办法对抗施加在身上的暴力；但是在面对Danny的时候，他没有办法。他脑子里一片空白，进退两难不知所措。

脆弱的子宫口被Alpha的结撑开，Steve紧闭着眼睛想赶紧熬过这一劫。可是颈侧被撕咬的感觉又让他重新睁开了双眼，震惊和无助写满其中。

他被标记了。

被Danny标记了。被自己的男朋友标记了。被自己渴望的Alpha标记了。

他想要Danny标记他，但不是在这样的场景下。倒不是说他指望一张铺满玫瑰花瓣的床和幽暗的香薰烛光，但至少他希望是一个充满爱的场景，而不是现在这样，在医院的小床上，被伤害着度过人生中仅有一次的仪式。

至少他希望标记他的Danny是清醒的。

Chin站在厨房里和Kono交换安全局和HPD的信息，他的目光随意地在厨房里打量，最后落在了Danny的水杯上。

事情不对。他突然意识到。“Eric，带着你的工具箱到厨房来！”他对着卧室的方向大喊。

Eric答应了一声，来匆匆跑进厨房。Chin指着那个杯子对他说：“检测这个杯子的残留。”

Eric看了看杯子又看了看急切的Chin：“复杂的成分要到实验室——”

“试纸就行。检测斗牛士。”Chin命令，而Eric露出了惊讶的表情，赶紧打开箱子翻找试纸和镊子。

“斗牛士？你是说那种Alpha致幻剂？”Kono不知道为什么Chin会这么紧张。

“Danny当时喝了这杯水，但他不是自己倒的水。我们来现场的时候这个杯子就在台子上了。”Chin紧盯着Eric的动作。斗牛士是很强效的Alpha致幻剂，因为会导致严重的幻觉，使Alpha失去理智，在十几年前就被禁了。但是仍有很多犯罪分子在倒卖这个，因为它能让Alpha兴奋，提高性能力和肌肉的功能，这可以保证标记的成功率。

Chin看到试纸慢慢变紫，心里一紧，立刻给医院打去了电话。

一干医护人员闯进病房的时候，Danny还在啃咬Steve的脖子，腺体附近已经皮开肉绽了一大片，枕头也红了一块。而Danny的一只手紧紧捂着Steve的嘴巴，让他没法喊叫。

医生把一针镇定剂扎进了Danny的后颈。金发男人轻呼了一声，眼睛快速眨动了几下，失去力气瘫软在Steve身上，被几个人架开了。

那个有着薰衣草味道的Omega小护士看到Steve大开的双腿和又一次沾满血痕的后穴，吓得睁大了眼睛，站在门口一个劲地道歉。

“你干嘛和我说对不起？你又没做错什么，”Steve虚弱地笑了笑，任由医生把他转移到急救用的病床上，“只是我又被你看到了，这种尴尬的场面。你真该考虑找个地方躲起来。”

Chin 、Kono和Lou冲进医院的时候，Danny刚刚从短效镇定剂里清醒过来，他坐在急救室门口的椅子上，歪歪斜斜地靠着，手腕上戴着自己的手铐。

“这是什么鬼？”Kono指着Danny的手腕问。

Danny没有说话，低着头。

“你标记了他？”Chin问。Danny点头。

Lou直接走过去抢下Danny腰间的钥匙把手铐打开。“你是因为药物失去了理智，Danny。”

Danny抬起头，眼睛红得跟兔子似的：“可不管怎么说，我…我都强行标记了他。而且他伤得那么厉害，我还在…我…”Danny梗住了，眼眶里堆满了眼泪，像是下一秒就要决堤。

这个时候实习医生从急救室走了出来，看着围在门口的四个人，场面有一点尴尬。“病人没事了，不严重，但是需要至少静养二十天，”他宣布道，低头看了一眼手上的单子，“问一下病人的Alpha…呃，Danny Williams是哪位？”

Danny举手，不敢看那个医生。

“你的血液里检测出了致幻药物成分，检测结果已经提送给法医部门了，你不会因为刚刚的行为受到控诉，”但是那个医生还是赏了Danny一个凌厉的眼刀，“希望你能负起Alpha的责任，在接下来的这段时间不要给病人压力，配合医务人员照顾病人，好让他早点康复。”

Danny像是个在校长面前低头认错的孩子，小心翼翼地应了一句“是”。

“病人的精神状态很好，但是根据规定还要再观察十五分钟，之后就可以转到病房了。”医生对其他三个人点头致意，换上了职业化的笑容，然后转身回到急救室里。

Kono看了看剩下三个老爷们儿低头无言的样子，露出一抹微笑，双臂抱在胸前：“所以，谁来做圣诞老人？”

“什么？”三个大男人异口同声。

“圣诞节啊，看上去Boss就要在医院过节了，我不会让他孤零零躺在床上靠看电视来度过这个节日的，”Kono调整了一下站姿，靠着墙壁，“我明天会和Adam一起去弄一棵巨漂亮的圣诞树放到病房里。所以你们谁来做圣诞老人？”

“我还是觉得你们应该把我抓起来。”Danny听完Kono的提议，想了一会儿，最终又把脑袋低了下去。

“上帝啊，”Lou哀叹，“你以为自己跑到监狱里面就是负责任了吗？那是一种逃避。不管过程怎样，结果就是，你已经是标记了Steve的Alpha了，你应该去照顾他。顺带，我要当圣诞老人。”

Danny偷偷瞟了眼剩下三个人。Lou说的对，他要是真想给自己定个罪责，那惩罚方式也应该是一辈子保护Steve不再受到伤害，爱他到永远。他吸吸鼻子，意识到自己哭了一点点：“圣诞老人太蠢了，也就只有Charlie还信这个了。”

Kono和Chin对视了一眼，甜甜地笑起来：“只要有惊喜就需要圣诞老人。”

Chin赶忙接过话头：“Eric告诉我们了，你裤兜里那个。我说，虽然是Steve买的，但你也得出个力吧。去弄捧花，然后单膝跪地，这很容易。”

Danny瞥了一眼裤兜里那个方方的形状，思考了一会儿：“我觉得Steve不会接受的，我才伤害了他。”

没人理会Danny这句话，因为Lou正打电话给森本餐厅，要大厨在平安夜准备一大桌好菜送到医院。而Chin在联系Kamekona，要他去弄点气球、贴纸和槲寄生铃铛花环。至于Kono已经抓着手机和Adam聊起了去哪里搞“一棵巨漂亮的圣诞树“以及上面的小彩灯要有几个颜色。

事情又现实又梦幻。Danny呆呆地坐着，看队友们兴致勃勃地准备在医院陪Steve过圣诞节。

Steve。他的Omega。彻彻底底的。Danny开始担心，等Steve从急救室出来，他该怎么去面对？他要说什么，做什么，怎么解释，怎么道歉，怎么承诺？

而真等Steve被医生们推出来的时候，他打的腹稿一个字都没用上。因为Steve躺在床上，眼睛亮亮的，看见急吼吼走上前的Danny以后，乖乖软软地喊了一声“Danno”。

“痛痛，想要亲亲。”Steve恬不知耻地大喊，周围的几个医生护士就像说好了一样，东看西看，把病床停在Danny面前。（的确是说好的。）（毕竟在急救室里观察的十五分钟总不能大眼瞪小眼地度过吧。）

见Danny“呃”了一声以后就像没上发条的玩具，定格在床边，那个薰衣草味道的小护士实在忍不住了，按着Danny的脑袋，让他的嘴巴贴上了Steve的。

等Danny红着脸不知所措地跟着走进病房，剩下三个人在门口停了下来。

闻到Steve和Danny的信息素味道融为一体，Chin皱了皱鼻子：“为什么我还是觉得太便宜Danny了呢？”

“哦，cuz。”Kono笑得花枝乱颤。

“你又有坏点子了是不是？”Lou露出了那种“我也入股”的表情。

Kono看上去揣着一个巨大的阴谋：“当然，圣诞老人。”


	28. Chapter 28

等大家全都离开已经十二点多了。小护士是最后一个走的，她走之前对Danny露出了一个失望的眼神：“我怎么和你说的，Detective，照顾好我的病人，拜托。”

“很抱歉。”Danny有些尴尬。

护士摇摇头，但是笑了。她道了声晚安就离开了，病房里只剩下了Steve和Danny。门关上的那一瞬间，Steve很粗重地吐了一口气，像是终于卸下了身上背的包袱一样。

“晚安，Danny。”他说。

“你要睡了？”Danny原以为Steve会想要聊聊，或者骂他几句。再不济也会有几句玩笑。可是Steve甚至连Peterson被收押的情况都没有问。

Steve没有说话。Danny也不敢说话。

电视机的声音被关掉了，但是画面还在闪烁。深夜的荒诞动画片，一堆奇形怪状动物在屏幕上做着夸张的事情，像是把行星串成串，用太阳烤了吃。Steve的目光投在那个方向，但Danny知道他不在看电视，只是脖子上的那块纱布让他不能转头。

“我从没这么矫情过。”Steve说。然后又沉默了。眼睛还一眨不眨地睁着。

Danny张嘴，想了半天也想不出一个单词。“是，”Danny哼了一声，紧接着立马改口，“不。”

Steve觉得自己很可怜。这很矫情。但是这件事也不是Danny的错，更无关医生护士和队友们。所以他不想把自己搞得惨兮兮的，让别人担心他，那没有必要，他又不是个心灵脆弱的小姑娘。一个四十岁的老男人了，他知道自己没有什么求安慰、求照顾的资本了。更何况他已经被标记了，就算他不喜欢在病房里发生的事情，也不会有逆转的可能性。

尽管他是真的挺惨的。而且他真的很想求安慰、求照顾。

他觉得自己太他妈矫情了。又没有断胳膊断腿，不过是个把月就能痊愈的小伤，有什么好无病呻吟的呢。但是在人潮散去，不需要再去照顾别人的情感，他把坚强和无所谓的脸孔撤掉的时候，那种悲伤还是让他感觉心很痛。学会拥抱悲伤，他一直和自己这么说，因为别无选择。

Steve转了转眼珠，看向Danny：“我不想写这次的报告。我也不要录口供。”

“好。”Danny回答。Steve不想去回忆那些，Danny也不愿意Steve再去回忆那些。伤害只会更深。Danny犹豫了一下，还是问道：“你要睡了吗？”

Steve依旧没有回答。

“对不起。”Danny决定自顾自地说。

Steve笑了一声：“我之前还在想，如果我们两个要相互道歉，那还不如亲一下。”

哦，亲一下。Danny觉得这个主意很棒。他走到Steve身边，慢慢弯腰，注视着Steve平静的脸，以及轻轻闭上的眼睛和微微震颤的睫毛。他的Omega在等待他的亲吻。Danny有一丝感动。

Steve等着落在嘴巴上的温柔感触。因为闭上了眼睛，视野里只剩下了黑暗。他以为自己可能会想到白天时候被凌辱的场面，或者晚上Danny强行标记他的情景。但是都没有，他所想的一切就只是一片黑暗，可能连黑都只是一个概念，他的脑壳底下什么都没有，空空如也。

然后他感受到了Danny的呼吸喷洒在他脸上。这突然让他紧张，像是即将要永远陷在那片虚无中了一样。他想让自己镇定下来，但是在Danny的热量辐射在他嘴巴上方的时候。他大喊了一声“No”，睁开了眼睛。

Danny震惊而不知所措的眼神近在咫尺。Steve喘了两口粗气，像是刚冲刺了一样。“对不起，”Steve轻声说，“你再试一次？”

“不了。你不要勉强自己。”Danny把这个吻落在了Steve的眉心。其实他觉得很矛盾，因为一个小时前，Steve从急救室出来的时候，还是一脸阳光灿烂地撒娇索吻，而且在那么多人面前，自如地和Danny接吻，一点都不羞涩。

“如果你想聊聊的话。”Danny抿着嘴说，撑开折叠床，在上面坐了下来。

Steve几乎就要脱口而出“不想”，但是他还是把这句话咬在了舌尖，思考了一下回答：“我自己可以没事的。如果你想要吻我的话就直接来，反正我不可能真的反抗你了。”

这句话让Danny生气了。他站了起来，走到Steve床边：“你以为我是这样的人吗？嗯？我不敢标记你不就是怕现在这样，你为此后悔嘛！”Danny吼完才意识到自己太大声了。他看着Steve空白的表情，以为是要哭了，刚想要道歉安慰，Steve却笑了起来。

“你凶我，”Steve令人难以捉摸地哼笑，不深不浅，摸不透看不穿，“还有我不后悔你标记我。”

Danny一时间没反应过来Steve的情绪转变，或者说根本没有转变，还是充斥着悲哀。

“我…”Danny纠结着该怎么道歉。

Steve云淡风轻地叹了口气：“都会好的，Danny。赶紧睡觉吧。”

“Steve…你知道你没必要…我是说我们可以聊聊，有什么问题咱们可以解决，你不能这样憋着。”Danny觉得不安，但还是摸了摸Steve的脑袋，帮他把被子掖好。关了灯，自己爬进折叠床里，胡乱地扯出被子盖在肚子上。

黑暗和沉默里，两双眼睛都没有闭上，闪着亮晶晶的光。

“好吧。我们明天早上聊聊，”Steve咂巴着嘴说，“你可以，我是说…我有点不想睡，但是我得保证充足的睡眠才能快点好起来。你能给我点命令吗？”

Danny撑起上半身，用难以置信的口吻问：“你想让我…逼你睡觉？”

Steve几不可闻地“嗯”了一声，然后在一片温柔却又强硬的Alpha气场里沉入了宁静安稳的睡眠里。Danny深陷在空气中交融的信息素里，有一些疑惑。他以为Steve会更加…恨自己一点，而不是这样依赖自己。他甚至有那么一刹那，想过Steve会跟自己分手。可是Steve没有打他骂他，或者冷处理不理他，却在请求他行使Alpha的能力。

Danny突然明白过来，如果两个人信任与爱着彼此，那么标记就并不仅仅是Alpha的征服欲得到满足，而是两个人共同的福祉。

但不管怎么说，Steve这个圣诞节要在伤痛和不发情的发情期里度过了。Danny知道发情期里的Omega会不自觉地忧郁，而Steve很明显也出现了这样的反应。所以Kono的计划很对，他们要想办法让Steve开心一点。

第二天早上Steve醒来的时候，Danny正坐在他床边呆呆地看着他。

“早上好？”Steve想扭头正对Danny，却被Danny的手扶住脸颊制止了。

对，脖子上还有伤，Steve悻悻地想到。Danny看上去很纠结，咬着下唇盯着Steve，没说话也没动作。他这是要干什么？Steve皱着眉，看进Danny的蓝眼睛里，没多久他就得出了答案：“你可以亲我。我昨晚只是…告诉过你的，矫情上身。”Steve笑了一下，闭上眼睛等他的早安吻。

但是他又一次在最后关头喊了停。

他看上去比Danny还挫败。“对不起。”Steve撅着嘴巴。

“是我的错，”Danny又一次改把吻印在Steve眉心，“我们可以开诚布公地谈谈吗？像是你是不是后悔，是不是感到…标记很不好受？”

Steve想了想，叫Danny把脸颊凑过去。Danny得到了一个右脸上的早安吻，这很不错。Steve又呼吸了几下新鲜空气和信息素的味道，不开心也不悲伤地说：“昨天早上说要拒绝标记的人又不是我。我挺想要这个的，感觉…还不错。除了你咬我脖子和操我的时机不太好，老实说，那有点疼。而且可能…呐，我又要矫情了。不过我本来还挺期待一个温馨的场面的。”

Danny懂Steve的意思。标记是一件很大的事情，尤其对于Omega而言，这只有一次机会。谁都不会希望被一个神智不清醒的人强奸着标记。“我可以补你一个标记仪式，在你能做爱以后。”Danny干巴巴地提出建议。

“再咬我一口？不要。”Steve轻哼了一下，但并不是恼火。

“嗯，浪漫地做爱？”Danny换了个措辞。

“那你得补我很多很多次才行，一次哪里够，”Steve眯了眯眼，“嘿，我有眼屎，帮我弄一下。”

Danny这才如梦初醒地反应过来自己有照顾Steve的责任，赶紧去倒漱口水、拧了热毛巾来帮Steve简单地洗漱。Steve全程都像个乖宝宝，叫张嘴就张嘴，叫闭眼就闭眼，偶尔冲Danny挑眉，像是在期待，或者探究什么。

“怎么了？”Danny把脏水倒掉，走回Steve床边，检查了一下时间，按铃叫了护士。

Steve又眨巴了两下眼睛，有些奇怪地咕哝：“好像也没有什么不一样。”

“什么？”

“被标记啊，好像和原来也没有差啊，”Steve回想了一下，“不过昨天晚上我睡得很好，谢谢你，Danno。”

“你还想感受一下被标记之后的感觉吗？想被控制，不能自主，”Danny好笑地问，“你是受虐狂吗？”

Steve皱眉扁嘴，急忙解释道：“我不是受虐狂。只是我觉得，你挺好的。”

没头没脑的话，但是Danny明白其中的意思。Steve是在表达信任。这让Danny来了兴趣，他故意释放了Alpha威压，清清嗓子命令：“承认你是个受虐狂。”

Steve淡淡地呻吟了一会儿，那种指令穿行在他的大脑里，像一块磁铁，把他的理智全都吸引了上去，他想要抵抗，但是脑子里只剩下遵从的本能。“我是个受虐狂，”他压低声音说，过了几秒钟补充，“我恨你，Danno。”

Danny没有收敛他的气场，而是继续命令道：“哈，不准恨我。”

Steve张大嘴巴又猛地合上，明确地表达出“小心我咬你哦”的意思，然后自己笑了起来，眼睛眯成两道弯。

这时候门打开了，薰衣草味道悄然而至。小护士推着推车靠近Steve：“早安，两位。我没撞破什么尴尬的场面吧，我怕被灭口。”

Danny笑着摇头，收起了自己膨胀的信息素压力。

护士开始熟练地测量体温、检查心率和血氧，再掀开被子查看伤口。“这回你要是还敢说你不是他的Alpha，并且转身或者跑走，我就去法院告你太蠢，”护士侧过脸威胁Danny，“你的Omega等下会很需要你的。”

“就算我再蠢，法院都不会接受这个控诉的。”Danny被逗乐了，但他不太明白Steve等下会需要他是什么意思。

“早呀，少校，感觉怎么样？”护士把留置针上连上消炎药，把另一袋葡萄糖挂在钩子上。

Steve扯开一个大笑脸：“还不错，不糟糕。嗯…有点痛。”

“止痛剂要在十二点以后才能再给你开，不然太大量容易导致上瘾，”护士解说，有些同情地，“我得给你换药了，这可能会很疼。建议你可以咬Detective Williams的手来止疼。”

“哎？！”Danny大叫一声，他知道小护士是在拐弯抹角地指责他伤害Steve的事情。不过他想了想，似乎也有道理，于是把手伸到了Steve嘴边。

可是Steve只是嫌弃地嘟嘴：“这个服务太糟糕了，毛都没扒干净。”

小护士一边拆开一只新的一次性窥阴器，一边笑得前仰后合。

“你陪我就很好。”Steve用鼻尖顶顶Danny的掌心，然后向护士点头，示意他已经准备好了。护士在窥阴器外面抹了药膏作润滑，又叮嘱了几句类似不要咬牙，要张嘴之类的话，才小心仔细地开始处理Steve的后穴。

Danny只是觉得Steve的惨叫声像一台绞肉机，把他的心脏碾成了肉泥。他的Omega看上去疼得不行，而他什么都做不了，只能干站在一边，看着自己心爱的人备受煎熬。

等护士把周身的伤口都护理好，拿着毛巾给苍白虚弱的Steve擦汗的时候，发现呆立在一边的Danny也是大汗淋漓，前胸和后背的衬衫都透明了，像是刚淋了一场大雨。护士伸手在Dann眼神空洞的面前挥了挥：“嘿，我是真的要告你太蠢哦，Detective。你的Omega现在很难熬，你要想办法安慰他，不是站在这里发呆。”

Danny慌张地“哦”了一声，看向Steve，对方正冲他温柔地笑着，尽管脸上没有血色，还挂满了汗珠。“给我个亲亲，Danno。”Steve软软地说。

这让Danny迟疑，因为之前的两个亲吻Steve都没有接受。但他还是默默走上前，俯下身一点点缩短两人嘴唇间的距离。这一次Steve没有抗拒，而是热切地回应，不顾在一旁怪叫的小护士，用了很多舌头上的动作把这个吻变得又湿又长，还不依不饶地吮吸Danny的舌头和嘴唇，仿佛他们之间没有发生过昨晚的糟心事，一切都像是一对普通小情侣在节日来临时会做的那样，平常、美好、亲密以及非常甜。

“我觉得我就像是在陪产。”Danny在护士走了以后悄悄说，手指在Steve汗湿的头发间绕来绕去。

“这次我打了抑制剂，”Steve看上去也在嫌弃Danny蠢，“怀不上的。”

Danny笑起来，拨弄了两下Steve的耳垂：“如果你想要，还可以有下次嘛。”

下午Kono和Adam来了病房，果真搬了“一棵巨漂亮的圣诞树”，上面绕满了小彩灯，Adam手上还拎着个巨大的塑胶袋，里面全是五彩缤纷的装饰品，什么小星星、小绒球、小雪花。

“拜托一定告诉我，这次不会再要我付一千两百块的罚金了吧？”Danny对着那棵又大又苍翠的植物，看上去很惊喜。

Kono一边指挥着Adam安置那棵树，一边回答Danny：“我们可是合法渠道弄来的树。不过别担心，报销发票会放在Boss桌上的。”

Danny鄙视地瞅了一眼咯咯笑的Steve，摊开手掌：“你指望那个连一瓶啤酒都不肯出钱的铁公鸡给这么华丽的圣诞树掏钱？这不可能，Kono，你们的钱肯定要不回去了。”

“不是还有你嘛，”Kono打开塑胶袋挑选里面的那些小玩意儿，“你不会连这点钱都不舍得给你的男朋友花吧？谁才是铁公鸡，哈？”

哑巴吃黄连。Danny恨恨的看着Kono拎起一个银色的绒球，对着Steve摇了两下：“你觉得这个挂在哪里好，Boss？”

“嗯…低一点？或者，”Steve指挥着，Kono举着那个球在圣诞树上到处比划，直到Steve叫，“啊，这里就好。”

他们又这么配合着做了几次，圣诞树上挂上了好几个小玩意儿。Kono已经不能用乐在其中来形容了，简直是孩子进了游乐场一样。Danny偷偷瞥了眼坐在一边的Adam，发现他也开心极了，好像看Kono布置圣诞树是世界上最幸福的事情一样。于是他转过脑袋去观察Steve，他的Omega，此刻正笑得很放松，漂亮的眉眼间神色飞扬。Danny有些挪不开眼，他瞬间明白了Adam的心情。一点不错，他此刻能想到的最幸福的事情，就是看Steve躺在床上愉快地笑。

过了没一会儿，Kamekona和Flippa就拖着一个很夸张的蛇皮口袋走进了病房，看上去里面装了三个Kamekona那么大的蛇皮口袋，还发出了一些清脆的响声。

“哦，你是把虾车和刨冰摊一起搬来了吗？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，看着那个口袋，眼神里有闪耀的好奇。

Kamekona摇头，然后艰难地弯腰打开那个袋子的拉链，露出里面金光灿灿的一堆小铃铛，还有各种花环、喷漆和彩带。“你知道吗，brah，”Kamekona对着四面白墙的病房指了一通，“明天就是平安夜了，可你这里一点气氛都没有，这样可是不行的。你们觉得圣诞节替别人装饰房间，这个商机能赚钱不？”

Danny觉得自己又要被敲竹杠，于是赶紧大声回答：“不能，绝对不能。”

Kamekona耸肩，对Flippa使了个眼色，后者在口袋里抓了半天，掏出一张折了好几叠的纸交给Danny。Danny一脸狐疑地把它抖抖开，发现是一张长得可怕的购物清单。“我说了，Kamekona，这个不能赚钱。”

“是啊，haole，不赚钱。但是成本还是要收回来的。你可以迟点再付款，但是最好要尽早。今天给钱可以额外获赠三张蒜蓉虾券，非常划算。”Kamekona眉飞色舞地说，就好像在搞史无前例的大促销。

Danny吐了三次舌头，气呼呼地掏出钱包，按照清单上的数额数出钞票，拍在Kamekona手上：“不用找了，老板。”

“那我多送你两张虾券。”Kamekona心安理得地把钱收好，又拿出一沓粉色的单子，高呼这是“圣诞限量款”的优惠券，抽出五张塞给Danny。

Danny夸张地说了感谢，臭着脸蹭到Steve旁边：“你就看着自己的男朋友被打劫而不准备出手相助吗？”

“不准备。”Steve大声回答。

这个回答并没有让Danny不悦，相反，他愣在了床头，看着Steve笑嘻嘻的样子，觉得自己是世界上最幸运的人。Kono眼尖地在Kamekona的大口袋里看见了一小串槲寄生，她急忙冲过去，抓出它举高在Danny和Steve头顶。

“今天才23号。”Steve看着自己上方的那一小抹翠绿。

可是Flippa已经在唱歌起哄了。

“好吧好吧。”Steve说。他抬起了一点点下巴，对Danny舔舔嘴唇。

Danny抬头看了看近在眼前的槲寄生，然后带着点不太确定的表情，俯下身，小心翼翼地靠近。

而这次他又收获了Steve的热情舌吻。

这很奇怪。Steve在有旁人的时候总是可以很自在地和Danny亲吻，但是一旦空间里只剩他们俩，Steve就没办法接受这个。而且现在的Steve看上去很开朗，似乎没有受到任何影响，和昨天晚上那个愁云惨淡的样子判若两人。

Danny明白了。Steve给自己做了个漂亮的壳子，像是一只蜗牛。


	29. Chapter 29

晚饭之前Rachel带着孩子们过来探望。闻到Steve和Danny味道以后，Rachel有些吃惊地道了恭喜，而这也让场面有点微妙。在这种微妙转变成尴尬之前，Grace从手中拎着的袋子里拽出了一个刚好能抱个满怀的抱枕，是个穿着海军装的海豹的造型，顶着个笑眯眯的表情，又软又萌，而且外面的绒面料子非常柔顺，摸上去手感特别棒。Grace把抱枕放在Steve左手边，解释道：“这个是我们刚刚去商场给Charlie买手工油泥的时候看到的，我觉得它很像你，Uncle Steve，我也希望你能赶紧好起来，像它一样开心，所以我用自己的零花钱买了它，送给你，祝你早日康复。”Grace又在抱枕上顺着抓了两把，柔软的触感让人既轻松又充满安全感。

Steve的左手在吊一袋葡萄糖，但这并没有多大的阻碍，他用尽量小的动作，不去牵动肩膀处的伤口，只是动了动肘关节和小臂，把抱枕夹在胳膊和侧腰之间，手掌搭在上面，轻轻顺着绒毛的方向抚摸了几下，过分舒服的感觉让他不想撒手，停不下来地用手指来回摩擦。他有点感动——非常感动，以至于他甚至语塞了一会儿，连一句谢谢都卡在喉咙口被一点点想流泪的欲望给噎住。“它太可爱了，”Steve半分钟后才找回语言能力，“谢谢你，Grace，我会努力快一点好起来的。”Steve喉结明显地滚动了几下，把鼻尖泛酸的冲动给咽回到了肚子里，然后露出温柔的笑容。

“Uncle Steve和海豹宝宝笑得像像。”Charlie咿咿呀呀地说，围在病床边上，伸出手指偷偷戳着那个抱枕。

Danny也被眼前的景象搞得想哭，他摸了摸鼻子，又梗着嗓子轻咳了两下，控制住自己的情绪。他感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，一抬头对上了Rachel充满鼓励意味的笑脸。“谢谢。”他很小声地说，漫无目的也不知道说给谁听，有可能是说给自己听，有可能是Rachel，或者Grace和Charlie，也有可能是说给全世界听。“是啊，”Danny走过去摸了摸Charlie的金色小脑袋，再向Steve耸肩眨眼，“你的Uncle Steve就是只可爱的海豹宝宝。”

Steve没有反驳，只是默默挠着那个抱枕——在算是海豹宝宝肚子的位置。

Rachel带着孩子们走了之后没多久，Chin和Lou就到了。他们在简单地慰问了Steve以后，就把Danny拉到了病房外面，拿着一大堆领带对和好几套正装对着他比划来比划去，而Danny对此表示十分惊讶：“你们从哪里搞来的我的衣服？”

“Eric把它们都当作证物收集走了。”Lou回答了Danny的问题。

Chin点头，拿起一个银灰色的领结放在Danny下巴底下，拉远距离看了一眼，又换了一根烟青色的领带挂在Danny脖子上：“你明天就要求婚了，当然得打扮得像样点，谁会答应和一个穿着皱巴巴的衬衫和脏兮兮的鞋子的人结婚呢，”Chin故意把声音压得很低，毕竟他们在偷偷摸摸准备明天晚上的平安夜惊喜，这个计划当然不能被病房里的Steve听见，“我觉得这个不错，暗纹米白色的领带，质感相当好，看上去很庄重、很成熟，但又不会太死板。Lou，你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得，搭配这件外套应该效果不错。”Lou提起一件黑色斜织纹的西装，把Danny的两只胳膊抬起来成了个双手侧平举的动作，拿衣服前前后后比对了一番，满意地笑起来。

“那胸口的口袋是放手绢还是插一朵花？”Chin把西装从Lou的手里拿走，和领带一起，平铺在走廊椅子上，审阅似的打量了一圈。

在Lou准备就胸花的颜色发表见解之前，Danny赶紧抢过了话头：“你们是青春期女孩在玩换装游戏吗？谁来跟我解释一下为什么我最贵的衣服会出现在医院里，以及被你们两个不懂审美的家伙评价，而我失去了对自己着装的决定权和话语权，哈？”

但是Chin和Lou就像没听到Danny的质问继续讨论了一会胸花的问题，最后一致决定得去买一朵含苞待放的红玫瑰配在刚刚搭好的衣服上。

“明天我会非常专业，做圣诞老人可是我的长项…”Lou忙不迭地开始和Danny对起了求婚流程，什么圣诞老人把戒指从红色绒布包裹里拿出来啊，巴拉巴拉。Danny觉得自己卷入了一个儿童小剧场的周末特供巡回演出，幼稚非凡，不知所云。

病房里的Steve倒是清醒得很，他盯着门口看了一会儿，然后把视线瞥向正在给Kamekona帮忙的Kono：“说真的，他们干嘛要把我的男朋友拉走？这有点鬼鬼祟祟的。”

“说不定是想给你惊喜呢？”Kono把一张镂空花纹的纸按在窗上，Kamekona正对着它喷漆。

Steve咬着下唇，眼神无力地聚焦在窗上多出来的圣诞老人图案上，看上去有一点惙惙然：“我这两天的惊喜够多了。”

这句话里包含的情绪太浓，以至于Kamekona都停下了手里的活儿，支支吾吾地“hey brah”了好几声，Flippa也抓着一条没拉开的礼花僵在墙角大气不敢出地站着，眼睛溜溜地转来转去想搞清楚到底怎么办。Kono嘟着嘴巴鼓出了一口气，把手里的纸塞到靠在旁边同样不知所措的Adam怀里，然后走到Steve床边。“Boss，我知道标记是一件很重要的事情，你一定也有过各种各样的幻想，至少是期待。而这一切就这么随随便便的地发生了，你心里肯定不好受。但是相信我，以我的亲身经历看来，”Kono回头瞥了眼Adam，笑得既含蓄又灿烂，“有些事情或许会在错误的时间、错误的地点，用错误的方式发生，但是这没有关系，因为只要是对的那个人，那么一切就都不会太糟，至少总是会好起来的，而且真的会——好起来。”说完，Kono再次扭头看自家老公，而Adam笑容里的宠溺和幸福几乎要溢出来。

对的那个人。Steve默默想着Danny，脑海里出现的是他们第一次搭档的时候，他当众扭了Danny的胳膊，而小个子男人毫不客气地回敬了他一拳。因为大幅度的动作，当时Danny的头发散下来了几缕，衬衫也不平整，身上散发出桀骜和强硬的霸气。Steve突然有点想穿越回去，他觉得那个瞬间，四周的Alpha信息素一定重到令人窒息，或许凭他现在这具已经被那种阳光与皮革味道标记了的身体，被呛到腿软地支撑不住，双膝跪地都有可能。但是在那会儿，这一拳让Steve无比确定，Danny就是他想要的搭档，一个他敢放心地把背后，甚至是身家性命全都托付出去的搭档。而现在，他是真的把自己完全交给了这个从新泽西来的、矮个子急脾气的金发警探。或许昨晚被强行标记的时候，事情看上去并没有留给Steve任何选择的余地，可是此刻他仔细想想，却发现其实七年前他就已经做出了事关终身的抉择。

一直到晚上睡觉前，Steve都还在回味当年那个一脸怒火冲天的暴躁Danny，记忆里的场景像是有了油画的色彩，明艳而生动，反复出现在Steve的脑子里，以至于他都在考虑，等真的老到啥也干不动的时候，他就去老年大学或者社区活动中心，学个画画，然后自己用颜料把脑海中的印象还原成画面，裱起来挂在他和Danny的床头。

Danny帮Steve漱口擦脸以后，自己在病房的浴室里简单地冲了个澡，换了T恤和裤衩，关了日光灯准备睡觉。但在他刚要躺进折叠床的时候，病床上的Omega突然叫住了他：“再试试？”说完Steve就闭上了嘴巴，眼神飘游，脸上有可疑的红色。

再试试什么？Danny愣了一下，不过很快反应了过来。小小的病房现在已经被布置得绚烂又温馨，一旁的圣诞树上缠满了五彩斑斓的二极管小灯，彩色的光很暗但很有节日气氛。Kamekona还采购了一只镂空星星图案的塑料灯罩，Flippa把它罩在了墙角处的橙色夜灯上，于是医院里原本惨白一片的天花板变成了童话一样的星空。而Steve正躺在这样的环境里，左臂圈着一只可爱的抱枕，在即将睡觉的时候，散发出柔和而乖顺的清新香气，带着明显被标记过的味道。

这很明显是个完美的晚安吻时刻。Danny做好了自己的吻依然会被拒绝的的心理准备，可还是开开心心地凑了过去，侧坐在床沿上，用谨慎并且珍惜的动作慢慢降低自己的上半身，盯着Steve的眼睛，一点一点地减少两张嘴巴之间的距离。

和一个浅吻只差一公分的时候，Steve闭上了眼睛，轻声喊了“Stop”，眼角一滴泪珠顺着太阳穴滑进了耳朵里。“对不起，Danno。”Steve的声音里没有哭腔，却在颤抖，而且绝望。

Danny把Steve颈侧棉纱上有些松动的胶布重新贴好，拇指顺着Steve眼泪划过的痕迹擦了擦：“嘿，这没有关系好吗？你不用为此和我道歉。”Danny想到Steve白天时和自己接的很多次吻，在同事和朋友面前，那么若无其事，放纵享受的样子，对比起现在这个脆弱的模样，才发现Steve给自己做的那个壳子有多么硬，在别人面前偷偷钻进去，假装坚强。其实Danny有一点想和Steve说，既然你愿意在我面前钻出壳子，把最柔软的一面展现给我看，那你就不用和我说对不起。但再想了想，又觉得直接拆穿Steve的面具有些过分。他觉得Steve需要一点心理疏导，可心理医生不会是个好的选项，鉴于Steve才被一个心理医生给凌辱过。或许可以偷偷把Steve的小动作什么的给记下来，去找个心理医生咨询一下？Danny漫无目的地想。

然后他的思绪被Steve的话打断了。“你亲我一下吧，Danny。”Steve的视线盯着天花板上的一颗星星。

什么意思？Danny又愣住了，他们刚试过，而且证明了这行不通，Steve还没法接受——哦，Danny懂了。Steve是在说，让Danny用Alpha的压力控制住他，不让他挣扎喊停。“我是不会强迫你做你做不到的事情的，Babe，”Danny有些神色复杂地看着Steve，充满担忧，“而且就算我们之间都不亲亲了，我也爱你，好吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛摇了摇头：“我知道你爱我，那我又怎么证明我爱你呢？我连一个吻都给不了自己的Alpha。”

“你不要这么想，Steve。我爱你，我也知道你爱我，这不需要证明，不需要任何的交换筹码。你没必要逼自己去做不想做的事。”Danny摸了摸Steve的脸颊，有些心疼。

“可是我想做这个，想和你亲亲，晚安吻和早安吻，”Steve的眼眶又有点湿，“我只是做不到，Danno，我为什么做不到？”

Danny沉默了一小会儿，被Steve的样子搞得也有点难过。他刮了刮Steve的鼻梁，尽力扯了个暖暖的笑：“嘿，不着急好吗？我们慢慢来，总有一天都会好起来的，我们可以想怎么亲就怎么亲，想亲多久就亲多久。但我不会强迫你，你也要答应我，不强迫自己。我们有的是时间，反正标记已经形成了，我们有一辈子来腻歪。”

Steve望进Danny透亮的蓝眼睛里。为了阻止眼泪再一次流出来，Steve睁大眼睛不敢眨一下，嘴巴也嘟起来了一点。但是最后，他笑出来的时候，还是有眼泪从眼角淌了下去，被Danny毛毛的手擦干了。“一辈子吗？”Steve微笑，吸了吸鼻子。

“当然，”Danny低头把嘴唇贴在Steve左边脸蛋上，响亮地发出了“啵”的一声，“那么，晚安？”

“晚安。”Steve也在Danny脸蛋上吻了一下。

Danny又在Steve的脑门上轻抚了两下，才回到自己的被窝里。两个人躺在各自的床上，均匀的呼吸声回荡在布满圣诞节日元素的空间里。大概有十几分钟过去了，静谧没有被打破，没有谁的鼾声响起。

这时候Steve突然轻轻发问：“你睡着了吗？”

“怎么了？”Danny很快回答，似乎很清醒。

“睡不着。”

Danny想起昨晚Steve的请求。“你需要一点帮助吗？如果你觉得不反对的话，我可以…你知道的。”

“这次不是我不想睡，Danny，”Steve哼了两声，“我有点疼，睡不着。”

今天和昨天不一样。昨天Steve晚上十一点多才再次从急救室出来，而今天他在中午就打了止痛针，到现在药效也散去了，Danny试着去想象Steve此刻正承受的痛苦，白天换药时候的喊叫声仿佛又一次在鞭笞Danny的神经。

默默坐直了身体，双脚盘起，把被子披在身上，Danny思考着他该怎么做，该怎么抚慰自己正在受苦的男朋友。言语在这种时候太苍白，行动上又没有任何的办法，到底有什么能让人感到放松，忘记病痛呢？Danny坐在折叠床中央，看向Steve。或许——

“我想听你唱歌，Steve。”

“哈？”Steve没料到Danny会是这样的反应。

Danny饶有兴致地解释：“你会弹吉他，又会唱歌。但你没有给我唱过歌，我是说，我们都在一起了不是吗？你不会在我面前怯场吧。”

Steve笑了一阵，很轻很甜的笑。“你想听什么？”

“随你唱。”Danny回答。

“嗯…”Steve思考了一会儿，在脑海里搜寻着曾经熟悉的旋律。

Better keep on movin', Doolin-Dalton  
莫愁前路无知己

'Til your shadow sets you free.  
病树前头万木春

“哇哦，Eagles，”Danny认出了这首歌，他迅速做出了评价，“很经典。”

Steve笑起来，又随口哼了两句调子，沙哑但是绵延的声音接着继续唱：

Well, the towns lay out across the dusty plains  
尘归尘

Like graveyards filled with tombstones, waitin' for the names.  
土归土

“嘿诶！大过节的，你唱点吉利点的呗！”Danny大叫着打断了Steve。

Steve停了下来，露出了委屈的小表情：“是你说随我唱的。”

“…那你随便唱吧。”Danny理亏地撇嘴，他看见Steve正在轻轻揉着那只海豹抱枕的肚子。

Steve笑了好几声，但还是琢磨了一会儿有什么和现在的气氛切合的曲调，换了一首歌。

All I want for Christmas is you.

更加经典，很符合眼下的状况，而且让Danny出现了严重的心律不齐。这句歌词从Steve嘴巴里唱出来，Danny想起了傍晚时候交给Lou、等着被放进圣诞老人包裹的那个小盒子。

Steve似乎也因为这首歌想起了礼物的问题。“那个，Danno。我们衣柜里面那个装数据线的塑料箱子，里面有个白纸袋，装着给…给Grace和Charlie的圣诞礼物。你要不明天上午去拿一趟吧。”

“嗯…Eric搜查现场的时候把那个袋子翻出来了。我已经让他交给Rachel了。”Danny清了清嗓子，没再多说。

“哦。”Steve也不知道还能说什么。如果说Danny已经知道那个袋子了，那就没有理由不知道里面装的那一对求婚戒指。但是Danny又完全没有说。

Danny默默地看着Steve抚摸海豹抱枕的肚子，手上的力度和他平日里的凶狠形象完全不同，甚至能称得上是宛如春风细雨，轻柔，充满爱怜。这让Danny突然有了个主意，他把自己披着的被子一把扔开，跳下他的小折叠床，匆忙趿着人字拖跑到Steve床边：“嘿，还想要个晚安吻吗？在嘴巴上的？”

“什么？”Steve有点傻兮兮地看着Danny走到他身边。嘴巴上的晚安吻？所以Danny还是准备行使他的Alpha威压了吗？这是应该的，Steve想，一个Alpha有权去亲吻他的Omega。不过这还是让Steve紧张，他闭住了呼吸，紧盯Danny，等待着对自己失去控制的感觉，等待在恐惧里被吻上嘴巴。

但是这没有发生。因为Danny只是从Steve臂弯里捞起了那个灰色的抱枕，举到自己面前，对着那张笑眯眯的卡通脸，在海豹突出来的嘴巴上亲了一口，柔顺的绒毛贴在Danny的嘴唇上，好几秒之后才离开。然后Danny抓着抱枕，把自己刚亲过的那块布料递到Steve嘴边，看上去很兴奋也很温柔。眼睛亮闪闪的，嘴巴弯弯的。

Steve脸上的紧张变成了惊讶和呆萌的混合物。他看了看Danny，又看了看拱在自己面前的那张毛绒脸，眨巴了好几次眼睛，最终盯着刚被Danny亲过的那个嘴巴，几乎要斗鸡眼了，才撅起嘴巴吻上去。

时间突然变得很美好，像风铃响起的声音。Danny痴痴地看着Steve的薄唇触碰抱枕的样子，觉得就像细腻的绒毛在挠心尖，痒痒的，却又很舒服。等Danny觉得差不多了，想把抱枕拿开的时候，却遭到了Steve的阻碍。感到嘴巴上的压力变轻的Steve迅速用手背上插着留置针头的左手抓住了Danny的手腕，把抱枕控制在了自己嘴边，闭上眼睛，吻着海豹嘴巴，静静地呼吸，好久之后才松开手，睁眼有些怯怯地看着Danny，不是害怕或者害羞，而是有一点不确定，以及有些暗暗的快乐。

Danny抿着嘴，但是仿佛下一秒笑容就会爆发出来。他把小海豹紧紧箍在怀里，低头对着Steve刚刚吻过的地方啄了好一会儿，露出一个超级傻的咧嘴笑。“再晚安一次，我的海豹宝宝，”他把抱枕轻手轻脚地塞回Steve左手底下，站在床边，屈起一条腿，把膝盖搁在床沿上，“你快睡，我看着你睡。”

Steve隐约地红着脸点头，左手在海豹抱枕的脑袋上轻拍。“那你也给我唱首歌吧。”他对Danny说。

“好。”Danny轻咳，调整了一下呼吸。

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这章里出现的两首歌是Eagles的Doolin Dalton以及Mariah Carey的All I want for Christmas is you，翻译的部分是我自己随口渣的，但说到底就是那么个意思吧。


	30. Chapter 30

早安吻的尝试也以失败告终。在Steve懊丧地生自己闷气之前，Danny又使用亲吻使者——Steve手里的海豹抱枕，传递了两个人之间的亲密爱意。这让Steve抿着嘴带着点小怨念地接受了这个现状。现实像是一盏四处飘荡的灯，照在爱情上，而相爱的形式就是地上的影子。现实里会发生各种各样的事情，有时候美好，有时候丑陋，有时候可以预见，有时候意想不到，所以灯光也在摇摆闪烁，地上的影子也会随之变形破碎，但只要爱情的本质不会变，无论其形式是亲吻还是相视一笑，这些都没有关系。

“那个什么，Danny…”Steve似乎有点犹豫和不好意思。

Danny在卫生间里，正把Steve用过的漱口水倒掉。“怎么了，甜心？”

“嗯，”Steve又支吾了一会儿，直到Danny回到病床边上，“晚上他们都会来？Kono说她通知了所有能过来的人，要在这里搞个派对。”

Danny点头，他当然知道这个，毕竟今晚的压轴节目就是他要表演的。“怎么，你感动了？”

Steve的视线撇开了一点，把下嘴唇唆进了嘴巴里，有点欲言又止地“嗯”了一声。Danny觉得Steve的反应很有趣，很显然他是有什么请求，但又有所顾忌，所以没有说出口。

“大家都很关心你，Steve。我们是Ohana，对吧，”Danny停顿了一下，他有点担心Steve是不是在想礼物和戒指的问题，那样的话他还真不知道该怎么回答，“说吧，你有什么想要的？还是说你有别的想法？”

但是在Danny的意料之外，Steve并没有提到那对戒指。“我有点不方便，”Steve示意了一下还缠着纱布的右手和左肩，“你能帮我刮胡子吗？”

其实Steve是一个很在意自己形象的人，Danny早就知道这个。如果一个人真的对着装毫无兴趣，又怎么可能在刚认识搭档之后的一个礼拜啊就对着搭档的领带和鞋子评头论足呢？更何况他甚至会在一大早专门去找理发师给他捣饬造型，出落永远是干净帅气，简单却充满风格。

“嗯…你是007，我是Miss Moneypenny？”Danny被自己的比喻逗乐了，笑出声看着Steve。

007。Steve想起了那个一张事不关己脸的英国特工，Harry Langford，带着英国人的那种闲趣的优雅，和自己这样粗鲁的个性完全不是一回事，反倒是和Rachel很像。哦，Rachel也是英国人，Steve觉得自己明白了什么。“你更喜欢这一款的？英伦风格的…气质？”Steve拧巴着手里抱枕的小嘴巴，似是而非地问。

“哈？”Danny没理解为什么话题突然跑偏了，“我是说电影里。Miss Moneypenny给007刮胡子，就是大破天幕杀——啊，我懂了。你在吃醋。”

Steve做了个特别夸张的表情，假笑得超大声：“吃醋？我怎么会吃醋？我是说…我为什么要吃醋？我明明又帅又酷，你喜欢的不得了…是吧？”

Danny挑眉看着Steve，没有回答。

“…是吧？你明明说就算我臭哄哄的、人老珠黄、满脸皱纹、牙齿也掉光了，你也会爱我的。”Steve神色紧张地睁圆眼，像说绕口令一样把Danny十天前说过的话一股脑报出来。

Danny发出了一阵瘆人的笑声，但是听起来挺愉悦的。“那万一我其实更中意，你刚刚怎么说来着…哦，英伦气质的那种类型呢？你也是男人，你知道的，男人的审美总是捉摸不定的。”Danny来了兴致，见Steve的样子着实好玩，决定逗逗他。

Steve张开嘴刚想辩驳，但又合上了。是啊，万一Danny更喜欢别的类型呢？他突然意识到，强行标记这件事，他一直把自己当作受害者，却没有好好想过，事实上Danny也不完全是自愿这么做的，而是受了药物的影响，并且就在那天上午Danny还明确地说过没做好标记的准备。这说明强行标记对于Danny来说也是场出乎意料的事故。但是这两天所有人包括Danny自己都在安慰Steve，却没有人问过Danny对此的感觉是怎样的，他是不是恐惧、难过或者委屈，毕竟说到底他也是个受害者，可却因为是个Alpha的缘故，再加上Steve之前被Peterson残害过，所以在道德上硬被逼到了理亏的一方，被各方面的压力胁迫着，要求去照顾和爱护被标记的Omega。Steve的舌尖微微探出，润湿了自己的嘴唇：“Danny，我还没问过你这个。我没有别的意思，只是突然想到…你前天还在说不想标记我，但现在却发生了这样的事，我是指你标记我也不是出自你的意愿，因为你压根不想…这么做。听着，如果你对这件事并没有那么接受良好，你可以告诉我。你没必要硬扛着，没必要因为什么Alpha对Omega有责任这样的所谓伦理，就强迫你自己来照顾我、爱我。”

“你为什么会这么想，Steve？我爱你是出自真心的，如果你说成是迫于道德压力，那就有点伤感情了。”Danny没想到自己本来想要逗弄Steve，却搞得这么严肃伤感。

Steve攥着海豹抱枕的尾鳍，毛茸茸的，像两只小脚。Danny有点受伤又有点急切的表情让Steve感觉内疚，他嘟嘟嘴：“我该妄自揣度你的想法的，我道歉。我只是不想你委屈自己来成全我，我希望我们的关系能公平点，不要因为你是Alpha，就总在做牺牲。”

Steve认错的姿态也让Danny感到自责。“我也要道歉，我刚刚话说太重了。你知道吗，我原来是真的很畏惧标记或者婚姻这种长久的许诺，以为自己可能一辈子都跨不过这道坎。但是前天晚上，我从镇静剂里醒来，发现自己就那么莫名其妙地走过了这道鸿沟，脑子里半点对标记的恐惧都没有，所有的悔意都是在担心你。不管是不是药物，客观上说是我强奸了你。你很痛、你被我伤害了，这样的意识几乎把我杀掉。现在想想，拥有了你的幸福早就淹没了我，原本我对标记这件事的害怕和担忧荡然无存。我就想着能让你舒服点，好像这就是人生的意义所在一样。如果——”

“好啦好啦，知道你特别特别爱我了啦，”Steve觉得自己的脸有些烫，于是赶紧打断了Danny，“我也爱你，Danno，快去拿剃须刀给我刮胡子。”

“你是在害羞吗？”Danny坏心眼地戳破了Steve，又说了一大堆情话，直到因为受伤失血而苍白的脸蛋透露出难以忽视的粉色，Danny才用一个“我爱你”结束了调戏自家Omega的进程，反复哼着“All I want for Christmas is you”这句话，兴颠颠地转个圈，走进浴室去准备刮胡刀和泡沫。

在伟大的Kono女神的正确指引下，平安夜的病房变成了盛大的派对现场，她甚至在靠窗的位置搭了一条长桌，把森本大厨做的那些格调超高的菜品全都摆上，大家可以自助地吃吃喝喝。“你再请个调酒师就可以媲美奥斯卡晚宴了。”Lou往自己手上的盘子里里狂塞着一道名卡上写着“牛至叶椰油香煎红鲷鱼”的菜，嘴里还在大嚼刺身，呼呼噜噜地夸赞着这个派对。

“少吃点，不然一会儿圣诞老人套装你就穿不下了，”Chin小声叨叨着从Lou的盘子里抢走一块鱼，直接用手拎着放进嘴里，呱唧呱唧嚼了一通以后露出惊喜的神色，“我的天，这玩意儿太好吃了。”他的话音刚落，Max就凑上来叨了一通什么谷氨酸什么分解什么鲜味之类的专业术语，除了挽着他的Sabrina露出了崇拜的神情，听见这话的其他人都在压抑着翻白眼的冲动。

Danny坐在Steve床边给他喂饭，病床被摇成120度左右的夹角，好让Steve半靠半坐得舒舒服服的，那只可爱的抱枕搁在Steve大腿上，被他自由的左手摸来摸去。Steve还不能吃那些煎炸食物或是刺身，所以森本大厨特制了一份鲈鱼炊饭，再加入黑豆磨出来的豆浆，用砂锅熬成了一锅鲜美的粥。鲈鱼和黑豆都是能促进伤口愈合的食材，蛋白质丰富，配合上合理的调味料和足够的炖煮时间，简直是香气逼人，要不是Danny死死护着那口锅不给别人靠近，很可能在Steve能尝到味道之前，Kamekona、Flippa和Jerry就已经把粥给瓜分了。

被当众喂食让Steve有一点难为情，加上大家伙善意的哄闹声，他的脖子和耳根一直红红的。Danny也紧张地要命，他想着等下自己要换上正装，举着戒指单膝跪地，觉得既期待又担心。他不想让自己的悲观主义又一次跳出来毁心情，于是集中注意力在喂饭这件事上，而且Steve不声不响地配合自己本来就是难得一见的场景，Danny决定要好好享受一下。把勺子塞进Steve嘴里是件有趣的事情，看Steve咀嚼吞咽似乎更有趣，Danny为此着迷，并且乐此不疲。

“烫吗？”Danny从Steve嘴里抽出勺子，舀起下一勺粥，凑到嘴边吹了吹。

Steve摇头，嚼吧嚼吧把嘴里的东西咽了下去，发出一声满足的叹息：“超好吃，Danny，你尝尝看呗。”于是Danny成为了除了Steve以外唯一吃到这份美食的人，而之后他们俩“你吃半勺再喂给我半勺”的举动也引得旁观群众一阵唏嘘，还有叫好的口哨声。

当Kono清了清嗓子，宣布礼物时间将在十分钟后开启，Lou和Chin说着什么“借一下你的男朋友，Steve”，就把Danny拉走了。Steve又想到了礼物的事情，一对求婚戒指。Danny一整天都没提过，这令Steve有些吃不准，他究竟知不知道戒指的存在？或许只是Eric看到了袋子，告诉了Danny，而Danny立刻要求把袋子送去给Rachel，却并没有看到过袋子里的内容？或许Danny看到了那个盒子，但以为也是给孩子们的礼物，并没有打开？又或许Danny的婚姻恐惧症再次发作了，看到了戒指但选择了去忽视？

不会的，Steve摇头。标记都标记了，还对婚姻恐惧个大头鬼。十分钟后，当打扮成圣诞老人的Lou推着穿得英俊挺拔、还抱着花的Danny走回病房的时候，Steve觉得自己隐隐的明白了：自己准备的圣诞礼物八成是被大怪兽抢走了。

Danny在走廊里的公共卫生间换上了昨天搭配好的那一套衣服，Chin还像变魔术似的，不知道从哪里提溜出了一朵红色的玫瑰花，插在Danny胸前的口袋里。Eric捧着一大大大捧粉色玫瑰等在门口，再看到Danny走出卫生间之后，一股脑把花束塞进自己舅舅怀里：“重死我了，Uncle D。哦，还有，祝你好运！”

就这样糊里糊涂地Danny回到了病房里，他看到Steve在病床看向他的眼神里有一点点的了然，这让他的脑海一片空白，呆愣愣地抱着花走到床边，看了看Lou又看了看Kono，仿佛突然忘记了怎么运动自己的肌肉一样，像个发条卡壳了的玩具，一动不动，一言不发。

而且紧绷的神经让他忘记了观察与分析一些小细节，比如为什么是一个晚上都不见人影的Eric送来的捧花，又比如交付了花的Eric为什么没有跟着走进病房，再比如和Kono对了个眼色后偷偷摸摸跑出去的Nahele是要去干嘛。

Nahele在公共卫生间门口和Eric碰头，Eric给了他一只涂上了圣诞色彩和图案的——水桶。Nahele装了一桶水，又蹑手蹑脚地溜回病房门口，躲在Steve和Danny的视线死角里，静静等待。而Eric则是溜达到了护士站，和值班小护士眉来眼去，调了几句情，随口说了点鉴证科的酷炫事情，成功地借到了两把…拖把。然后他举着拖把荡悠悠地走到Nahele旁边，竖起耳朵听病房里面的动静。

而此刻的病房里，Danny正愣在床前，对着一脸“我倒要看看你会怎么搞”的Steve。Lou见Danny的样子估计是傻了，于是救场地大声宣布：“作为圣诞老人，我的包裹里有一样特殊的礼物，是Detective Danny Williams想要送给Commander Steve McGrrett的。我猜现在Danny就要送出这份礼物了，那么它究竟是什么呢？我们拭目以待吧！”

Danny这才如梦初醒地“啊”了一声，怀里抱着那捧花，单膝跪下，抬起头直勾勾地看着Steve。

Steve的视线也胶着在Danny澄澈的瞳仁里。他知道要发生什么了，他的Alpha要向他求婚。他感觉自己不自觉地在微笑，因为幸福、因为感动。Danny那样一个惧怕在形式上缔结长远关系的人竟然跪在他的面前，即将向他请求婚姻，这听上去匪夷所思，Steve感觉鼻子有点酸，但并不想哭。他看见Lou打开了扛在肩膀上的那个瘪瘪的包裹，从里面掏出来一只棕色的小盒子。这个盒子Steve太熟悉了，他当时偷偷摸摸去买，又费尽心思地藏，而现在本来是他计划里要做的事情，却被Danny履行着。Lou把盒子塞到了Danny手上，然后退到了门口的位置，笑嘻嘻的。

Danny低下头又组织了一遍语言，才打开那个盒子，露出里面亮闪闪的钻戒，眼神有点害羞，但又很坚定：“Steve，做出今天的决定或许很仓促，毕竟这两天我们经历的事情太突然，也太复杂。但是我想让你知道，尽管这一切发生得很迅速，但并不代表它很随便。我即将要说的话和要做的事都不是一时兴起，明白吗？”

Steve紧紧把抱枕搂住，有一下没一下地捏着海豹的小爪子，点头，等待Danny的下文。

“我们认识已经要七年了，这不是一个很短的时间，如果我们俩不会因为你的冒险精神而提早惨死，能够平平安安地活到八十岁，那么七年就会是我们生命里的将近十分之一。而且我们在彼此最脆弱、最需要关怀的时候遇见，在人生的转折点上成为了搭档，所以这七年绝不是任何的七年，而是重要并不可替代的七年，”Danny停下来，舔了舔嘴巴，观察Steve的表情变化。他的Omega正轻轻咬着下唇，凝重而专注地看着他，等待他的告白，于是他绽开了一个笑容，鼓励Steve也是鼓励自己，”这七年我们一起经历了太多的波折，我想说，到今天这样，走到了一起，有了更为坚固的感情和承担，我很感激，也很珍惜，我们都深知这来之不易。”

“谢谢。”Steve小声说，抓着海豹抱枕的小爪子，上牙仍旧扣着下唇。

Danny长舒了一口气，把戒指盒子抬高：“所以，我确信我会爱你，至死不渝。那么，Steve McGarrett，你能否给我这个荣幸…”Danny又深呼吸了一次，他就要说出那句话了，而所有的同事朋友都在看着。

奇怪的是Steve的表情突然出现了转变，原本那种不明显的羞答答变成了吃惊与一点捉摸不透的…暗搓搓的坏笑。而且他的目光也从Danny身上脱落，聚焦在了Danny身后——Lou，穿着那身可笑的圣诞老人装，手里高举着不知道什么时候多出来的一个水桶，上面还画着一只驯鹿。但是Steve没有出声说什么，因为一旁的Chin对他做了个噤声的手势，而围在四周的群众都默默后退了一步，留下了足够的空见，瞪眼憋笑，全是一副看好戏的样子。

Danny看着Steve脸上异彩纷呈的变化，觉着事情可能有些不对，但是他现在的脑子里只剩下求婚这一件事，他没办法再去深究到底发生了什么，只想快一点把戒指戴在Steve的手指上。于是他只是继续把视线锁牢在Steve身上：“你是否愿意和我——”

哗啦。

一桶水从天而降，浇得Danny心飞扬。下一秒，所有人，连Steve都一起，爆发出了响亮的笑声。更加锦上添花的是，那捧超级大的粉色玫瑰在淋了水之后变成了彩虹的配色，上面显露出一句话：“虽然我很蠢，但我爱你。”Danny抹了一把脸，睁开眼睛看着那玫瑰花上的字：“好啊，Eric你给我过来，鉴证科太闲了是不是？”他扯着嗓子喊道，想要遮掩尴尬，但是大家却笑得更欢了。

“你们联合起来整我？”Danny没有站起来，而是维持着跪地的姿势，看向笑得前仰后合的大家。

Steve笑得很克制，因为腹部的伤口还有点痛：“事先声明，我真的对此完全不知情。”然后又是一阵隐忍的笑。

Kono举起双手，示意对这件事负责：“要知道，Danny，你要是这么轻轻松松就拐走了Boss这样一个帅气优秀的Omega，天下的Alpha们肯定都不会放过你的，所以你就接受这个小惩罚吧。”

“谁说他会轻轻松松拐走我的？”Steve突然大叫。

Danny湿漉漉的造型配合上惊悚的表情，十分有喜剧效果：“你不想和我结婚？”

Steve不置可否地哼了两声：“就算求婚也是该是我向你求婚。那可是我买的戒指，花了好多好多钱呢，胜利果实怎么能随随便便就被你这个大怪兽给抢走了呢？”

“但是你现在躺在床上没办法做这些单膝跪地的动作，所以我代劳了，死抠门的食人魔。”Danny气气地说。

“所以求婚的事情得推迟，等到我好起来再说，虽然我的确挺喜欢你刚刚那番甜言蜜语的，”Steve得意地笑着，“现在你赶紧去洗个热水澡，把自己擦干，别着凉生病了。”

幸福的闹剧由Nahele和Eric收场，他俩苦兮兮地拿着拖把，奋力把地上的一滩水给弄干。Eric看上去还算积极，因为去归还拖把的时候，他又和小护士东拉西扯地暧昧了好几句。

Danny洗完澡，换了干净的衣服，热气腾腾地坐在了床边的椅子上，脖子上还挂着毛巾：“你得安慰我，Babe。我刚刚求婚被拒绝了，非常低落，非常悲伤。”

Steve笑得更得意了，周围的人也都用不怀好意的神情打量着他俩。他撅起嘴，对Danny点点头，在得到一个吻之后眨眨眼：“我的手还不好用，你可以帮我拆圣诞礼物吗，”Steve抬抬下巴，冲圣诞树下堆满的礼物盒子努嘴，“我想知道哪个是你准备给我的。”

“这个！”Eric又神乎其技地从他的背包里抓出了一坨黑乎乎，闪着金属光泽的玩意儿。

“这是什么？”Steve看了看Eric手里那个不清不楚的东西，又看到Danny长啸一声掩面的样子，好奇满满地挑眉。

Eric像做电视购物一样，语调欠扁地介绍：“这是Uncle D花了大量时间在我的公寓里手工制作的战舰模型，可能是抽象风格的，因为我怎么看都是…我不知道，大概是后现代主义？”

“你亲手给我做了个战舰模型？”Steve惊喜地看向Danny，眼光雀跃。

抢在Danny做出任何回应之前，Eric从兜里掏出了一张收据：“是呀，特别令人感动，尤其是我不得不打电话叫Hirsch来给我打扫犯罪现场，把那一堆废零件和机油清理出我的屋子。他为此收了我好多钱，数额可怖。不过幸好他可以开收据，Uncle D，你得报销。”


	31. Chapter 31

在12月31号，医生安排吵着闹着要回家的Steve出院了，他坚持不想新年的第一天待在医院里。虽然他身上的伤口很多，但都没有伤及主要脏器，在医院待了快十天了，拆了线以后也没有什么医疗的程序要做了，主要就是养着，等待伤口完全愈合，身体恢复机能。所以医生听从了Steve的意愿，只好开了些药膏和一点点止疼片，然后在出院文件上签了字。“状况还算理想，挺不错的，创面大概一周后愈合，”医生用窥阴器打开了Steve的后穴，对内阴进行出院前的检查，“疼痛还会再持续几天，但最多再有半个月，就不再会有不适感了。”

Danny红着脸站在一边，他不知道自己是该看着好还是不看好。医生给了Steve一点点镇定剂，以防在对生殖系统做检查时候抹擦的刺激性药物致使Steve太过紧张，导致伤口被牵扯，或是体液大量分泌。因此躺在床上在被检查的Omega正陷在模糊不清、半醒不醒的状态里，知道正在发生的事情，却只能沉默无声，任由摆弄。医生斜了Danny一眼，见他一脸不好意思的模样，摇头叹气：“Detective，你不用回避。事实上你还有很多工作要做。愈合的过程会伴有痒的感觉，这可能会刺激病人的生殖器官分泌黏液，你要时常查看，保证病人的内阴干燥。”

“哦，”Danny不走心地回答，他觉得自己的理解能力出了问题，要好半天才能把医生的话给转变成大脑里的信息，于是三秒钟之后，“啊？”

“保证干燥，Detective。时常检查一下病人的内阴，如果有潮湿的现象，就用棉棒清洁干净。”医生强忍着耐心对一脸迷茫的Danny解释。

Danny仿佛听见自己大脑嗡嗡作响的声音，像是正在分析处理医生刚刚说的那些，什么棉棒啊、干燥啊。又花了好一会儿，他才明白了过来，对医生认真地点点头：“我懂了。”

“还有，”医生把窥阴器调节收拢，缓缓从Steve的后穴里退出来，扔进废物桶里，用酒精在穴口涂抹几下之后，转头向Danny关照：“在未来的5周内，要严格禁止插入式性行为，懂吗？”

Danny继续愣着，两秒后捣蒜一样地点头。医生被Danny的样子逗到了，他整了整自己的口罩，用一声压抑的咳嗽克制住发笑的冲动，开始把注意转移到Steve肩膀和大腿上两道缝合后又崩裂，然后二次缝合的口子。大腿上还算好，伤口很整齐，估计可以很快痊愈；但肩膀上的那一处受到过Peterson的恶意撕扯，导致原本的创面被破坏，呈现出不规则的形状，可能要稍微花些时间才能彻底好起来。在和Danny解释了状况后，医生把Steve右手的纱布解开，看了看手掌中心的贯穿伤，索性那把刀不宽，伤到的面积不大，也没有重要的神经被损坏，基本只是肌肉断裂，长好后不会有什么后遗症，这对于手这样精密的部位来说已经是万幸了。指尖上被尼龙绳磨破的地方已经完全好了，新生的皮肉粉嫩嫩的，像小奶猫爪子上的肉垫。医生用新的纱布把手掌的部分重新包扎好，叮嘱Danny：“记住，不要让病人使用右手。手上的血管神经交错，情况很复杂，像他这样被刀扎穿，如果运气背，搞不好就会无法恢复，彻底废掉。不过你也不用担心，McGarrett少校的运气很好，他只要把肌肉长合就不会有事了。但是在这之前，最好给予这只手充分的时间和空间好好愈合，不要在其上用力。每晚检查，有少量组织液渗出是正常的，完全结痂且周围没有淤血就可以卸去纱布，两至三周后来复诊就好，但如果有化脓感染现象要及时来医院。”

“好的。”Danny记下不要让Steve动右手。事实上他的视线正紧紧盯着那只受伤的手，指尖的嫩肉看上去吹弹可破，和指根处厚厚的老茧形成了鲜明的对比，让Danny有种想把那几根指头含进嘴巴里轻轻舔舐的冲动。

医生把Steve脖子上的棉纱撤掉了，被Danny啃咬出来的伤结了一层厚厚的痂，边角部分已经脱落了一些，露出里面愈合后的浅粉色。这个时候镇静剂慢慢失效，Steve发出些不清楚的声音，像粘哒哒的鼻音，又像咕噜噜的喉音，Danny觉得自己的心快要跳不动了，温暖得即将化掉。

医生凑上前检查了一下Steve的瞳孔，他知道Steve虽然还不清醒，但是可以听见别人说话，所以他用很慢的语速说：“嘿，少校，不要着急，慢慢来。我已经帮你办好出院手续了，你的恢复状况很不错，请不要担心。”说完，医生低头检查了一下手表，正好这时候寻呼机传来叽叽喳喳的声音，要他去诊室，于是他侧身面对Danny，嘱咐了一下如果Steve醒过来有不舒服要及时按铃，然后就匆匆离开了病房。

病房里不算沉寂，因为Danny能听见自己和Steve的呼吸声。Danny在床边看了一会儿自己的Omega，虽然闭着眼睛，但能看出来他的眼球转动，应该是快要醒过来了。Danny轻轻把Steve左手压着的抱枕给拿走，放进箱子里。这花了点时间，因为Steve正攥着海豹肚子一侧的一只小爪子。幸好因为药效，Steve的抓握并不紧，Danny没用多大力气就把他的手指掰开了。看来Steve真的很喜欢这个抱枕，Danny想，举着抱枕盯着那张萌萌的毛绒海豹笑脸看了一会儿。好吧，是挺可爱的，傻了吧唧的笑容全是穷开心的劲儿，让人觉得世界上似乎没有什么事情值得悲伤。Danny瘪瘪嘴，用鼻尖狠狠顶了顶抱枕的嘴巴，嘴里咕哝了几句没逻辑的抱怨和情话，然后自顾自地笑了起来，把抱枕套上干净的袋子，装到了箱子里，扣上绑扎带，确保衣物都塞紧了，才把药品稳稳地放进内袋里，合上箱子，拉好拉链。

“Danny。”哑哑的嗓音唤了一声。

被喊到的人赶紧站起身回头，见自己的男朋友正迷迷糊糊地看向自己，Danny微笑着走过去，低头想亲一口，却被躲开了，他这才想起来Steve在他俩单独相处的时候没办法接受嘴巴上的亲吻。这次Steve没说对不起，只是偏过脑袋，用担心害怕的眼神偷瞥Danny，像只不小心把花瓶撞坏的狗狗，满目无辜又自责的神色看主人一样。Danny没忍住笑出了声：“你真可爱，Steve。我都说过多少遍了，这没有关系，你慢慢来，我也可以慢慢等，一点都不着急。”

Steve收起小心翼翼的表情，但仍嘟着嘴，似乎还有些不悦：“但我觉得自己好没用。竟然会害怕。”

“害怕和我亲亲？”Danny停下来，他看见Steve点头，心里模糊地闪过他们这段时间里，在小护士面前、在同事朋友面前接过的吻。他想了下，决定挑明这个问题，他想试探一下Steve究竟是怎样的心理状态：“所以有别人在的时候，人多了你就不害怕了是不是？”

Steve摇头：“有别人在就不可以害怕。”很迅速也很诚实的回答。Steve看进Danny的眼睛里，目光很单纯，一丁点狡辩和粉饰的嫌疑都没有。

瞧，一个漂亮又坚硬的壳子。Danny把床摇高，开始给Steve换衣服。Steve已经能流畅地做些简单的动作了，所以整个过程很轻松。“我很高兴你这么坦率地告诉我这个，Babe。我也很高兴，在我面前的你没有任何的伪装。比起亲到你，我更想看到一个真实的你，好吗？你不必要在我面前坚强，你知道这个，对吧？”

“是啊，我知道，”Steve想要自己翻身下床，但被Danny阻止了，于是他乖乖地等在床上，看着Danny把立在墙角的轮椅撑开，轻声补充，“其实好很多了。如果一开始的害怕有十分的话，现在可能只有七分…或者六分了。我觉得如果我强迫自己接受，应该不成问题了。只是…我觉得，我不是那种迁就自己的类型，但是你大概是会迁就我的那种。啊…我没有道德绑架啊，如果你想来亲我，告诉我一下，我可以…控制一下自己，再不济你也可以——”

“我就是想迁就你。你还没做好准备的事情，咱们就不做，”Danny把轮椅推到床边，扶着Steve的腰和腿窝，慢慢把他转移到轮椅上，“亲吻的目的在于表达爱意，而不是一种任务。我们两个都能享受其中才能让它彰显出意义。而且我是你的Alpha，是你的男朋友，迁就你不仅仅是我的责任，更是我乐此不疲、想去做的一件事。”

Steve坐在轮椅上试着活动了一下躺了快十天的身体，咯咯地笑了一阵。

“不要动你的右手，医生说搞不好会废掉的，”虽然Steve的伤没有那么严重，但是Danny很满意地看到Steve在听到这句恐吓之后乖乖地把右手放在扶手上一动不动，“还有，你到底在乐什么，笑成这样。”

“笑是因为开心啊。开心是因为你爱我，你宠我。”Steve又呼哧哈哧地笑了一会儿，眼睛亮闪闪地看向Danny。

Danny也忍不住跟着笑了起来。是啊，笑是因为开心，Danny开心是因为Steve信任他，愿意向他分享所有的内心软弱与恐惧；他开心得不得了，尽管还没能和Steve在私密的环境里沉溺于亲吻，但是这样的现状反倒更能让人感到爱情的滋润。而且就像玩游戏做任务一样，Danny有了一个明确的目标，比如有一个“亲吻成就挑战”等着他去达成。恋爱如同升级打怪，表白达成、约会达成、滚床单达成，标记达成，亲吻应该很快也能重新达成。哦，求婚还没达成，不过Danny觉得应该不会太久了，毕竟Steve这种没耐心的人是憋不住的，说不定再过几天他就会直接把戒指戴到手上也不一定。Danny暗自乐呵呵地想着，却突然听到Steve焦急的询问：“嘿，Danno，我的抱枕去哪儿了？”

Danny指了指已经打包好了的皮箱，用略带戏谑的语调问：“你真的很爱那只小海豹是不是？别担心，我收到箱子里了。难不成你是十岁的小女孩，想回家路上也一直抱着它？”

Steve没有回答，但是耳根红了。我的天，Danny想，原来他是真的想一路抱着那只抱枕。虽然的确软软绒绒的，很舒服，但是如果说像Steve这样的糙汉子有这种程度的依赖，那就绝对不是个正常现象了。Danny把抱枕又从皮箱里折腾出来塞到Steve怀里，而Steve几乎是下意识地开始顺着海豹的背部温柔地抚摸了几下，就好像这只抱枕真的有生命一样。Danny记下了这一点，他得去找个心理咨询师问问。

“婚姻咨询”的那个医生就很不错，Danny反复思考了好几遍，她了解他们俩之间的关系状况与相处模式，也对Steve的性格和心理倾向有数。这很好，Danny愉快地预约了时间，然后打电话把Max也给预定了——毕竟他要出门，得有个人照看还不能完全自由行动的Steve，考虑到Max的医疗工作资质，这个选择应该挺理想的。

见心理医生的流程Danny并不陌生，而且那间诊室和沙发他都熟悉得不行，虽然旁边的座位空着让他有些不适应，不过大体来说，Danny还是觉得挺自在的，于是舒服地翘起二郎腿，身子向下滑了一点，窝在沙发里。

“新年好，Detective，”熟悉的女声礼貌而简洁地打了招呼，“我听说了前段时间发生的事情，首先要恭喜你和Commander MaGarrett，你们俩会走到一起我并不吃惊，实际上我早就猜到会是这样的结局了，虽然当时Commander的性别还没有显露出来，但你们俩对彼此的感情实在是令人侧目，你们一定会够幸福地走下去的。然后我要对圣诞节前发生的意外表示遗憾，如果不冒犯的话，我想问问Commander现在的状况如何了？”

Danny因为心理医生那句“早就猜到会是这样的结局”而脸红地干咳了一声，他不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，组织了一下语言：“Steve还不错，没有伤到重要的脏器，皮肉伤愈合得都还很理想。谢谢你的祝福，医生，我想你也应该猜到我来这里的目的了。Steve在心理上也受到了严重的伤害，而且到现在都还没有好起来。我觉得有必要为他寻求一些专业意见，但是我估计他在短时间内应该不会——没有冒犯你的意思，只是如果你已经知道之前的事情了，那你应该能够理解我的看法，我觉得Steve不该在近期再去直接面对心理医生。”

“完全理解。我了解过这件事，我也认为你做出的选择十分正确，Detective。那么现在能否告诉我，究竟是什么样的现象让你认为Commander McGarrett的心理状况不太理想呢？”

“嗯，他没办法和我接吻。我是说他可以这么做，在他把自己逼迫到必须要坚强的状态里的时候。”Danny觉得直接说出这样私密的事情多少还是有点令人尴尬，他捏着自己的鼻尖，声音稍稍压低了一些。

心理医生的声音听上去仍旧保持着恰到好处的关心：“可以描述一下这种必须要坚强的状态是什么样的吗？”

“有别人在的时候，”Danny简单地回答，然后想了想，继续补充，“我和他谈过这个问题，他说他有点害怕和我亲吻，但是在别人面前他不能害怕。”

“我明白这个。Commander McGarrett是个非常看重尊严的人，也很在意自己的形象，他不想让别人看出他的软弱。而且他接受过很系统的意志力训练，以及常年的部队生活也让他习惯于在人前不露短的模式。如果说他在您面前能够袒露自己最原始、不加修饰的恐惧，那说明他十分地信任您，以及爱您。”心理医生很笃定，脸上带着和善的笑看向Danny。

Danny回应了一个礼貌的微笑，心底一阵甜甜的感觉。虽然他早就知道自己的Omega超级爱自己，但是听到心理医生这么说，还是让他开心得像个孩子。“嗯…Steve自己有在努力克服心理上的障碍，我能够感觉到。但我不想让他一个人这么艰难地去战斗，我是他的搭档，也是他的伴侣，我会一直陪着他。所以我过来就是想问问，我能做些什么帮助他吗？”

“最简单也最有效的方式是陪伴，Detective。你可以试着给出一些积极的心理暗示。具体来说…比如有没有什么对你们来说都意义重大的东西，但是现在坏了，你可以和他一起来修这样东西，这就是一种暗示，意味着虽然经历过挫折，但事情都会好起来。”

抿着嘴巴点了点头，Danny消化了一下心理医生的话，然后掏出了小本子和笔，把“一起修东西”这个建议记了下来。写完以后，Danny抬起头，突然想到了什么：“嗯…还有，医生，我发现Steve有一些不太能让人理解的新习惯，或者说小动作，我觉得或许和他的心理状态有关系。”

医生歪歪头，摊开手掌：“请说。”

“我的女儿，一个十四岁的可爱小姑娘，用零花钱给Steve买了一样礼物，是一个很软的抱枕，一只穿着海军装的海豹的造型，”Danny回忆起抱枕那副憨态可掬的模样，偷偷笑了一下，“我知道这很有隐喻色彩，毕竟Steve曾经在海豹突击队服役。我要说的是，虽然那个抱枕的样子笑嘻嘻的很可爱，手感也很好，但是对于Steve这样一个行事雷厉的中年男人来说，他对那只抱枕的热情似乎有点太大了，这很不寻常，我还一直以为能让他喜欢成那样的玩具只有枪、子弹和手榴弹呢。”Danny说完，被自己的自己话娱乐到了，笑了几声。

“能具体描述一下Commander McGarrett对这个…海豹抱枕的热情都表现在什么方面吗？”医生在一张表格上写了几笔，很显然对此很有兴趣。

Danny皱了皱鼻子，试着寻找语言去表达Steve的海豹抱枕情结。“他舍不得放下，几乎一直抱在怀里。还有，就像还在玩芭比娃娃的女孩一样，他似乎是把那个抱枕当作一个有生命的小东西在对待，虽然还没到对抱枕说话的程度，但是他总是会去抚摸它的背部、挠它的肚子或者捏它的爪子，就像那是个真的、活的海豹宝宝一样。”

心理医生又在纸上记录了一点，低头稍稍沉默了一会儿，像是在思考。“这样的行为对于Commander McGarrett来说的确不是那么寻常，”心理医生给出了她的诊断，“就我的分析看来，这应该是一种心理移位。正如您说的，这个抱枕的造型很有隐喻色彩，让人联想到Commander McGarrett的经历，这会让他有一种身份认同感，在潜意识里把那只海豹抱枕想成了自己。我认为当他在对待那只抱枕的时候，会把自己当作您，也就是说他对那只抱枕做的事情很可能就是他潜意识中希望您对他做的事。”

这是个相当准确的诊断，也让Danny突然明白了过来。他们在用抱枕传递亲吻的时候，Steve总是会吻很长时间，这正是因为他想要得到Danny的亲吻。哈，还真是有一点可爱，把抱枕当成自己什么，Danny默默地想，他会想方设法让Steve彻底跨过这道坎，露出那只海豹宝宝一样的傻兮兮的笑容的。


	32. Chapter 32

“Detective，”医生犹豫了一下，还是决定把心里的顾虑说出口，“关系是两个人的事情，如果你希望少校能快些好起来，那你首先要保证你自己的身心健康，这非常重要。”

话里有话。Danny掂量了一下医生的意思：“你是在暗示我也需要接受一定的心理疏导吗？但是我不觉得自己有什么问题。”

“很多时候问题并不浮在水面上，一座冰山的八分之七都在看不见的地方。当然，人的心理很脆弱，但也没有那么脆弱，我没有在暗示说您的心理出现了多么大的问题，需要被治疗。只是我们可以对比一下身理的感觉：当你感到疼痛，你会去问医生，我是不是身体上哪里出了问题，如果医生发现引起疼痛的不过是运动过度或者磕绊导致的撞伤，那么也不会开药，只要静待身体恢复，疼痛自然也就会消失；但如果检查发现这份疼痛来自于神经损伤或是脏器病变，那就要吃药甚至开刀住院，接受体系的治疗才能真正好起来，不再疼痛，”医生稍稍变换了坐姿，对Danny耸肩，保持笑容，“这在心理上同样适用，Detective。当你感觉到悲伤或者愤怒，或者任何其他负面的情绪，这都是你在心理上的疼痛，需要你的重视，需要好好检查一下，这到底只是'运动过度'，还是'神经损伤'。你能明白我的类比吗？我在您预约这次咨询的时候就去了解了一下…嗯，当时的情况，我知道您在非自愿的情形下导致了自己的伴侣受到二次创伤，你肯定会为此自责，但我想问问您，你的自责程度有多少？”

Danny沉默了下来。自责，他当然自责，但这有什么用？他和Steve都不再是二十岁了，都经历过人生的大起大落，他们对未来的憧憬也没有那些轰轰烈烈的幻想，比起责怪和怨恨，他们更倾向于珍惜。不是说他们不再有梦想，而是岁月这玩意儿，总是会让人慢慢懂得妥协。Danny试着在自己的内心里追溯对Steve的愧疚，他知道自己没有原谅自己，不过是日日夜夜照顾Steve的日程占据了他思考的时间。“好吧，我承认你说的对，我的确…为此自责很深。只是你知道，我们不再年轻了，更渴望细水长流相依相伴地走下去，而不想去计较太多。与其揪着过去的痛苦不放，不如花时间去营生将来的美好。”Danny手舞足蹈地解释自己的想法，说完后一只手指抵住太阳穴轻轻按揉。

心理医生点头：“我完全赞同你的看法，Detective，我们当然不该揪着过去的痛苦不放。只是你觉得，你真的放下了吗？遗忘或者逃避并不是解决问题的方式。”

“…我…”Danny发出了一个音节后就卡住了。他的确在逃避，他以为如果能逃避一辈子那也算是一种解决。但是自己的想法被道破，就像突然拆开了关押心魔的铁壁，焦躁顿时充斥了他的思绪。“你不该这么直接的，这让我…”Danny抿嘴吞下一个脏字，他的呼吸变得紊乱，那天晚上的回忆全都涌进他脑子里，像是Steve无助的眼神里充满拒绝，他却只是大脑空白，不断捣弄着对方已经伤得很重的下体，以及啃咬Steve的脖子。他想起了当时从镇定剂里清醒后，去卫生间打理自己，看到疲软下来的阴茎上沾满的鲜血。他吓坏了，用热水冲刷自己的性器，即使在血污都被洗净后还是狠命地搓洗，直到痛了都不罢手，可仍旧觉得怎么都洗不干净，就好像那上面沾染的罪恶永远都无法消除，他只好急忙给自己戴上手铐，坐到急救室外面在无限的恐慌中等待。Danny闭上眼睛微微颤抖了一下，但是脑子里的场景还在折磨着他，不肯停歇。心理医生没有说话，只是放了一首很舒缓的歌，一个甜美的女声吟唱着一些关于“家”的美丽畅想。最终Danny在轻盈的慢节奏里稍稍放松了一点，他睁开眼睛看向心理医生，疲惫地像刚出过一场激战交火的任务：“广义上来说，Steve那晚遭到了两次性侵害，但是Peterson——就是那个犯人，他没有和Steve发生狭义层面上的性行为。而真正强奸了Steve的人，是我。”

医生没有接话，尽管Danny似乎说完了，在等着医生的评价，但她还是选择用鼓励的神情看着Danny，想让他接下去继续说。

Danny没让气氛安静多久，他确实想说，想把这段时间以来压抑着的愧疚全都倒出来。他深吸了一口气：“我知道我是因为致幻剂才会那么做的，我发誓我绝对不会想要伤害Steve一丝一毫。可是事情发生了，为什么我是无罪的？我明明犯了罪，我强奸了我的Omega，在他虚弱病痛的时候。这简直是罪大恶极，我是说，如果假想一个人，随便什么人，在我这样的状况下，因为药物而失去理智，强奸了Steve，那我向你保证我才不会管他是不是故意的，绝对会毫无保留地揍他一顿，不去在意我会不会因此受到处罚。但是现在…这个人正是我自己，你明白吗，医生？我是有罪的，就算不是有意而为之，我也不是无辜的。我们应该发明个无意伤人罪。”

“你从来没有想过…自己其实也是受害者吗？你和Commander McGarrett之间那场不愉快的性爱经历并不是出自你的意愿，你刚刚也说了，其实你并不想进行那场性爱。”医生低头在表格上写了好几行后才抬头看着Danny。

Danny皱起眉眨了好几次眼睛。他为什么会是受害者？他又没有受到伤害。

心理医生观察了一下Danny的表情，浅浅地笑了一下：“我得给你布置个任务，Detective。”

“好。”Danny回答，还在思考他怎么可能是受害者这个问题，他觉得这个理论完全说不通。

医生递给了Danny一本薄薄的精致小本子：“每当你觉得自己犯傻了，做错了事情，就把它记录下来，好吗？两个礼拜后你再到我这里来，带上本子，咱们来一起看看，你在这个两个礼拜里都做过哪些糗事。”

Danny有些疑惑：“什么样的事情算在这样的范畴里呢？”他不太明白为什么要这么做，但他很肯定医生要他做这个的目的不是想用他的忏悔录作为笑料，再加上出于对心理医生的尊敬，他决定遵从。

“都可以，”医生回答，“小到鸡毛蒜皮，大到捅破了天，只要是你觉得不算正确的事情，都把它记录下来。”

这本本子在接下来的几个小时内就丰满了起来，Danny没想到自己原来一天之内就能做那么多的错事。上面的第一条就是：不该让Max来照看Steve，他们俩竟然用我的电视账号买了好几部星际迷航以及别的科幻片。

在之后的几天里还有很多别的事情被记录下来，例如洗澡的时候把沐浴露当成洗发水了；做晚饭的时候多扯了好多新鲜罗勒；去超市只记得买牙膏忘记买卫生纸了；Charlie看动画片的时候忘记在地毯上铺报纸结果薯片渣渣搞得到处都是。原来自己的生活这么操蛋，Danny随手翻了翻那本本子，觉得日子比自己想象的要艰难太多——或者其实是比自己想象的要轻松太多？鉴于有这么多糟心事，他都顺利地度过了，而且晚上把Charlie哄睡着，和Grace互道晚安后，Danny把累了一天的身体扔进暖烘烘的被窝里，闻着清新甜蜜的Omega味道，半靠在那具肌肉分明的躯体旁边，他觉得自己简直幸福上天。

“我要检查一下你的右手哦。”Danny亲了亲Steve的脸颊，轻轻把还伤的右手捧到自己手心，解开纱布查看了一下伤口，还算干净，没什么问题。Danny重新把纱布裹回去，抓着Steve的右手塞回被子里。

“晚安？”Steve眯缝着眼，看上去的确是困了。

Danny“嗯”了一声，拿过Steve左手里的小海豹，完成每天的传递亲吻任务。在他把抱枕塞回Steve怀里的时候，他看到昏昏欲睡的Steve立刻本能似的在抱枕侧面拍了起来，速度很慢，力道也很轻。对了，心理移位。Danny回忆了一下心理医生和他说的话，然后慢慢侧过身体，胳膊放在Steve肚子上没受伤的地方，搂着他，手搭在了肋骨侧下方，跟着Steve对待抱枕的节奏，温柔地拍着。Steve闭着眼睛，在感受到Danny的动作后暖洋洋地哼了一声，头稍稍歪向了Danny一点，让两个人的脑门互相靠着。

“晚安。”Danny用气声说，手上还在继续轻拍Steve侧腹的动作，没用一会儿，怀里的Omega就安静地睡着了。

这简直就像玩游戏的时候获得了攻略，看着Steve怎么对抱枕，Danny就知道自己要干什么。摸脑袋、挠肚皮，Danny只消一眼就会窜到Steve身边自觉地做起来。一开始Steve并没有意识到这个，他甚至不明白自己玩抱枕能有什么意义，只是下意识地动作罢了。不过两三天后Steve就逐渐发现了其中的规律，似乎Danny对他做的事情正是他对小海豹做的事情，而且他很享受这样的照顾，似乎正是他渴望着的诉求。而摸清楚这套运转方式的Steve并没有点破，却耍了点小小的坏心眼，比如看电视的时候在抱枕的海军装翻领处捏几下，然后他就能得到Danny超贴心的肩颈部按摩；再比如睡午觉醒来的时候，他顺着那两只尾鳍蹭蹭，Danny就会一脸激动地跑来给他揉揉腿。这简直是随叫随到的私人定制级服务，Steve超级喜欢，因为不仅不限时，还完完全全不要钱。

Chin打电话告知Peterson的案子即将要审理的时候，出乎所有人意料的，Steve坚决要求出庭。

“你知道你不必要去的对吧？”Danny的手覆在Steve腰上，轻轻揉捏——因为Steve刚刚对抱枕做了这个动作。

他们俩正腻歪在沙发里，Steve的右腿架在一边的矮凳上，上身倾斜，脑袋蹭在Danny的胳膊和胸膛之间，舒服地叹息着。“我得指证他犯了故意伤人罪和强奸罪。”Steve懒懒的声音和义愤填膺的语调形成了鲜明的对比，他左手在怀里的海豹抱枕脑袋上摩擦了几下，几乎是紧接着的下一刻，他就感到了后脑勺被Danny柔柔地摸了几下。舒服极了，Steve忍不住打了个哈欠。

Danny的手心因为触碰Steve毛茸茸的脑袋而有些发痒，他伸长另一只胳膊，从茶几上叉了一块糖腌番茄，送到怀中人的嘴边。Steve咬了一半，撅嘴用下唇顶了顶叉子头和柄的连接处，Danny立刻会意地把剩下半块番茄塞进了自己的嘴里。Danny嚼着番茄，声音潮唧唧地说：“光是抢劫银行、教唆绑架以及危害国家安全的罪名就够让他腐烂在监狱里了。”

“那也不能让他逃过故意伤害和强奸未遂。”Steve在Danny怀里扭了扭。

“鉴证科会向法院提交证据的，Steve。”

Steve摇头，他倒腾了几下，把自己坐直，严肃的看着Danny：“我身上没有他的精液，没法给他定强奸的罪名的；加上当时只有我和他在现场，如果他的律师辩称我身上的伤痕是打斗所致，那他的故意伤害罪也就可以逃之夭夭了。我的证词对这件案子来说很重要。”

Danny有些担忧，扶着Steve的腰让他的姿势不会压到肩膀，眼睛盯着Steve的脸，似乎想说什么，但是最终只是叹了口气，抿住嘴巴。

Steve的左手顺着Danny的小臂来回捋了几次，扬起一张自信满满的笑脸：“我知道你在担心什么，Danny。我给了自己足够长的躲避和恢复时间，我出院十天了，现在已经能慢慢走路了，下礼拜一我就可以去上班，而礼拜二Peterson要受审，我没有写报告也没有录口供，怎么可能再把出庭作证这一步也给漏掉。再怎么说这也是我的案子，追查Peterson我们也拖拖拉拉做了两个月，我要看着它彻底结束。”

“我明白你的想法，但你也能理解我的担心，对不对，”Danny抓着Steve的手腕把他的右手举到自己嘴边，已经拆掉了纱布的手心手背上各有一道短短的疤。Danny在那两道疤和指尖的新肉上吧嗒吧嗒地亲了几口，“我尊重你的选择，不过你不能勉强自己，如果害怕了或者不舒服了，我们就在底下坐着，不去指证，好吗？”

Steve“嗯”了好几声，得意洋洋地笑着。Danny看到了Steve白色T恤上一块橙红色的痕迹，翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出本子和笔，默默记录：把番茄汁滴到了Steve的衣服上。

“你在写什么？”Steve好奇地问。他想凑过去看，但是Danny已经把本子合上收起来了。

Danny不想和Steve说心理医生的事情——不是隐瞒，而是保护。等所有的风波都平息了，Steve内内外外彻头彻尾地好起来以后，Danny会和他坦白的。但是Danny也不想撒谎，所以他指了指Steve的衣服，隐去了心理咨询的部分，解释说：“我在写，你衣服上有番茄汁。”

Steve赶紧低头查看，那一块污渍映入眼帘。Steve模仿Charlie看的动画片里面人物的语气，“啊偶”了一声。随即他被自己的这声逗笑了，哼哼哈哈地唱起了那部动画片的主题曲。

“换首歌！”Danny尖叫。他已经被Charlie整天唱这首歌给搞得够烦了，再来个超龄大号儿童用装嫩的声线重新演绎这首逗孩子的、超幼稚的歌，他可能就要神经衰弱了。

Steve委屈的瘪瘪嘴，停下来，想了想，开始唱泰坦尼克号的主题曲。

“那是个悲剧。”Danny又打断了Steve，“你得再换换，搞个甜蜜温馨的。”

Steve鼓起腮帮子狠狠瞪了Danny一眼：“不唱了。”他干脆瘫在沙发上，一副受了打击不想配合的表情。Danny觉得这非常可爱，于是扑过去，一只手护住Steve的左肩，另一只手在他身上到处挠痒痒，嘴里还发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音。Steve没有真的使劲挣扎，一是因为他还没有恢复完全，二是他喜欢Danny这样和他打打闹闹。所以Steve只是在Danny身下象征地扭了几下，大体来说还是乖乖地接受了这份幸福的小折磨，呼吸急促地笑着求饶，声音娇娇软软的，非常放松。

礼拜一早上Steve没有及时到岗，因为Danny拉他去医院复诊了。医生又里里外外检查了一遍，这回没有镇静剂的辅助，在检查内阴的时候，清醒的Steve满脸通红，结果Danny还坏坏地凑到他耳边悄声说：“我舔过也操过你的小屁股，现在只是看看，你为什么要不好意思啊？说真的，它很漂亮。”结果就是Steve歪头在Danny的鼻尖上不轻不重地咬了一下。

“恢复得都很不错，”医生在检查结束后回到自己的办公桌边，尽力不去在意站在旁边像中学生似的打打闹闹的两个人，只是唰唰地在病历上画符一样地写天书，“已经可以正常生活了。只是要注意，左肩和右手短期内不要有剧烈或突然的动作，一个月内禁止提重物，鉴于少校的工作性质，枪支的后座力也要划归到被禁止的范围里。还有，三周内不要进行插入式性行为，两个月内都要注意节制。”医生警告意味的目光聚焦在Danny身上。

Steve决定报刚刚被Danny调戏的仇，于是大喊一声：“那我操他可以吗？”

Danny倒还好，似乎没觉得有什么不妥，同样用疑问的表情看着医生。但是医生很明显被吓着了，他停下了手里的书写，莫名其妙咳了起来，像是被自己的口水呛到了。他咳了好一会儿才停下来，眼睛盯着桌上的电脑屏幕，不去看Steve和Danny，艰难地维持着不咸不淡的职业音调：“我指的是，少校您的内阴在三周内不宜被插入以及摩擦。您的阴茎与睾丸相当健康，可以随意使用，至于Detective Williams肛门与直肠的状况，我就不清楚了。”

Steve坏笑得稀里哗啦的，好不容易憋出一个“哦”，然后被Danny捏了一把屁股蛋，红着脸笑得更欢了。最后他们俩几乎是被医生赶出医院的，临走前Steve还不忘问了句自己能不能开车了，在得到了医生的权威认证后，他愉悦地夺回了驾驶权。

等他们到达总部之后，发现队友对他俩的办公隔间做了一点小装修。原本透亮的玻璃外面都被围上一层紫色的纱幔，上面还有零落的碎花绣片。

“谁来和我解释一下，我不过是二十五天没来上班，我的办公室怎么就变成这个样子？”Steve站在电脑桌前，对着自己的队友们大叫。Danny指了指他的办公室，补充：“还有我的，怎么也变成了这副德行？”

“给你们营造浪漫的气氛。”Kono说。

Chin点头附和：“这叫关心队友。”

“说的一点都没错，”Lou高昂着脑袋，伸出一根手指，语气轻飘飘的：“而且我们要保护眼睛，保护心灵。”


	33. Chapter 33

出庭的过程还算顺利，除了一开始遇上了点小麻烦。Peterson被法警押进法庭的时候，路过Steve的座位，他的鼻翼微微动了动，露出了玩味的神色：“你来指证我的强奸罪吗，少校？那这真是有失偏颇了，因为我上次见你的时候你还没被标记呢。要么说你是个受虐狂，要么说这里真正犯了强奸罪的另有其人啊，”Peterson对坐在Steve里面那个位子上的Danny挑高一边眉毛，“你说是不是啊，Detective Williams？”

Danny几乎是立刻就站了起来，咬紧后槽牙，双手垂在身侧牢牢握拳，一脸的羞愤与狂怒。“嘿，Danno。”Steve见状，赶紧扯了扯Danny的衣袖，但却没有起到任何效果，他的Alpha仍是满眼愤恨地盯着Peterson，仿佛下一秒就会一拳招呼上去。虽然Steve很希望看到Peterson现在就被揍到满脸是血，但是这毕竟是在法庭上，很多双眼睛都看向这里，他们不能有太出格的举动。

于是Steve也跟着站了起来，他冲Peterson歪嘴假笑：“我建议你注意措辞，Sandrez医生。我的Alpha有很好的涵养，或许不会就此大打出手，但我就不一定了。另外，我和我Alpha之间的性生活模式不在你关心的范畴之内。”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，侧身低头，托着Danny的后脑就是一个深深的吻。还没反应过来的Danny先是愣着睁大眼，其中的怒火还没来得及退却。不过很快，搞清楚情况的Danny就反客为主地扯住Steve的衣领，加重吻的力度，释放出浓到呛人的Alpha信息素，这也让Steve发出了一声不太雅观的呻吟，双腿发软地推着Danny的胸口，喘着粗气结束了这个吻。

低低的诡异笑声在Peterson鼻腔里响起。Danny仍旧抓着Steve的领子固定他的姿势，不让自己的Omega转过头去看那张扭曲的笑脸。Steve被过于浓烈的Alpha信息素刺激地有点懵，更何况这个味道来自于标记了他的那个人，Omega本能让他顺从Danny的意思。他几乎只是呆呆地站着，背对Peterson，视线里是纷纷看过来的众人，耳边是Danny平稳铿锵的呼吸，从鼻子到喉头再到每一个肺泡里都是保护欲慢慢的阳光与皮革味道，混着一点点接骨木的香和苹果的甜。

“嘿，Danno宝贝，”Steve用足够身后的Peterson听见的音量说，“我们还是赶紧坐下吧，快点结束这场庭审，好让Sandrez医生去到他该去的地方。”

Danny仍旧紧盯Peterson，但是放下了Steve衣领上的手，改作圈住Steve的腰，慢慢地和自己的男朋友一起坐回了椅子上，目送笑得狰狞的Peterson被押进被告席。

在这之后一切就都行云流水了。Steve之前反复推敲过证词，而且被告律师和法官都没有为难他，去问多余的、苛刻的问题。Steve在Danny温柔的目光中，闻着柔和但坚固的信息素味道，自信满满地把自己准备的话说完，然后就在获准回到座位上的时候，大步流星、笑脸璀璨地走回Danny身边，坐到原来的位子上，和Danny伸过来的手十指紧扣放在两个人紧贴的大腿上，听完了整场庭审，亲眼看着Peterson被判了两辈子的终生监禁。

大快人心。他们五个人一起，加上Max、Eric和Jerry，去Kamekona的虾车大吃了一通，来庆祝这个终于算是落下帷幕的案子。Jerry看上去闷闷不乐的，在他把自己盘子里的柠檬给戳得水汪汪烂兮兮以后，他终于憋不住对Steve说了一句“对不起”。

“哈？”Steve没理解Jerry的道歉从何而来。

Jerry把自己的塑料叉子放下，双手捂住脸抹了一把：“我不该从你的电脑上偷文件给Danny的。”

“Jerry！”Chin警告地喊了一声，他们都知道这件事最后的结果，也知道它导致了后面发生在Steve身上的的一系列惨剧。没有人想提起这个，他们担心这会让在场的当事人感到难堪。

但是Steve看上去似乎并没有他们想象的那么尴尬与悲伤，他反倒是笑了出来，一只手抓着椰子水，牙齿叼着吸管的端口，另一只手猛得搭住Danny的肩膀，把自己的Alpha按进自己怀里，在那个金灿灿的脑袋上揉了几下。“你的道歉被接受了，Jerry。不用担心，现在一切都好得很。”Steve笑得阳光灿烂，并且仍在扒拉Danny的发丝。

Danny刚想反抗，就意识到这件事情的错其实都在自己身上，他也就只好定在那里让Steve玩弄他的脑袋和头发，直到Steve玩了个尽兴，松开Danny，他才坐直身子，把Steve刚刚揉搓他头发的右手捧到自己的手心里，仔细查看后，轻轻捏着按摩那只手：“医生不是叫你不要有突然的动作吗？你要小心点，有哪里难受吗？”

Steve仍旧叼着吸管咧嘴笑着，只是颧骨的位置有一丝丝隐约的绯红。他对Danny摇摇头：“没有难受。”

Danny抓着Steve的手凑到嘴边，在每一根指头上都响亮地亲一口，然后像是骑士在对公主行吻手礼一样，双唇贴在Steve手背的伤疤上，极尽温柔地吻了一下。Steve被Danny的动作惊到了，颧骨处的红色蔓延到了整张脸上，一瞬间，全世界好像都从他的身边溜走了，所看到的、所听到的和所感受到的一切都只有Danny。

他的Danny，他的男朋友，他的Alpha。Steve内心里升起一种急切的渴求，很模糊，很摄人心魄。Steve试图去搞清楚自己想要的这个东西究竟是什么，但是到最后，他的大脑里嗡嗡一片，只有Danny的眼睛在闪光。所以Steve干脆放弃了思考，随着本能，把全部的注意力放在自己身边的金发男友身上。

然后他听见自己的话没有经过大脑，就直接从嘴巴里溜出去：“或许还有别的地方你想亲？”

Danny会意，露出了惊喜的神色，一只手扣住Steve的腰，另一只手依然抓着Steve的右手，拉近两人之间的距离，冲着Steve的嘴巴吻去。Steve看着Danny的脸在自己眼前慢慢放大，觉得胃里渐渐泛起一阵空灵的酸意，越来越强。在那种凛冽的感觉侵袭到嗓子眼儿的时候，Steve反应了过来自己在害怕。但他没有躲也没有喊停。这次的恐惧一点也不严重，尽管还是让他心跳加速，可是他已经能完完全全地控制住自己了。如果说之前的体会像是一种疼痛的话，现在的不过是种痒痒，他不会因此感到难受，没有本能地逃避冲动，相反，还有点欲拒还迎的朦胧好感。在两个人的嘴唇触碰在一起的，围观的朋友们发出起哄的怪叫，Steve才像如梦初醒般意识到周围不仅仅只有他和Danny。自尊心和好强的本性马上就夺取了他原本的愣神，就像高峡乍起，他在刹那间从一个懵懂的Omega，变回了别人眼中那个战无不胜、无所不能的Five-0的Boss，激烈地参与这个吻，简直称得上是拼命。

所以我现在可以和Danno亲亲了是吗？Steve在接下来的半天里一直在似有似无地思考这个问题。这就像一道门槛，跨过去就意味着就不再会被Peterson以及强行标记的事情所困扰，就像是那句诗：“一切都是瞬息，一切都将会过去。”

Steve估摸着自己应该再试一次，等回家的时候，给点暗示或者直接向Danny要求一个吻。

但是他的计划没有很及时地被实施，因为Danny有了一个新的提议——庭审结束后，Eric把之前收集的证物送回给了Danny（不包括那些染血的床单、枕头和尼龙绳，Eric在Danny的要求下把它们烧了），而一把假枪和破碎的玻璃盒子让Danny突然回忆起了心理医生的建议：一起修东西。

Steve似乎也对这个主意很感兴趣。Danny拿出那个被证物塑胶袋装着的破碎木条框架以及另一袋碎玻璃，并且询问可不可以一起来修缮这样东西的时候，Steve眼睛都亮了。这个盒子里面原来装的是Danny送给他的一份浪漫的礼物，而且一定程度上救了他的命，Steve超级爱那把假枪，他不想让自己珍惜的爱情象征失去“住所”，所以他无疑很想把装枪用的玻璃盒子修复一新。

所以他们一起去了五金店，买了点小螺丝，黄铜合页，又去切了一些玻璃，最后在路边捡了根断下来的松木枝，来代替一根断掉的棱条。Danny对于Steve有全套的工具这件事一点都不奇怪，什么凿子、刨子、钻头、榔头，在那辆新的银白色皮卡的副驾驶前部的箱子里应有尽有。“你知道吗？正常人会在这个地方放保险单子和CD碟子。”尽管早就预见到自己的男朋友不会像正常人一样存放物品，Danny还是忍不住吐槽了一句。

“保单？我的车？你认真的吗？要知道，”Steve五官扭曲地质疑着Danny，“平时我们都是开你的车，我的车没有机会损坏。唯一一次需要保险公司的时候，它被人烧成烤汽车了，就算我把保单放在里面也会成为灰烬里。哦，还有，我一般听电台，也不会去买碟子。你看，听电台不要钱，买碟子很贵。”

Danny硬生生把“死抠门”这个词吞回肚子里，皱着鼻子歪歪嘴巴表达了对Steve这番话的不满，然后拽着笑得苹果肌鼓鼓的Steve回到科迈罗上，打道回府，去摆弄那些木头、玻璃和小金属零件。他们在客厅的空地上铺了报纸堆放零件，两个人挨着席地而坐，好在也没有什么重活要做，Danny几乎把所有要用力气的事情都抢着干了。Danny清楚Steve的性格，越是难度大的事情他就越会想要去挑战，不然他会觉得是一种认输。问题是他的手和肩膀都还要修养，不宜刨树枝或者拧螺丝。Steve其实看出来了Danny的用心，他虽然有一点点挫败，但是却感觉很温暖，像被柔软的羽毛包裹住了全身，所以他就默默领了这份好意，悄悄靠向Danny一点，把自己一小部分的体重栖息在Alpha的大臂和肩膀上，举着胶水粘合玻璃和木条之间的缝隙。Danny感觉到了自己身上的热度，没说什么，只是忍不住弯起了嘴角。

盒子很快就成型了，Danny去拿了麂皮布来擦拭玻璃上的指痕。Steve趴在地上收拾木屑，却突然想到了什么，拿着一小片还算规整的木片跪坐在自己脚后跟上，直起身喊住了Danny：“那个，我可以再刻个字嘛？写着Sunshine的钢片没有了。”

Danny凑过去，拉了Steve一把。Steve本来就挺放松的，加上也不会对Danny设防，于是就顺Danny的力气，堪堪摔在了他怀里。“呃，我太大只了，你抱着会不会觉得不舒服？”Steve感觉到Danny的动作有些吃力，于是主动贴紧自己的Alpha，好让拥抱变得轻松一点。

“是我太小只，”Danny微微调整了一下两个人的姿势，让Steve的后背紧紧贴着自己的前胸，脸埋在Steve肌肉坚实的右肩，两只胳膊圈紧他的腰，手上的盒子举到他眼前，“你不舒服了？”

Steve屈起腿，接过Danny手里的盒子，放在自己的膝盖上，在Danny怀里蹭了几下，滑下去一点，给自己找了个惬意的姿势。“我舒服得不得了，”Steve把木片放在焕然一新的盒子上比对着位置，“帮我把刻刀拿来，Danno，我要来刻字了。”

“你真的可以吗？”Danny把刻刀小心地递给Steve。他还是担心Steve的手。

然而Steve只是哼了几声，就开始兴致勃勃地握起刻刀在木片上试着划出一个“S”。但是毕竟手还没有完全恢复，他的动作很慢，而且在刻画第一个半弯的时候就打了三次滑。Danny实在还害怕闪光的刀尖会再对Steve的手造成伤害，于是赶紧用自己的手包裹住Steve的。

“我自己可以搞定这个的。”Steve声音气呼呼的，明显是觉得Danny在怀疑他能力不够。

Danny撅起嘴巴在Steve的后颈上啄了一下：“说好是我们俩一起修它，你不能就这么抛弃我。”

Steve扭过身子神情复杂地盯着Danny看了一会儿，最终点点头，微微侧了侧坐姿，由着Danny把着他的手，两个人磕磕绊绊地刻上了一个歪歪扭扭的“Sunshine”，最后的那个“e”几乎是个方方正正的“o”。他们为此互相嘲笑了半天，最终以Steve一个非常不标准的过肩摔（几乎是打滚），把Danny扔到了沙发上结束了他们“究竟是谁手残”的争论。

“胶水被你藏哪儿去了，臭屁股？”Danny掀着沙发靠垫，到处找那个小铝管。

Steve从一边的小框子里把胶水翻出来，扔给Danny。“我的屁股一点都不臭。”Steve大声为自己正名。

尖锐的笑声被Danny演绎地淋漓尽致，他抽得快要喘不过气来，从鼻子还是嘴巴还是不知道哪里的地方冒出不清不楚的回应：“是呀…你的屁股...哈哈...又香又甜，我总是忍不住...嗯，想要...哈，想要操你的屁股。”

“闭嘴，警探先生，”Steve一把抢过被Danny粘好木片的盒子，前后左右地打量，“你知道你的老二还有将近三周要和我的屁股隔离吗？”

Danny爬起来，从背后挂在了Steve身上：“你的屁股痒了？”

“再说一遍，闭嘴，警探先生。”Steve用胳膊肘在Danny的肚子上轻轻捅了一记。

修好了的盒子被窗口射进来的阳光包覆，显得明净通透。上面那块边缘有些毛刺的木牌上的“Sunshine”虽然刻得很丑，但却让Steve挪不开眼。周身全都是暖融融的阳光，霸占着他的所有感官和心理的每个角落。

而在阳光之中的Steve同样让Danny挪不开眼。从Danny的角度看过去，Steve的侧脸和一点点反光的睫毛映入眼帘，字面意义的，Danny觉得自己怀里的人会发光。“完美修复？”Danny也看了一会儿Steve紧抓不放的盒子，闷声问。

Steve隔了好久才回答了一句“嗯哼”。又隔了好久，Danny隐隐约约听见一声“谢谢你，Danno”。

“谢谢你，Steve。”Danny如释重负地舒了一口气，有种眼眶酸涩但又想要微笑的感觉。

Danny第二天去心理医生那里了，两周的时间，那本本子被他写得满满当当，没有丝毫的空白，甚至有些条款塞在缝隙里。Danny把本子递给咨询师的时候有点不好意思，因为里面记载了太多莫名其妙的生活琐事，估计别人看了会笑得前仰后合。心理医生的确笑了，但不是那种“觉得搞笑”的大笑，而是一种心里柔软的微笑。“能看出来事情在越来越好，是吗，Detective？”医生把本子递还给了Danny。

本以为自己要被无声嘲笑的Danny一时间有点没反应过来，他收回本子，皱着眉胡乱地点头：“是的，事情好了很多。我只是...我没有冒犯的意思，也不是对您的工作指手画脚，只是根据我对心理咨询这档子事的理解，难道你不应该针对我记了两周的东西说一堆的大道理吗？”

“道理不是别人说的，Detective，是自己感悟到的，”医生耸肩，语气轻松，“不过我的确对你的记录有些感兴趣的地方，如果你不介意可以给我说说吗？”

好嘛，还是逃不掉被当作笑料的命运。Danny愤愤地想，但还是礼貌地点了点头：“您请说。”

“我看到你写，你晚饭的时候摘多了罗勒。我想知道你是怎么处理多余的那些的？把它们扔掉了？”

Danny回忆了一下，然后Steve腮帮子鼓鼓的、像只仓鼠一样狼吞虎咽的可爱模样闯入了他的思绪：“我没扔掉。我为了那一小撮罗勒多做了一份鸡胸肉意面，放了孢子甘蓝和西葫芦，被Steve几口解决掉了。”

心理医生脸上的笑容愈发明亮：“看来Commander McGarrett对您临时起意做出来的料理评价应该很高吧。”

“嗯...他是挺喜欢的。”Danny说。

这回心理医生和上次完全不一样，她没有记录任何一个字，只是像个闲人，在和Danny聊天。“那你忘记提前铺报纸，结果你的儿子吧零食碎屑搞得到处是，这件事后来怎么样了？”

“别用那个眼神看我，医生，我发誓我没有骂他，”Danny举起双手急于摆脱臭脾气家长的嫌疑，“事实上Steve和风细雨地和Charlie讲了一些狗屁不通的故事，最后他们俩假装在战场勘探地雷、拔出威胁，把那块地方收拾干净了。”

“听上去挺温馨的。我猜那副场面应该挺让你感动的吧，Detective？”

似乎，的确记忆犹新。暖色的灯光里，自己的Omega和自己的儿子嘻嘻哈哈地一起打闹、收拾房间。摆脱，Danny Williams，你不能在这里哭出来。Danny默默咬了咬嘴唇，把流泪的欲望憋了回去。

医生细细评估了一下Danny的表情，再次开口：“那关于你把番茄汁弄到Commander McGarrett身上，这件事呢？”

Danny仿佛能听见自己大脑里面的歌声，动画片主题曲和泰坦尼克号主题曲。“后来，嗯...Steve给我唱了首歌——两首。然后我们…在沙发上，滚了一会儿。”

“不好意思！”以为自己无意触碰到他人隐私的心理医生立马道歉。

“不不不，”Danny挥着手辩解，“我们只是普通的玩闹，像中学生那样。”

心理医生的神情恢复了原本的镇定放松：“哦，这样啊。听上去挺开心的。”

Danny刚想回答“是”，但却把这句回答卡在了自己的喉咙里。他明白了心理医生的意思，或者说他把给他准备的大道理给悟出来了。虽然他遇到了一大箩筐的糟心事，犯了好多错误，但是似乎并没全都走向玉石俱焚的地步。其实很多事情看上去很糟糕 ，但是结果却是出乎意料地美好——因为他和Steve深陷在不可自拔的恋爱里。没错，他强行标记了Steve，这是一场在当时充斥着伤害的罪恶，但是现在看来，他们却因此更加享受彼此的陪伴，一切是那么阴差阳错，却并不是不可饶恕。他的确对自己做的事情后悔，可是有时候走到了原谅他人或是原谅自己这个步骤的时候，也不要紧揪着苛责不放。事情总要翻篇，只有宽恕、救赎了过去的错误，才会有将来的幸福。


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OA肉，没Beta，锅都是我的。

Steve察觉到了Danny似乎心情很不错，连走路的动作都有些染上了点嘻哈的味道。所有的一切都在变好，Steve因此而鼓舞，就像是那个盒子，坏掉了，但又被修复了。虽然永远也不可能变回原来那样，却有可能变得更好。

于是Steve开始伺机夺回自己肆意和Danny亲吻的权利，他觉得自己准备好了，而心情愉悦的Danny应该也很乐意让他俩的感情真的走回正轨。

所以在接下去的几天里，队友们总是会莫名其妙地被Steve支开，甚至有一次Chin被派去“协助市中心的交通警察维持秩序”。不过他们并没有丝毫的怨言，都很能理解一对爱情鸟想要独处空间的心理。

比如在礼拜六的加班时间里，Lou得去HPD检查证物，Chin接到了去法医办公室核对尸检记录的任务，Kono则是跑到了鉴证科，顶着监督工作命令的名义，和Eric大眼瞪小眼地谈天谈地侃大山。

Danny坐在自己的办公桌前，盯着电脑认真地写总结。他隐约察觉到队友们似乎都出去了，但是堆积的报告让他没有闲情逸致去询问关心，只是挖空心思地在脑海里寻找可以把他们不要命的粗鲁行动形容得合理合法的词句。然后有人直接闯进了他的隔间，没有敲门，而且自顾自地就在沙发上坐了下来。Danny不用抬头都知道这是谁——因为这个人正是让他头痛地遣词造句的那个始作俑者。要不是这头野兽做事不过脑子，我也不至于这么难，Danny有点怄气地想。再加上其实他心情挺不错的，玩心大起，于是继续敲键盘，不去管Steve，想看看自己不听话的Boss兼男友到底在搞什么幺蛾子。

坐在沙发上的Steve见Danny不理自己，于是就开始搔首弄姿地试图夺取Danny的注意力。像是故意伸直两条大长腿，脚跟着地地来回摆动；还有斜靠在沙发上，解开衬衫的第二粒扣子，露出锁骨和一小片胸膛；再比如发出些不成调的轻哼，卡在Danny听力的临界点上，似有似无。然而并没有起到任何作用，金发警探仍旧目不转睛地专注于电脑。终于Steve忍不住了，他用挑逗而露骨的音调说：“嘿，Alpha。”

“嘿，Omega。”回应他的是Danny咏叹调一样的音色以及头也不抬的态度。

实际上Danny早就无心工作了，他的余光被自己Omega的性感举动撩拨，耳朵里是低沉好听的声音。如果他在交报告前没有好好修改的话，州长办公室可能会接到一份在“行动过程”这个栏目后填写了“把他操到床垫里去”的任务详情表，“第二任务方案”里面写的是“或者他把我操到床垫里去也行。他高潮的样子特别好看，特别是从下向上看，睫毛好长。”

Steve见Danny还是看着电脑，一点注意力都没有匀给他，暗暗觉得不爽，并且迫不及待。他这两天各种暗示，各种支开旁人，想让Danny在私密的环境里试着吻一次他——就像是超标的好奇心，他想知道自己到底是不是已经能够全然接受爱人间最平常的相处模式，想知道自己是不是已经战胜了那个无形的心魔。

然而Danny完全没有领会。又或者是太担心Steve，甚至在亲吻这个问题上有点畏首畏尾，生怕再造成什么心理伤害。这令Steve觉得自己在过去的几十个小时里像是个欲求不满的喜剧演员，自顾自地咬嘴唇、舔嘴巴、歪腰扭胯、风情万种。

在沙发上又摆了一会儿姿势但仍旧没能得到自己想要的东西，Steve决定不能忍了。不就他妈的一个吻吗，他们两个大男人在娘们儿唧唧地兜什么圈子、装什么矜持？！于是他站起来，跨了两步走到办公桌前，把Danny面前的电脑一把挪开，微屈膝盖，蓄力一跃，直接跳上了桌子，然后在Danny惊愕发懵的迷蒙目光里，一只膝盖跪在桌上，俯下上半身，两只手托住Danny的后脑勺，沉默无言但却发狠劲地吻了上去。

这真是…Danny瞪大了眼睛，半是讶异半是惊喜地感受自己嘴唇上甜蜜又满载掠夺意味的触感和力道。Steve的脸太近，让Danny无法聚焦看清，但是他能看到Steve闭上了眼睛，颤抖的睫毛像是能扇风，把一阵阵香馨撩人的信息素糊在Danny脸上。

唇舌交缠不清，Steve像是个长牙期的小孩在啃磨牙橡胶圈一样，不肯松开Danny的嘴巴。他的大脑完全放空了，只有些微的痒在搔着他的心尖，就好像雪白绵软的羽毛在来回轻拂。Danny的嘴巴尝上去是那么令人上瘾，温暖又有点烟熏火燎般的刺激味道，很淡却很火辣。“不许离开我。”Steve喃喃地在一片口水和信息素交织的混乱中开口说。他也不知道自己在说什么。

Danny无比投入地回应这个吻，他声音粘腻纠缠，但却十分清晰地用“我爱你”回答了Steve。他慢慢站了起来，搂住Steve的腰，延长这个仿佛没有尽头的亲吻。他等待这个太久了，这个吻卸下了他心头的一块大石头。他一直觉得自己对Steve犯了个罪，但现在，这个罪恶被赎清了。“嘿，想做爱吗？”Danny叼着Steve的嘴唇，哼唧唧地说。

Steve唰一下睁开眼睛。虽然过近的距离让他没办法看清Danny，但是却对方眼里闪烁的雀跃温情是那么明显，Steve看到一片蓝，淹没了他们两个。

“不想做？”Danny看Steve愣住的样子，微微拉开了一点距离，拉着Steve的小臂，把放在在自己后脑勺的两只扯到胸前，用手掌包住——Danny有点过度担心Steve的右手，尽管医生说愈合情况良好，可现在仍旧没有复原，不能使用太多。

Steve像只灵活的小动物，在桌子上扭了扭腰，动作流畅地哧溜一下，从单膝跪在桌上的姿势，滑了下去，两腿大张地坐在了Danny大腿上：“在你这里还是我那里？”

被突然的冲击吓着了那么一点，Danny分出一只手，绕过Steve腰侧，在他的屁股上拍了一下：“下次不要这样！你有两百磅，椅子会坏掉的！”

“你看椅子不是好好的吗？”Steve把自己屁股上的手抓开。

“…”Danny像是想到了什么，脸红并沉默了一小下，但是随即还是决定说出来，“万一你降落失误，把我砸不举了怎么办？”

Steve翻了个大白眼，嘴角漏出一丝鄙视的笑容：“说好Alpha性能力超强呢？所以你到底要不要做，在这里还是去我办公室？”

“我这里只有Alpha用的套子。”Danny拉开抽屉，翻找了几下，耸肩。

Steve二话不说地站起来，像拽着一只气球一样拉着Danny，小跑地冲进他的办公隔间里，把还在叫着“急什么”的Danny按在单人沙发上。“急什么？我急着做爱啊！再过两周等我能挨操了，我就不能如此光明正大地搞你了，现在我要抓紧时间。”Steve已经把自己的上衣脱掉了，正在解皮带。

“你一直可以正大光明地操我，Babe，你知道我并不介意那些什么Alpha和Omega的身份问题。说实话你器大活好，我挺喜欢的。”Danny觉得自己的衬衫扣子很烦人，他那火辣的男朋友赤裸的上身和腹部一条长长的伤疤就像是催情剂，让Danny觉得欲火中烧，浑身热气升腾。

“我知道。”Steve终于把自己的外裤脱了下去，他蹬掉鞋子，扯掉内裤，一丝不挂地转身从抽屉里翻润滑剂和安全套。他要开操他的Alpha了，他的Alpha有着结实的身材和超级完美的腰臀线，圆润的屁股本身仿佛是罪恶之源。“我知道，”Steve重复了一遍，把润滑剂和套子放在桌上，弯腰去脱Danny的鞋，“但是，你知道的，还得要再有两周呢，到那时候，算下来我就有两个多月没被操过了。你必须和我在床上大战一个礼拜，天啊，我超级想念你在我身体里成结的感觉。”

Danny配合Steve的动作把自己也扒了个精光，肌肤直接贴在沙发皮面上有一点冷，但是在Danny为此瑟缩之前，情欲燃烧所带来的热度感染了周围的空气。Danny不低不高地呻吟着：“他妈的，你要是非要这么算，我也快要两个月没被你操过了。天知道我是怎么熬过来的，嘿，Babe，快点。”

“我的Danno，”Steve听到Danny的话，兴奋异常，像只撒欢的犬科动物，半跪在Danny两腿之间，伸舌头舔吻他腹部的疤痕，喉咙里发出愉悦的“咕咕”声，“我会好好操你的。你再过两周也得好好操我。”

“妈的，Steve，你还行不行？别废话了，我要烧起来了，快点。”Danny原本半勃的阴茎已经彻底硬了起来，他挣扎了两下，想把腿架在Steve肩膀上，却想起来Steve的左肩刚刚愈合，还不应该承受太大的重量。于是Danny用腿缠箍了Steve的腰，收紧两个人的距离：“你要是再不干点实在的，就把润滑剂给我，我自己来。”

“我以为我才是不擅长耐心的那个。”Steve反手拿来润滑剂，拧开盖子，在右手上倒了不少。

“别用右手。”Danny多少还是担心Steve，虽然伤口都已经长好了，但是恢复机能还需要时间。

Steve耸耸肩，咕哝了一句“这又不会很费力”，但还是听话地掌心相对合起双手，搓了搓，把润滑剂沾染到左手的同时也把原本冰凉的黏滑液体捂热了，这会让Danny好受很多。“嘿，放松Danno。”Steve挑起一边眉毛，痞气地笑了笑。他湿漉漉的左手探进两个人紧贴的身体之间，顺着腹肌和鼠蹊部位一路往下，直到停留在Danny的臀缝里，撑开弹性十足的两瓣臀肉，指流连在有点害羞而紧闭的穴口周围，打着圈按压和搔刮，在Danny情不自禁闭上眼睛、挺胸仰头的时候，Steve的中指探进了那圈环状肌肉之中。

Danny柔软的喘息猛然拔高了音量，带上了一点粗砺的低吟，双腿突然间失去力气，瘫软地从Steve腰间滑落。异物入侵的感觉有种久违的幸福，他觉得自己的血口不受控地蠕动着，绞紧Steve的手指，往里吞入。Danny微微摆动腰胯，想加快这个进程，恨不得省略所有前戏的步骤，下一秒就被贯穿。他太想念Steve深埋在自己体内的酸胀感了。之前他的注意力全都在照顾受伤的Steve这件事上，被遗忘的性欲在暗中累积，没被道破的时候就像不存在一样，可是现在，一旦被提醒，就疯狂地爆发了出来。Danny渴求性爱的执念就像是性瘾发作，一发不可收拾。

感受到Danny过度的热情，Steve抽出手指，滑腻腻的左手在Danny屁股上响亮地拍打了一下。润滑剂沾在了一边的屁股蛋上，亮晶晶的，让原本就圆润饱满的轮廓更加诱人。“你真他妈太诱人了，Danno，”Steve重新把手指插进Danny逐渐松软的后穴里，小心翼翼地深入，但明显加快了探索的速度，“别着急，很快就好…天啊，我要忍不住了。”

“…吻我。”Danny哼了两声，下一瞬间，暴涨的Alpha信息素像是要把屋顶掀翻，仿佛阳光融化了墙壁和门窗，直直地晒在他们俩身上一样。Steve脑子里的瞬间空白，只有零星的本能和欲望在啸叫，来自Alpha的指令和充裕的信息素味道包裹了一切，他急不可耐地欺身捕捉Danny柔润的嘴唇。

Danny想去抓Steve的手腕，但是最终还是放任他的Omega来掌控节奏。一方面他正深陷在迟到很久的吻里，他不想分心，只想专心沉溺于现在这样的亲吻——他和Steve，在办公室里，既私密又羞耻。另一方面，Danny深知Steve的脾性，控制欲是一件消除不掉的特质，而Danny习惯、也乐得接受这个，这让他感觉生活充实而真切。

手指深入的动作看似不紧不慢，但Steve的力度却不容小觑，他的指关节不时弯曲，在Alpha艰涩的甬道里，混合着润滑剂，开拓探索，让火热紧绷的内壁逐渐被扩张开。Danny粗重的呼吸里有丝丝缕缕的惊呼，压抑着的缠绵和快感在其中迸发，他的声音不知道是飘散在了空气中还是直接被Steve吞进了嘴里，两个人的情话和浪叫在唇齿之间纠缠，难舍难分。

第二根和第三根手指的加入在不知不觉中就完成了，Danny觉得自己像一块即将融化的棉花糖，被插在Steve的手指上，四周浓度过高的信息素里都是Steve甜甜的花果味，像是水果糖稀，包裹住了他。Danny听见自己的声线在不断冒出粗暴的脏话，隐隐的酸和不明显的胀痛在后穴中蔓延，而他对此渴望已久。他不需要低头看也知道自己的阴茎已经红到发紫了，因为欲望堆叠而无处宣泄的感受正在快感和折磨之间徘徊，可是Danny不想去触碰自己难耐的性器——或者说此刻他更想集中全部的注意力，体会后穴被Steve玩弄的奇妙触感。

不过硬如磐石的Alpha阴茎和鼓胀的睾丸磨蹭在Steve的腹肌上，前液留下几道不容忽视的水迹。Steve几乎是立刻就想用空闲的右手去帮Danny打手枪，可是掌心握紧带去的肌肉牵拉感让他意识到自己还不能随心所欲地使用这只手。一个更好的主意在Steve脑海里点亮，他邪邪地一笑，向下蹭了一些，低头用嘴巴含住了肉棒前端，舌头快速地来回扫荡。前液的味道有很强的侵略性，Alpha的气场和独占欲像是高度酒精，浓烈而醉人。而Danny飘高的喊叫暴露了他被突袭的快感所吞噬，上扬的尾音像毛茸茸的猫尾巴，挠在Steve的耳膜上。

而这个声音有增无减，愈演愈烈。像是一个循环，Danny越是嘶哑着嗓子呻吟，Steve吮吸地就越卖力，而这也让Danny无所适从地叫上更多。Steve难以自持地想要吞得更加深入，脑子里除了给Danny口交就没有任何别的思绪了。他不断压低脖颈，龟头抵在喉咙口，但他似乎仍没有满足，插在后穴里的左手向上抬，试图提高Danny的胯部，好用自己的嘴巴包裹住全部的长度。

Steve的手指在这样的动作里不偏不倚地按在了Danny的前列腺上，极致的感受在Danny下身冲撞，被拉扯的后穴在无伤大雅的钝痛中疯狂热情地收缩，Danny不得不绷住大腿和腹部的肌肉，抬高腰胯，这样却也把他的阴茎彻底送进了Steve嘴里，前端捣进食管里，被充满韧性的黏膜挤压，再加上Steve上下移动脑袋的节奏越来越快，Danny觉得自己踩进了高潮的临界区里。“你…妈的，快点…嗯啊…快点啊，操，进来…啊，快点进来，”Danny断断续续地尖叫，“你他妈再磨叽，呃啊…我就要，要他妈报…啊哈…报警了！”

“你忘了自己就是警察吗？放心，Danny，我会受理这起案子的。”Stev吐出Danny的阴茎，埋在他身体里的四根手指弯曲抠挖了几下，一副不紧不慢的样子。Alpha的后穴和Omega不一样，并不是天生就适合被操弄，不会那么快就柔软放松，更不会分泌出液体等待被贯穿。Steve需要确保Danny被准备充分了才行，不然会有受伤隐患。现在Danny的后穴里湿滑而富有弹性，虽然还没有完全松软下来，但看上去应该可以被插入了。只是Steve觉得欲求不满而从耳根红到脖子的Danny特别好看，金发微微凌乱地耷拉着，蓝色的眼睛半开半阖，焦点迷茫，这让他想多玩玩热情兴奋的穴口，而不是立刻就把自己的阴茎插进去——虽然他也硬到了有些痛的地步。

Danny很显然已经难耐地无法再等待下去，他大骂了一声，又一次释放出浓烈的Alpha威压：“这是…啊…你他妈自找的，Steve。去给自己戴上套子，然后来操我。”Danny憋红了脸一口气说完，然后就摊在了沙发上喘着粗气，把自己的双腿大大分开。

根本无法反抗自己Alpha的指令，Steve只好咒骂着，悻悻地把手从Danny后穴里撤出来（不过手指抽离时Danny浑身震颤的那一下同样让Steve感到赏心悦目）。他抓过桌上的安全套，但是裹覆着润滑剂的手指只是不断打滑，根本撕不开外面的包装，于是他干脆把小袋子凑到了嘴边，牙齿合拢使劲，才拿出了里面的乳胶制品。中规中矩的玫瑰味道虽然老套但不失浪漫，氤氲在空气里，虽不及两人信息素的浓烈，但也有淡淡的香。

“妈的，小心我操死你。”Steve迅速在自己的老二上戴好套子，迫不及待地举起Danny的双腿，想把它们架在自己肩膀上。

Danny却抽回了右腿，他不想让Steve的左肩负担重量。于是他侧了过来，左搁在Steve右肩上，而右腿折叠缩在沙发座椅上。“欢迎，”Danny冲Steve抛了个媚眼，“将就一下侧面上我吧。哦，还有，肩膀动作小一点。”

“你还是多关心一下你自己吧，”Steve倾身，两根手指重新插入 热情洋溢的穴口，剪刀状地分开，把紧闭的后穴拉伸成一道缝，硬挺的肉棒隔着一层薄薄的套子，抵在滚烫的入口，“顺备好了吗，我的男孩？”

“哦…男孩，你确定你要这么——啊！”突然的挺入让Danny高声尖叫，他感到奇怪，但却不陌生，而是希冀已久的愿景爬上心头的感觉。他忘记了言语，只剩原始的哼叫伴随着阴茎一寸寸缓慢的深入。被充盈的后穴收缩着适应Steve粗长的老二，Danny伸手把Steve搂过来，让两个人肌肤相贴，这样也能让Steve不用支撑自己的重量。Steve没有耐心到将全部的长度塞进去就开始了律动，幅度不大，但却狠狠摩擦着Alpha的肠壁，几乎让Danny为此抽搐。Steve呢喃着一些乱七八糟的脏话，胯下的动作却越来越大，每次抽离和重新进入的动作也越来越粗暴。“对，Danny男孩…啊哈，我的男孩…”Steve弓着背，双臂圈住Danny，两具身体交叠着进行最原始也是最直接的的示爱行为，热气溶解超过饱和的情欲，Danny侧身的姿势让他无法直视Steve的表情，也不方便亲吻他的Omega。Danny的腰已经扭曲成一个令人惊讶的角度，无处抚慰的阴茎紧贴着Steve的膝盖内侧，靠那么一点点微乎其微的皮肤相接来获得快慰。

Danny哼哼唧唧地挪了一点，向侧卧的一面靠过去更对，好让自己的性器能够和Steve腿上坚实的肌肉挤在一起，得到更有力的摩擦。Steve在反复的冲击里已经彻底把阴茎塞进了Danny契合的甬道里，然后悉数抽离，往复循环，两颗蛋蛋随着剧烈的动作拍打在Danny下侧的臀瓣上，清脆的声音在办公室里营造出些微的羞耻感，但却被两个人不顾一切的交合动作给冲散。

一同被冲散的还有之前的阴影和恐惧，迷离的幸福像龙卷风一样刮过两个人的身心。Steve只觉得能和Danny像今天这样真正走在了一起是莫大的运气，在“能够完整并充满爱意地占有、拥抱Danny”这样美好的福利面前，之前所有的坎坷和不愉快简直不值一提。他不禁又把手臂收紧了一些，把怀里的Danny勒得甚至有点难以呼吸。

但是Danny也无暇呼吸——Steve的龟头找对了地方，不停的碾压他的前列腺，这让他只能翻着白眼无声地尖叫着，蜷曲起的脚趾在轻微地抽筋。快感过载，Danny的双手缩在胸前，攀在Steve的二头肌上，指尖深陷，似乎在颤抖。觉得自己的尖叫再也无法被压抑，但是早就无影无踪的理智却突然在某个地方提醒Danny，他们还在总部，如果这个时候放声大叫，很快就会有警卫冲进来。于是他微微眯开的眼睛艰难地聚焦在Steve汗津津的粗壮大臂上，张开嘴叼住了眼前的那一小块皮肤，上牙落在了繁复纹身的边缘。他没有用力，只是想用Steve的肌肤堵住自己即将爆发的尖历呼声。

“操…”Steve泄露出一声低低的嘶吼。胳膊上被咬住的感觉酥酥麻麻的，而不断张合的后穴将Steve带入了天堂，他摆动胯部的动作又快又狠，撞得一阵Danny颤栗，牙齿轻轻研磨Steve大臂上的那一小块皮肤，喉咙里有一串享受到极致的呜咽。Steve被夹得也无法招架，交融的信息素像一股无形的推力，让他逐步登上巅峰。也不知道是不是无端的好胜心作祟，Steve努力和自己高潮的欲望抗争着，他想要先看着Danny射出来时候的模样。于是Steve更卖力地去折磨Danny前列腺附近的肠壁，频率愈发猛烈，而他的舌头不自觉地在Danny的耳朵里外钻来钻去。湿滑的感触掠过耳垂又舔进耳道入口，又痒又热，Danny快要为此疯掉了。他从没想过自己的耳朵会如此敏感，但事实就是，暖烘烘的舔舐让他想躲又无处可躲，想要更多又无从乞求，只能被困在周身的快感煎熬里，试图抓住高潮的机会。可Steve的捣弄像是滔天巨浪，Danny颠沛其中上下浮沉，除了感受，几乎什么都做不了，高潮的权利仿佛都不能掌控。

其实Danny可以命令Steve慢一点，但是他没有。一是他已经被性爱所淹没，根本没有力气再去刻意控制自己的Omega；二是眼下的状态其实并不糟糕，被自己的Omega操到失去思考能力或许挺丢人的，但是Danny喜欢，他喜欢Steve操他，更在这么多年的相处中习惯了被这个该死的控制狂牵着鼻子走的感觉。Danny的确是在承受，但并不被动，他只不过是在放手任凭自己的爱人把自己推过极致的巅峰。

这也没有花多久，在一个宛如发动机的速率中，Danny很快就到达了边缘，他的鼻子埋进Steve的肘弯，用力嗅着鼻子，把接骨木花和苹果的甘醇味道吸入肺中，静静让这些感官在脑海中碰撞炸裂出漫天烟花般的色彩。箍住Steve阴茎的后穴开始杂乱无章地收缩，Danny能在两人的连接处感受到心跳的脉动，自己的穴口似乎在突突跳动，Steve的阴茎也有节奏地微微震颤。

要到了，Steve也要到了，Danny模糊地想。他的跨不断向前挺，直到他的阴茎压进Steve的腿弯，在一团破碎的抽气声中，前段涨大成结，喷射出浓稠的白浊，溅在Steve的腿上和Danny自己的胸腹上，以及把黑色的皮沙发弄脏。好像是一瞬间被抽空所有的意识，Danny松开咬住Steve的嘴巴，眼睛微张但又什么都看不到。

Danny飘飘欲仙的表情彻底刺激了Steve，他隐忍了好久的高潮毫无预警地袭来，他浑身僵硬地维持着拥抱Danny的姿势，阴茎整根没入，插在最深处被格外敏感的肠壁吮吸挤压，精液一股股地射在套子里，仿佛连带全身的力气和灵魂一起射了出去。Steve觉得自己出现了幻觉，他的幻觉里有粉色的山峰和银色的大海，他和Danny拥抱亲吻，在淡紫色的世界尽头。

“嘿，Babe，你还好吗？”Danny轻声地呼唤把Steve从一片幻境里喊醒。他发现自己趴卧在Danny身上失去了一小会儿的意识。Danny正用手指扒拉Steve的头发，轻轻亲吻他的嘴角。

Steve赶紧爬起身，却忘记了自己软掉的阴茎还插在Danny屁股里。拔出来的一瞬间也让Danny毫无心理准备，低低呻吟了一声。“啊…不好意思，”Steve本能地道歉，但在看到一塌糊涂的沙发之后顿时愧怍之心全无，“这全是你射出来的？”

“我都说过了，”Danny还懒懒地靠在沙发上没有动弹，“不要质疑Alpha的性能力。”

“天知道之前我的屁股是怎么装得下那么多精液的。”Steve从桌上抽纸，准备清理现场。

Danny接过纸巾，一边擦一边抱怨：“我也应该带个套子的。”

“现在才想起来也太迟了，再说…呃，”Steve突然卡住了，脸满满涨红，在Danny询问的眼神里有一些害羞地开口，“我后面湿了，Danny。”

好吧，他们还是该憋到回家再做的。Danny深呼吸一口，起身搂过Steve的脖子，在他因为尴尬而抿紧的嘴唇上亲了一口，然后开始穿衣服——他们得回家清理一下，至于翘班的问题，反正Steve是Boss，怕什么呢。

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还会有一到两篇的番外，谢谢大家！咱们新坑见！
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇完结在20万字左右！于是乎又有一个番外小甜饼在36章哦！  
> 【Steve孕夫的愚人节礼物指南】（Mpreg警告！！！）


	35. 番外 Danny大厨的情人节甜点菜谱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny大厨的情人节甜点菜谱：  
> 草莓纸杯蛋糕（不，Steve，不放菠萝…好吧。草莓菠萝纸杯蛋糕。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇的正文已经10w字啦，所以薅了一块小甜饼给大家～

一. 材料：  
面粉、泡打粉、一小撮盐、白糖、鸡蛋、橙汁和橙皮屑、室温状态的无盐黄油、牛奶、香草精、奶油、糖粉、草莓酱和草莓。

“没有菠萝，Steve，这是草莓蛋糕。”Danny拿着菜谱和Steve说。

Steve感觉到了空气里的Alpha气焰，赶紧摆出可怜兮兮的表情：“我喜欢吃菠萝，Danno。”

Danny翻了个白眼，加重了信息素的浓度，但他是不会硬逼Steve听从自己的，他只是想让自己的Omega不要闹腾，所以给出了一点点小小的威胁：“你也喜欢吃草莓。”

“但是有菠萝就会变甜，我喜欢Danny变得甜甜的。”Steve的身体已经不受控制地在Danny的威压下乖乖走到椅子边上坐下了，没办法直接把菠萝塞到料理台上，他只能用甜糯又骚气的声音说，顺带舔了舔嘴唇。

Danny背靠台面看着Steve，红艳的小舌头刺激着他的Alpha视线：“………好吧。”

好吧，还有新鲜菠萝。

还有一只被Danny标记了的Omega。

 

 

二. 器具：  
搅拌机、麦芬模具、防粘喷雾、预热到350华氏度的烤箱、裱花袋和花型裱花嘴、小刀。

“Danny，要多久才能做好啊。”Steve坐在椅子上，准确地说是被Danny的释放的Alpha压力固定在了那张椅子上，但这一点都不难受，反而让人感觉甜蜜和安全。不过有点无聊，Steve趴在餐桌上，长腿弯起，脚点在地面上，来回摩擦。

Danny笑了笑，把搅拌机插上电源。“有点耐心。做面糊很快，但是烤蛋糕是要一会儿的。”

Steve冲Danny眨眨眼，发出一声撩人心弦的呻吟。

好吧，还要润滑剂和Alpha安全套…嗯，再加一只跳蛋吧，裱花的时候也不会无聊。

 

 

三. 步骤：  
1\. 把黄油和白糖放进搅拌机搅拌到蓬松融合；  
2\. 加入鸡蛋和香草精，搅拌均匀；  
3\. 加入橙汁、橙皮屑和面粉、泡打粉、盐，充分搅打的同时加入牛奶；  
4\. 用语言和信息素安抚因为无聊而发出色情满满的怪声的Omega；  
5\. 嗯，被Omega的声音和味道刺激到，毫无疑问地勃起了；  
6\. 把搅拌好的面糊分装到麦芬模具里，轻轻在台面上摔打模具，震出气泡；  
7\. 把装着面糊的模具放进烤箱里，设定好模式和定时器；  
8\. 脱掉围裙，拿起最后的三样器具，走向趴在餐桌上笑吟吟的Omega；  
9\. 把Omega按倒在餐桌上，扒掉他的裤子。  
10\. 把自己的老二从裤子里掏出来，戴上套子，用润滑剂准备已经又湿又滑又软的Omega；  
11\. 加重信息素，把理智交给本能；  
12\. 活塞运动；  
13\. 射精，处理安全套；  
13\. 趁Omega被操到高潮后失神的当口，把跳蛋塞进他还在淌水的后穴里，用Alpha的控制力管理好自己的Omega，不让他把跳蛋拿出来；  
14\. 洗手、穿好围裙，去烤箱里把烤得金黄的蛋糕取出来；  
15\. 把凑到自己身边的Omega揽在怀里，和他一起用小刀在蛋糕上开出小小的洞口，把草莓酱填进去；  
16\. 混合糖粉和奶油，打发，装进裱花袋里；  
17\. 打开跳蛋的开关，把裱花袋交给Omega，要求他来打奶油；  
18\. 按照心情调整振动档位，观赏自己的Omega一边抵抗着刺激，一边努力稳住自己的手，在细碎的呻吟求饶中，把奶油挤在蛋糕上；  
19\. 享受空气里香甜的奶味和两个人信息素纠缠的味道；  
20\. 把草莓和菠萝块点缀在奶油顶上，完成蛋糕制作。

 

 

四. 食用指南：  
1\. 和已经因为跳蛋而难耐扭动的Omega一起分享蛋糕，自己多吃几块菠萝；  
2\. 把他推倒在料理台上，多余的奶油抹在他的身上，跳蛋开到最大档；  
3\. 发挥想象力，尽情享用。

 

  
结束攻略：  
记得要说“I love you”。

“我爱你，食人魔。”Danny温柔地说，他把洗过澡了的Steve裹进被子里，干干净净香喷喷的，有点疲倦，小表情软绵绵的。

感到Danny从他身边钻进被子把他搂得紧紧的，Steve哼哼了两声：“我恨死你了，大怪兽。”

“重说。”Alpha迫力四散。

“你不能滥用我的对你的信任和感情来控制我！”Steve大叫着，气急败坏，但是无法反抗来自自己Alpha的要求，只能嘤嘤呀呀从牙缝里挤出了一句话：“我爱你，大怪兽。”

突然间Danny撤掉了所有的Alpha控制力道，空气里面的气氛变得甜唧唧的：“睡觉吧，Babe，晚安。”

“晚安，”Steve闭上了眼睛，在沉入梦乡前补充了一句，“我爱你，Danno。”

 

 

FIN.


	36. 番外 Steve孕夫的愚人节礼物指南

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇完结在20万字左右，所以又薅了个小番外，祝阅愉！  
> Mpreg警告！！！

一. 愚人节精神是从睁眼开始的

闹钟的声音并没有把Steve叫醒。或者说他隐约听见了那个恼人的声音，但是睡意太浓重，把他死死围困在梦乡的泥潭里。他的潜意识里天人交战了一会儿，不过也就那么一下下，很快就又一次彻底沉睡。

最终促使Steve醒来的是Danny。他吻了吻Steve的嘴巴，带着薄荷和须后水的淡香。“虽然我很想让你继续睡下去，但是今天要上班，亲爱的，”Danny把衣服扔给迷迷糊糊爬起来的Steve，“而且刚刚Chin给你打了电话，我接了，他说我们有案子了。”

Steve仿佛听见自己的大脑“吱吱”运转了两下。然后他被“有案子”这件事给彻底唤醒了，他迅速穿戴起身，冲进卫生间刷牙洗脸、下楼到厨房回给了Danny一个吻，然后把自家男朋友准备的早餐给呼噜噜吃个了精光。

“走吧！”Steve用手背擦了擦油糊糊的嘴巴，抓起车钥匙就推搡着Danny朝门口走。

Danny用略带嫌弃的眼神瞟了Steve一圈，从门口柜子上的瓷盘里拿起Steve的手表递给他：“你最近怎么这么能吃能睡。”

“唔，这个嘛，”Steve接过手表带在自己的手腕上，眼尖地看到表盘上显示的日期是4月1日，于是他立刻决定营造点节日氛围，“我怀孕了，Danno。”

 

 

二. 然而当警探的男友并没上当

“愚人节快乐。”Danny相当镇定地帮Steve把后半句话补全，转身开门，大踏步走向他们的车子。对，那辆科迈罗，他们的车子。

Steve冲Danny的背影摆了个狠狠的鬼脸，压低声音抱怨了两句。

 

 

三. 愚人节气氛弥漫在空气里面

他们俩到达了总部，剩下三个队友围在电脑桌前，在屏幕上指指画画。

“Yo，发生什么案子了？”Steve隔着老远就大声问道。

Kono指着Steve没打理过而乱糟糟的一头乱毛皱皱眉：“你知道你完全可以梳个头剃个胡子再过来的吧，Boss？”

“不是有案子吗？我得赶紧啊。”Steve回答，并且在话音落下的时候就有了不好的预感。

果然，Lou没心没肺的笑声混合着Chin和Kono的阴险笑脸。“哦，今天可是愚人节啊，你们这对爱情鸟。”Chin憋着嘴角的笑意缓缓解释。

Danny抱着臂很不爽地干笑了两声。不过他下一秒就开心起来了，因为Steve脸上堆满了懵逼，以及对于自己被别人耍了的不可置信。这个表情真的是太搞笑了，而且可爱至极。

嗯，Danny吸了吸鼻子，似乎Steve身上的味道都柔和了不少。似乎这段时间一直是这样，那种接骨木花和苹果的清新气息莫名变得很香醇。这个味道超级一流棒，Danny又吸了一大口，并且觉得自己是个变态——只要是Steve身上的味道他都觉得好闻得不得了。

 

 

四. Duke表示他真的不过愚人节

HPD的电话意味着不管怎样案子还是找上门来了。

“你要是也跟我说愚人节快乐，下个月HPD的重案组就自生自灭吧！”Steve对着电话吼道。电话这头的Five-0队员和电话那头的HPD警察们都被吓了个半死。

Steve摸了摸侧腰的枪带，确认状态良好，一边走一边举着手机说：“你们辛苦了，Duke，等我们一小会儿，马上就到。”语气轻缓随和。电话的HPD警察们吓得更厉害了，电话这头的剩下四个人也是面面相觑。

“Boss最近怎么老是这样情绪化？”Kono别好警徽，压低声音问Chin。

“或许是床事不和？”Chin耸耸肩，偷偷指了指Danny，金发警探正一副苦瓜脸。

 

 

五. 爬房顶这件事一点都不危险

Danny压抑着自己的Alpha信息素，但他觉得自己就要失去控制了：为什么他的Omega就那么不让人省心？

“你就不能换一个文明人的方式吗？”Danny挡在车后备箱的位置，不让Steve拿闪光弹。

Steve双手摊开，一脸无奈：“拜托，Danno，我又不是第一次这么干。再说，我只是想爬到房顶上去，把闪光弹丢进烟囱里，这个方法很有效，我们之前不是经历过吗？”

“是，”Danny回答，却没有让开，“但是上一次房子里的不是携带重型武器的残暴恐怖分子！你爬上去，他们要是听见声音，对房顶一阵扫射怎么办！我已经给过你半个肝了，你还想怎么搞，哈？从我这里再拿走一个肾吗？”

“你还是留着你的肾吧，我可不想让我的性福打折扣。”Steve用很色情的方式眨了眨眼睛，绕过Danny想去开后备箱。

“你就是不听劝是不是？”Danny带着点威胁意味地加强自己的Alpha威压。这很有效，因为立刻，Steve的动作就僵住了，脸上有点纠结。

事情似乎陷入了僵局。Danny想起自己曾保证过不拿Alpha对Omega的控制来影响Steve的决断，可是现在的状况却让他很难不这么做。他不想再让Steve受到一点点的伤害，而Steve似乎有着吸引子弹的体质，不管他干啥，危险总是会相随。

一般来说在这种两难的当口，总会有点突发事件。

 

 

六. 果然有了很严重的突发事件

Steve突然扶着车子弯下了腰。

呕。

他吐了个昏天暗地。

 

 

七. 医生指着B超说他也不过节

“一个多月了，”医生说指着B超说，“这很正常，大多数人都会在五到六周开始显露出孕吐的症状，这没什么。如果McGarrett少校还出现了嗜睡、食量增加、情绪起伏以及信息素气味改变的现象也请不要惊慌，这都是正常的怀孕反应。”

Danny一脸惊恐，瞠目结舌。

医生眨了眨眼，继续说：“这真的不用担心的，Williams警探。注意前三个月不要剧烈运动以及做——”

“我知道，医生，我已经有两个孩子了，我知道怀孕是件什么样的事，”Danny几乎是在嚎叫，然后看了看B超，放低了音量，“你是说他是在五到六周前怀上的吗？”

“这也没什么好震惊的，安全性行为虽然很重要，不过那个时候是情人节嘛，这样的事情很多的，可以理解。”医生推了推眼镜，冲Danny笑笑。

 

 

八. Steve你究竟怀了个什么小怪物

Danny知道情人节他们俩玩得有点过。那些草莓蛋糕啊什么的，到最后两个人都是混乱的一团糟，谁也不能清楚地记得细节，至于是不是有那么一发忽略了安全套，那么很不幸，有很大的可能性。

不过这一个半月来他们根本没有禁欲，虽然没有太激烈，但是隔三差五的睡前运动也没少过啊。更不要说Steve McGarrett那个不要命的还参与了三次枪战打趴了一打坏蛋。

所以你这个野兽究竟怀了个什么小怪物？

 

 

九. 报应这件事真不是信口雌黄

Steve觉得自己早上大概不该对Danny开那个玩笑。他现在很绝望。

嗯。还有一点点幸福。

Steve在内心发誓，真的只有一点点。

 

 

十. 报假案是要负刑事责任的啊

Duke给那几个小鬼戴上手铐，语重心长地说：“你说你们，这么年轻，没事就该多读读书。好端端的，打什么电话给HPD，还说有携带重型武器的恐怖分子。这下倒好，恐怖分子倒是没有，小宝宝倒是有了一个，Five-0估计是要歇息好一阵了，我的重案组是要忙好一阵了。都怪你们这帮小兔崽子，如果没有你们报假案，现在一切都好得很。”

那个，其实…Duke啊，就算他们没报假案，Steve也是真的怀上了。

手动耸肩。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
